Musa: un hada,una historia
by mUziEK
Summary: Bloom no es la única que tiene un pasado incierto, Musa esta por descubrir algo que podría arruinar su vida para siempre. Actualicé ya ya ya :D
1. dias comunes

Después de haber vencido a Lord Darkar, las Winx gozaban de unas refrescantes vacaciones, habían pasado mucho tiempo tratando de vencer a Darkar que estaban exhaustas.

Cada Winx decidió hacer cosas diferentes en sus vacaciones; Stella había pasado unas lindas vacaciones en las playas de Orión con Brandon, un paraíso tropical solo para ellos dos; Flora y Helio decidieron crear un gran invernadero que sólo ellos cuidarían; Bloom, Tecna y Layla fueron con Sky y Timmy a visitar la tierra, ya que la vez pasada, cuando las Winx decidieron irse de pinta al plantea de Bloom, Tecna y Layla no asistieron, por lo que querían conocerlo; Musa sin embargo no había perdido para nada su tiempo en descanso, ella había dado un concierto, en el que para su suerte, una de las mayores representantes de la Nébula Harmónica se encontraba presente, su nombre era Lyndsay, una joven de aproximadamente 28 años, amiga del padre de Musa, ex –cantante y ahora representante de Musa. Con la llegada de Lindsay su vida, su carrera como cantante despegó como un cohete sin trayectoria definida, simplemente se hacía más exitosa cada día.

Todo en la vida de las Winx marchaba espléndido: habían vencido a Lord Darkar y la escuela había terminado antes para ellas por lo mismo, la relación con los especialistas era cada vez mayor, y lo más importante su amistad era interminable, o al menos eso parecía…

¡Musa, apúrate!, hoy es tu gran día - Stella gritaba con tanta fuerza que casi rompía la barrera del sonido.

Ya voy, ya voy, un momento ¡Stella, tranquila!- Musa decía con un tono entre desesperado y chocado.

Hoy era el concierto de Musa en el Hard Magic Rock, un lugar en donde todos, absolutamente todos los que aspiraban a cantantes famosos debían cantar si alguna vez querían triunfar.

Stella, la vas a poner nerviosa, por favor tranquilizate- Flora trataba de calmar a Stella, que no dejaba de caminar de un lado para otro.

¿¡Que me calme¡pero vamos a llegar tarde¿y sabes que significaría eso?- Stella estaba al borde de la locura

Hmm…no-dijo Flora, temerosa de que Stella estuviera a punto de estrangularla.

¡Que no voy a poder ver a todas las celebridades! Y mucho menos pedirles sus autógrafos- gritó Stella.

Stella, ya te dije que después te consigo un pase backstage, ahora ¡tranquilizate!- Musa replicaba mientras su maquillista arreglaba la sombra de sus ojos.

Además Stella, faltan 3 horas para el evento- Bloom dijo, mientras se sentaba en un sillón y jugaba con Lockette.

¿No se supone que ya deberías estar en el escenario Musa?-Preguntó Layla.

mmm…no- dijo Musa, las demás se la quedaron viendo con una mirada dudosa- talvez…-Musa respondió al ver la mirada de sus amigas, las Winx no parecían estar muy convencidas de la respuesta. Esta bien¡si!-Musa grito con un tono de desesperación.

¡Lo ven¿y preguntan por que estoy nerviosa?-dijo Stella con tono de desaprobación.

Basta, todas tranquilas, Musa, vas a tiempo, lo tengo todo calculado. Stella no te preocupes, si no vez a ninguna celebridad, encontré un pasillo que te conducirá a sus camerinos…-Tecna agregó un poco molesta por la situación que se presentaba.

Ya estás lista- dijo la maquillista ,que daba gracias de salir pronto de ese lugar.

Bien, ahora que "Musa" esta lista, nos podemos ir- Stella dijo, tratando de no sonar desesperada pero apunto de matar a todas.

Las Winx se dirijieron al Hard Magic Rock (que no estaba muy lejos de donde ellas se encontraban) en una limosina que Lindsay había contratado para Musa.

Al bajar, algunos fotógrafos ya se encontraban ahí, junto con algunos fans, sin embargo los guardaespaldas del lugar no dejaron tomar ninguna foto.

Wow, eso si que fue raro- dijo Layla, pues lo único que recordaba era a ella misma saliendo de la limosina, después un gran hombre cubriéndola, una caminata muy rápida y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaban dentro del Hard Magic Rock.

El lugar era norme, decorado de adornos que iban con la personalidad de la estrella (Musa), notas musicales por todas partes, colores frescos y prendidos, todo con un estilo muy minimalista y en algunas partes bizarro, pero aceptable.

Bueno chicas, yo me voy, tengo que estar lista- Musa dijo con un tono nervioso, casi perdiendo el habla.

Todo va a estar bien, ensayaste esto millones de veces, así que no hay por que ponerse nerviosa- dijo Amore en un tono reconfortante.

Gracias Amore, eso espero- dijo Musa mientras se alejaba entre un pasillo escondido.

Bien, ahora a buscar nuestros lugares…-dijo Bloom, mientras trataba de encontrar la entrada al escenario.

Y a nuestros chicos- agregó Stella.

Las cuatro amigas y sus pixies encontraron sus asientos después de unos minutos. Eran asientos con vista casi perfecta al escenario, por que los asientos V.I.P estaban reservados para las celebridades.

Alrededor se podían ver celebridades llegando y tomando sus respectivos asientos, varios guardaespaldas en cada mesa, personas del staff corriendo de un lado para otro, era un ambiente muy agitado, pero agradable.

Hola chicas- una voz se oyó desde lejos.

¡Sky!-gritó Bloom emocionada.

Al parecer, si llegamos a tiempo- Dijo Timmy aliviado.

Si no fuera por este vanidoso que se pasó las horas arreglándose en el espejo, hubiéramos llegado desde antes- dijo Sky apuntando a Brandon.

Bueno ya ¿perdonenme no?- dijo Brandon apenado.

¿Y en donde está Riven?- preguntó Chatta buscando alguna señal de él.

Fue a ver si le permitían ver a Musa-respondió Helio.

En los camerinos…

Por favor, déjenme verla, será solo un momento- Riven le decía a un guardia de seguridad que custodiaba la entrada del camerino de Musa.

Lo siento pero esta prohibido entrar, además si no tiene un pase especial, se tiene que retirar- dijo el guardia muy decidido.

Déjelo pasar- dijo una voz desde dentro del camerino.

Pero…- el guardia dijo dudoso.

Esta bien, déjelo pasar- dijo Musa, que salía de su camerino.

El guardia dejo a Riven entrar no muy convencido de lo que estaba haciendo.

Cielos, cuánta seguridad- Riven reclamó.

Son órdenes de Lindsay, solo para protegerme de los paparazzi- Musa dijo mientras tomaba un té caliente con miel para afinar su voz.

Sólo vine a desearte suerte…-Riven se quedó callado, no había visto bien a Musa hasta ahora, su vestuario lo dejo estupefacto, lucía hermosa ( el vestuario lo dejo a su imaginación, imagínenlo como quieran así será más de su agrado)

¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Musa un poco sonrojada.

¿Ah?, no, nada…es que… te ves muy bien- Riven dijo tembloroso y sonrojado, aunque trataba de que no se notara mucho.

Oh, gracias- Musa estaba igual de sonrojada que Riven.

Bien creo que es hora de irme, te estaré viendo desde el público-Riven estaba apunto de salir del camerino, pero retrocedió para darle un beso dulce y suave a su novia.

Daré lo mejor de mi- Musa estaba roja como un jitomate, adoraba como besaba Riven y debía admitir que ese beso la había tranquilizado mucho.

Al aire en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… ¡Bienvenidos al Hard Magic Rock¿¡Cómo están todos!? – inició el anfitrión del evento con gran entusiasmo- Hoy contamos con la presencia de una cantante excepcional que a su corta edad y siguiendo los pasos de su madre se ha convertido en una de las favoritas de los jóvenes, con ustedes¡Musa!

Estruendosos plausos se oyeron alrededor de todo el lugar, un espectáculo de luces había comenzado, en las grandes pantallas se veía al público entusiasmado, un espectáculo mágico rodeaba el techo.

Una cortina de humo apareció y con ella la voz de Musa empezaba a sonar. La luz se reflejaba en su piel, lo que la hacía lucir más blanca de lo normal; su vestimenta la hacía ver como toda una estrella, tanto que se podían percibir unas cuantas personas boquiabiertas.

Musa empezó a cantar…

Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
Turning in circles confusion  
Is nothing new  
Flashback to warm nights  
Almost left behind  
Suitcase of memories,  
Time after

Sometimes you picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you have said  
And you say go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds

Chorus:  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
Time after time

After your picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to grey  
Watching through windows I'm wondering  
If you're OK  
And you say go slow  
I fall behind  
The drum beats out of time

Chorus:  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
Time after time

mmm…time after time  
Oooh…time after time  
Time after time

¡Bravo¡Excelente¡La mejor cantante que he visto!- estas y muchas más exclamaciones se escuchaban de público.

Gracias¡muchas gracias a todos!, gracias por haber venido- Musa decía emocionada, no esperaba tal reacción del público hacia ella.

Y ella es Musa señoras y señores, talentosa como ella sola. Me complace ver esta respuesta hacia ti, lo único que puedo decirte Musa es :buena suerte en tu carrera como cantante, tendrás mucho éxito.- El conductor del evento felicitó a Musa así cerrando el gran concierto.

Musa, sabía que podías hacerlo, no me equivoque en escogerte a ti para representarte- Lindsay dijo emocionada y al borde de las lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Musa, quien caso perdía la respiración.

Gracias, pero todo esto te lo debo a ti¿has visto a mis amigos?-dijo Musa.

No, no los he visto, pero no tienes tiempo de buscarlos, se dará una gran fiesta en tu honor que seguro terminará tarde, así que llamare a Alfea y le dire a la directora que talvez llegues un poco tarde- Lindsay dijo mientras corría para buscar su celular.

Pero…-Musa no estaba muy convencida, no por no querer ir a la fiesta, sino por que se iba a ir sin sus amigos.

¡Musa, por aquí!- Stella gritaba tratando de abrirse paso entre la multitud.

Chicos, que bueno que siguen aquí, escuchen, va a haber una fiesta en mi honor ¿quieren ir?- Musa pregunto esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

¿Qué estamos esperando?- dijo Stella muy dispuesta.

Stella, no podemos ir, recuerda que prometimos regresar a Alfea en cuanto terminara el concierto- Flora dijo esperando que Stella fuera un poco razonable.

-La noche es joven y además…

No Stella, una promesa es una promesa-Bloom interrumpió a Stella- Nos encantaría ir Musa, pero si no llegamos pronto, Faragonda nos va a castigar otra vez, mejor mañana nos cuentas como estuvo.

Esta bien, es una lástima que no puedan ir- Musa dijo con tono decepcionado

Riven que apenas iba llegando hacia donde ellos estaba dijo- No te preocupes, mañana nos veremos ¿no?.

Por supuesto- Musa le respondió mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio.

Estuviste maravillosa Musa, sabía que no ibas a fallar- Riven dijo mientras se disponía a darle un beso.

¡Musa, apúrate!- Lindsay pitó el claxon de su auto, lo que interrumpió ese momento mágico.

Te están esperando, mañana hablamos- Riven se apartó de Musa.

Musa salió corriendo para alcanzar a Lindsay. Los demás emprenderion su regreso a Alfea y a Fontana Roja.

Espera un momento¿Riven por que no fuiste con Musa?- preguntó Tune.

Por que están bajo mi cuidado los niñitos de Fontana Roja- Riven respondió refiriéndose a los chicos.

Ja-ja que gracioso Riven- Timmy no lucía muy divertido- ¿No será acaso que la hora de tu siesta esta apunto de pasar ? pequeño Ri-vvie

¡No me digas así!-Riven respondió un poco irritado, aunque a todos pareció hacerles mucha gracia pues no paraban de reir.

Auch, mi cabeza-Bloom no parecía sentirse muy bien.

¿Bloom, te encuentras bien?-Layla preguntó- Estas pálida..

Mi cabeza me esta doliendo mucho¡auch!, el dolor es insoportable- La pobre de Bloom no podía dejar de quejarse.

Traigan el botiquín- ordenó Sky- talvez te mareaste un poco Bloom, tranquila.

Aquí esta el botiquín- Flora buscaba algunas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

Ya no me hacen falta Flora, gracias, ya se me pasó el dolor; chicas, necesito hablar con ustedes en privado- Bloom dijo aun no sintiéndose del todo bien.

¿Qué pasa Bloom?- Tecna estaba un poco consternada, pues no sabía que sucedía.

Tengo un mal presentimiento, ese dolor de cabeza fue espontáneo y no fue como cualquier otro dolor de cabeza, sentí como un dolor en el corazón, de ese tipo de dolores que sientes cuando algo no anda bien- Bloom lucía muy preocupada.

¿Pero que crees que pueda salir mal Bloom?- Tecna también lucía preocupada.

-No lo se… simplemente, lo sentí.

No nos sugestionemos, si no pensamos en eso, tal vez nada ocurra- Stella trataba de tranquilizarlas.

Es cierto, todo estará bien , ya lo verán; ahora regresemos a la cabina, que las pixies ya deben estar dormidas- Layla respondió con una sonrisa alentadora.

Las chicas llegaron a Alfea, ya era un poco tarde por lo que trataron de no hacer mucho ruido al entrar a la escuela. Como siempre, Griselda las estaba esperando afuera para checar que llegaran a tiempo.Las Winx se despidieron de sus novios y entraron a la escuela directo a sus alcobas, había sido un largo y cansado día , en lo único que podían pensar era en dormir.

A la mañana siguiente las Winx y las pixies seguían dormidas, eran las once de la mañana y apenas se iban despertando…

Buenos días Tecna- dijo Digit que apenas estaba abriendo sus ojos.

Buenos días Digit- Tecna volteó para ver si Musa ya estaba en su cama o para ver si al menos ya había llegado. Musa se encontraba profundamente dormida lo que revelaba que había llegado tarde.

Buenos días Tecna, buenos días Digit- Tune que ya se había levantado las saludo.

Buenos días- respondieron conjuntamente.

Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar y no hagamos ruido, para que Musa no se despierte, debe estar muy cansada- Tecna y Digit se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar.

El comedor de Alfea estaría completamente vacío si no fuera por que las Winx y sus pixies se encontraban desayunando. Todo estaba callado como cualquier fin de semana en Alfea…

Bueno días chicas- Tecna saludo a las demás- ¿Cómo sigues Bloom?.

Ya mejor Tecna, gracias- Bloom sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no lucía muy convincente.

¿En donde esta Musa?- preguntó Lockette

Sigue durmiendo, parece que llego tarde anoche- Tune dijo, mientras comía un panqué que Piff había dejado.

¿Y quien no estaría cansada? Apuesto que esa fiesta estuvo genial- Stella respondió con un berrinche.

Bien chicas¿que les parece si en cuanto Musa despierte vamos a Magix y que nos cuente todo lo que sucedió anoche?-Layla sugirió.

-Todas asintieron-

Musa por fin despertó, tomó una ducha y bajo a buscar a sus amigas. En el recorrido, se topó con muchas hadas que la felicitaban por el gran concierto que había dado anoche. Musa estaba muy feliz y no podía esperar para ver a sus amigas y contarles como había estado la fiesta.

_Ok, este es mi primer fic, en realidad no tengo aun una idea bien desarrollada pero por fin me animé a escribir alg, lo demás se irá dando poco a poco. Dejen review plz :D, solo críticas constructivas ok?_


	2. El comienzo¿pero de que?

_Gracias a CHICA93 Muchas gracias amiga, me da gusto que tu fueras la primera (y única jajajaja) en dejar review :D, tus palabras fueron muy lindas y me diste animo por que estaba apunto de quitar la historia, antes de que alguien la leyera XD, pero ya no, así que de ahora en adelante lo que escriba va con dedicación especial para ti, en realidad no importa si nadie la lee, con que la leas tu me basta _

Las Winx y las pixies ya habían terminado de desayunar, salieron al jardín para descansar un poco y admirar el hermoso día. Se recostaron en el pasto para ver el pasar de las nubes; Layla jugaba con Piff a adivinar figuras en el cielo, mientras las demás solo miraban…

Ahí están- gritó Musa mientras se acercaba a ellas.

Hola Musa- todas dijeron, Tune corrió a abrazarla.

¿Y bien?- dijo Stella quien tenía una cara impaciente.

¿Y bien que?- preguntó Musa

¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta? A la que por cierto no fuimos por que algunas personas toman la responsabilidad muy en serio ¬¬ - Stella miró a las demás, parecía que aun no las había perdonado. Todas se quedaron calladas, lo único que hicieron fue rodar los ojos.

Ah, estuvo… bien.- dijo Musa, tratando de no avivar más el enojo de Stella.

¿Solo bien? No te creo, apuesto que te divertiste bastante, digo, muchas celebridades asistieron- dijo Layla.

¡Si estuvo genial!, bailamos y cantamos toda la noche, cámaras por todos lados, risas, música, mucha comida- Musa había cambiado su cara indiferente por una que parecía que seguía en la fiesta.

Ejem…-Bloom interrumpió, pues Stella parecía seguirse lamentando en su cabeza, su cara la delataba, casi le salía un tick en el ojo. Musa lo notó de inmediato.

Ehm, pero de ahí en fuera todo estuvo aburrido .; - Musa dijo, tratando de cambiar de tema- Creo que después les platicaré mejor-.

Si, después. Estoy aburrida, deberíamos hacer algo- dijo Stella.

La verdad estoy muy cansada, no me siento con ánimo de salir- Flora estaba tan cansada que casi se quedaba dormida.

¡Vamos chicas! Hagamos algo, puede ser algo tranquilo, como un paseo por el bosque- dijo Layla

Una caminata por el bosque me parece bien- Musa asintió.

Esta bien vayamos…- dijo Flora.

Las pixies decidieron quedarse en Alfea mientras las Winx daban su caminata.

Todo en el bosque estaba normal: plantas alrededor, el sonido del agua corriendo y de los animales...Conforme se iban adentrando, los ruidos se hacían más cercanos y el paisaje cada vez más bello hasta que…

¿Escucharon eso?- Bloom preguntó

Escucho demasiadas cosas Bloom, sé más específica- Musa respondió

Parece que alguien nos esta siguiendo- Bloom miraba discretamente a todas partes.

¿Alguien o algo?, de seguro es algún animalito- dijo Flora

No, yo también lo siento- Tecna estaba igual de prevenida que Bloom.

Estamos en un bosque, muchas cosas nos pueden estar siguiendo, ya deberían saberlo chicas, hemos venido muchas veces…- Stella no paraba de hablar, las Winx seguían caminando, en busca de lo que las seguía- No hay de que preocuparse, siempre resultan ser las mascotas pixies que…

…Bueno, al fin se calló- dijo Musa aliviada

Ese es el problema, Stella nunca se calla- Bloom volteó para ver que sucedía.¡Stella había desaparecido!.

¿Stella? Ahm…¿Stella?- Flora la buscaba.

Stella esto no es gracioso… ¿Qué le paso a Stella?- dijo Layla, al principio enojada, después preocupada.

Sabía que algo nos estaba siguiendo, debemos encontrar a Stell..¡auch!- Bloom no lucía muy bien.

¿Bloom que tienes? ¿Qué sucede?- Musa corrió para tomar a su amiga, antes de que ésta cayera al suelo.

Es este dolor de cabeza otra vez, ¡tenemos que irnos, estamos en peligro!-.

¿En peligro?- Flora empezaba a asustarse…

De pronto una sombra negra envolvió a Bloom casi asfixiándola, la sombra se convirtió en un joven alto, rubio, de cabello corto y ojos azules (si alguien ha visto mew mew power, como Elliot). Bloom trataba de escapar de él, pero con cada intento se volvía más débil era como si el joven estuviera absorbiendo su energía.

¡Bloom!-gritó Flora

¿Quién eres? ¡Deja en paz a nuestra amiga!- Layla le ordenó.

Tranquilas, no le haré nada, no podría…-El joven no parecía tener malas intenciones pero su mirada era fría.

¡Sueltala! ¿Y que le hiciste a Stella?, estoy segura que tu eres el culpable de que ella desapareciera- Musa estaba a punto de transformarse.

El joven dejó en el suelo a Bloom, con un chasquido de dedos hizo aparecer a Stella-que estaba desmayada- y la dejó descansando junto a un árbol; Se dirigió hacia Musa ignorando a las demás…

Perdona si hice desaparecer a tu amiga, pero fue la única manera que se me ocurrió de llamar tu atención- El joven se iba acercando cada vez más a Musa, su mirada no cambiaba, seguía siendo fría.

¿Acaso te conozco?- Musa retrocedía mientras él se le acercaba, se empezaba a poner un poco nerviosa, pues no esperaba tal respuesta.

Digamos que sería imposible que te acordaras de mi- El joven se paró por un momento y dirigió su mirada específicamente a los ojos de Musa.

¿Qué les hiciste a mis amigas?-Musa preguntó.

Nada, solo están descansando un poco, lucían agotadas, además no debes preocuparte por ellas, tus otras amigas ya las están atendiendo ¿no?- el joven se refirió a Layla, Tecna y Flora que estaban revisando que Stella y Bloom estuvieran bien.

Ahora ven conmigo, tienes que ayudarnos- el joven le extendió la mano a Musa.

¿De que estás hablando? ¿Quién eres tu?- Musa dijo desconcertada.

Eso no importa, ven no hay tiempo- el joven seguía con su mano extendida.

No, no se quien eres ni que quieres, ¡déjanos en paz!-Musa lo apartó del camino y fue con las demás

Una profunda respiración se oyó por parte del joven, cada vez se hacía más rápida y podía reflejar enojo y desesperación en ella.

¡Dije que vinieras conmigo!- el joven lanzo un rayo azul a Musa, el cual la paralizó por completo.

¡Musa!- gritaron Flora y Layla

El joven abrió un portal negro, metiendo a Musa en él, solo dio una mirada rápida a las Winx y desapareció dentro del portal. Layla y Flora estaban listas para atacarlo pero ya era muy tarde.

¡Se ha llevado a Musa!- Tecna gritó

¡No!, debe de haber alguna manera de re-abrir ese portal- Layla trataba de recordar algún hechizo que las pudiera ayudar pero no tuvo mucha suerte, no recordaba nada.

Bloom y Stella apenas estaban despertando, lo primero que vieron fue a Layla y a Flora tratando de re-abrir el portal con magia al azar, buscaron con la mirada a Musa pero no estaba. Al juzgar por la cara de las hadas, y por que ellas se habían desmallado, algo había salido mal.

Tecna ¿Qué sucedió?- Bloom preguntó

Alguien las atacó y se llevo a Musa, no sabemos por que, pero tenemos que avisarle a Faragonda- Tecna trataba de mantener la calma.

¿Qué estamos esperando? Layla y Flora pueden tratar de encontrarlos, nosotras vayamos a decirle a Faragonda- Stella dijo sin perder tiempo.

Bloom, Tecna y Stella se transformaron y se fueron volando hacia Alfea. Bloom y Stella aun seguían mareadas, pues apenas habían despertado y después Tecna les había dado tremenda noticia pero no tuvieron tiempo de pensar, tenían que actuar rápido.

¡Directora Faragonda, Profesora Griselda!-Las chicas gritaban

¿¡Qué es este escándalo!?- Griselda salió del castillo de Alfea, dispuesta a replicarles a las Winx.

Profesora Griselda, ayúdenos, tenemos que ver a Faragonda- dijo Tecna tratando de recuperarse, habían volado tan rápido que se había cansado.

¿Qué sucedió?- Griselda dijo con seriedad, pues se dio cuenta que no era un juego.

Estábamos en el bosque y Bloom escuchó un ruido, como si alguien nos estuviera siguiendo, al principio no le creímos, seguimos caminando y yo sentí un golpe, después no recuerdo nada pero cuando desperté, Layla y Flora estaban lanzando hechizos como locas y Tecna dijo que…-Stella estaba demasiado agitada, no se entendía nada de lo que decía.

Stella tranquilízate- interrumpió Griselda- Tecna, dime que es lo que paso y Bloom, ve por Faragonda-

Si- Bloom obedeció y salió corriendo lo más fuerte que pudo.

Bien Tecna, ¿que sucede?- preguntó Griselda.

Salimos a dar un paseo al bosque, sentimos que algo nos estaba siguiendo y era un joven que atacó a Stella y a Bloom, mientras tratábamos de ver si estaban bien, él se acerco a Musa, le dijo algunas cosas que no alcancé a oír, al parecer Musa estaba confundida y optó por ignorarlo pero él le lanzo un rayo paralizador y los dos desaparecieron dentro de un portal-

¿Bloom que sucede? Estas muy alarmada - Faragonda- que venia saliendo del castillo con Bloom-preguntó, al llegar a donde ellas estaban Tecna le contó toda la historia.

Será imposible encontrarlos, cuando alguien entra en un portal, las posibilidades de saber a donde se dirige son bajas, vayan por Layla y Flora, aquí planearemos algo y me darán más detalles- Faragonda ordenó a las chicas quienes no tardaron en partir para el bosque.

En una cueva alejada del bosque de mágix, en un lugar desolado y frio…

Ya tardo demasiado, sabía que no lo iba a lograr- dijo una joven de ojos grandes color caoba, su cabellera era larga, castaña y estaba atada en una trenza, también portaba una diadema rosa. Su nombre era Melina y tenía la edad de Stella.

Tenga fe, él la traerá a nosotros- dijo otra joven mucho mayor que la anterior, tenía cabello corto y plateado como el de Icy, ojos grandes y de un color rosa pálido, usaba lentes, era del tipo de personas que no son seguras de sí mismas. Su nombre era Rose y tenía alrededor de 30 años.

Estoy arto de que siempre él tenga que arreglar nuestros asuntos, siempre estamos atenidos a lo que él diga- un joven de la misma edad que la de lentes replicó. Éste tenía el cabello peinado para atrás, su cabello era azul y ondulado, pero tan bien peinadito estaba que parecía lacio. Su complexión era musculosa y su estatura era baja su nombre era Jack Pott

Ya no discutan que solo me provocan dolor de cabeza- Un joven dijo con un tono serio. Él era delgado y pálido, su cabello se veía un poco extraño, era verde seco y estaba todo alborotado, sus ojos también eran verdes, él tenía 19 años. Su nombre era Dan

¡Miren! Al fin llegó- dijo Melina

Todos voltearon para ver un portal abrirse, de el salía el joven que había atacado a Musa con ella en sus brazos.

Y ella viene con él- Dijo Jack sorprendido.

Hasta que llegas Arik. Dijo Dan con tono fastidioso.

Cállate Dan, no esta para bromas- le gritó Melina

Oye, no se suponía que la trajeras en este estado –Jack dijo, mientras trataba de ver a Musa.

Estará bien, solo tenemos que esperar a que despierte- dijo Arik, quien ponía a Musa en el suelo, junto a una fogata.

Arik, ¿ella…aceptó?- preguntó Rose temerosa

Lo hará cuando despierte-Arik se quitó la capa que traía puesta y la dejo en el suelo.

¿Pero que demonios le hiciste?, se suponía que viniera por voluntad propia, no a la fuerza- Melina le reclamó a Arik

El punto es que la traje, ahora ayúdame a reforzar el sello, perdí mucha energía en el viaje- Arik le dijo a Melina mientras dejaba ver en su espalda un tatuaje en forma de dragón que estaba rodeado por unos grabados en forma de círculo.

Melina y los demás se acercaron a Arik, se pusieron alrededor de él y empezaron a decir un conjuro, el sello se iluminó haciendo que Arik gritará un poco.

Listo- dijo Rose

Si la trajiste aquí a la fuerza, ¿que le vamos a decir cuándo despierte?- preguntó Jack

Será mejor que lo piensen pronto, por que esta despertando- Dan señaló a Musa que estaba abriendo sus ojos y quejándose un poco.

¿Qué me sucedió? ¿En donde estoy?- dijo Musa, mientras trataba de levantarse. Aun no se percataba que estaba rodeada de desconocidos.

Descuida, estás a salvo- dijo Rose, tratando de acercarse a Musa.

¿Quién eres tu?- Musa le preguntó

Mi nombre es Rose, y soy la cuarta guardiana de la Élite del Dragón y del Fénix- Rose dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Oh…interesante, ¿y dime que hago aquí? ¿Y quienes son ellos?- Musa vio a todos, pero hubo alguien que captó su atención- ¿¡Y que hace él aquí!?- gritó refiriéndose a Arik, quien la había "secuestrado".

Tranquila, estas entre amigos, aquí todos somos guardianes, y me refiero a "todos"- Melina le dijo tratando de sonar tan amistosa como Rose.

No comprendo… déjenme ir- Musa estaba empezando a asustarse.

No te irás hasta que nos ayudes- Arik interrumpió

¡Pero que inconsciente eres!, estás viendo que la pobre está tan confundida y ya le estás pidiendo que nos ayude- Melina estaba muy molesta- Ignóralo, no sabe lo que hace, por cierto mi nombre es Melina.

Es un placer, pero no veo más que una sola cosa en todos ustedes- dijo Musa.

¿Qué?- Preguntó Jack

Que están locos, con su permiso, me retiro- Musa se transformó y estaba dispuesta a marcharse de ahí volando aunque no sabía como iba a salir.

No irás a ninguna parte- Arik se interpuso en su camino

¿Quién eres tu para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?- Musa trataba de apartarlo.

Tranquila Musa, baja y te explicaremos todo- Le dijo Jack.

¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?- Musa cada vez se asustaba más.

Ya te lo dije, baja y te explicaremos todo-

Dudosa, Musa bajo, ¿que más podía hacer?, no la iban a dejar ir, mejor saber algunas respuestas.

¿Y bien?- Musa les preguntó molesta.

Como verás "este" te ha estado insistiendo en que nos ayudes- dijo Dan refiriéndose a Arik.

Si… pero antes, dime tu nombre- dijo Musa

Me llamo Dan, verás Musa, nosotros somos guardianes de la Élite del Dragon y del Fénix. Arik es el primero, Jack el segundo, Melina la tercera, Rose la cuarta, yo el quinto y…-

Si, si, si, ¿Qué quieren de mi?- Musa lo interrumpió.

No lo interrumpas, debes saber más de nosotros- Arik dijo un poco molesto- Musa, necesitamos de tu ayuda, hace tiempo…

Arik…-Rose lo llamó- Arik ayúdame, el sello...

Rose cayó al suelo, se estaba retorciendo de dolor, Musa al ver esto se quedó perpleja, no sabía si aprovechar el momento y salir volando o ayudarla.

No, Rose, ¿Qué hacen ahí?, ¡ayudenme a sellarla!- Arik ordenó a los demás pero no iba a recibir mucha ayuda…

A-a-rik, mi sello también se esta rompiendo- Melina, al igual que Rose también cayó al suelo y se retorcía de dolor.

Jack, Dan, séllenla, yo me encargo de Rose- dijo Arik, quien no tardó en quedarse paralizado, pues Dan y Jack estaban en el mismo estado que las chicas.

¡No!, ¡Musa ayudame!- Arik empezaba a perder el control

P-pero yo ¿Qué hago?- Musa estaba confundida, los gritos de dolor que escuchaban la aterrorizaban.

¡Ayudanos!- Arik tomó a Musa de la muñeca tan fuerte que casi se la rompía, él no decía nada, parecía que también estaba por sufrir lo mismo que sus compañeros. Antes de que pasara eso, Arik puso un cristal azul enfrente de Musa y una revolución de visiones empezaron para ella:

_En el nombre de la Élite del Dragón y del Fénix, yo Zidán te declaro a ti Baltor , culpable!. Yo, Jack alejo a todos los inocentes de ti y los libero de tus hechizos. Yo,Olín haré justicia a las victimas. Yo, Rose te sentencio a la prisión eterna. Yo,Apollo, vigilaré tu encarcelamiento. Y yo, Marlín te sello para siempre!..._

_Marlín ¿¡Cómo pudiste!?_

_¡Aléjate de mi hija!_

_¡Daphne!_

_Regreserá a mi…_

**_Chan chan chan O.O! ¿Qué serán todas estás visiones que tuvo Musa? ¿Qué le hará Arik? ¿Logrará salir de ésta?, ¡descúbrelo en el próximo capítulo! Jejeje, bien aquí estuvo el 2do capítulo, espero que te haya gustado. Ya me estoy complicando un poco pero yo veré como llego a lo que quiero llegar :S_**

_**Ciao!**_


	3. preguntas

_**Hola amiga aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, disfrútalo **_

¿Q-q-que rayos?...no…no…-Musa decía, no podía comprender las visiones que estaba teniendo, pasaban tan rápido, ni siquiera conocía a los que salían en ellas, claro excepto por su madre. ¡Basta!- como pudo, Musa logró zafarse de Arik.

¿¡Pero que fue todo eso!?, ¿Quiénes son ustedes en verdad?- gritó Musa.

Los cinco guardianes dejaron de ser las amables personas que al principio fueron, ahora sus miradas eran malvadas, llenas de odio. Tenían una extraña marca en los ojos, como unas grecas negras. Empezaron a atacar a Musa sin ninguna razón, parecían estar siendo controlados por alguien.

Invoco, ¡golpe del fauno!- Melina sacó un cetro morado con una punta gruesa dorada, hizo unos movimientos en el aire con él y después lo apunto hacia Musa golpeándola y dejándola en el suelo.

¡Fuerza de los antigüos titanes!- Jack golpeó el suelo cerca de donde estaba Musa.

Debo salir de aquí ahora, ¡transformación!- Musa se transformó y voló directo a un orificio de la cueva pero antes de salir un gran mounstro le bloqueo la entrada.

Pero que..- Musa miró hacia el suelo, ese mounstro lo estaba creando Rose, al parecer todo lo que ella imaginaba se hacía realidad, mientras ella mantuviera la concentración, el mounstro no se iría.

Bien, si no voy a poder salir de aquí, tendré que combatirlos, ¡onda sónica combinada!- Musa golpeó a Rose haciéndola perder la concentración y terminando así con el mounstro.

No tan rápido hadita- Dan colocó una esfera que tenía un lobo dibujado en una espada- debes vencerme primero.

Muy bien, entonces lo haré, ¡esfera sónica!-

Dan esquivo el golpe, se dirigió a Musa, apretó la esfera que había puesto en su espada y de ella salió un gran lobo que casi la muerde. Musa hizo una gran maniobra de esquive dando un gran salto, su aterrizaje se vio interrumpido por un rayo azul que la golpeo fuertemente azotándola contra la pared y dejándola casi inconciente.

Aquí termina todo Musa- dijo Arik

N-no lo entiendo, ¿ahora me vas a matar?- Musa dijo con esfuerzo, el golpe le había sacado el aire.

Así son las cosas…así…¡No!- Arik se estaba contradiciendo a él mismo-. No, Musa, ¡huye!- su aspecto parecía cambiar de asustado a malvado, era como si él estuviera poseído y quisiera liberarse de eso. Arik abrió un portal, levantó a Musa y la metió en él.

Nos volveremos a ver Musa…- Arik tenía sus dos manos en la cabeza, el estar luchando contra eso que lo controlaba le provocaba un gran dolor.

En alguna parte del bosque…

Esta búsqueda nos ha llevado horas, Musa no está por ninguna parte- Stella ya estaba cansada de volar sin encontrar nada.

Muy pronto la encontraremos, lo presiento- dijo Tune no perdiendo la esperanza de encontrar a su hada.

Bloom y su grupo tampoco tienen noticias, acabo de hablar con ellas y no la encuentran- dijo Digit

Solo espero que este bien- dijo Stella preocupadamente

Chicas, el radar detecta una señal de magia cerca de aquí, algo que no estaba- Tecna dijo mientras examinaba mejor la señal.

¿Crees que sea la presencia mágica de Musa?-dijo Tune

Tal vez, solo detecta una nueva señal mágica pero no específica de que tipo-Tecna estaba un poco decepcionada.

Digámosle a Flora, ella podrá hablar con los árboles y averiguar que es- dijo Stella.

Las Winx y las pixies llamaron al grupo de Bloom, parecía que por fin habían encontrado a Musa.

¿Y bien?- Tune le preguntó a Flora, que estaba hablando con los árboles.

Dicen que hay una hada cerca de esa colina, responde a las características que les di- Flora dijo emocionada.

Entonces debe ser Musa, vamos a ayudarla- dijo Amore.

Las chicas volaron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la colina esperando encontrar a su amiga allí.

El portal que Arik había abierto llevo a Musa a una parte desconocida del bosque, no había casi animales pero si muchas plantas.

Musa no podía creer nada de lo que había pasado, aun tenía en mente a los guardianes, aun tenía en mente su pequeña batalla, las visiones…no podía pensar en más que eso. Ella se encontraba ahí, en medio de la nada, herida, sola; no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera se podía mover.

¡Miren, es Musa!- gritó Amore

Si, ¡la encontramos!- dijo Chatta muy entusiasta.

¿Musa estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué sucedió?- las preguntas abundaban para ella, sin embargo resultaban ser solo sonidos sin sentido, toda su atención la tenía en lo sucedido.

Chicas, esta herida y asustada, llevémosla rápido a Alfea, después vendrán las preguntas- dijo Bloom

Layla y Bloom cargaron a Musa, pues ella estaba indispuesta para volar, Stella uso su cetro y abrió un portal hacia a Alfea.

Cuando llegaron a Alfea, Faragonda les ordenó a las Winx que llevaran a Musa a la enfermería y que la dejaran sola descansando. Faragonda estaba preocupada por Musa, a juzgar por el estado en que venía, Musa había sufrido algo horrible; lo único que Faragonda esperaba es que no fuera lo que por tantos años había estado tratando de evitar.

Musa descansaba en la cama de la enfermería, miraba hacía la ventana que dejaba entrar un rayo de luz el cual iluminaba su cara; su mirada lucía perdida…

¿Cómo te sientes Musa?- entró Faragonda y le preguntó, aunque no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

¿Musa, como te sientes?- preguntó otra vez.

¿Ah? Ah, lo siento, estaba pensado en… algo- Musa dijo mientras volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos.

Ya veo, ¿te llevaste un gran susto verdad?- dijo Faragonda

Si…- las respuestas de Musa eran muy cortas.

Bueno, no respondiste mi pregunta- dijo Faragonda tratando de cambiar el tema- ¿Cómo te sientes?.

Ya mejor, gracias. Esa medicina que me dieron para curar mi muñeca me hizo bastante bien- Musa dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Bien, debes saber que las preguntas abundan, pero descuida, te dejare descansar- dijo Faragonda.

Esta bien…- Musa no lucía muy animada, pues sabía que iba a tener que contarles a todos lo que había pasado y sinceramente no quería contarlo, al menos no hasta que obtuviera algunas respuestas que le dejaran clara la situación.

Faragonda salió de la habitación, dio un suspiro de desaliento y camino hacia su oficina.

¿Creen que ya podamos ir a ver como esta Musa?- preguntó Chatta.

No lo se, talvez aun no ha despertado- dijo Amore

Ya llame a Riven, viene en camino junto con los chicos- dijo Stella.

Bloom, ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Layla al ver que Bloom estaba muy pensativa.

No lo se, es que… aun no se me quita ese presentimiento de que algo va a pasar- dijo Bloom angustiada.

Bueno si algo iba a pasar, muy bien podría haber sido esto ¿no?-dijo Tecna

Si, pero aun sigo con ese presentimiento, no me deja en paz- dijo Bloom- Estoy muy cansada, iré a dormir un poco, talvez así pueda aclarar mi mente-

Además tienes que estar completamente concentrada para mañana ¿recuerdas?, Avalon y Griselda te ayudarán a saber más cosas de tus padres- dijo Tune

Lo se, estoy tan nerviosa, no se lo que podría averiguar- dijo Bloom quien ya se dirigía a su alcoba.

Solo descansa Bloom- dijo Flora

**_Un capítulo corto eh? Es que las ideas no fluyen muy bien hoy, pero trataré de hacerlo mejor la próxima vez._**


	4. Un desconocido conocido

Estoy cansada de esperar, ya quiero ver a Musa- dijo Chatta.

De hecho, venía decirles que ya pueden pasar- dijo la enfermera de Alfea que caminaba por el pasillo donde estaban las demás.

¡Por fin!- Tune voló apresurada a la enfermería.

Hey chicas ¿Qué pasó?- dijo Brandon que venía entrando con los demás especialistas.

Es una larga historia, en palabras resumidas Musa fue secuestrada- los especialistas, en especial Riven tenían una cara de desconcierto al oír las palabras de Tecna- pero no se preocupen, la encontramos-

¿Y esta bien?- Preguntó Riven, que aun seguía sin poder creerlo.

Si, al parecer si- dijo Layla.- de hecho, nos dirigíamos a verla.

En la enfermería….

¡Musa!- grito Tune con gran alegría

Tune- dijo Musa con una amplia sonrisa. Las dos se abrazaron

Oh Musa, me alegra ver que estás bien- dijo Flora quien iba entrando con los demás.

Cielos Musa, ¿qué paso?- Layla preguntó

Si, ¿quien era ese que nos atacó?- dijo Stella

¿Lo conoces?- dijo Tecna

¿Por qué te llevó?- preguntó Flora

Musa escuchaba pregunta tras pregunta, sabía que tenía que responder algo aunque tenía otra opción:

Musa se levantó, salió corriendo de la enfermería hasta llegar a la ventana del cuarto piso y sin pensarlo saltó.

Todos corrieron tras ella para ver desde lo alto a Musa yaciendo en el piso, inmóvil. Los demás estaban boquiabiertos, perplejos, al menos Musa ya no diría nada, absolutamente nada…

No no no Musa ¡Qué estás pensando!, esa es la idea más estúpida que hayas tenido- musa se dijo a sí misma tras la fantasía que había tenido.

¿Y bien?- dijo Riven ante el largo silencio de Musa.

Pues..pues…haa- musa suspiró- la verdad es que…

Todos esperaban una explicación a lo que había sucedido

No lo recuerdo- musa dijo tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas?- dijo Riven con tono entre sorprendido.

Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba tratando de ayudar a Bloom y a Stella, eso es todo, mi siguiente recuerdo es esta enfermería-

Esto es muy raro- dijo Flora

Si, es seguro que quien te llevo te quería para algo, pero ¿para que?- dijo Tecna

Tal vez deberían consultar a Faragonda para esto- sugirió Sky- por cierto ¿Y Bloom?-

Esta durmiendo, quedó muy cansada después de esto- dijo Lockette.

Ok, entonces no iré a molestarla-

Luces cansada Musa, será mejor que no estemos todos aquí- dijo Helio muy consideradamente.

Todos excepto Riven se despidieron de Musa y salieron de la enfermería.

Musa, ¿Por qué salieron al bosque solas?- le pregunto Riven- sabes que es un lugar muy peligroso

Hemos salido solas antes y nada como esto había ocurrido- respondió Musa

Pero ahora pasó y lo peor es que a ti-

Lo sé, pero estoy bien ¿no?-

Eso crees-

¿A qué te refieres?

No recuerdas lo que pasó, eso no es estar bien- la regañó Riven

Me siento bien, solo uno que otro rasguño pero nada más-

Como sea, tienes que consultar esto con faragonda-

Si, tal vez-

Bien se está haciendo tarde, me tengo que ir, cuídate mucho mañana vendré a verte- Riven le dio un beso en la frente a Musa

Gracias- dijo Musa

Riven salió de la habitación para dejar a Musa sola.

En el cuarto de Bloom…

No se abre la ventana- dijo una voz desde afuera

Empuja con más fuerza- dijo otra voz

¡Pues eso hago!-

La ventana del cuarto de Bloom por fin se abrió las personas que estaban afuera cayeron estrepitosamente, por suerte Bloom se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Casi la despiertas ¿Qué no puedes ser más delicado Jack?- dijo Rose en voz baja

Bah, cállate- dijo Jack molesto.

Mírenla ahí esta, parece un angelito durmiendo- dijo Rose quien se acercaba a Bloom para contemplarla

Supongo que este no es el cuarto de Musa- dijo Dan que aun se recuperaba de la caída.

¡Rose deja de mirarla! Tenemos que encontrar a Musa- dijo Jack regañando a Rose.

Pero es que mírala, es igual a su madre-Rose no podía dejar de ver a Bloom.

Ella no es quien nos interesa ahora- dijo Dan apoyando a Jack

¿En donde están Arik y Melina?- preguntó Rose

Se quedaron en la cueva, Melina aun no despierta, y Arik está creando un sello más fuerte- respondió Jack

Menos charla y más acción, empiecen a buscar a Musa- dijo Dan que husmeaba por todo el cuarto.

Yo creo que debe estar en un hospital o en la enfermería. El estado en que la dejamos no era muy bueno. Dijo Rose con un sentido de culpa.

No fuimos nosotros quienes la dejaron así, simplemente fue que…bueno ya, apúrate a buscarla- dijo Jack

A veces me pregunto si no podrían ser más tontos- dijo una voz desde afuera, los tres voltearon para ver quien era.

¡Arik!, pensé que estabas con Melina en la cueva- dijo Dan

Lo estaba, pero en cuanto termine de crear el sello vine, sabía que no iban a poder encontrarla- dijo Arik

Aquí no esta, pero vamos a buscar a otros cuartos- dijo Rose con tono bajo, tratando de no molestarlo más.

No hace falta, espérenme afuera, yo se donde esta- dijo Arik viéndolos con una mirada fría.

Arik espera…-lo detuvo Rose- ¿ya la viste? Apoco no es igual a su madre- Rose señaló a Bloom

Arik volteó a ver a Bloom, la miro de arriba para abajo con sus ojos azules y su mirada penetrante sin hacer gesto alguno.

Espérenme afuera dije- Arik salio volando por la ventana para dirigirse a la enfermería.

Musa se encontraba durmiendo en la enfermería, la luz de la luna iluminaba su cara, su sueño no era profundo, había algo que la inquietaba.

La venta se abrió dejando que un poco de neblina entrara y creando un ambiente frió dentro de la habitación lo que hizo que Musa despertara…

Tu…-Musa dijo con la voz entrecortada, el ver a su secuestrador la paralizo por completo.

Sshh, te dije que nos volveríamos a ver- dijo Arik acercándose a ella, la luna, la neblina, el frió etc. le daba un aspecto vampiresco.

No te acerques- dijo Musa quien se levanto de su cama lista para correr a la salida.

No te voy a hacer daño, ven conmigo Musa- dijo Arik quien le extendió la mano amablemente justo como la primera vez

¿Qué no me vas a hacer daño? Y esto que es- Musa le enseñó su muñeca vendada

Siento haber hecho eso, pero si me dejarás explicarte- Arik lucía un poco arrepentido, su fría mirada no lo dejaba expresarse mucho pero se podía ver que no había sido su intención.

No, si no te vas gritaré- Musa aunque estaba asustada mantenía su postura defensiva.

Musa… Por favor, ¿Acaso no quieres saber que fueron todas esas visiones que tuviste?- le pregunto Arik

Musa quedó paralizada al oír esto, por supuesto que quería respuestas y pronto, pero no podía confiar en cualquiera, menos en alguien que había estado a punto de matarla.

Ven musa, ven…-Arik la llamaba aun con la mano extendida.

Vete, vete ahora mismo- Musa no confiaba en Arik

¡Por favor Musa ven! Te necesitamos- Arik estaba perdiendo la paciencia

¡Aaaah! ¡Directora Faragonda auxilio!- Musa empezó a gritar aunque no sabía por que lo estaba haciendo, ella quería respuestas pero así nunca las iba a obtener sin embargo su miedo era mayor.

Maldición- Arik se dirigió a la ventana- No podrás huir de esto por mucho tiempo Musa, las dudas te empezaran a invadir y entonces necesitarás de nosotros, así como necesitamos de ti-

La directora Faragonda y Griselda alarmadas entraron a la enfermería, Arik ya se había marchado, aunque Faragonda alcanzo a ver su sombra, una sombra que conocía perfectamente

¿Musa estas bien?- Griselda le pregunto a Musa que miraba directamente a la ventana.

Si, si estoy bien- Musa respondió volviendo en si

¿Quién era Musa, te hizo algo?- Faragonda le preguntó mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

No,nada, me espanté un poco eso es todo. No pude ver su rostro ni nada- dijo Musa

Descansa Musa, tendremos una platica muy seria mañana- le dijo Faragonda- Griselda, cierra la ventana con un hechizo, solo por seguridad.

Mientras Griselda sellaba la ventana, Faragonda salía del cuarto.

Arik…¿Qué quieres de Musa?- dijo Faragonda con un suspiro.

_**O.O oooh así que Faragonda y Arik se conocen, ¿Qué sabe Faragonda que Musa no?**_

_**Esperen hasta el prox capitulo: P**_

_**Ciao ciao!**_


	5. Capitulo 5sin nombre XD

La noche era fría, la luna tenía tan grande esplendor que iluminaba todo mágix. Las Winx y las pixies descansaban en sus camas, Musa dormía en la enfermería. Pero en la cueva, nadie dormía aun…

¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo Arik?- le dijo Jack molesto- Estas viendo que la pobre chica no sabe nada de nosotros, no sabe para que la queremos con exactitud, no sabe su pasado…no sabe su destino….- Jack se quedó callado por un momento viendo a un punto fijo….- ¡Pero noo! Mírenme mírenme soy el señor "yo puedo convencerla"- Jack empezó a imitar a Arik.

Es suficiente Jack, no sólo es culpa de Arik, también es nuestra por no hacer nada- dijo Dan.

Como sea, ya hicimos contacto con ella, lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar a que las cosas se den, desde el momento en que el cristal le dio esas visiones podemos saber que nuestra liberación ha comenzado- dijo Arik que estaba sentado en la parte obscura de la cueva.

No solo nuestra liberación- dijo Melina quien aun se encontraba muy débil- sino también su batalla.

Todos se quedaron callados, miradas perdidas se podían notar alrededor, otras preocupadas, se creo un silencio muy incomodo.

Tendrá que ser muy valiente y sobretodo astuta si espera poder vivir…- dijo Rose

♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪

A la mañana siguiente, la enfermera dio de alta a Musa pero antes de ir con sus amigas fue a ver a la directora quien le había dicho que tenían una plática pendiente…

¿Puedo pasar?- Musa tocó la puerta

Adelante- respondió Faragonda

Musa entró a la oficina de Faragonda y se sentó en una silla enfrente de su escritorio.

Me alegra ver que ya estás mejor- le dijo Faragonda sonriendo

Gracias, en realidad no fue tan grave- dijo Musa respondiendo también con una sonrisa- Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quería decirme?-

Faragonda se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió al ventanal -Lo que sucedió hace días me desconcertó, el hecho de que llegaran las chicas y me dijeran que habías sido secuestrada y ellas atacadas fue una noticia inesperada…

Si, lo sé- dijo Musa quien bajó la mirada y tornó su voz a tímida, sabía que Faragonda le iba a preguntar sobre lo sucedido.

Pero dime Musa, ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?- la interrogó Faragonda.

No, no recuerdo nada, como ya le había dicho a Riven, mi único recuerdo es estar ayudando a las demás y después me encontré en la enfermería- dijo Musa, aunque sabía que estaba mintiendo.

Faragonda suspiró, volteó a ver a Musa fijamente a los ojos solo para ver si notaba algún sentimiento, talvez miedo, talvez mentira sin embargo Musa supo disimular muy bien, ella también la miró a los ojos con una mirada incrédula para que no notara nada.

Un ataque no sucede así como así Musa, debió haber sido provocado o guiado por algún sentimiento- dijo Faragonda quien dudaba que Musa no recordara nada.

Lo sé lo sé, un momento, ¿está insinuando que yo ataque a la persona que me secuestro, o que lo provoqué?- dijo Musa un poco molesta.

Por supuesto que no, pero debe tener algunas razones para haberles hecho esto. - respondió Faragonda.

¡Nosotras ni siquiera lo conocemos!, salió de la nada y nos atacó- Musa se empezaba a molestar aun más, Faragonda parecía estarlas culpando, especialmente a ella.

Tranquila Musa no hay por que gritar, pasemos a otro punto- dijo Faragonda sentándose de nuevo en su escritorio- Tenca me dijo que aquel sujeto antes de llevarte se acerco a ti y te dijo algo, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-

Musa sintió un escalofrío que fue desde su cabeza hasta la planta de sus pies, sus labios se secaron y no pudo decir ni una palabra.

¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Musa?- Faragonda insistió

P-pues me dijo que, que…-

_Flashback_

_Perdona si hice desaparecer a tu amiga, pero fue la única manera que se me ocurrió de llamar tu atención-._

_¿Acaso te conozco?- _

_-Digamos que sería imposible que te acordaras de mi-_

_¿Qué les hiciste a mis amigas?-._

_Nada, solo están descansando un poco, lucían agotadas, además no debes preocuparte por ellas, tus otras amigas ya las están atendiendo ¿no?- _

_Ahora ven conmigo, tienes que ayudarnos- _

_¿De que estás hablando? ¿Quién eres tu?- _

_Eso no importa, ven no hay tiempo-._

_No, no se quien eres ni que quieres, ¡déjanos en paz!-_

Me dijo que…que nos apartáramos de su camino, que nos fuéramos de su bosque, yo le dije que nos iríamos pero que no tenía por que haber atacado a Stella y a Bloom, después el me atacó, talvez es uno de esos faunos que creen que el bosque es suyo, en realidad no recuero ni como es- Musa mintió pero hasta ella sabía que no había sonado nada convincente.

¿Un fauno?- Faragonda no estaba del todo convencida.

Si, o bueno, pudo haber sido otra cosa- Musa se empezaba a poner nerviosa.

Hmmm… sabes Musa, no creo que haya sido un "fauno", vamos trata de recordar algo, aunque sea el más mínimo detalle- Faragonda sabía que Musa recordaba algo, y si no, sabía que podía hacerla recordar.

¿Por qué es tan importante? Si es por que me atacó no hay problema mejor olvidemos esto, quien sabe alo mejor fue un fan enloquecido que se le pasó la mano pero ni que fuera tan grave, a veces soy medio dramática y ni se diga de las demás, especialmente Stella…- Musa ya no sabía que ni que decir, el nerviosismo se notaba en ella, no quería decir ni una palabra de lo que en verdad había ocurrido, no por miedo sino por que ella había sido siempre de las personas que prefieren resolver las cosas por sí mismas sin involucrar a nadie hasta que en verdad necesitara su ayuda.

Musa..., Musa…-Faragonda trataba de hablar pero Musa seguía hablando y hablando, obviamente le ocultaba algo o estaba hundida en miedo, alguna de las dos cosas, Faragonda optaba más por la primera, pero no descartaba la otra.

Antes de que Faragonda interrumpiera a la joven hada con un grito, Griselda tocó la puerta para dar un aviso importante

-Disculpe la interrupción, pero hay decenas de cámaras afuera esperando tener noticias de Musa, en mi opinión deberíamos correrlos a todos, es una falta de respeto venir a interrumpir el sueño de algunas hadas y la tranquilidad de Alfea- dijo Griselda como siempre autoritariamente y con su tonito chocante que tanto fastidiaba a Musa.

No hay que ser descorteces, no podemos correrlos así como así, no se preocupen yo me haré cargo de ellos- dijo Musa quien daba gracias a que la prensa habían aparecido en ese momento- ¿Podemos dejar está plática para después, por favor?-

Si si claro, talvez en la tarde o en la noche podamos seguir discutiendo esto, ahora ve a atenderlos- dijo Faragonda mientras se sobaba las sienes, ella también necesitaba un pequeño descanso.

¡Y sácalos de aquí ahora!- Griselda le gritó a Musa quien salió corriendo de la oficina de Faragonda

Salvada por la molesta prensa…jamás pensé que diría eso- Musa se estaba arreglando rápido para las cámaras, si Lindsay la veía toda desalineada frente a una, no viviría para contarlo. Todas las Winx seguían dormidas, al parecer Musa había estado con Faragonda desde muy temprano.

Ahí viene Musa- gritó una reportera

¿Musa que es lo que te sucedió?, ¿Es cierto que te caíste desde lo más alto de una montaña?, ¿Cómo es que te perdiste en el bosque?, ¿Cómo fue tu aventura de supervivencia?, ¿Es cierto que una tribu te secuestro?, Muchos dicen que fuiste víctima de un complot hecho por tus amigas y las mascotas pixies ¿Es eso cierto?- La prensa no dejaba de preguntarle mientras los flash de las cámaras la deslumbraban y decenas de micrófonos golpeaban su cara. Musa solo mostraba una sonrisa mientras esperaba a que dejaran de hablar

- Jeje que simpáticos- Musa pensó sarcásticamente, no podía creer todos los chismes que se habían inventado.

Una limosina negra llegó a las puertas de Alfea y de ella salió Lindsay. Se intentaba abrir paso sobre la multitud de reporteros y camarógrafos; al igual que Musa, ella también sonreía a las cámaras sin decir nada.

¿Qué es todo esto Lindsay?- dijo Musa entre dientes

Reporteros-

Ya se que son reporteros pero… como sea si no respondo sus preguntas no saldremos nunca de aquí- dijo Musa

No, creo que sería mejor planear una conferencia de prensa, si les respondes ahora te comerán viva, las preguntas serán más y más- dijo Lindsay discretamente, tratando de que ninguno de los reporteros la escuchara.

¿Eso me llevara tiempo?, ¿si respondo ahora, las preguntas serán largas y no saldré de aquí en un buen tiempo?- preguntó Musa

Así es- respondió Lindsay

Perfecto, justo lo que necesito, una excusa para no regresar a la escuela temprano- pensó Musa.

Pero si haces eso no tendremos tiempo de hacer las demás cosas que tenía planeadas- dijo Lindsay, pues le vio las intenciones a Musa de darle gusto a los reporteros.

¿Más cosas?, ¿serían más tardadas que esto?- pregunto Musa curiosa

Por supuesto- dijo Lindsay

Toda su conversación había sido entre dientes, discreta, fingiendo una gran sonrisa, como muchos de los artistas hacen cuando se ven atacados por la prensa mientras planean su escape.

Agradezco que hayan venido y se hayan preocupado por mí, lamentablemente no puedo contestar sus preguntas en este momento, pero mi representante les dirá cuando se efectuara la conferencia de prensa donde podrán preguntarme lo que quieran. Gracias- Musa dijo en voz alta mientras se retiraba fingiéndose cansada.

Al escuchar las palabras de Musa un coro de "Aaah" se oyó unísonamente. Lidsay fue con los reporteros para avisarles la fecha de la conferencia y de inmediato regresó con Musa.

Uff, si que estuvo cerca, bien me voy- dijo Lindsay mientras se dirigía a su elegante limo.

¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Y las cosas que tenías planeadas?- dijo Musa desconcertada.

Ah si eso…te mentí- dijo Lindsay mientras sacaba su polvo para la cara y se ponía un poco- sabía que si no te daba otra razón ibas a responder las preguntas y eso no nos convendría, siempre hay que ensayar lo que uno tiene que decir-

Pero pero…pero…no es justo- Musa sentía como su cara se sonrojaba de coraje y a la vez vergüenza, había sido engañada fácilmente por su representante y lo peor es que había caído redondita

Lo se como sea, me da gusto verte mejor Mussy, veo que la canasta de frutas que te envié no te llegó, que lástima; mira que me preocupaste bastante, después me contarás con lujo de detalle lo que sucedió por que ahora me tengo que ir, chaito!- dijo Linday que ya se había subido a su elegante transporte

Odio cuando hace eso- pensó Musa. Deseaba estrangular a Lindsay en ese preciso momento.

Ah por cierto, tu papá me dio esto para ti- Lindsay paró la Limosina para entregarle a Musa un sobre.- bye Musa- La limo arrancó ensuciando de polvo a la pobre hada.

Musa abrió el sobre para encontrar una pequeña hoja color violeta con la caligrafía inconfundible de su padre:

"_Hola mi pequeña, no sabes lo preocupado que estoy por lo que te pasó, la directora Faragonda me llamo la tarde que desapareciste, intenté ir lo más pronto posible a Magix pero desgraciadamente no encontré ningún medio de transporte, el planeta en donde estoy esta a aproximadamente 2 años luz de donde tu estás, también intenté llamar para saber si tenían noticias pero al parecer el sistema estaba bloqueado, lo bueno es que Faragonda logró contactarme para decirme que estabas bien. Te prometo que pronto iré a verte._

_Te quiere: Papá"_

Musa leyó dos veces la carta de su padre, se le salió una que otra lagrima pero trató de guardar la postura, en realidad lo extrañaba mucho, desde que su mamá había muerto nada había vuelto a ser igual. Todo el tiempo había estado sola por que su papá siempre estaba de gira, pasaba meses sin verlo incluso hubo una ocasión en que no lo vio en todo un año es por eso que el hecho de recibir una llamada o una carta de él valía más que todo el oro de la dimensión mágica.

-Bien ¿y ahora que hago?, no quiero regresar a Alfea, aunque las chicas querrán saber de mi- Musa estaba entre el dilema de entrar a Alfea e ir con sus amigas o no entrar y llegar hasta tarde para que la plática que había tenido con Faragonda no siguiera, al menos no el mismo día- Creo que las puedo ver después, iré a dar un paseo.

Musa tomó el autobús que la dejaría en Magix, de ahí se dirigió a la plaza donde había un parque muy especial para ella. Era el parque de los lotos, se llamaba así por que había un gran lago con muchas flores de loto en él, su madre acostumbraba a ir mucho a ese lugar cuando era estudiante de Alfea, ella adoraba los lotos tanto como Musa a la música.

Musa se sentó bajo un árbol y empezó a contemplar como las flores de loto se movían al compás del suave viento.

Mamá…-

Musa empezó a entrar en una pequeña serie de recuerdos sobre su madre .Recordaba como las dos solían jugar en los campos de flores de Melody, las canciones que le cantaba cuando se sentía triste, recordaba los maravillosos conciertos que su madre daba, todos aquellos aplausos, felicitaciones... estaba completamente concentrada en todo aquello cuando de pronto sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos por una visión:

-¡Sueltala!- decía Marlín con los puños apretados y una mirada impotente.

-Volverá a mi- alguien le respondió, no se distinguía quien era, solo se podían ver unas manos cargando a una bebé.

-¡No!- La madre de Musa corrió para arrebatarle la bebé al desconocido.

Musa despertó de ese pequeño trance que solo había durado si acaso 3 segundos, estaba un poco alterada, las visiones habían regresado. Volteo alrededor para ver si no había alguien observándola pero afortunadamente no vio a nadie, se levantó y sin musitar palabra alguna regresó a Alfea.

_**Uff como me cuesta escribir jajajajaja ya quiero llegar a la parte "buena" pero aun me faltan muchas cosas, esta será una historia muuuuuuuuuy larga eso es seguro -- Bueno espero que lo hayas disfrutado amiga, hasta la proxima :P**_

_**Ciao ciao! **_


	6. Buscando pistas ante la negación

Al llegar al Alfea, Musa corrió directamente a su cuarto, se recostó en su cama y aunque no quería hacerlo se puso a reflexionar absolutamente todo lo que había pasado desde la aparición de las personas que la habían tenido en la cueva.

¿Musa?- Tune preguntó al oír que alguien estaba en el cuarto

Si, soy yo- respondió Musa

¿En donde estabas?, te busque por todas partes- dijo Tune

Fui a dar un paseo por Magix¿Dónde están las demás?- preguntó Musa

Están con Faragonda, no tiene mucho que las llamó-

Ooh y ¿para que las llamó?-.

Quería saber más detalles del ataque-

Ya veo…bien vayamos a desayunar- aunque a Musa le preocupaba el hecho de que sus amigas fueran llamadas por la directora, trató de no darle importancia al asunto.

♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪

En la oficina de Faragonda:

Bien chicas, en la mañana hablé con Musa acerca del ataque para obtener mayor información y así poder ayudarlas sin embargo no obtuve lo que quería. Musa dice no recordar nada de lo sucedido, así que espero que ustedes si- dijo Faragonda

Ni Stella ni yo podremos ayudar mucho, él nos atacó e hizo que nos desmayáramos- Bloom dijo un poco desanimada.

Te equivocas Bloom ustedes me pueden decir como es que las atacó, que técnicas usó- dijo Faragonda. Tecna¿recuerdas como era quien las atacó?-

Si, era alto, delgado, ojos azules y cabello rubio; su piel era pálida y su voz gruesa, no aparentaba más de 25 años- dijo Tecna frunciendo el seño.

¿Cómo es que las ataco?- dijo Faragonda dirigiéndose a Bloom y Stella

Yo iba caminando tranquilamente cuando sentí un golpe en la cabeza, como si un rayo me hubiera golpeado. Después de eso desperté y me encontraba junto a Bloom. Debió haber sido un rayo mágico muy rápido y muy fuerte, ni siquiera lo vi venir- dijo Stella

Yo… yo pude ver al sujeto solo que él me atacó de una forma diferente, me envolvió en una sombra negra que me provoco escalofríos y empezó a absorber toda mi energía, cada vez me sentía más y más débil hasta que perdí el conocimiento- dijo Bloom.

Pero no parecía ser nosotras a quien buscaba sino a Musa. Cuando vimos lo que le estaba haciendo a Bloom el dijo que no le haría daño, que no podría hacerle daño, creo que hizo todo eso para distraernos y así poder acercarse a Musa- dijo Layla.

He pensado en eso Layla y tienes mucha razón- Layla había dado en un buen punto, uno que Faragonda ya había estado considerando - Dime Bloom ¿no te has sentido incomoda últimamente?, como cuando Lord Darkar recuperaba sus fuerzas-

Ahora que lo menciona si, últimamente he tenido dolores terribles de cabeza y una sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir- dijo Bloom

¿Y ya no tienes esa sensación?- le preguntó Faragonda

Si, aun la tengo eso es lo que más me preocupa- Bloom sabía que cuando tenía una de esas sensaciones era por que algo no andaba bien y lo peor es que aun la tenía y que podía estar involucrada con una de sus amigas.

Eso es todo chicas gracias pueden retirarse, no se preocupen todo estará bien- Faragonda las conducía a la puerta

Solo espero que así sea- dijo Flora que parecía ser la más preocupada

No te preocupes Flora, además no hay nada a lo que mis chicas le teman ¿no es así?- Faragonda las animo con una cálida sonrisa.

Las winx salieron de la oficina para dirigirse a desayunar, ahí encontraron a Musa. Todas estaban muy contentas de verla mejor, charlaron como siempre lo hacían, al parecer eran las que reían más a la hora del desayuno, tener ese tipo de charlas las animaba mucho.

Al terminar se dirigieron a su primera clase después de sus vacaciones. Les tocaba historia de la magia, una de las materias que más aborrecían excepto Bloom por que le servía para aprender más sobre sus poderes y Flora por que a ella simplemente le gustaban todas las materias.

-Después de las vacaciones que tuvieron es hora de comenzar con un buen tema, el tema de hoy es "Las grandes Élites mágicas a través del tiempo"- dijo el profesor Paladium que además de dar clase de hechizos también daba esta materia.

Musa que se encontraba con la cabeza recostada en su banca sintió un vuelco en el corazón al escuchar el tema que iban a ver y no fue la única, el hecho de que el nombre llevara las palabras "Dragón" y "Fénix" llamó la atención de todas las hadas ;aparte de Musa, Bloom estaba más que interesada.

Bien existen tres Elites en toda la dimensión mágica: La Élite de las criaturas mágicas terrestres integrada por un representante de cada raza dominante, La Élite de las criaturas mágicas marinas solo integrada por la familia real de las sirenas y la Élite del Dragón y del Fénix; esta Élite es la más importante y poderosa de todas pero también la más vulnerable, esta constituida por seis integrantes cada uno con poderes especiales y únicos como son: el poder de la fuerza de los titanes, la llama zafiro, el báculo de invocaciones, el poder sobre el pensamiento, la espada de cristal y el ¿????

Por primera vez el hada de la música estaba poniendo atención a lo que Palladium decía. El nombre de esa Élite se había quedado grabado en su mente y era increíble que a pocos días del percance iba a tener la oportunidad de estudiar con más cuidado la situación.

Primero que nada ¿Alguien sabe cual es la función de estas Élites?- preguntó Palladium para dar introducción al tema

Las primeras dos tienen dos funciones, la primera es "proteger" y la segunda es mantener la armonía". La tercera Élite sólo tiene la función de proteger- se oyó de cerca la voz de Flora quien respondió sin ningún problema pues en las vacaciones se había dado un tiempo para investigar un poco de lo que verían en el siguiente curso.

Muy bien Flora.- dijo Palladium agradecido de que esta vez alguien se había dignado a responder una de sus preguntas- Como dice su compañera las primeras dos Élites que mencioné fueron creadas para proteger a las criaturas del mar y la tierra y para mantener la armonía entre ellos. Comencemos a ver la Élite de las criaturas mágicas terrestres, después la de las criaturas marinas y sólo veremos algo general de la del Dragón y el Fénix.

¿¡General¿a que se refiere con "sólo algo general"?- Musa alzó la voz de tal manera que hizo que Palladium se sobresaltará ante tal reclamo.

Se creo un silencio en el salón, Musa pudo sentir muchas miradas sobre ella. Al ver las caras de los presentes, el hada musical tomó asiento y no dijo nada más que un "lo siento".

Bueno- dijo Palladium aclarando su voz- el tema de la tercera Élite no es muy comentado Musa y sólo se nos da la orden de enseñar lo básico, claro que pueden tratar de investigar más en la biblioteca aunque no tendrán mucha suerte, pues la información es muy poca y no encontrarán más por que la Élite se ha ido deteriorando con él tiempo, prácticamente se podría decir que ya no existe.

¿Es algo prohibido profesor? Por que si no fuera así no tendrían por que enseñarnos nada más lo básico- reclamó Bloom que estaba igual de decepcionada que Musa.

No es nada prohibido Bloom, apuesto que el nombre te provocó curiosidad pero no estoy autorizado para enseñar más de lo marcado. Sólo si Faragonda da su consentimiento lo haré.- Palladium trataba de evadir las miradas de sus alumnas fingiendo que revisaba el contenido de sus libros.

¿Entonces Faragonda es quien no deja dar este tema completo?- preguntó Layla, de nuevo el silencio invadió el salón.

No, en todas las escuelas es así. Escuchen chicas, hace tiempo sucedió algo y desde ese entonces ya no es muy seguro abordar temas como este- Palladium empezaba a escribir el primer título en la pizarra.

Pero…- Amaryll (la compañera de las Winx que a veces sale como la que las fastidia) estaba a punto de replicar como siempre lo hace cuando fue interrumpida por Palladium.

Basta, solo estamos atrasando las clases. Abran su libro en el primer capítulo y lean- por primera vez Palladium se había atrevido a alzar la voz y a dar órdenes sin aceptar sugerencias.

Todas las hadas obedecieron pues notaron que el profesor se empezaba a molestar. Aunque el aula estaba callada de podían oír murmullos de inconformidad, entre ellos estaban los murmullos de Musa.

Cuando las hadas terminaron de leer Palladium empezó su clase sin hacer ninguna pregunta o pidiendo alguna participación, simplemente siguió hasta que la campana anunció el fin de la lección. El profesor salió apresurado sin decir nada ni siquiera para dejar tarea.

¿Alguna vez habían visto a Palladium tan molesto?- preguntó Layla, todas negaron con la cabeza.

Ese tema debe ser todo un enigma, así como lo que dijo que había pasado hace tiempo- complementó Tecna.

Que tal si después de la clase de Griselda vamos a preguntarle a Faragonda, talvez si ve que en verdad queremos saber que ocurrió le de permiso a Palladium para enseñarnos todo- dijo Bloom que llevaba a Kiko en los hombros.

Es una buena idea, solo espero que el profesor Palladium no esté molesto- Flora parecía ser la única preocupada por como habían tratado al profesor.

Todas caminaban hacia el patio de la escuela para recibir clases de defensa con Griselda. Bloom, Tecna, Layla y Stella discutían como podrían convencer a Faragonda; Flora repasaba en la mente los movimientos que había aprendido el curso pasado cuando notó que Musa iba muy callada, por lo general estaría ideando un plan con las demás.

¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó Flora

No, nada- Musa casi no le hizo caso, estaba meditando sobre la lista que Palladium había dicho de los poderes de la Élite del Dragón y el Fénix, esa lista la podía comprobar con facilidad pues había combatido con ellos y ciertamente eran las mismas habilidades por lo que concluyó que aquellos desconocidos no mentían, en realidad eran guardianes.

**_Ahora si ya estoy encontrando la manera de introducirte al tema jaja XD. Pues sí, al parecer esa Élite tiene una historia que no debe ser conocida O.O uuuh! Pero Musa se las arreglará para encontrar toda la verdad ya lo verás. Hasta la próxima actualización._**


	7. vision conjunta

♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪

¡Que genial, no tendremos clases!- dijo Stella, pues al llegar a la clase de Griselda se les informó que las clases serían suspendidas por una junta de ultimo momento.

¿Creen que sea por lo de la clase de Palladium?- dijo Flora preocupada

Que más da, y si fuera así…¡que mas da!- Stella estaba más que feliz por la suspensión

Talvez no debimos decir nada, creo que si era algo muy delicado. Sin embargo me llamó mucho la atención principalmente por el nombre del tema, ¿Qué tal si me iba a ser útil para saber más sobre mí?- dijo Bloom

Faragonda no te ocultaría nada que te fuera útil- le dijo Musa sonriendo y poniéndole su mano en el hombro.

Si, tienes razón… Brr pero que frío hace- dijo Bloom con un escalofrío

¿Frío?- todas dijeron extrañadas. ¡Pero Bloom estamos a 23º! Como va a hacer frío- dijo Tecna.

No lo sé, tengo mucho frío; no me siento nada bien- Bloom frotaba sus manos unas con otras. El frío que sentía era tan intenso como si estuvieran en pleno invierno.

La idea de Bloom se les hizo absurda, en pleno verano con el sol en todo su esplendor… la palabra "frío" no cabía.

Pero hace un rato estabas normal. ¿Quieres ir adentro?- dijo Flora

_(Un tono de celular empezó a sonar) _¡Oh!, ese es mi celular- dijo Musa quitando su mano del hombro de Bloom y alejándose para contestar.

Ok, vamos adentro y en cuanto te sientas mejor nos vamos a la plaza diamante - dijo Stella ansiosa por hacer algo.

No es necesario, ya me siento mejor- dijo Bloom extrañada pues así como el frío había venido así había desaparecido.

Era Riven y los chicos. Me hablaron para saber como estaba y para disculparse por que no van a poder venir, al parecer Codatorta les puso una misión. Sky te manda saludos Bloom- Musa les dijo y sin querer miró fijamente a Bloom.

Al pasar esto Bloom sintió como si una cubeta de agua helada le hubiera caído sin embargo logró dispersar su mente; no había por que temer a su amiga, no podía explicar por que había sentido eso.

¿Esta todo bien?- preguntó Musa al notar la reacción de su amiga

Si- dijo Bloom.- Cielos ¿que fue eso?, por que… eso es… de seguro estoy un poco alterada, talvez no he descansado lo suficiente- pensó Bloom

♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪

¿Cuál es el apuro Profesor Palladium?- dijo Faragonda. Todos los profesores se encontraban en una sala obscura apenas si iluminada por cuatro lámparas en cada esquina. Había una mesa en el centro donde todos estaban sentados.

Hubo una pequeña revuelta en mi clase, se que no es nada nuevo- dijo Palladium apenado- pero esta vez fue acerca del tema de las Élites. Se que ya ha habido protestas por esto, pero no fue la protesta quien me inquieto, fue quien la hizo.-

Mmmm ya veo-dijo Faragonda teniendo idea de quien había sido.

Apuesto que fueron esas revoltosas de Amaryll y sus amigas- protestó Griselda

No, bueno sí, pero bueno, p-principalmente fueron Musa y Bloom- dijo Palladium tartamudeando un poco.

Al escuchar esto Griselda no dijo nada más. Avalon y Wigzig se vieron el uno al otro y Faragonda entrelazó sus manos y bajo la mirada; parecía estar meditando la situación.

Algún día tenia que llegar el momento, pero aun podemos evitarlo. La noche en que Musa estaba en la enfermería y que gritó por nuestra ayuda… en ese momento me di cuenta que él aun seguía con vida, nuestra ventaja es que no se le había presentado antes- dijo Faragonda sin dejar la posición que había adoptado- aun podemos alejarla de ellos, por más que necesiten de ella-.

Pero que pasará si no les brinda su ayuda, no podemos dejarlos así como así, alguna vez fueron nuestros aliados- replicó Wigzig

Y no creo que Marlín hubiera querido esto- complementó Avalon

Buscaremos una manera de ayudarlos sin involucrar a otra persona que no sea nosotros. Griselda, dile a Barbatea (bibliotecaria) que saque todos los libros en donde puedan encontrar información acerca de las Élites y que los lleve con Concorda- ordenó Faragonda

Si directora Faragonda- Griselda salió de la sala.

Hizo bien en avisarme profesor Palladium. Profesor Wigzig, Profesor Avalon si alguna de las chicas pregunta algo, no les den más información de la permitida-

Con todo respeto, ¿no cree que es peor si ocultamos las cosas?- dijo Avalon

Si, estoy al tanto de eso pero… si las cosas deben ser así ellas mismas tomaran su camino de lo contrario esta vez trataremos de evitarlas- Faragonda se levantó de su asiento. Su mirada se había tornado triste

Esperemos que nada salga mal- dijo Wigzig y salió junto con Avalon de la sala.

Aun no supera la perdida de…- dijo Wigzig siendo interrumpido por Avalon.

No… y será mejor no hablar de eso-

♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪

En la plaza diamante…

Woow! Esa bolsa tiene que ser mía- Stella corrió hasta un aparador que mostraba una bolsa pequeña pero muy elegante

Tienes millones de bolsas, para que quieres otra- le dijo Musa

Las bolsas nunca están de más- Stella le dijo sacándole la lengua

Ya me aburrí de solo estar caminando y viendo aparadores- Chatta cruzó los brazos

Tienes razón… ¡vamos al centro comercial!- Stella echo a correr.

No tiene remedio- dijo Amore y muy divertida trató de alcanzar a su hada.

Quien llegue al último tendrá que cargar todas las bolsas de Stella- gritó Layla

Todas corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, pues viendo como estaba Stella sabían que iban a tener que cargar muchas bolsas ;

La última en llegar fue Piff- dijo Layla abrazándola

Espero que tengas las suficientes fuerzas para cargar todo lo que Stella compre- le advirtió Amore

Piff puso su carita de espantada y vio a las demás; todas rieron y le dieron un gran abrazo.

Eres tan adorable Piff- comentó Tune

Mientras Stella va a ver lo que sea que vaya a ver ¿que les parece si comemos unos helados?- sugirió Musa

¡Yo quiero uno de fresa!- dijeron Lockette, Bloom y Chatta al mismo tiempo

El de uva es mi favorito- dijo Digit a lo que Tecna asintió, pues también era su favorito.

Dos de uva, tres de fresa…¿y ustedes?- Musa les preguntó a las demás

Chocolate, Vainilla, Menta- se escuchó

Y uno de cereza para mí- sonrió Musa y fue a pedir los helados.

Bienvenida, ¿puedo tomar tu orden?- una señorita con rasgos finos y gentiles la atendió. Musa le dio su orden y espero a que trajeran los helados

El local era como de ese tipo de locales-franquicias. Ambientado con cosas de los ochentas, fotos, una rocola, luces neón etc.

Aquí tienes-

Gracias- musa recibió la bandeja con los helados y justo cuando iba a pagarle a la señorita vio una cara diferente pero conocida.

¿Qué sucede… Musa?- la señorita ya no era la inicial, sino Melina quien le sonreía a la joven hada.

Musa dejó caer la bandeja haciendo todo un desastre en el piso. Las personas que estaban dentro del local voltearon a ver que había sucedido; el encargado de limpieza fue rápidamente a limpiar el desorden. Musa parpadeo y al abrir otra vez sus ojos la señorita había vuelto a ser la misma.

Yo… lo siento, ayudaré a limpiar esto- Musa estaba apenada por haber tirado todos los helados

¿Desearía otra orden?- preguntó la señorita

Si por favor- Musa se reservó a no volver a verla a la cara, temía ver a Melina otra vez

Aquí están los helados- Musa colocó la bandeja en la mesa, tomó el suyo y lo empezó a comer.

¿Por que demoraste tanto?, normalmente el servicio es muy rápido- Tecna le preguntó sin embargo Musa se mantuvo callada.

A que no van a creer esto, un local esta inaugurando y van a regalar artículos de belleza y ropa a quien participe en sus concursos- Stella llegó corriendo y anunciando a sus amigas.

¿Y?…- dijo Layla con indiferencia, no le llamaba mucho la atención si los premios iban a ser cosas materiales como esas.

Podrían participar por mí por favoor- Stella puso cara de perrito- yo participaría pero no quiero arruinar mi peinado-

Yo lo haré- dijo Musa

Yo también- agregó Bloom

Las Winx se dirigieron al local en inauguración, al llegar les explicaron los concursos, los premios etc solo debían decidir en cual participar.

Escogemos el concurso número dos- dijo Stella

Bien, en este concurso las dos participantes tendrán que subirse en ese tronco, alguien las atará con un arnés y con esas largas varas de espuma tratarán de tirarse la una a la otra; quien toque primero el tazón de gelatina que hay abajo pierde- dijo el animador

Bloom y Musa subieron, se colocaron un casco, el arnés y ¡a pelear!. Mucha gente se había reunido para animarlas, algunos de ellos habían reconocido a Musa por lo que más y más gente seguía llegando.

¿Lista?- Bloom le dijo a Musa

Sólo te estaba esperando- Musa lanzó el primer golpe, pero Bloom lo esquivó

Woa… eso estuvo cerca- Bloom trató de pegarle en los pies a Musa, pero ella saltó.

Las dos amigas pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos tratando de tirar a la otra pero las dos lograban esquivar los golpes y si no lo lograban recuperaban el equilibrio para seguir golpeando. Bloom y Musa dieron un golpe al mismo tiempo lo que hizo que el tronco se moviera bruscamente, las dos cayeron al mismo tiempo al tazón de gelatina. La gelatina les provocaba una sensación de asfixia por lo que trataban de salir lo más pronto posible, movían sus manos como cuando alguien se esta ahogando, el arnés las estaba sacando a flote; sin querer Musa puso su mano en la frente de Bloom y Bloom su mano en la frente de Musa:

_Visión de Bloom_

Es hermosa, justo como su madre y por supuesto su hermana- una voz femenina dijo mientras agarraba la manita de lo que Bloom supuso era ella de bebé.

La visión cambió, vio gente correr y gritar, fuego por todas partes, vio a algunas personas luchar contra mounstros otras trataban de sofocar el fuego.

¡Sálvala Daphne, sálvala!- la misma voz ordenaba a la ninfa.

_Visión de Musa_

Yo…lo siento, lo siento- una joven mujer estaba hincada frente a alguien tendido en el suelo, la pobre mujer no podía dejar de llorar - no podía hacer nada, lo siento (sollozo) lo siento…-

Eso se merecen los traidores- otra voz interrumpió, esta voz era grave y pesada.

¡Vas a pagar por esto!- gritó la mujer, el suelo empezó a temblar y de ella salió un gran resplandor blanco que derrumbó todas las paredes.

Las visiones de las dos jóvenes hadas terminaron. El animador las sacó del tazón de gelatina, ellas tosían pues habían tragado un poco de gelatina de fresa.

No hay ganadora, las dos perdieron pero no importa, por haber concursado se llevan todos los premios-

Musa y Bloom pasaron a secarse, ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Musa no sabia que Bloom había tenido una visión y Bloom también ignoraba que Musa había tenido una por lo que las dos decidieron actuar normal para que no se dieran cuenta que algo raro sucedía.

Las Winx regresaron a Alfea antes de que las puertas de esta se cerraran, Stella cargaba con muchas bolsas, las pixies ya estaban cansadas y Bloom y Musa aun se sacaban gelatina de los oídos.

Creo que necesito un baño- dijo Bloom sacudiéndose su oreja

Yo igual, mi cabello huele a fresa pero esta pegajoso- dijo Musa

Todas se dieron una ducha, primero Bloom y Musa por supuesto y se fueron a dormir, esa pequeña salidita las había dejado exhaustas.

**A-ja-ja ¬¬ Musa y Bloom se traen algo sin siquiera saberlo jeje . Todos mis capítulos son con pequeñas pistas huh? Jajaja. Hasta el proximo capiítulo**

**Ciao ciao**


	8. en los archivos secretos

A la mañana siguiente Musa fue corriendo sin más ni más a la biblioteca de Alfea, ya era suficiente de tanta visión sin saber nada, tenía que averiguar algo ¡pero ya!

Cuando llegó puso su mano en el buscador de libros y dijo: "Élites de la dimensión mágica".Solo dos libros se apilaron junto a ella así que decidió buscar con otro nombre: "Élite del Dragón y el Fénix". No tuvo mucha suerte, solo se agregó un libro más a la pila y ni siquiera intento más pues ni las puertas de los libros prohibidos se habían movido lo que daba a entender que no había ningún texto con el contenido que buscaba.

Musa abrió el primer libro que tenía una pasta color verde seco y parecía muy viejo:

"_Las Élites de la dimensión mágica fueron creadas para la protección de ciertos grupos, actualmente solo existen tres"_

¿Eso es todo? … Inútil- musa murmuró

Abrió el segundo libro que se veía más reciente:

"_Las Élites de la dimensión mágica fueron creadas para la protección de ciertos grupos, actualmente solo existen tres, se dice que la tercera al estar inactiva durante años ha desaparecido. No se tienen vestigios de ella._

_La Élite de las criaturas terrestres….."_

¡Pero si es casi lo mismo que el otro libro!, es increíble- Musa pensó apartando el libro con desdén

Bien, tu eres mi única esperanza- Musa tomó el tercer y último libro. Este de veía tan viejo como el primero.

"_La Élite de Dragón y el Fénix surge poco después de que el dragón creador de la dimensión mágica decide descansar en el actual reino de Dominó, ésta Élite protege a la familia real de ese lugar. Consta de seis guardianes con los seis poderes legendarios. La debilidad de esta Élite es que es voluble a través del tiempo pues…."_

Musa cambió rápidamente de página pero desgraciadamente había sido arrancada. Musa pasó y pasó de página pero no encontró nada más.

¡No!, no no no no no esto no me puede estar pasando- Musa seguía hojeando pero era inútil- argh- azotó el libro provocando que Barbatea la callara con un "sshhh".

¡Los libros prohibidos!, se que algo debe de haber ahí. Las puertas no se movieron pero… que tal si tiene algún hechizo para que no muestren ciertos contenidos.-Musa no se rendiría tan fácilmente- El problema es… ¿Cómo logró abrir la puerta sin que Barbatea me vea?- pensó Musa. ¡Ya se! Polvo adormecedor en ella y en las demás hadas que están aquí.

Musa se transformó y silenciosamente se dirigió hasta el escritorio de la bibliotecaria, hizo como que revisaba algunos libros y los dejaba en su lugar. Barbatea se encontraba haciendo un inventario por lo que no prestaba mucha atención a lo que Musa hacía. La joven hada se acercó más y más como un leopardo apunto de atacar a su pobre presa.

Señorita Musa no se permiten transformaciones en la…-La pobre de Barbatea no pudo terminar su frase pues Musa le había echado una especie de polvo morado en la cara y súbitamente calló al suelo.

Bien una menos ahora las demás- Musa voló hasta el ventilador de la biblioteca, se tapó la nariz y lo arrojó en él para que todo el polvo se esparciera. Todas las hadas presentes cayeron dormidas.

Pan comido, ahora a abrir esa puerta- Musa le quitó una llave en forma de herradura con algunos símbolos de metal a la bibliotecaria y se dirigió a la puerta de los libros prohibidos.

Al llegar vio un candado en forma de cubo, en el centro se colocaba la forma de herradura y en los demás lados los símbolos de metal.

La puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido alguno y unas luces se encendieron para iluminar dos estatuas de unas ninfas en la entrada que sostenían unas antorchas, el hada de la música tomó una y se adentró en la mini biblioteca.

En el centro vio un estante justo como el de la biblioteca normal solo que este estaba bañado en polvo de estrellas y tenía dos alas como decorado. Musa se acercó y siguió el mismo procedimiento de búsqueda; se oyeron varios libros moverse, los estantes temblaban y parecía que iban a caer en cualquier momento.

Hubo un gran silencio, Musa aun seguía con su mano apoyada esperando que muchos libros aparecieran pero ¡oh sorpresa! Esta vez ni un libro se mostró.

¿Pero por qué?- Musa no podía entender que había fallado. Intentó e intentó pero no sucedió nada así que decidió buscar por sí misma.

Merlín el mago legendario, no. El código de las hadas, interesante pero no. El poder del relix, lástima que ya se cuál es, no. Daphne la ninfa, este le sería muy útil a Bloom, pero no es lo que busco, le diré después como puede sacarlo. Criaturas legendarias, no- Musa sacaba un libro tras otro pero no había nada con la palabra clave: "Élites". Revisó alrededor de 100 libros pero no encontró nada, finalmente se rindió.

Musa salió desanimada le entregó la llave a la durmiente Barbatea. Dio un chasquido con los dedos y todas, incluyendo la bibliotecaria despertaron.

¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Barbatea toda adormilada

Ya terminé con mi búsqueda, gracias. Debe estar muy cansada, se quedó dormida, le sugiero que descanse- Musa salió de la biblioteca -Demonios por que no había nada- Musa murmuró.

Se lo advertimos, pero estas jóvenes nunca saben cuando rendirse- Faragonda había estado observando todo el suceso en su espejo mágico, solo sonreía ante los intentos inútiles de Musa - Y eso es lo peor, Musa no se rendirá ante nada.

El hada de la música caminó hasta el patio y se recostó en su árbol preferido, éste había sido un pequeño desliz pero tenía todo el día para pensar en donde podía encontrar información. Por su cabeza pasaron las escuelas vecinas pero sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil meterse en la biblioteca de Torre Nubosa, ya lo había hecho y no fue una experiencia bonita pero podía intentarlo. En cuanto a Fontana Roja, ellos sólo tenían secretos de su escuela y de cosas que no tuvieran que ver mucho con magia así que ni pensar en visitarla.

♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪

Bloom paseaba por los alrededores con Kiko y Lockette, era día de descanso y una de las cosas que más le gustaba aparte de estar con Sky era estar con sus dos pequeños mejores amigos.

¿Qué vamos hacer hoy Bloom?- preguntó Lockette

(Tratar de conquistar al mundo…jajaja lo siento tenía que decirlo) bueno volviendo a la historia:

No lo sé, ¿que te gustaría hacer Kiko?- Bloom acarició las orejas del conejito. Kiko meneo su cabeza para decir que tampoco sabía.

Necesito consultar algo con Faragonda o con Avalon- dijo Bloom

¿Acerca de tus padres?- preguntó Lockette

No, ayer mientras Musa y yo jugábamos tuve un tipo de visión que me inquietó un poco- Bloom abrazó a Kiko

¿Qué fue?- dijo Lockette preocupada

Pues vi como Dominó era destruido, ya lo había visto antes pero…escuche una voz de una mujer que le decía a alguien que yo era muy linda justo como mi mamá y mi hermana, después de eso la misma voz le gritaba a Daphne que me salvara. Oh Lockette jamás había escuchado esa voz antes, ni siquiera en las regresiones que Avalon me ha hecho- Bloom en verdad quería saber quien era.

Estoy segura de que Avalon y Faragonda te ayudarán Bloom- Lockette le dio un abrazo con sus pequeñas manos.

¿Crees que tenga que ver con como me he estado sintiendo últimamente?- preguntó Bloom

No lo sé, pero si es así no tienes por que preocuparte siempre contarás con nosotros - Kiko y Lockette le dieron un beso en la mejilla y Bloom los abrazó.

♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪

Faragonda no era la única que vigilaba a Musa por un espejo, había alguien más vigilando:

El escenario era un lugar viejo, húmedo y abandonado del reino de abajo; estaba lleno de escombros como piedras enormes que algún día fueron parte de columnas y paredes. Algunas goteras provocaban que hubiera un poco de lodo en el piso.

Vaya vaya vaya- dijo una voz fría- así que por fin el destino ha encontrado su cause, no se esperaba más. Es tan joven…justo como ella lo era.

Aquella voz caminó hacía una columna a medio derrumbar, recargó su espalda en ella y cruzó los brazos

Hmm…en cuánto a esos cobardes, me encargaré de ellos; aprenderán que no deben estar suplicando por ayuda cuando no les he dado permiso ¿ no es así? – la voz tomó a un pequeño insecto que iba caminando por ahí y después de acariciarlo lo aplastó sin piedad con su mano

♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪

"_Estoy loca por ti por ti y no lo puedes negar, loca por ti..."-_Musa cantaba en voz baja esa canción mientras planeaba alguna estrategia para infiltrarse en los archivos de Torre Nubosa.

Holaa - Stella la interrumpió

¿Qué quieres Stella?- Musa seguía pensando mientras miraba al cielo y disfrutaba de la sombra que el árbol le daba.

¬¬ Veo que alguien se despertó con el pie izquierdo esta mañana… ¿Qué haces?- Stella le preguntó

Me caí del árbol y no he podido moverme, que bueno que llegaste llevo horas esperando a que alguien me ayude- Musa dijo sarcásticamente

Que graciosa, no me sorprende por que nadie te ha ayudado- le respondió Stella

Hubo un gran silencio, el hada de la música seguía viendo hacia el cielo y tarareaba la canción en su cabeza; el hada del sol y la luna seguía sentada sin hacer nada, solo esperaba que Musa dijera algo antes de que se aburriera.

¿Qué piensas?-

¿Recuerdas cuándo nos metimos en la biblioteca de Torre Nubosa?-

Como no recordarlo, fue una de las cosas más escalofriantes que he hecho en mi vida-

¿Crees que haya alguna otra manera de entrar?, ¿Crees que haya otra entrada?-

Momento…¿Qué estas tramando Musa?-a Stella ya le estaba pareciendo rara la conversación

Oh nada, simple pregunta- Musa se levantó y caminó hacia el lado este de la escuela dejando sola al hada solar.

¡Hey, Trataba de pasar un buen rato contigo y te vas!- Stella le gritó

Lo siento, es que tengo cosas que hacer. Perdón. - Musa le sonrió, salió corriendo y desapareció en la primera esquina del castillo.

Hola Musa- Flora la saludó

Hola- Musa saludó , iba pensando en otras cosas por lo que no le puso atención a su amiga

¿A dónde vas?-

Por allá-

Yo voy al invernadero, ¿quieres ayudarme a cultivar estas rosas?- Flora le enseñó una maceta de tamaño mediano con unos botones de rosas adentro.

No… lo siento, no soy muy buena cultivando rosas…adiós- Musa se alejó lentamente dejando a Flora anonadada. Musa jamás había dicho que no cuando se trataba de ayudarla.

Espero que ya no tenga que dejar a nadie de esa manera- pensó Musa- era mi oportunidad para conocer mejor a Stella sin tener que pelear y siempre ayudo a Flora…pero lo que tengo que hacer es muy importante-

¡Aquí estas!- Layla le gritó junto con las pixies, todas portaban un uniforme deportivo excepto Tune que tenía su uniforme de réferi- ¿Lista para jugar?-

¿Jugar? Oh lo siento chicas pero no puedo-

Pero hoy íbamos a jugar para desempatar el juego de la semana pasada- Chatta se quitó el casco e hizo ademán de berrinche con las manos

Tune puede ocupar mi lugar- Musa sugirió

¿Y quien va a ser el réferi?- dijo Tune

Mmmm- Musa le quitó el silbato a Tune y se lo colgó a Piff- Esta pequeñita lo será- El hada musical se alejó rápidamente antes de que alguien más alegara.

¿Pero que le pasa? Ella era la más entusiasmada por el juego y ahora lo abandona- dijo Digit

Las pixies y Layla se marcharon para el campo de juego

Musa se dirigía a la torre más alta de la escuela donde siempre le gustaba ir para pensar. Nadie la interrumpía ahí y el lugar aunque pequeño era muy agradable.

Solo espero no encontrarme a Bloom o a Tecna --, no quiero dejarlas como a las demás- pensaba Musa mientras iba subiendo las escaleras. El camino que debía seguir pasaba justo enfrente de la puerta de la oficina de la directora:

"No lo se, era un voz dulce"- Musa escuchó a alguien decir esto cuando pasó enfrente de la dirección

La joven hada se acercó cautelosamente a la puerta y pegó su oído a ella:

¿Te dijo algo?- Escuchó a Faragonda preguntar

No, pero le dijo algo a Daphne, después de toda una escena apocalíptica le ordenó a mi hermana que corriera y que me salvara-

¿Bloom… que hace aquí?- Musa reconoció la voz

¿No pudiste ver su rostro?- Avalon que también se encontraba ahí le preguntó

No. Espero poder saber quien era, puedo sentir que ella ayudó a mi hermana- dijo Bloom

No sabíamos que alguien la había ayudado, pensamos que ese día Daphne era la única que había logrado escapar por los pasadizos secretos- dijo Faragonda

¡Wooaa!- Musa gritó

La puerta que solo estaba emparejada se abrió dejándola caer estrepitosamente…

¿Musa?- Bloom, Faragonda y Avalon preguntaron al mismo tiempo

Auch…O.O…ahm H-hola- Musa se levantó y sacudió su falda

¿Estabas escuchando detrás de la puerta?- Faragonda le preguntó

Noo, de hecho venía para acá pero me tropecé y la puerta se abrió jeje debería atarme las agujetas- Musa se agachó para amarrar sus agujetas cuando se percato de que traía zapatos bajos, no tenis.

Alzo la mirada, la cara de los presentes expresaba un: "Si como no"

Ahm… creo que están ocupados, mejor vengo después- Musa salio totalmente roja de la pena.- ¿Qué aprendimos hoy Musa? ¡No te metas en lo que no te interesa!- pensó y tomo nuevamente su camino.

Después de esta ahm…inesperada interrupción… sigamos- Faragonda trató de no darle importancia a la graciosa e inesperada entrada de Musa.

Si quieres puedo hacerte una regresión enfocándonos en la voz que escuchaste posiblemente podamos saber quien era- Avalon sugirió a Bloom

Si, eso sería estupendo-

Perfecto, entonces en unas dos horas estaré listo. Trata de recordar aquella voz y enfocarte en ella para que sea más fácil-

Si- asintió Bloom y salió sonriente de la oficina

Profesor…sabe lo que tiene que hacer- Faragonda lo detuvo

Si no se preocupe, alterar una regresión no es tan difícil-

Si no logramos parar esto a tiempo, no sé que pueda suceder- Faragonda le advirtió

**Ok ok ya voy a empezar a escribir de que se trata todo esto jeje es que me gusta hacerla de misterio… pero esto es apenas es el inicio, falta un buen! Pero no desespereis :P**


	9. Misteriosa

Mmmmm y si le pido a Lucy que me lleve y después…no no mucho riesgo- Musa estaba en lo más lato del edificio pensando en como podía entrar a Torre Nubosa-

¡Pero claro que tonta soy, Concorda debe tener algo!. "Los archivos secretos de Alfea" no hay nada que no puedas encontrar ahí- Musa dijo muy animada y bajo hasta donde estaban esos archivos. Aunque las hadas habían prometido no volver a ir nunca, esta vez Musa lo necesitaba.

¿Puedo entrar?- Musa tocó la puerta secreta. El pixie hipocampo avisó a su ama que alguien había entrado

Musa, que sorpresa. Pensé que tratarían de no regresar aquí- la cuestionó Concorda

Lo siento, es que tengo que preguntarle algo- Musa tomó al pixie mapache y le acarició su barriguita a lo que le muy juguetón siguió su juego

Dime…- dijo Concorda

Yo se que aquí hay muchos, muchos libros de absolutamente todos los temas ¿verdad?-

Aja…-dijo Concorda mientras preparaba un poco de té

Quisiera saber si aquí tiene algún texto sobre las Élites mágicas- le preguntó Musa

¿Élites…Élites?- Concorda se preguntaba mientras servía el té y le ofrecía un poco a Musa. El pixie mapache al escuchar la pregunta dejó de jugar con el hada y simplemente siguió comiendo; al hada de la música se le hizo muy rara la reacción del mapache pero lo dejo ir.

No querida, no hay nada acerca de eso…¿Azúcar?- Concorda le ofreció algunos terrones

No gracias- Musa tomó un sorbo de té - vaya, estaba segura que aquí abría algo, es decir, tengo entendido que es un tema muy importante y por lo tanto debería estar en nuestros archivos secretos-

No lo está ¿y que te hace pensar que te los daría si estuvieran?- Concorda movía su té con una cuchara y no quitaba sus ojos de los de Musa pero sin poner una mirada amenazadora.

B-bueno es que…los necesito-

¿Por qué los necesitas?- Concorda le preguntó

Ni siquiera lo puedo explicar, no ahora; es por eso que los necesito, para…"informarme". Pero bueno, viendo que no están, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?. Gracias por el té, la veré después- Musa dejó su tasa y salió de la sala.

Fue un placer verte Musa-

Musa cerró la puerta invisible:

¿Eso estuvo cerca verdad? Concorda acarició al mapache

"_No querida, no hay nada acerca de eso…¿Azúcar?"-_Musa imitó a Concorda- Si claro, el mapache habló por todos, su reacción me dejó ver que abunda la información y tengo que conseguirla-la imagen de Musa se perdió en el pasillo.

♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪

No lo entiendo… ¿por que no pude oír a esa mujer otra vez?- Bloom estaba recostada en un sofá.

Intentar hacer otra regresión podría ser peligroso, será mejor dejarlo así- Avalon le dijo mientras guardaba las esferas que usaba para hacer sus prácticas hipnóticas.

Pero le juro que la oí, le juro que estaba ahí-

Puede haber sido que confundiste un evento con otro, puede ser que esa voz la hayas oído antes en otro lugar y la hayas introducido en tu visión-

Pero jamás había escuchado esa voz antes, yo sé que es alguien muy importante, puedo sentirlo-

Las esferas nunca mienten Bloom… lo siento, será mejor que vayas a descansar- Avalon la ayudó a levantarse.

¿Cree que podamos tener otra sesión? Sé que si lo intento podré recordar quien es-

Este tipo de sesiones son más complicadas y agotadoras debido a que no tenemos ninguna información de la persona que buscamos-

Pero yo sé que si…-

No Bloom no te pondré en riesgo, ahora descansa un poco- Avalon condujo a Bloom a la salida.

Esta bien, supongo que lo veré después…gracias de todos modos- Bloom salió de la oficina del profesor.

(Bloom suspiró) no me rendiré tan fácilmente, si me concentro mejor sé que puedo recordar, sé que puedo averiguar quien era-

Musa venía caminando por un pasillo opuesto en el que Bloom caminaba:

Los polvos adormecedores jamás servirían con Concorda… ¿si utilizo un encantamiento de hipnosis? No, muy complicado… ¿una poción de obediencia? No, muy tardado- Musa venía pensando sin poner atención por donde caminaba.

La voz era de una mujer joven, era muy suave, una voz…educada- Bloom pensaba.

Primero tengo que distraer a los pixies, después a Concorda ¿pero como?- pensaba Musa

Debió ser amiga de la familia, por lo que se ve conocía a mi madre y a mi hermana. ¿Sería también de Dominó?-

Debo percatarme de que no me vea absolutamente nadie, sino estaré en grandes no, ¡enormes! Problemas-

¡¡PAZ!!

Las dos hadas venían tan concentradas en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que los pasillos por los que caminaban se unían para hacer uno; las dos chocaron dándose un tremendo golpe

Auch…- Musa y Bloom se sobaban la cabeza

Hey deberías fijarte por donde caminas tu had…- Musa estaba a punto de reclamarla a la torpe hada con la que se había topado hasta que se percató que era una de sus amigas.- ¿Bloom? Oh lo siento, déjame ayudarte- Musa le extendió la mano.

No te preocupes, estoy bien- Bloom se levantó con la ayuda de su amiga- ¿Qué estás haciendo por acá?-

Yo pues..ahm… te podría preguntar lo mismo sabes- dijo Musa

Yo vengo de una sesión con Avalon ¿y tu?- le preguntó Bloom

¡Oh que bien! Yo vengo de visitar los archivos secretos, me enteré que ahí esta la información que por cierto no les conté y que me puede ayudar a identificar al salvaje que me llevó a esa estúpida cueva con todos esas personas dementes, lástima que no se como quitarle todos esos textos a Concorda, ¿tú que crees que sería mejor, darle alguna pócima mortal o un buen golpe en la cabeza? – ¡Claro Musa vamos dile eso!- el hada de la música pensaba en su cabeza alguna excusa que decirle a Bloom…

Vengo de la torre del ala oeste ;- Musa mintió

O.o? Pero esa esta en la dirección opuesta, nosotros estamos en el ala este- dijo Bloom

Ah si que tonta, entonces vengo de la torre de esta ala del edificio-

No me digas ¿Y qué estarías haciendo en una torre I-ne-xis-ten-te?- Bloom la cuestionó pues el castillo solo contaba con dos torres: una en el ala oeste y otra en la parte sur pero ninguna en el ala este.

¿Aaa que te refieres?- dijo Musa pero por dentro pensaba:- ¡demonios! Es cierto, no existe ninguna torre en esta ala, ¡piensa algo piensa piensa piensa…!

Me refiero a que no hay ninguna torre de este lado Musa, ¿en donde estabas?-

Esta bien esta bien, la verdad es que … vengo del cuarto de sesiones del profesor Avalon-

Acabo de estar ahí Musa eso no sería posible-

Oh si lo es, me escondí en el armario para poder ver una de tus regresiones y salí antes de que me vieran-

¿¡Pero que sucede contigo!?, primero tu entrada triunfal en la dirección y después me dices que vienes de espiar en una de mis sesiones…-

Es que quería saber si estabas bien, tu sabes por eso de los dolores de cabeza que tienes y eso…-

Estoy bien, pero lo que hiciste no suena como algo que Musa haría-

Si lo se, creo que deje salir a mi "yo chismosa" lo siento, pero me da gusto saber que todo marcha bien-

Si, pero en cuanto estemos todas juntas tengo que contarles algo muy interesante que me sucedió-

Me parece bien, estoy ansiosa por oírlo Bloom- Musa sonrió- ahora debo irme, tengo que verme con Lindsay en una hora-

Ok, nos vemos- Bloom la despidió

En cuanto Musa bajo las escaleras y desapareció en el primer pasillo sintió como sus piernas se hacían cada vez más débiles como gelatina

Waaa T.T eso estuvo tan cerca, me acabo de echar una reputación de chismosa con una excusa de lo más tonta pero salve mi pellejo, Bloom no sospechó nada- Musa estaba hincada en medio del pasillo- bien, hora de seguir pensando como puedo obtener esos libros- la joven hada se dirigió a la sala principal de Alfea donde esperaba encontrar más tranquilidad.

♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪

Flora había terminado de plantar sus rosas, salió del invernadero y se dirigía al cuarto de lavado para lavar sus utensilios:

Uff, plantar esas rosas no fue tan fácil, pero cuando florezcan serán las más hermosas-Flora frotó su frente en señal de cansancio- me pregunto que andaría mal con Musa-

Hola Flora ¿Qué crees? ¡Ganamos!- Chatta se acercó a su hada y le dio un gran abrazo

Pero sólo fue por que Musa faltó, sino hubiéramos ganado nosotras- Digit se defendió

No se que la pasaba a Musa, no quiso jugar con nosotros- dijo Layla

Así que tampoco quiso estar con ustedes- dijo Flora- Yo le dije que si no quería plantar rosas conmigo y me dijo que no, jamás me había dicho que no.

Que raro, hoy en la mañana la vi normal, bueno en el poco tiempo que estuve con ella por que después salió muy rápido y no me dijo a donde iba, yo pensé que la habían llamado de la disquera por eso no le pregunté nada- dijo Tune consternada

Tampoco quiso estar conmigo- dijo Stella que apenas llegaba a la conversación- yo estaba dispuesta a platicar con ella para que nos conociéramos mejor, porque siempre terminamos peleando, pero esta vez quería llevarla en paz con ella.

Puede ser que aun siga pensando en lo que pasó en el bosque- dijo Lockette, ella siempre tenía buena percepción para ese tipo de cosas

Tienes mucha razón Lockette, además Faragonda ya no nos dijo si encontraron al sujeto…¿pero no se supone que Musa no recuerda nada?- dijo Flora

Eso es lo que dice- dijo Stella

Ella no nos ocultaría nada Stella- le dijo Layla

No nos dijo nada cuando Riven le pidió que fuera su novia hasta una semana después-

Si pero la gravedad del asunto es diferente- Layla dijo a la defensiva

Sea como sea algo le pasa y como sus amigas debemos saber que es para poder ayudarla- dijo Flora cortando el tema para que Layla y Stella no llegaran a una pelea

Si- todas dijeron

Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a Tecna?- preguntó Digit

No- se oyó unísonamente

Que raro, le llamaré a su localizador, ahora que lo pienso la vi antes de empezar a jugar, después ya no estaba-

De seguro esta con Timmy, no te preocupes- dijo Amore

♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪

Después de que Tecna fue para darle a Digit el casco que se le había olvidado efectivamente como dijo Amore había ido con Timmy a Fontana Roja donde lo vio domar algunos dragones y manejar armas en combate. A Tecna le había parecido espléndido pues por fin salía el "héroe" dentro del tímido muchacho.

Timmy domaba los dragones con tanta facilidad, pues había estado tomando cursos extras con Codatorta debido a que no era el alumno excelente en esa materia. Con respecto a las armas, el chico las manejaba con tal destreza, ahora estaba a la par de la mayoría de la clase; su agilidad había mejorado, ya no era tan torpe en pocas palabras Timmy podría llegar a ser tan bueno como Riven o Sky en poco tiempo, solo que el prefería ser el cerebro de las misiones.

Estuviste maravilloso Timmy- Tecna corrió a abrazarlo.

Gracias, he estado entrenando mucho- Timmy la abrazó

Oh mira la hora que es, creo que ya debo irme- Tecna dijo mirando su reloj

Esta bien, me agradó que hayas venido a verme-

Has mejorado bastante y aunque no fuera así siempre me parecerás tan fuerte como los demás, es decir tienes tanta habilidad para las estrategias y aunque casi no luches siempre sabes como dirigir a los demás y…- Tecna se sonrojó

¿Y?- Timmy le preguntó pues Tecna no había terminado su oración

Nada-

-- oh-

Jajajaja- Tecna le dio un beso a Timmy y se despidió

Te veo después- Timmy apenas alcanzó a decirle pues había perdido mucho tiempo pensando en ese pequeño beso.

Tecna salió de Fontana Roja, se trasformó y voló directo a Alfea…

Es tan lindo- pensó el hada digital

¡Flash! De pronto una sombra negrea pasó volando muy rápido frente a ella, tan rápido que se vio como una sombra escurrida

¿Qué fue eso?- Tecna se preguntó

¡Flash! La sombra pasaba debajo…¡Flash! La sombra pasaba por arriba…¡Flash! La sombra daba vueltas

Tecna sacó su scanner y trató de identificar al objeto que volaba tan rápido como un rayo

Si quieres saber que soy ¿por que mejor no me preguntas?- dijo la criatura desconocida

Woa- Tecna se espantó y casi dejó caer su aparato - ah…

No te haré daño- la criatura parecía ser una especia desconocida, era pequeña con cuerpo de dragón y alas de libélula. Su piel era plateada y sus ojos rosas, parecía como un dragón bebé pues tenía unos cuernos a medio desarrollar y una cola muy pequeña

¿Qué eres?- Tecna seguía estupefacta

Solo un pequeño Dragón, dime algo, ¿conoces a un hada llamada Musa?-

Ah… si ¿Por qué?-

¡Genial! ¿Le puedes entregar esto?- el pequeño dragón le entrego un rollo de hoja papiro tan pequeña que apenas si se podía enrollar.

Eso supongo… ¿eres algún conocido suyo?-

Oh no, tan solo soy un mensajero. Es secreto lo que llevas ahí ¿entendido? Si lo abres algo muy malo sucederá-

Esta bien…¡pero que susto me diste! no debes andar volando por… ahí- Tecna le decía al pequeño mensajero pero este ya había desaparecido. El hada digital emprendió nuevamente su camino para entregarle el extraño mensaje a Musa.

En la parte de abajo, cerca de los árboles se podía ver al dragón aterrizar y desaparecer como si fuera un fantasma, junto a el estaba una joven que parecía ser quien lo había controlado

¿Y bien Rose?- preguntó una voz que no era más que la de Arik

El mensaje será entregado- dijo la joven

Perfecto- por primera vez se pudo ver en la cara de Arik una mueca sonriente.

_**Gracias por los reviews en realidad los aprecio mucho. Espero poder actualizar pronto por que como ya regresé a mi cerezo (escuela) pues estoy cargada de tareas --.**_

_**Gracias a Yami Natasha, Isabel y a Dany por sus comentarios :D**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización**_

_**Ciao ciao!**_


	10. algo está por suceder

Tecna ya tardó, no contesta su localizador¿Qué tal si le paso algo?, ella siempre contesta…-Digit se empezaba a preocupar

Es Tecna, no hay de que preocuparse. Vayamos a dentro que muero por bañarme- Layla dijo, después de un largo partido que mejor que una refrescante ducha

Las Winx y pixies entraron a Alfea. Digit esperaba que Tecna se comunicara pronto, Flora iba tan cansada como las demás y Tune seguía pensando en el raro comportamiento de Musa.

Mientras las demás se bañaban, Stella esperaba en el sillón de la sala, claro que no iba a perder su tiempo, así que fue por su estuche de maquillaje nuevo y empezó a probar varias combinaciones.

Hey hola¿en donde estabas?- Stella le preguntó a Bloom que apenas había entrado al cuarto

Estaba con Avalon¿están aquí todas?- preguntó Bloom

Casi todas, Musa y Tecna faltan-

Acabo de ver a Musa, creo que va a ir con Lindsay ¿pero en donde esta Tecna?-

No lo se…creo que esta con Timmy. Ya era hora de que esos dos dejaran la timidez atrás-

Hola chicas- Tecna entro al cuarto muy feliz

Pero que cara tan sonriente Tec, por lo que veo te fue bien con Timmy eeeeh- Stella le dijo mientras le hacia seña de burla con el codo dándole pequeños golpecitos a las costillas de Tecna, trataba de sonrojarla más de lo que estaba

Jeje si…espera ¿como sabes que fui con Timmy?-

Jo jo mi querida amiga yo estoy en todo ,EN todo-

Mmmmm ¬¬, bueno..¿alguna de ustedes dos ha visto a Musa?- preguntó Tecna

SI, hace poco la vi., pero no me dijo a donde iba- respondió Bloom

Me sucedió algo muy raro, venia camino a Alfea cuando de pronto un pequeño dragón mutante apareció y me dio esto…- Tecna le mostró a Bloom y Stella el pequeño papiro

¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Stella

Un mensaje para Musa-

¿Y que dice?- volvió a preguntar Stella

No se-

¡Pues ve!- Stella le arrebató el papiro

¡No Stella! 1.- El mensaje no es para nosotros y 2.- El dragón dijo que si lo abría algo malo iba a suceder- advirtió Tecna

Oooh está bien- Stella le devolvió en pequeño rollo

Debemos esperar a que llegue para dárselo, aunque debo admitir que tengo curiosidad de saber quien lo manda- Tecna dijo

Talvez es de Riven o de su padre- dijo Bloom

No, no creo, ese dragón tenía algo raro, simplemente no era común- dijo Tecna recordando la fisonomía del pequeño mensajero

Nada aquí es común Tecna- Stella le dijo, y ya que no pudo ver lo que decía el pergamino, se resigno a volver a su estuche de maquillaje.

Woo eso sonó…escalofriante- dijo Bloom a la respuesta que Stella había dado

Las tres amigas se quedaron viendo con miradas cómplices invadidas por un gran silencio… el cual se vio roto por una serie de carcajadas.

Jaja bueno, esperaré a que todas estemos aquí. Tengo algo muy importante que contarles- Bloom se dirigía a su alcoba

Oigan…- dijo Tecna - ¿creen que debería decirle a Faragonda de este misterioso mensaje para Musa?. Bloom y Stella se quedaron calladas, era un buen punto, que tal si era una trampa.

Dejemos que Musa lo lea- dijo Stella

Si, y si es algo grave seguro no los dirá- complementó Bloom para ahora si meterse a su alcoba

Tienen razón, mientras voy a guardarlo en su cajón- Tecna fue a su alcoba y metió la hojita de papiro en el cajón de Musa

♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪

Paz y tranquilidad… si…esto es lo que necesitaba- Musa estaba relajada en la sala de Alfea. Todo estaba quieto, solo se oía el canto de las aves y muy muy pero muy a lo lejos las voces de las estudiantes- ahora… ¡es tiempo de pensar! - Musa se empezaba a hundir en sus pensamientos cuando…

(Tono ruidoso de celular)- su celular sonó e hizo que Musa perdiera toda la calma que le había costado tanto recobrar

¿¡Aaaah y ahora que!?- Musa contestó

Musa…- se oyó la voz de Lindsay

Lindsay, hola ¿si que se te ofrece?- Musa le pregunto molesta por haberla interrumpido

¿Oye, me podrías decir la hora?-

¿Solo me llamaste para eso, para preguntarme que hora es?- Musa podía sentir como una venita de su sien se empezaba a contraer

Solo ve al reloj más cercano y dime que hora es-

Mmmm- Musa se levantó y miró al reloj de la sala- son las 3:30…PM no AM por si no lo sabes tampoco - Musa dijo burlándose de ella

Perfectooo , pero ya en serio, dime la hora- Lindsay hablaba con un tono dulce

Oye no tengo tiempo para juegos, estaba haciendo algo muy importante y…- Musa decía pero Lindsay la interrumpió

¿Quieres saber que hora es en verdad?-

Ajaa- dijo Musa indiferente

¡¡La hora de que traigas tu exitoso trasero aquí!!- Lindsay le gritó tan fuerte que casi la deja sorda

Aaaau¿de que estas hablando?-

Recuerdas que tenías que estar en la sala de grabación hace…dejame ver…hace… ¡más de una hora!- Lindsay estaba muy molesta

No no no, nos quedamos de ver a las 5:00 o…algo así…

_Flashback_

_Mussy, nos vemos en la sala de grabación a la 1 para ver lo del demo ¿ok?- Lindsay le decía a Musa mientras firmaba algunos contratos- ¿Me escuchaste Musa?-_

_Si si si, a la 1 en la sala de grabación, entendido- Musa estaba sentada en uno de esos sillones inflables mientras trataba de resolver un cubo mágico _

_Perfecto nos vemos a la una-Lindsay salía de la disquera_

_Si a la una- Musa repetía_

_Una en puntooo- Lindsay decía_

_Una en punto- Musa afirmo y Lindsay salió de la disquera_

_¡Si! Lo logré- Musa había resuelto el cubo – Oh O.O¿y Lindsay¿que dijo del demo¡Ah si! A las… a las…creo que a las .5:00, si eso es - Musa sale de la disquera y termina el flashback _

Estúpido cubo mágico- Musa susurró

¡Musa, Musa, Musa!- Lindsay le gritaba

Ya ya¡ya voy! Lo siento lo siento- Musa colgó el teléfono- (suspiró) supongo que mi asuntito tendrá que esperar- La joven hada salió volada de Alfea

♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪

A veces te extraño tanto…- Faragonda sostenía un porta retratos y lo veía con nostalgia- si tan solo hubiera sabido, si tan solo no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste…-

¿Directora Faragonda?- Griselda tocó la puerta

Adelante- Faragonda guardó rápidamente el porta retratos y se secó las lágrimas

Directora hace poco Concorda...oh…yo…no sabía que usted …¿Esta bien?...…-Griselda le dijo apenada al percatarse de que Faragonda había estado llorando

No te preocupes Griselda, solo son viejos recuerdos, todos están en el pasado. ¿Qué me decías?-

¡Oh! Si, hace unos minutos Concorda mandó un mensaje diciendo que Musa fue a visitarla, al parecer le pregunto si no tenía algunos textos de las Élites- dijo Griselda sin sacar a discusión el tema anterior, Faragonda no se veía con ánimos para hablar de ello.

Jaja esa chica- rió la directora- gracias Griselda, puedes retirarte-

¡Pero Directora Faragonda¿Se da cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder? Del peligro que corrió…- Griselda dijo alarmada pues no esperaba tal reacción de Faragonda

Si Griselda, lo sé. Desde un principio lo dije: Musa no se rendirá ante nada; pero eso ya no me preocupa, por más que busque no encontrará lo que quiere, así podrían pasar años…- dijo Faragonda muy confiada- esto sólo nos demuestra algo muy importante, Musa dijo que no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que pasó y mírala, exactamente está buscando acerca de lo que se supone "no recuerda"-

Eso es cierto, nos mintió…-Griselda seguía indignada

Tal vez, pero nos da cierta ventaja-

¿A que se refiere?-

Musa piensa que nosotros estamos ignorantes a lo sucedido. Por lo tanto no sospechará si nosotros seguimos sus movimientos…-

Es un buen punto…-

No volveré a cometer el mismo error Griselda, esta vez no¡no dejaré que se la lleve!- Faragonda dio un golpe al escritorio con su puño

No se preocupe, la ayudaremos- Griselda dio una leve sonrisa

♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪

Dime dime dime que se puede volar, caminar juntos y después tocar el cielo, y si todo esto algún día ha de terminar, no sería justo hacerme enamorar de tii ♪-

¡Con más fuerza en la última parte!- Lindsay le ordenó a Musa, mientras escuchaba del otro lado de la cabina

Dime dime dime que se puede volar, caminar juntos y después tocar el cielo, y si todo esto algún día ha de terminar, no sería justo hacerme enamorar de TII ♪-

¡Más largo!-

Dime dime dime que se puede volar, caminar juntos y después tocar el cielo, y si todo esto algún día ha de terminar, no sería justo hacerme enamorar de TIIIIII ♪-

Más o menos, aún hay que mejorarlo-

¡Oye! Sonó bien desde el primer momento. Si esto es una venganza por que me olvide de la hora¡lo siento!, pero perdemos más tiempo con tus bromitas- Musa gritaba del otro lado de la cabina

Solo trato de hacerlo mejor ¿está bien?, además ¿quien es la experta aquí?-

Obviamente tú no ¬¬ - le respondió Musa

¡Repite eso niña malcriada!-

Woa woa woa¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- un hombre alto y fornido entró en el estudio. Lucía como todo un empresario, tez morena y cabello bien peinado. Resultaba ser el dueño del edificio- no discutan chicas por favor, sus gritos se escuchan hasta la planta baja. Veamos…Lindsay, la joven se oyó estupendamente desde la primera vez…-

Ja-ja lo vez…- Musa volteó a ver a su representante que tenía toda su cara sonrojada, de coraje con Musa y de pena con el dueño

Y Musa, no deberías gritarle así a tu representante-

"Respeta a tus mayores", siempre lo he dicho- Lindsay le dijo a Musa desquitándose

Ahora, tranquilas las dos. ¿Ya está listo el demo? Me muero por oírlo- el señor dijo con una amplia sonrisa

Aun no señor, pero en un momento lo estará, solo nos faltan dos canciones más - Lindsay se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, como cuando un soldado obedece las ordenes de su superior

Muy bien, tómense su tiempo- el señor le sonrió a Musa y salió del estudio

Bueno Mussy a trabajar, la canción número 12 desde el inicio- dijo su representante muy emprendedora

¿Cuál es tu problema?- susurró Musa mientras se ponía los audífonos

¿Qué dijiste?-

Nada, solo pon la pista de fondo-

Ok¡ya verás que sorprenderemos a toda la disquera!, tu tercer álbum será mejor que los dos anteriores… si si ya nos vi.- a Lindsay le brillaban los ojitos ante tanta emoción- canta Musa ¡canta!-

_**Jeje hola de nuevo un capítulo corto y medio raro huh? Lo siento es que no he tenido mucho tiempo, ya ni siquiera me acordaba en que me había quedado de la historia!! Ahorita aproveche que es 1 de mayo para escribir algo, como no tuve nada que hacer :P, en fin, es un capitulo corto por que… no se… no quería hacer esperar mucho, aunque no sea tan relevante, por lo menos ya tienen algo que leer no? Jeje, procuraré escribir lo más pronto posible.**_

_**Byee**_


	11. El mensaje

¡Estoy exhausta!, me duele mi garganta, me duelen los pies…T.T- Musa se quejaba mientras iba saliendo de la disquera

Deja de quejarte, mira¿Por qué no vas a un Spa o algo para que te relajes?- dijo Lindsay

Naah, creo que regresaré a Alfea y a ver como me las arreglo para descansar-

Me parece perfecto , yo voy a entregar esto- dijo Lindsay quien sostenía el demo como si fuera algo demasiado preciado, casi sagrado.

Espero que le guste al dueño, sino habrá sido toda una pérdida de tiempo-

No te preocupes querida, nos esforzamos demasiado en esto, ya verás que te lleva un escalón más alto en el camino de la fama, ya lo verás-

Jeje más nos vale-

Ahora dame un abrazo y carita sonriente ¿ok?- Lindsay le dio un gran y meloso abrazo a Musa, bueno, más que estar abrazándola, la estaba estrujando pero no importaba, Musa ya se había acostumbrado a ello.

Tan efusiva como siempre- Musa dijo medio tosiendo por que le faltaba un poco el aire- Gracias Lindsay, supongo que nos veremos después. No se te olvide llamarme para saber que dijeron-

Obvio no se me olvida, a diferencia de otras ¬¬ -

¡Ya dije que lo sentía!-

Es broma, es broma. Bueno linda nos vemos- Lindsay se metió al edificio.

A pesar de todo, ha sido una gran día- Musa fue a la parada más cercana y tomó el autobús que la llevaría de regreso a Alfea

♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪

En Fontana Roja….

¡Esa misión nos llevó años!- Brandon se recostó en su cama, la cual no había tocado en toda una semana.

Nuestra primera misión nivel 2… no es tan malo después de todo, digo, la cumplimos ¿no?- Sky aunque cansado, lucía más animado que Brandon

Una misión así significa más riesgos; peleamos por lo menos unas cinco veces. No fue muy grato para mí- Helio como siempre mantenía sus ideas pacifistas

¡Dejen de lloriquear!, la misión estuvo bien, ya era hora de que nos dejaran de tratar como bebés- Riven aparentaba no estar cansado, pero por dentro deseaba poder sentarse lo más pronto posible y dormir hasta el siguiente día

En eso tienes razón, pedíamos que no nos trataran como principiantes y así lo hicieron, así que no hay que quejarnos- dijo Sky -Además completamos la misión en tiempo récord, estoy seguro de que por eso nos darán bandas de tercer rango-

Posiblemente, pero eso no me interesa ahora. Lo que me interesa es comunicarme con Stella lo más pronto posible- Brandon giró hacia la derecha y tomó su celular. Marco el numero "1" que era el predeterminado para su novia.

Sin su novia no puede vivir- Riven estaba desempacando todo de su mochila de ataque.

Todos haremos lo mismo Riven, llamaremos a las chicas para saber como están y para comunicarles que estamos bien- dijo Helio que escribía una de esas cartas mágicas para Flora.

Deberías hacer lo mismo-Timmy entraba a la habitación- Me alegra que ya estén aquí.

Timmy es bueno verte de nuevo. Es una lástima que no hayas podido venir con nosotros- Dijo Sky

Oooh está bien, la misión era solo para cuatro; ya habrá otras, además mientras no estaban tuve tiempo para mejorar mis habilidades- Timmy decía con una gran sonrisa

Y para estar con Tecna- dijo Brandon que aun esperaba a que Stella contestara

Si je también eso- Timmy se sonrojó- en fin ¿cómo estuvo la misión?

Espléndida, llena de acción. Primero tuvimos que luchar contra toda una tribu de Centauros que querían aprisionarnos. Después nadamos en los lagos de arena, se que suena loco, pero ¡en serio eran lagos de arena!, en fin, escalamos la montaña del Sátiro hasta llegar al nido del dragón de cristal. Ahí encontramos las escamas que nos encargaron, las tomamos aunque ¡casi nos cuesta la vida!…y bueno henos aquí- contaba Riven con cierto brillo es sus ojos

Por cierto ya se viene el cumpleaños de Bloom, quisiera hacerle algo especial sólo que no se que ¿alguna idea?- preguntó Sky

"Cambiando de tema…"- Riven le dijo a Sky, pues lo había interrumpido en su relato

Perdón, solo que es muy importante que ya empiece a planear algo-

¿Qué tienes más o menos en mente?- preguntó Helio que ya había terminado de escribir la carta a Flora y que ahora mismo la mandaba volando con dirección a Alfea

Nada, ese es el problema- dijo Sky desanimado

Creo que deberías pedirle ayuda a sus amigas, por que personalmente no se me ocurre nada- Riven ya había terminado de desempacar y preparaba su ropa para tomar un baño

¿Qué harías si fuera el cumpleaños de Musa?- le preguntó Sky

Bueno pues…mmmm…yo haría… ¡ah ya sé!, le pediría a sus amigas que me ayudaran por que mis amigos no tiene ni la menor idea-

Tan elocuente como siempre…pero quizás sea una buena idea-

Si es idea mía, obvio que es buena-

¿Y que no piensas llamarle a Musa?- preguntó Sky- Yo estoy esperando a que cargue completamente mi comunicador holográfico para poder ver a Bloom

Bien por ti, pero nop… no le llamaré a Musa- Riven abrió la llave de la regadera

¿Por qué?- pregunto Timmy

Ya verán- Riven sonrió y se metió a bañar

♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪

Por fin llegaste- Tune se encontraba cepillándose el cabello. Había estado esperando a su hada por mucho tiempo y con mucha paciencia- Pasé todo el día sin verte

Lo siento Tuune, es que es una larga historia, pero ya estoy aquí- Musa le dio un beso en su pequeña mejilla

¿Se puede saber que tanto estuviste haciendo?-

Eeem…- Musa dudó en decirle de todas sus mini aventuras- ¿y Tecna?-

Creo que bajo a cenar, deberías ir a ver a las demás para disculparte por la manera en como las dejaste esta mañana-

Tienes razón, iré a ver a Flora y a Bloom primero. Oh¿que es esto?- Musa vio que su cajón estaba entreabierto, de el se asomaba el mensaje que le habían dado a Tecna para ella.

Tecna entró y lo dejó ahí, dijo que era para ti- dijo Tune

Justo cuando Musa iba a sacar el papel para leerlo:

¡Aaaaah!- Stella gritó

¡Stella!- Tune y Musa gritaron y salieron apresuradas para ver que le pasaba a su amiga.

Stella, Stella ¿estás bien¿Qué sucede?-

Shhh, estoy hablando con Brandon- Stella las calló

Menos mal que eso era todo- Tune sintió un gran alivio

¡Casi nos matas del susto Stella!- la regaño Musa

¡Sshh!...aja…si…¿Que me trajiste que¡Haay te adoro!- Stella se levantó y condujo a Musa y Tune hacia la salida sin despegarse por nada del teléfono

¿Y aun crees que deba disculparme con ella?- le preguntó Musa a su pixie

Vayamos a ver a Bloom y a Flora- dijo Tune sin responder a la pregunta de Musa

Hola Flora, oye perdona que no te quise ayudar a plantar las rosas pero es que…¿Flora?- Musa se percató de que Flora no le estaba haciendo mucho caso pues estaba leyendo las cartas que Helio le había mandado

Ah lo siento Musa¿decías algo?-

Si, que me disculpes por no haberte ayudado-

No hay problema- Flora le sonrió y siguió leyendo

¿Qué es eso?- Musa vio que Flora tenia una pequeña pila de cartas a su lado

Son cartas de Helio, bueno más bien mensajes-

Espera un momento…¡entonces ya llegaron de su misión!-

Si¿acaso Riven no te ha llamado?- Flora dejo de leer el mensaje de Helio

No, bueno, no he revisado mi celular…¡Oh no¿Y si me llamó y no me di cuenta?- Musa se mordió las uñas de su mano en señal de nerviosismo

Por cierto¿dónde está Bloom?- preguntó Tune

Está afuera hablando vía holograma con Sky- respondió Flora

Sky ya llamó, Helio, Brandon…- Musa se ponía más nerviosa cada segundo

Tranquila amiga¿por que no le llamas tu?- sugirió Flora

Se espera que el varón llame a su novia y no al revés- dijo Tune

Bueno mejor espero a que Stella y Bloom se desocupen para hablar con ellas. Estaré en mi alcoba por si necesitas algo ok, salúdame a Helio- el hada musical y su pixie salieron de la habitación

Al entrar a su alcoba, Musa se sentó en su diván y encendió su reproductor de Música. Tune acomodaba las cosas que Musa había dejado botadas en su cama.

Talvez Riven esta ocupado ahora o quizás se quedo dormido y no ha despertado-Tune dijo al ver que Musa se veía un poco deprimida- Conociéndolo talvez está esperando a que tu le llames-

No, está bien. Si el no quiere llamarme no lo voy a obligar- Musa ni siquiera miraba a su pixie, solo miraba el cielo

No te pongas así, sabes que Riven se muere por llamarte, pero alomejor en este momento no es posible- Tune trataba de animarla

Es que no lo entiendo…¿Por qué no puede ser como los demás?. Pensé que había cambiado, todos me decían que desde que nos hicimos novios su actitud era otra…-

Y si lo es¿acaso no te apoyó completamente en el concierto?-

Si, lo cual me sorprendió por que no es algo que el haría-

Claro, no lo haría por otra persona, pero por ti…haría más que eso. No estés triste, ya verás que si no te llama ahora, lo hará mañana, confía en mí- Tune le dio un gran abrazo a su hada

Tú siempre estás aquí para animarme, no por nada eres mi pixie unida. Te quiero mucho Tune- Musa le sonrió.

Oh cierto, me había olvidado completamente del mensaje- Musa caminó hacia su cajón y sacó el papiro- Dices que se lo dieron Tecna ¿verdad?-

Así es, dijo que un pequeño dragón mensajero se lo había dado, pero no hay remitente-

Que raro- Musa empezó a desenrollar el papiro

Hola hola- Tecna entró a la alcoba junto con Digit

Hey Tecna, oye gracias por entregar el mensaje- Musa le agradeció

No hay problema¿ya lo leíste?-

No- Musa siguió desenrollando el papiro que a simple vista parecía un rollo chico pero en verdad era muy largo.-Cielos, si que es largo¡y ni siquiera dice nada!

Talvez el mensaje este hasta el final- dijo Digit

Dice Tune que te lo dio un dragón¿cómo era?- Musa le preguntó mientras seguía desenrollando el papiro que ya casi tocaba el suelo

Era pequeño, plateado, ojos rosas y alas de libélula-

Plateado…ojos rosas…- Musa dejó de desenrollar el papiro y lo dejó encima de su cama

¿Qué haces¿No vas a leerlo?- preguntó Tecna

Si, pero más al rato. Ya me cansé de estar desenrollándolo- Musa aparentó despreocupación

Mmm Ok, oye Bloom quería decirnos algo¿te parece si vamos para ver que es?-

Claro- Musa, Tecna, Tune y Digit salieron

Plateado…ojos rosas….plateado…ojos rosas…no hay duda, es Rose- Musa pensaba, ya había identificado al misterioso mensajero por eso es que no había querido seguir desenrollando el papiro.

♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪

Faltan unas hora…solo unas cuantas horas- Jack se paseaba de un lado a otro. Traía puesto como todos una capucha negra.

Se paciente, necesitarás estar clamado cuando ella venga- Melina se le acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda

Está empezando a oscurecer…¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Dan

Son las ocho en punto- respondió Rose- es extraño que apenas este oscureciendo a esta hora, la naturaleza si que es impredecible

No es la naturaleza en si, es la presencia de ella lo que provoca esto- Arik estaba recargado en un árbol, sin inmutarse ante nada simplemente veía hacia el suelo.

¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Dan

La esencia mágica de éste día lo presiente…-

No comprendo, deja de ser tan enigmático- dijo Melina

Solo estén seguros que este día no fallaremos-

Eso es bueno, pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Jack

Ya se los dije, no por nada la naturaleza reacciona así- Arik miró hacia el cielo provocando que todos los demás hicieran lo mismo

♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪

Bloom, Flora; ¿podemos entrar?- Tecna tocaba a su puerta

Pasen- dijo Flora.

Al entrar Musa, Tecna y sus pixies vieron a Flora, Stella, Layla y Bloom sentadas en el piso rodeadas de cojines y algunos tapetes para sentarse en el suelo. Al parecer Bloom había preparado todo para que estuvieran cómodas por que iba a ser un poco larga la plática.

Siéntense- dijo Flora

Bien, ya que estamos todas aquí puedo comenzar- dijo Bloom

¿Qué sucede Bloom?- preguntó Musa

Es acerca de…bueno de varias cosas: de mis padres; de eso dolores extraños de cabeza que he tenido…y de otra cosa…-

¿Sucede algo grave?- preguntó Tecna

El problema es que no lo se. Verán, ese día que fuimos al centro comercial tuve una especia de visión que me inquieto mucho-

¿U-Una visión?- Musa no podía creer que Bloom también había tenido una, que tal si había sido la misma que la que ella había tenido.

Así es. En ella estaba yo, sólo que aun era una bebé; una voz dulce me habló…se me hizo tan conocida…-

¿Fue Daphne?- preguntó Layla

No, la voz era diferente a cualquiera que haya escuchado, incluso diferente a la de mi madre biológica. Por alguna razón siento que la conozco-

¿Te dijo algo de relevancia?, es decir¿crees que haya sido alguien importante en tu familia o algo así?- preguntó Flora

No se, no vi su cara ni nada, solo oí su voz. Es más ni siquiera se si era de Domino-

Si no lo era significa que aun podría estar viva- Tecna dijo

¿Crees que eso sea posible?- Bloom se emocionó ante esa posibilidad

Talvez…es algo que podríamos considerar ¿no?- respondió Tecna

Si tu visión fue del día en que sucedió la tragedia de Dominó¿Cómo podría estar viva? No quiero ser cruel, pero…ustedes saben…-dijo Stella

Espero que no sea así, es decir, no es cualquier voz…siento que necesito saber más de ella. En mi visión ella le gritaba a mi hermana que me salvara-

Con que de eso se trataba lo que estaban diciendo con Faragonda- pensaba Musa- bueno al menos no fue la misma visión, pero… ¿por que las dos la tuvimos y al mismo tiempo?…¿será que tiene algo que ver con la mía?. Aunque yo no pude ver bien la cara de la mujer, ni tampoco reconozco su voz…pero si la pude ver físicamente, lucía joven. ¿¡Y si es algo así como la continuación de su visión!?, talvez debería decirles acerca de la mía…Pero hay algo que me dice que no es buena idea¿Que haré?...-

¿Creen que todo esto tenga que ver con lo que le sucedió a Musa?- preguntó Tune

También es algo que me preocupa, pues ese día el dolor de cabeza fue más intenso así como el mal presentimiento que tenía ¡y miren lo que ocurrió!- dijo Bloom

Pero Musa no recuerda nada¿no es así Musa?- le preguntó Layla

¿Ah?..ah no, no, nada- Musa había regresado de sus pensamientos

¿Entonces por que lucías tan espantada?- preguntó Stella

Pues...por lo mismo, no sabía que había pasado. Es como si en un parpadear de ojos te encontraras en un lugar totalmente desierto y frío con algunas heridas en tu cuerpo pero sin saber que sucedió- respondió Musa

No es por querer espantarte Musa, pero creo que ese sujeto puede regresar otra vez- le advirtió Stella

¡Pues yo no lo creo!- Musa le gritó sin querer a su amiga. Si tan sólo supieran que ya varias veces se habían presentado "ellos"

Tranquila Musa, talvez regrese, talvez no. Después de lo que te pasó te hicieron un análisis y ninguna porción de magia fue sustraída de tu cuerpo, estabas completamente bien- la tranquilizó Tecna

Bueno, nos estamos saliendo del punto principal. No vinimos a hablar de lo mío que por cierto ya pasó, vinimos a hablar de lo de Bloom- dijo Musa molesta

Acerca de mis padres... descubrí algo nuevo- la cara de Bloom había cambiado por una feliz

¿Qué?- todas preguntaron

La última vez que los vieron estaban en el planeta Kobat, a nueve años luz de aquí-Bloom dijo muy sonriente

¿Los vieron¡Entonces ya hay paraderos!-Flora abrazó a Bloom

¡Eso es fantástico Bloom!, pero nueve años luz es demasiado. El planeta más lejano que conozco esta a 5 años luz- dijo Tecna

Lo sé, pero por lo menos ya sabemos que verdaderamente están vivos ¡y que tengo la posibilidad de verlos!- Bloom casi lloraba de felicidad

Me alegro por ti amiga, si hay cualquier cosa en la que podamos ayudar sólo dínoslo- Le dijo Stella

Gracias - Bloom la abrazó

Disfruta esta noticia Bloom, ya no te compliques tanto con lo de la visión, ya sabes que tus padres están vivos¿entonces para que quieres saber sobre la voz misteriosa?- le preguntó Musa

La voz de la mujer, es decir, la mujer me podría ayudar a encontrarlos más rápido. ¿Qué tal si no han vuelto por que no recuerdan quienes son o algo así?-

No lo creo, para nueve años luz si es difícil regresar, pero lo harán-

Aparte esa mujer ayudó a mi hermana, sino fuera por ella talvez Daphne no me hubiera podido salvar-

El chiste es que Daphne te salvó, no la voz que dices-dijo Musa

¿Por que no quieres que averigüe sobre ella?- preguntó Bloom extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga

Por que se me hace una pérdida de tiempo, es decir, ya sabes que tus papás están vivos y que Daphne te salvó ¿Qué más quieres?-

¡Quiero saber sobre ella Musa, si está viva podría ir a darle las gracias!-

¡Y si no lo está, habrás perdido tu tiempo!-

¿¡Por que es tan importante el tiempo!?, tengo demasiado- Bloom se empezaba a molestar y también Musa

¡Podrías aprovecharlo en otra cosa!-

¡Es que quiero aprovecharlo en eso!-

Las dos tranquilícense- Flora paró la discusión

Musa sólo está enojada por que Riven no la ha llamado- murmuró Stella

¡Repite eso!- Musa gritó

Yo no dije nada- dijo Stella inocente

¿Por qué te enojas?- Tune le preguntó a su hada

No estoy enojada, es solo que…-Musa estaba cerca de soltar la sopa- Olvídenlo. Bloom me alegra saber lo de tus papás, espero que los encuentres muy pronto; si me disculpan estoy muy cansada, buenas noches.

Musa salió de la alcoba dejando a todas anonadadas, no se suponía que la charla terminara así. El comportamiento de Musa había sido muy extraño lo que dejaba varias preguntas al aire.

♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪

Como sea, no les diré nada de lo que me pasó, puedo resolverlo sola…al menos eso creo. Ahora ¿En dónde esta ese papiro?- Musa miró a su cama que era donde lo había dejado pero no estaba ahí. El papiro estaba perfectamente enrollado en su mesa de noche.

¿Qué hace ahí?- Musa lo tomó- Ahora tendré que desenrollarlo otra vez --

Musa empezó a desenrollarlo pero en lugar de ser tan largo como la última vez, esta vez apenas si era la mitad de una hoja, y a diferencia de antes, tenía algo escrito:

"_Lo que buscas no lo encontrarás en Alfea ni en ningún otro lugar, si quieres saber la verdad ven a las diez al parque de los lotos"_

El pequeño mensaje estaba firmado con un sello de un Dragón y un Fénix envueltos en espilares y con seis gemas alrededor.

Musa dio una leve risa sarcástica- Después de todo tenía razón, algún día tendría que buscarlos-La joven se deshizo del mensaje para que nadie más lo encontrara y miro el reloj:- Son las diez… será mejor que aparente estar dormida para que cuando venga Tecna no sospeche nada-Musa se puso su pijama y se acostó.

Tecna, Digit y Tune entraron al cuarto esperando que Musa ya no estuviera enojada.

Creo que en verdad estaba muy cansada, mírenla, ya se durmió. Dijo Digit

Sssh no hagan ruido, no queremos despertarla y ponerla de peor humor- Tecna se puso su pijama, le dio las buenas noches a las pixies y apagó las luces.

Las nueve y media- pensó el hada de la música mientras veía el reloj. Su amiga y las pixies ya estaban más que dormidas- Es hora…-Musa se levantó, se puso unos zapatos bajos y una chaqueta. Procuró salir silenciosamente por la ventana para no despertar a nadie.

La noche estaba fría, había luna llena y el cielo estaba despejado debido al fuerte viento que hacía. Las luces de Alfea tenían un destello muy leve, casi apunto de apagarse. Musa salió caminando silenciosamente de su escuela, se transformó en su modo Enchantix y se dirigió a su encuentro.

Ya viene…-dijo Arik que no se había movido para nada del árbol en el que estaba recargado.

_**Uff hasta que por fin pude escribir otro capítulo , estoy aquí desde las tres y son las siete y media jeje. Gracias por sus reviews, me alegra que lean mi historia **__****__**. Cuídense mucho.**_

_**Adios Adios :D**_


	12. Revelaciones parte uno

♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪

Hey, ¿piensas salir?- Brandon le preguntó a Riven al ver que en lugar de ponerse su ropa más cómoda o en todo caso su pijama, se estaba poniendo ropa recién planchada y limpia

Si- respondió Riven

Déjame adivinar, vas a ir con Musa-.

Eso no es asunto tuyo-

El viaje no te sirvió de nada, sigues igual de gruñón-

Déjame en paz Brandon-

Deberías ir a verla, es decir, es tu novia, no puedes tratarla así-

Y tu no puedes decirme que hacer-

Tratándose de que los sentimientos de una dama están en juego, ¡por supuesto que puedo decirte que hacer!. No lo llamaste ni si quiera para decir un "hola", debe estar preocupada-

Brandon, tengo todo en orden ¿ok?. Ahora debo irme- Riven que ya había terminado de arreglarse, tomó las llaves de su motocicleta y salió del cuarto

Tres años juntos y aún no logro comprenderlo- Brandon apagó las luces del cuarto y se fue a dormir

♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪ ♪ ♫ ♪

Bien, ya estoy aquí- Musa se encontraba en el parque que tanto le gustaba; aunque fuera de noche e hiciera un clima terrible, el parque no perdía su belleza, los lotos se movían de un lado a otro y el agua creaba un sonido relajante. Las hojas de los árboles seguían el compás del viento, todo iluminado por la luna y lleno del suave olor que las flores despedían de noche.

Te estábamos esperando- de los árboles salieron cinco sombras muy familiares para Musa

Que bella noche ¿no crees Musa?- Arik se quitó la capucha para dejar ver su rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna que hacía ver a sus ojos más azules de lo normal.

Musa trago saliva, sabía que corría un riesgo muy grande al estar sola con ellos. Trato de dar un paso para atrás pero no pudo, así que se quedo ahí parada sin decir nada.

Nos alegra que hayas venido- Rose le sonrío- Tu amiga hizo buen papel de mensajera-

Estás pálida, ¿hay algo que te incomode?- le preguntó Dan

No- Musa apenas si pudo contestar

Entonces ¿qué esperamos?- pregunto Melina

A que ella pregunte- respondió Jack

Yo…-la joven hada no sabía si preguntar con toda confianza, como sí nada hubiera pasado o esperar a que ellos la incitaran a preguntar

Una vez más te ofrezco disculpas en nombre de todos. Si nos dejas explicarte todo con detalle entenderás el comportamiento que tuvimos- Arik hizo una reverencia, como si Musa se tratará de un miembro de la realeza

Está bien, eso ya paso…- el hada de la música hablaba tímidamente

¿Podrías acercarte?- dijo Dan

Musa negó con la cabeza

Pero…-Dan iba a acercase a Musa pero Arik le puso la mano en el pecho para detenerlo

No la obligues, si Musa no quiere no tiene por que hacerlo. Pero, por lo menos acepta esto- Arik se quitó su abrigo y se lo extendió a Musa- Estás tiritando de frío

No es necesario, gracias- Musa se negó a siquiera verlo a los ojos

Por favor, no queremos que te refríes; no tienes por que acercarte...toma- El joven rubio hizo flotar el abrigo hasta donde Musa estaba y por medio de magia se lo puso en su espalda- Así está mejor- Arik sonrió como nunca lo había hecho, era una sonrisa cálida, como la de un hermano. Musa al ver esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Gracias…-dijo la joven hada

Uff- suspiró Jack- es increíble el parecido, es como si la volviéramos a ver

Lo sé, es su viva imagen – Rose contemplaba a Musa de la misma forma que lo había hecho con Bloom, con una tierna sonrisa y una mirada angelical

¿La imagen de quien?- preguntó Musa

De tu madre- respondió Arik

¿Mi madre?...¿Cómo sabes de ella?- dijo desconcertada

Como no saber de ella- dijo Jack con cierta melancolía en los ojos- creo que será mejor si sólo nos escuchas, no quisiera ofenderte pero veo que no sabes ni que preguntar-

Talvez…los escucho-

Antes que nada, debes saber que esto no es un juego. En cuanto te enteres de toda la verdad las cosas se pondrán difíciles; posiblemente al principio no creas nada, pero la verdad por sí misma sale ¿Estás preparada Musa?- le advirtió Arik

La joven dudo por unos segundos, la advertencia de Arik era muy fuerte, no sabía a que se refería, no sabía si esto iba a ponerla en peligro, pero Musa siempre había corrido los riesgos así que decidió correr este- Estoy preparada- dijo

Entonces comencemos- Melina y Dan crearon una barrera alrededor de los seis, esto para que nadie escuchara lo que se iba a decir.

Sin dejar pasar más tiempo, Arik empezó el relato:

Hace tiempo, el Dragón creador de la dimensión mágica decidió descansar en un lugar llamado Domino. A diferencia de lo que te han enseñado Musa, el Dragón no puso su esencia al aterrizar en ese planeta, no en ese preciso momento,. Se tomo unos años para ver como poco a poco iban surgiendo nuevas criaturas mágicas entre las que están los primeros duendes, las hadas, los pixies…todos eran buenos, no existía el mal hasta que una noche, una llama se desprendió del dragón, esa llama cobró vida y surgió lo que llamamos "El Fénix". Esa criatura era la parte opuesta al dragón.

Empezó a crear caos y a destruir todo lo que el Dragón creaba, algunas criaturas fueron victimas de su magia volviéndolas malas, de ahí salen las primeras brujas, las cuales solían ser hadas. Surgieron los cíclopes, los trolls etc. La dimensión mágica entonces conoció lo que era estar dividida entre lo bueno y lo malo. Las criaturas buenas protegían al Dragón y las malas al Fénix; sin embargo un cierto día cuando el Fénix trataba de conseguir mas aliados, el Dragón se interpuso en su camino. Las victimas no eran como cualquier otra criatura, ellos tenían poderes especiales, los que ahora son nuestros. El Fénix y el Dragón lucharon por ellos, el Dragón para salvarlos, el Fénix para obtenerlos como esclavos; sin embargo hubo un choque de poderes que repartió entre las criaturas presentes una parte de maldad y una parte de de bondad.

Como ya lo había dicho, las criaturas protegían la parte de donde ellos venían, pero estas criaturas eran especiales, pues no sabían a quien ayudar; si al Fénix o al Dragón, tenían una parte de cada uno, estaban muy confundidos y no sabían que hacer. El Dragón no soportaba ver esto, así que hizo un acuerdo con el Fénix, el acuerdo consistía en que quien los encontrara primero se quedaría con ellos. El Dragón hizo todo lo posible para encontrarlos y salvarlos de las garras del Fénix. Después de una larga búsqueda, el Dragón encontró a tres y el fénix a tres. Pero el Dragón no descansaría hasta tener a los otros ni tampoco el Fénix, y así con el tiempo, los poderes de las criaturas y el acuerdo fueron pasando a fin de convertirse en algo del destino. En algunas épocas, los seis estaban de un lado, otras del otro, a veces solo uno estaba del lado del Dragón, y los otros cinco del Fénix. Con el pasar de los años se fue regularizando hasta quedar los seis juntos, protegiendo al Fénix o al Dragón, he ahí como surgió la Élite. Con guardianes con los seis poderes legendarios: El poder que tiene Rose ahora se le conoce como el poder sobre el pensamiento, con él Rose puede imaginar lo que quiera y materializarlo. Dan tiene el poder del elfo guerrero, ahora conocido como la espada de cristal, una espada muy poderosa. Melina tiene el poder del callado mágico, capaz de invocar a cualquier criatura del bosque. Yo tengo el poder de la llama zafiro, con el puedo controlar una gran rayo azul; pero tu Musa, tú tienes el mas poderosos de los seis, se llama el poder del loto, con el puedes usar tus poderes legítimos en este caso la música y puedes controlar tres elementos como es el aire, tierra y agua, el fuego no puedes por que ese poder es de Bloom.

Pero, están equivocados, yo solo poseo un poder-Musa interrumpió

No, aun no termino, eso solo fue el como es que surgieron nuestros poderes y la elite, aun debes saber mas-

Rose continuó con el relato -Ha habido alrededor de 30 elites, todas inestables por naturaleza, pero la nuestra, la nuestra tuvo algo especial. Los padres de Melina, Jack, Dan, Arik junto con tu madre y yo formábamos la mas reciente de las elites, desafortunadamente estábamos del lado del Fénix-

No, te equivocas, mi madre no era mala- replicó Musa

El hecho de que estemos de parte de Fénix no significa que queramos estarlo, es el destino quien decide-

¿Pero por que nunca supe eso acerca de mi madre?-

Por que incluso ella misma intento bloquearlo de su memoria- dijo Arik

Pero…-Musa estaba consternada

-Tu madre fue una persona esplendida, la mejor que haya conocido.¿Pero que tanto sabes de ella?, ¿Alguna vez te contó acerca de su niñez?, ¿de su vida antes de formar una con tu padre?- cuestionó Rose

B-bueno…no-

La abuela de tu madre era una hechicera muy poderosa, estaba del lado del fénix por propia cuenta, cuando la hechicera murió sus poderes pasaron a Marlín, pues se saltan una generación. Marlín quedo huérfana cuando era una recién nacida, no tenia familia así que quedó a cargo de una noble persona que la crió como si fuera suya aun sabiendo el destino que le deparaba.

La persona que la cuidó fue muy cuidadosa con tu madre, no la dejaba ir muy lejos pues sabía que en cualquier momento el poseedor del Fénix podría contactarla.

¿Lord Darkar?-preguntó Musa

No precisamente. Cualquier cosa que sea obscura se le llama "Fénix", pero déjame continuar. Tu madre creció en un hogar tranquilo, con ambiente armonioso. Al cumplir los dieciséis ingresó a Alfea, ahí conoció a la ninfa Daphne, supongo que ya has de saber quien es. Se hicieron muy amigas hasta que algo sucedió.

En un examen final que tu madre presentaba para graduarse, el Fénix logró contactarla; le dijo quien era en realidad y todo lo que le deparaba, le dijo como es que tendría que acabar con su mejor amiga y su familia, como es que causaría caos por toda la dimensión mágica. Marlín quedo destrozada ante la noticia por lo que decidió marcharse de Magix y nunca volvió a contactar a Daphne por que ahora representaba un peligro para ella.

La persona a cargo de Marlín no la dejo sola, le consiguió un bello hogar en Melody, dónde conoció a tu padre y bueno...se podría decir que trató de seguir una vida normal, dejando de usar la magia por un tiempo y dedicándose a la música.

-¿Y esto que tiene que ver conmigo?, ¿Por qué están buscándome ahora?-dijo Musa

Verás, tu madre no pudo…- Rose continuaba con la historia pero fue interrumpida.

No sigas… Nos están vigilando- dijo Jack cauteloso. Todos excepto Musa compartieron miradas.

Será mejor seguir con esto después. No queremos ponerte en riesgo- Arik hizo un ademán y el campo que los rodeaba desapareció-

Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, hasta entonces no comentes nada de lo sucedido- Con sólo un movimiento de brazos todos desaparecieron sin decir ni una palabra, ya sabían el peligro que en ese momento los rodeaba.

¡Arik espera!, no me pueden dejar así…¿quién nos está vigilando? ¿Y que pasa con lo de mi madre?- Musa jalaba de su mano

Muy pronto sabrás todo. No te preocupes por quien nos vigila, no te hará daño… No le conviene- Arik hizo un gentil movimiento y desapareció junto con los otros.

Pero…Arik…- Musa se encontraba sola. No lo iba a negar, sentía un poco de miedo por estar ahí sabiendo que algo la vigilaba. La advertencia de Arik rondaba en sus pensamientos, sabía que se había metido en un gran problema y que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Decidió regresar a Alfea pero ni siquiera quiso transformarse, optó por regresar a pie, mientras en el camino trataba de entender el por que su madre nunca la había contado nada de esto y ahora lo tenía que estar sabiendo por boca de unos completos desconocidos. Las dudas invadían su mente, ¿Acaso su padre también lo sabía? ¿Acaso todos lo sabían menos ella? ¿Sería cierto que tenía un poder extra? Y si así lo fuera ¿Qué uso le podría dar? ¿Cómo podría descubrirlo?.

Supongo que por algo recomiendan ser paciente- Musa estaba apunto de llegar a Alfea cuando oyó un ruido, rápidamente fue a esconderse tras unos arbustos

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó una voz- He dicho ¿Quién anda ahí?- nadie respondió. Musa trataba de reconocer la figura, pero estaba demasiado oscuro.

No te escondas, se que estás ahí. Sal de una vez- decía la voz- ¿Entonces no vas a salir?, no importa ¡por que ya te encontré!-

Musa se vio cegada por una luz de linterna, no pudo hacer nada más que taparse la cara con los brazos, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar para defenderse. Pisó la capa de Arik que aun llevaba puesta y calló estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¿Musa?- preguntó Riven que la apuntaba con una lámpara y con su espada

Musa se descubrió el rostro al reconocer mejor la voz. Estaba pálida por el susto, por un momento pensó que era su fin.

¿Riven?-

¿Musa que haces aquí?- Riven guardo su espada y ayudó a Musa a incorporarse

Podría preguntarte lo mismo sabes- Musa se sacudía las hojas y pequeñas ramas que se habían pegado en su ropa.

Bueno pues yo…yo… yo pregunte primero-

No podía conciliar el sueño, así que salí a dar un pequeño paseo para relajarme- dijo Musa en cierto modo seria con él por el hecho de no haberla llamado.-

Déjame entender esto. Un paseo, a las dos de la mañana, sola…y en el bosque- Riven iba subiendo con cada punto el tono de su voz - ¿Sabes que tan peligroso es eso?, sino fuera por que te reconocí a tiempo no se que hubiera pasado. ¿Y que tal si no era yo? ¿Y si hubiera sido algún demente?-

¿Puedes dejar de ser mi papá?-dijo Musa fastidiada- como sea, ¿cuál es tu excusa para estar aquí?-

Vine a verte-

¿Viniste a verme?, ¿a estas horas de la noche?, que bien. Pero creo que hubiera sido más considerado si en primera me hubieras avisado como todos los demás lo hicieron que ya estaban aquí-

Es precisamente eso, lo primero que todos hicieron fue mandar mensajitos o hacer llamadas, pero yo no…-

Ah si, se me olvidaba, tú no eres de ese tipo, odias los sentimentalismos-

No es eso, es por que quería ser…original. Preparé algo para ti, pero no podría ser sino hasta esta hora que lo podrías ver-

¿Qué quieres decir con que preparaste algo?-

Si vienes conmigo lo sabrás- Riven se subió a su moto. Musa no queriendo ir del todo y aun molesta subió también.

Después de un viaje un poco largo entre el bosque, pasando por algunas veredas, subiendo y bajando pequeñas barrancas, esquivando incontables árboles llegaron a su destino. No se podía notar nada por que una gran cortina de helechos cubría todo.

Ahora, cierra los ojos- Riven ordenó a Musa

¿De que se trata todo esto?, Riven no estoy de humor si…-Musa sintió como Riven tomaba su mano y la conducía por una camino un tanto escabroso

Ya llegamos, abre los ojos…-

Lo primero que nuestra joven hada pudo ver fue un río muy cristalino, alrededor había otras parejas recostadas en el pasto viendo el impresionante espectáculo de luciérnagas que formaban figuras inimaginables: Siluetas de hadas, de centauros, algunas constelaciones, incluso formas bizarras como espirales o grecas.

El espectáculo estaba acompañado de una melodía muy suave creada por unas flores mágicas en forma de trompetas. El río empezó a emerger y una demostración de algo que parecían ser aguas danzantes empezaron a llenar el ambiente de expectación pues las aguas no eran comunes, estas estaban llenas de polvo de estrellas que al salpicar dejaban hilos de cometas en el suelo.

Riven…- Musa quedó sin aliento, todo era tan hermoso que ni siquiera podía demostrar su emoción

Ya estoy de vuelta…- Riven le susurró al oído, le dio un suave beso terminando con una escena de ellos dos admirando la magia de ese lugar.

_**HoLa!, lamento haber tardado, pero la escuela me trae como loca! Además estoy atravesando por un bloqueo mental T.T. Trate de no hacerlo tan largo como algunas pidieron aunque creo que no fue posible jejeje lo siento :P, espero que les guste y que no las haya hecho bolas con la historia. Críticas constructivas aceptadas**__****__**. Cuídense mucho BYEEE.**_

_**PD: Próxima actualización, dentro de una semana o dos. Creo que no me conectaré por un buen tiempo**_


	13. revelaciones parte dos

Día siguiente, clase de la señorita Du Four.

Entonces señoritas, toman la tasa de té y dan un pequeño sorbo sin hacer ruido, veamos como lo hacen- La señorita Du Four, una maestra muy educada y elegante ordenaba a sus estudiantes- Muy bien señorita Priscilla. Un poco más abajo Amaryll- decía mientras iba revisando como lo hacía cada hada.

Stella trata de hacerlo sin tomar tan agresivamente la tasa- Tune, que era la ayudante predilecta de Du Four le sugería al hada.

¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- Du Four se acercó a la mesa donde Musa estaba- Durmiendo en ¡MI CLASE!- azotó la bandeja del té para que Musa despertara

¡Aaaah!- gritó el hada- ¿Por qué me despiertan?- se volvió a recostar

Señorita Musa, por si no lo ha notado estamos en clase. Una de las cosas que más me molestan es que no me pongan atención- dijo la profesora muy enojada

Disculpe, es que digamos que no dormí bien-

Ese es su problema, en clase debe estar despierta si quiere salir bien en sus calificaciones-

No es muy difícil lo que nos esta enseñando, lo he hecho millones de veces con Tune. No deja de repetirme una y otra vez como comportarme. Por lo tanto señorita Du Four, encuentro esta clase inútil para mí- Musa sabía que no debía haber dicho eso, pero el no haber dormido bien la había puesto de malas, y más cuando su sueño se vio interrumpido

¿A si?, ¿Eso es lo que piensa?- En los ojos de Du Four se podía notar un enojo que aumentaba con cada palabra

Así es señorita Du – Four- dijo el hada descaradamente

♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥

¿Puedo pasar?- dijo una voz desganada

Musa, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo Faragonda

Du Four-

Por tu cara, supongo que no te mando aquí por buenas razones-

No, ¿Puedo sentarme?-

Claro, disculpa si no hablo mucho, pero debo acomodar ciertas cosas- Faragonda por primera vez tenia hecho todo un desorden. Ordenaba papeles, había muchas cajas alrededor y la mayoría de los libros estaban fuera de sus estantes.

Que desastre- pensó Musa- Ya que voy a estar aquí dos horas más, ¿quiere que le ayude a acomodar todo eso?-

Es muy amable de tu parte, solo pon esos libros en el estante azul por favor- dijo Faragonda mientras archivaba algunos documentos.

Musa se dirigió a la pila de libros, que más bien parecían ser anuarios personales y los empezó a acomodar:

Son anuarios de hace 20 años creo, si no es que menos- pensaba Musa.- Violet Cannatag, Daniela Báez, Paola, Isabel, Marlín Wong…¿Marlin Wong!?-

¡Pero si este archivo es de mi madre!- Musa abrió la gran carpeta. Dentro había alguna información sobre Marlín así como una foto de ella en su forma Enchantix. La madre del hada lucía preciosa; una falta hecha de pétalos de rosa azules, unas cadenas de perlas que adornaban su cintura, un top azul igual al del Enchantix de Musa. Su cabello era largo y brillante, estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Sus alas eran azules con deslavados del mismo color dándole diferentes tonalidades, unas perlas transparentes estaban incrustadas en las orillas de sus alas, su maquillaje era suave y le daba cierto toque de ternura.

Veo que encontraste algo interesante- dijo la directora sin dejar de leer los documentos de su escritorio.

¡Si!, esta hada, ella es mi mamá - Musa tenía un brillo en los ojos indescriptible, como si estuviera viendo a un ángel- ¿la recuerda?, ella me contaba mucho de Alfea cuando yo era niña, por eso es que decidí ser un hada.

Si si, la recuerdo. Marlín ¿cierto?, una muy buena estudiante, la mejor de todas me atrevería a decir-

Directora Faragonda…¿usted sabe quienes fueron sus padres?, es decir, mis abuelos- Musa preguntó, pues según recordaba el relato de Arik, su madre había quedado huérfana y fue criada por otra persona.

No, no lo recuerdo- dijo sin poner mucha atención

Musa no conforme con la respuesta empezó a leer el pequeño anuario:

Nombre: Marlín Wong

Edad:20 años

Lugar de procedencia: Magix

Status: Hada nivel Enchantix

Graduada: Año del dragón

Poder: Basado en la energía

Padres o tutor: A.L.F

se hace un paréntesis de parte del autor: jajajajaja hasta ahorita me di cuenta que suena como ALF, el de la serie, pero no, no fue criada por ese mono raro XD, son siglas, cierro paréntesis

¿A.L.F?. ¿Quién es A.L.F?- preguntó el hada- ¿Cuál era su nombre?-

No lo se, siempre firmaba así-

¿Qué acaso nunca lo o la conoció? Es decir, ¿nunca vino a ninguna junta de padres o reuniones?-

No, Marlín tenía muchos problemas por ello, pero siendo tan buena hada, siempre le permitimos que su tutor no viniera. En realidad, en cada festividad, tu madre se quedaba aquí en Alfea, nunca iba a su casa.

Justamente como yo- dijo Musa cabizbaja-… ¿Le puedo preguntar algo señorita Faragonda?

Adelante-

¿Qué sucedió el día de la graduación de mi madre?, ¿Por qué después de eso ya no quiso regresar más a Alfea?-

Faragonda se quedó congelada ante la pregunta, súbitamente dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y no chistó ni una sola palabra

¡Vuelva aquí señorita Flora!- se escuchaban los gritos de Griselda desde afuera.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Musa.

Faragonda se dirigió al ventanal. Flora corría lo más rápido posible hacía la salida y era perseguida por Griselda y las winx.

¿Griselda que está pasando aquí?- gritó la directora desde la ventana de su oficina

Señorita Faragonda, mi planeta ha sido atacado, tengo que ir lo más pronto posible a ver a mi familia- Flora decía con desesperación

¡Le he dicho que espere, que puede ser peligroso pero no me quiere escuchar!- dijo Griselda persiguiendo a Flora

Por favor directora, déjeme ir, mi familia puede estar en peligro- dijo Flora sollozando

Iremos contigo Flora- dijo Stella

Esta bien Flora, puedes ir. Pero debes dejar a las demás ir contigo- dijo Faragonda

Muchas gracias- las winx se transformaron. Stella abrió un portal directo a Linphea

¡Esperen yo también voy!- Musa salió veloz de la oficina

Tengan mucho cuidado chicas, nosotros estaremos al pendiente de lo que necesiten- dijo Faragonda

Si- todas respondieron. Una por una se metió en el portal para desaparecer en una fracción de segundo

♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥♪♥

En Linphea….

Oh no, todo esta destruido- dijo Flora con lágrimas en los ojos. El panorama no era nada placentero, de ser un planeta lleno de vida paso a ser todo un infierno. Había llamas y casas quemadas por todo el rededor. La gente trataba de recuperar hasta lo más mínimo, pero era inútil.

¡Flora, Flora!- una pequeña niñita se acercó al hada floral

¡Miele!, hermanita- Flora la abrazó- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada?- decía mientras examinaba a la pequeña

Estoy bien Flora, me alegra verte- dijo Miele

¿Y mamá y papá?- preguntó Flora

Están en la colina más alta junto con los demás. No te preocupes, están bien- dijo con una leve sonrisa

¿Quién hizo todo esto?- preguntó Tecna mientras escaneaba la gravedad de los daños

Unas personas de negro. Traían unas largas capas negras y su rostro no se podía ver-

¡Flora, hija!- una señora parecida a Flora pero más grande se acercó a ella y la abrazó

Mamá, Papá. Miele me dijo que unas personas de negro atacaron la aldea. ¿Por que? ¿Qué querían?-Flora no podía contener una que otra lágrima y sollozo

Se llevaron "La Rosa"- dijo su padre

No. No puede ser-

¿Por qué es tan grave?- preguntó Layla

Esa Rosa proporciona vitalidad a todo lo que este muerto o sin energías. En las manos equivocadas, la rosa puede ser usada para dar energía a cosas prohibidas- respondió la madre de Flora

¿En que dirección se fueron Miele?- le preguntó Flora

Directo a las montañas, no tiene mucho que partieron-

Voy a recuperar esa Rosa, chicas ustedes ayuden a mi familia a restaurar la aldea por favor- Flora voló tan rápido que ni siquiera dio tiempo para que alguien refutara la idea

¡Noo Flora!- grito su padre vanamente

Por favor ustedes ayuden a mi hija, esas personas son muy peligrosas, casi matan a mi esposo. Nosotros podemos restaurar la aldea- les rogó su madre. Las winx salieron detrás de Flora, listas para ayudar a su amiga.

Los alcanzaré ya verán- Flora buscaba por todos los alrededores y seguía la voz de los árboles- Ahí están- Flora pudo ver de lejos cinco figuras negras. Una llevaba en las manos un cojín con la rosa.

¡Polen Dorado!- Flora lanzó su polen hacia el suelo. Unas grandes murallas de plantas aparecieron frente a las cinco figuras.

Están atrapados, ¡denme la flor ahora!- ordenó Flora

Jamás- uno de los encapuchados se volteó a Flora y la tumbó con todas sus fuerzas, Flora cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

¡Flora!- gritó Bloom

Dejen a nuestra amiga en paz y entreguen esa flor, ¡viento solaar!- Stella atacó al que tenía la rosa sin embargo el esquivo sin problema la ráfaga de luz.

Son muy fuertes, necesitamos ayuda. Llamaré a los chicos- dijo Tecna enviando una señal a Timmy

Somos seis contra cinco, no creo que necesitemos ayuda- dijo Layla

Uno de los malhechores lanzó un rayo tan fuerte que hizo que cayeran al suelo todas las winx.

O tal vez si-se corrigió el hada- ¡morfix!

Una batalla empezó entre los desconocidos y las winx. Rayos solares, cortes de espada fallidos, criaturas de fantasía ,polen dorado, fuego, morfix… de todo se veía en la batalla, de todo, menos ataques musicales.

Musa al ver los ataques de los enemigos comprendió instantáneamente de quien se trataba; eran Arik y compañía quienes estaban causando todo este problema. Sin embargo y a pesar de que ellos habían sido los destructores de la aldea de su amiga y en ese preciso momento sus enemigos de batalla, no se atrevía a atacarlos, sus piernas y alas por más que querían no podían moverse.

Aaaah- Stella cayó rendida de cansancio, por mas que atacaba no lograba acabar con ellos. Poco a poco las demás winx se iban agotando al igual que su amiga, incluso Bloom.

No creo poder resistir más- decía Tecna que forcejeaba con la espada de Dan

La ayuda llegó señoritas- dijo Sky. Los especialistas bajaban de su nave con espada en mano.

Están acabados- Riven se lanzó contra Dan. Ahora entre Tecna y él lo combatían.

Cada especialista ayudaba a una chica, y apenas esa ayuda alcanzaba, pues si acaso los guardianes si recibían uno que otro rasguño. Rose, que luchaba contra Layla y Helio los aventó contra un árbol tan fuerte que casi de ellos no queda nada.

¿Lista?- le dijo Melina a Rose. La joven de cabellos plateados empezó a materializar tres flechas puntiagudas. Melina golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a Flora dejándola casi inmóvil en el suelo.- A la cuenta de tres- dijo Melina, las tres flechas apuntaron hacia flora.

¡Noo!- Helio estaba acorralado y no podía rescatar a su novia.-¡Musa, ayudala!-

Sin embargo Musa no se movía, sólo presenciaba la pelea…impotente…perpleja.

Musa, a-yuda- Flora le dijo tratándose de parar, pero sus alas estaban tan débiles que no podía volar, mucho menos moverse.

¡FLORAAAA!- se oyó el grito de Helia

El hada de las flores yacía en el suelo, con tres flechas clavadas en su frágil cuerpo. Todos trataban de liberarse de los ataques de los enemigos para poder ayudarla pero nadie podía hacerlo.

Flora…- apenas si dijo Musa- no… no… ¡Flora!- un destello muy brillante salió del cuerpo de Musa, golpeando a todos contra las rocas y árboles.

Los guardianes que aunque no se les veía la cara, si se les notaba la mirada, parecieron salir de un trance, sus ojos no parecían vacíos como al principio. Estupefactos, vieron todo lo que habían ocasionado, principalmente Rose.

Vámonos de aquí- ordeno Arik

Pero…tenemos que ayudarla- Rose parecía contrita con lo que había hecho

¡He dicho vámonos!- los guardianes salieron volando lo mas rápido que pudieron dejando a la pobre hada herida.

Flora, flora- el hada de la música recargo a su amiga en su regazo - perdóname- las lagrimas empezaron a brota de sus ojos.

Tenemos que llevarla al hospital ahora mismo- Timmy y Brandon fueron corriendo por la nave y por el botiquín para atender a flora.

Lo siento mucho Flora, es que…no podía….-

¡Deja de lamentarte Musa! Al fin y al cabo no la ayudaste y punto- le grito Stella

Es que yo…no se que paso….- la pobre hada musical de sentía mal culpable con cada reproche

Mira Flora, tengo la rosa- dijo Bloom tratando de animarla- fue una pelea dura pero logre quitársela al sujeto que la tenia-

Gracias Bloom- dijo Flora con voz débil

Una suave melodía de flauta de viento acompañada con violín empezó a sonar.

¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto Layla a Musa sin embargo esta no respondió, simplemente cerro sus ojos mientras la melodía se hacia mas fuerte

Es su poder curativo, solo lo he visto una vez. Musa puede curar a las personas con la música- Dijo Tecna a manera de no interrumpir a Musa

¿Por qué no tratas de hacer lo mismo con tus poderes Bloom?- le dijo Stella

Oh, si ;- Bloom posicionó sus manos en el cuerpo de Flora y una luz naranja empezó a brillar en ella.

Por lo menos la mantendrá estable hasta que lleguemos a Magix-

¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunto Stella. El poder de Musa y el de Bloom se empezaron a combinar, se veía como una pequeña aurora boreal que después tomo la forma de un espiral. Era muy grande el poder que se sentía.

Es suficiente- dijo Bloom retirando su poder

Lo mismo digo- Musa también pudo sentir la carga de energía, tan grande, que las dos no pudieron soportarla

¡Súbanla pronto!- Helia, Timmy, Stella y Brandon se fueron a Magix para atender a Flora mientras Bloom, Sky, Riven, Tecna y Layla fueron a entregar la Rosa

Yo…¿que hago?- dijo Musa sintiéndose culpable y apenada

Ve con Brandon y los demás, no creo que puedas luchar si regresan esos sujetos- Riven salio corriendo para alcanzar a los demás

En el hospital, los especialistas y las dos winx esperaban alguna noticia del estado de Flora. Helia salió de la sala de emergencias para ir a ver a los demás.

¿Cómo está?- preguntó Stella

Dicen que si no fuera por que Musa y Bloom la atendieron, no hubiera sobrevivido-

¡¿Qué?!- dijeron unísonamente

Quieres decir que…Flora…estaría muerta- dijo Stella sin poderlo creer

Así es. No me imagino que hubiera hecho, como hubiera sido…-Helia se sentó en el sillón más cercano, puso sus manos en su cabeza y dio un grande suspiro- ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?

¿P-pero esta bien?- preguntó Timmy

No, sigue inconciente y delicada. Si no le dan los cuidados apropiados…no sé…-

Flora…- Brandon abrazó a Stella, quien estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

Pagarán por esto- dijo una voz quebrantada- ya es suficiente…

Musa salió del hospital con dirección al bosque, justamente en donde fue su pelea. -Es suficiente Arik, esta vez no les perdonaré lo que hicieron- Musa trataba de sentir sus presencias con su sonar-

Los guardianes descansaban junto a unas rocas, no parecían estar hablando, simplemente estaban callados; Rose lloraba por lo que había hecho, los demás no decían nada, ni siquiera un consuelo para ella. Desde arriba les llegó un ataque que levantó polvo y tierra, dejándolos abatidos. El hada musical se abalanzó hacia Arik:

Esta vez cruzaron la línea Arik, ¡no pensé que se fueran a meter con mi amiga!- decía mientras lágrimas de coraje salían de sus ojos. - ¡Jamás debí creerles!- Musa lanzó un acorde en dirección a Jack. ¡Claro!, engañemos a esta hadita, al fin y al cabo nos creerá toda la historia y más si involucramos a su madre en esto- Musa volvió a atacar. Pues fíjense que no, ¡esta vez no, por su culpa mi amiga casi se muere… y esto la pagarán muy caro- el hada lanzó toda una gama de ataques, pero principalmente a Melina y Rose que eran las que habían herido a Flora.

¡Musa cálmate!- le rogaba Arik

No me vas a engañar con esa cara, que ahora sé que tipo de personas son ustedes-

Deja de gritarnos por favor- Melina dijo a Musa- No me importa lo que digas Arik, ¡ya no puedo más, tengo que hablar!- Melina decía mientras cogía a Musa del brazo y lagrimones mojaban su cara. Todo es culpa de Baltor, él nos obliga a hacer esto, mira: -Melina le enseña el sello que tiene en la espalda- Esto nos mantiene en forma normal, pero no durará mucho tiempo, Baltor nos domina más a cada rato, Musa tú eres la única que esta a salvo por ahora, por eso pedimos de tu ayuda…

¡Melina basta!- la reprendía Jack

¡Baltor vendrá por nosotros y no podremos salvarnos nunca, eres nuestra única oportunidad Musa!- Melina contaba desesperadamente, casi zarandeando a Musa. Baltor…-Melina se detuvo y callo al suelo herida por una espina…

¡Oh no es él!- grito Rose

Un mounstro gigantesco fue quien había atacado a Melina. Era de aproximadamente unos seis metros, ojos negros sin pupila, patas de cabra, pelaje morado y tres cuernos puntiagudos y enroscados. Sus garras eran largas, venenosas y filosas. Colmillos largos que despedían un hedor a sangre.

Han hablado más de lo debido guardiancillos- dijo la bestia con una voz muy grave y con acústica doble, es decir, parecían dos hablando a la vez.- Él quiere verlos, pero no los llevaré por las buenas- la bestia dio un rugido y dio un golpe al suelo. Después puso su mirada en Rose y atacó con sus garras.

Musa corre, tienes que huir- Arik la tomó de las manos suplicándole

¡Ahí estás gusano rastrero!, el jefe te matará- la bestia lanzó un ataque a Arik, haciendo que Musa y el joven cayeran heridos.

¡Aléjate de ellos!- Dan lo atacó con su espada lastimándole la pata gravemente

Musa por favor, vete, estás en peligro con nosotros. Toma –le dio un especie de llavero con una esfera- Esto te dirá que hacer, ahora ¡corre!- Arik la empujaba para que saliera de lo que se había convertido en un campo de batalla.

Nunca, no los dejaré solos ahora, esa bestia podría matarlos…a pesar de lo que han hecho, las palabras de Melina me han convencido, pude sentir la sinceridad en su corazón. No te dejaré Arik- Musa se acerco al mounstro y le dio un gran golpe sónico que lo dejo mareado y lo tiró.

Ja…tu eres la otra ¿huh?, si si, Baltor estará muy contento- el mounstro trató de capturar a Musa pero Arik llegó en su rescate

Te dije que te fueras, ¿Por qué no entiendes que esto no sólo es pelear?, ¿Por qué no entiendes que tienes que estar a salvo?-

No me iré y suéltame, o que, ¿me quieres lastimar otra vez?, la bestia los esta acabando- el hada ve como la bestia golpea despiadadamente a los guardianes- no…no quiero irme, los ayudaré, ¡suéltame te digo!, estaré molesta con ustedes pero no puedo ver como los matan, ¡dejame dejame!, Arik por fav…- Las súplicas de Musa se vieron interrumpidos por un beso de Arik .Musa quedo sin palabras…

Tranquilízate por favor…-le sonrió.

Jack como pudo escapó de la batalla, cargo a Musa y creando un remolino de viento muy muy fuerte la transportó muy lejos, casi cerca de la entrada del bosque.

¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le preguntó Jack a Arik, refiriéndose al beso

No te importa (sonrojado), ahora acabemos con ese inútil-

♪♪♪♪

_**Yaaa! Bueno después de años y años de ausencia ya estoy aquí de nuevo, es que la escuela se puso muy exigente y no me dejo ser libre hasta hoy 22 de junio del 2007, día memorable XD. Tuve que leer mi historia para poder saber en que me había quedado T.T, bueno espero que sea de su agrado.**_


	14. Revelaciones III

Al hospital llegan los demás una vez que ya habían entregado la rosa.

¿Cómo esta Flora?- preguntó Bloom- ¿Qué les dijeron los doctores?

Está delicada pero viva- dijo Helio

Eso es terrible, nosotros no le dijimos nada a sus padres- dijo Layla sintiendo un remordimiento pero al fin y al cabo sabía que en esa situación, era lo mejor

Así es, sólo dijimos que ella estaba bien y que Faragonda la había llamado, nadie les pudo dar la noticia- dijo Sky mientras abrazaba a Bloom

¿Y Musa?- preguntó Riven

Salió. Justo cuando escuchó el estado de Flora, salió volando, al parecer llevaba prisa- dijo Stella

Se debe sentir muy culpable. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?- se preguntó Tecna

¿¡Flora Flora, en dónde esta mi Flora!?- llegó Chatta llorando como un bebé

Esta aquí, esta…bien, tranquila Chatta- la abrazó Helio

Pobrecita de Flora- Chatta encontró consuelo en el abrazo de Helio

Estará bien Chatt, sabes que Flora es muy fuerte- la consolaba Tune

Oh no…-dijo Riven. Analizando toda la situación, el hecho de que su novia no estaba, el que había salido sin decir nada, el que se sentía culpable…todo eso hizo a Riven llegar a una conclusión: Musa había ido detrás de los atacantes. Riven salió corriendo al igual que Musa, dejando desconcertados a todos.

Que puedo decir, tal para cual - Comentó Stella.

♪♪1♥♪♪♪♪♪♥♥♥♪

No, no….-Musa voló hacia la copa de los árboles buscando rastro de los guardianes. Usó su sonar, pero nada pasaba.

¡Arik!- gritaba mientras se imaginaba como el mounstro los podía estar matando en ese mismo momento

¡Musa ahí estas!- Riven corrió en donde ella. ¿Que tienes, por que estás tan alterada?, ya no hay nada que hacer, ellos se marcharon-

¡Es que tu no entiendes!, los van a matar, Arik será el más herido, no lo va a perdonar…los van a matar, Riven ayúdame a encontrarlos- de los ojos del hada salían lágrimas.

¿A quienes?, linda tranquila- Riven la tomó en sus brazos (justamente como lo había hecho en el castillo de Darkar)

No quiero que mueran- Musa rompió en llanto- No quiero…

¿Pero quienes Musa, quienes?- Riven le acariciaba su suave cabello

Musa estaba por decirle el nombre de cada uno, pero al recordar lo que sucedió con Arik, no se atrevió a decirlo, ahora era peor, sentía culpabilidad no sólo por Flora, también por Riven.

Unos… amigos, ellos se toparon con los sujetos que atacaron a Flora…-

¿Unos amigos?- pensó Riven, pero no quería alterar más a su novia, por lo que se reservó las preguntas.- Estarán bien, yo sé que sí, ahora regresemos ¿te parece?

No puedo regresar hasta encontrarlos, además…de seguro todos me odian en este momento-

No fue tu culpa-

¿Y que hay del comentario de Stella?-

Ella siempre dice las cosas sin pensar, ya sabes como es-

Riven…- Musa se aferró más a su pecho- Lo siento…

¿Lo sientes?, ¿De qué?...-

Sólo…perdón.-

No fue tu culpa Musa, Flora estará bien estoy casi seguro de ello-

Pero aunque Musa era consolada por su novio, ella no sólo se refería a lo de Flora, si no a ese pequeño besito entre Arik y ella.

Está bien, volvamos a Alfea, o al hospital o a donde sea…-la chica seguía aferrada al pecho de su novio y sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Bueno, pero sólo te voy a pedir algo…-

¿Qué?-

Riven tomó a Musa e inesperadamente le comenzó a hacer cosquillas.- Quiero verte sonreir-

Jajajaja, no Riven no jajaja- reía Musa- sabes que soy muy cosquilluda..no…no-

Así me gusta, adoro esa sonrisa- paró Riven

Te detesto, eres un tramposo…-Musa se secaba las lagrimas

Los dos volvieron a Alfea por que el hada había decidido no volver al hospital, prefería saber después que pasaba con Flora y por supuesto quería evitar las miradas matadoras de Stella. Riven despidió a Musa y ésta fue directo a su alcoba, tratando que nadie, especialmente Griselda y Faragonda la vieran.

Musa se tiró en su cama y examinó cuidadosamente la esfera que Arik le había dado y que supuestamente le diría que hacer.

Hum…¿pero en que me puede ayudar?- le daba vueltas para ver si no tenía alguna llave. -Talvez si la trato de abrir- decía con esfuerzo mientras trataba de abrirla por la mitad- No funciona…¿requerirá de un conjuro?, o quizás un código…- De pronto la imagen de Arik se le vino a la mente. Musa se puso roja como un jitomate, podía sentir cada vez más el rubor en sus mejillas.

¡Es un tonto!, como puedo hacer eso, como pudo…¿por que lo hizo?- Musa trataba de analizar mientras recordaba los labios de Arik- Alto Musa, pensamientos peligrosos, además…¡es un tonto, es un tonto es un tonto!. Mientras las manos de la joven apretaban con más fuerza la esfera ésta empezaba a brillar sin que Musa se diera cuenta, hasta que se puso tan caliente que hizo que el hada la aventara hacia la pared.

Espero no haberla roto…-Musa se acercó con cautela para ver lo que la esfera mostraba. Era la imagen de los guardianes, todos aparecían excepto Arik. El lugar en donde parecían estar era en un campo lleno de flores pero irónicamente lleno de pasto seco. Todos lucían como si estuvieran listos para un retrato familiar, quietos, sonrientes y sin decir nada, hasta que Rose comenzó a hablar:

Hola Musa –Shian. Seguramente si estás viendo esto es por que algo no salió bien. Arik fue quien propuso la idea de tener un plan B. ¿En que parte del relato nos habíamos quedado?- Rose voltea a ver a los demás.

Eres tan torpe, nos quedamos en…-se pudo oír la voz de Dan.

Ah si, bueno no hay mucho tiempo. Continuemos:

Una vez que tu madre se había enterado de lo que tenía que hacer, no pudo huir de eso. Se vio obligada a entrar a la élite en dónde nos conoció a los padres de Dan, Jack, Melina, a Arik y a mi. Yo tan sólo era una niña de trece años, si acaso catorce, apenas había entrado a la élite. Baltor había ido por mí y me alejó de mis padres. Arik era muy pequeño, tenía apenas seis años cuándo entro a formar parte de nosotros. Sus padres murieron en un encuentro y Baltor se hizo cargo de él.

La llegada de tu madre fue una inspiración para todos, aun cuando hacíamos cosas terribles como quemar pueblos, robar a la gente y a los reinos…tu madre siempre mantuvo su ideal de ser libre. A veces, a escondidas, nos hablaba de que el destino no iba a regir nuestra manera de vivir. Planeaba la forma de engañar a Baltor aunque normalmente resultaba inútil. Al poco tiempo el padre de Jack murió; Baltor no perdió el tiempo y fue en busca del pobre Jack. La élite estaba completa, completa pero un poco acabada en edad, entonces Baltor hizo algo impensable: Una noche fue y mató a los padres de Dan y Melina, pero no fue en busca de los chicos hasta después, diecisiete años después para ser precisos. Por lo mientras Arik era el más pequeño de todos. Tu madre le tomó un cariño inexplicable, siempre cuidaba de que no sufriera y de que nunca se atrasara en los conocimientos para que "el jefe" no lo castigara.

Meses después, manteniendo una personalidad secreta Marlín se casó y te tuvo a ti. Recuerdo que una vez te llevó, Arik estaba tan emocionado y como no, te veías muy linda. Con una familia ahora, Marlín no podía seguir siendo parte de la élite del fénix. Se alejó de nosotros, pero nunca mencionó a nadie quien era en realidad y quienes éramos nosotros. Trato de llevar una vida normal y lo que es más, volvió a contactar a Daphne quien le había dado la noticia que ahora tenía una hermana de tu misma edad. La ninfa estaba tan emocionada que la invitó a la fiesta anual de Dominó pero Baltor seguía muy enojado con Marlín por haberlo abandonado, así que la mandó a traer; fue terrible ese día, tuvieron una batalla casi épica, al final Baltor le dijo que esa noche el reino mágico recibiría una sorpresa.

Una ventisca azul con dorado salió de la esfera e iluminó la cara del hada haciendo que su cabello se hiciera para atrás por la fuerza del viento. Musa cerró los ojos…

Buena elección Marlín, anda huye de mi- Baltor pasó su mano bruscamente por la cara del hada- pero sabes que no puedes. Además ¿que esperas?, encontrar consuelo con tus "profesores", con tu "tutor", con esas personas que te dieron la espalda. Esas personas que no creen en ti-

Ellos no me dieron la espalda, me mandaron lejos por seguridad…quita tu sucia mano de mi rostro- la madre de musa le hizo un desdén.

Eres muy útil, y no te dejaré ir tan fácil. Eres lo que he estado buscando: poder, control y lo mejor, no tienes remordimientos. Ser la enemiga del más grande reino y traicionarlos cada vez que te lo ordeno. Valoro tu lealtad Marlín, en verdad – dijo en tono burlón y dio unas leves palmaditas a las mejillas de la joven.

¡Te odio! ¡Ojala te mueras!- Marlín decía con lagrimas en sus ojos.- Si te atreves a hacer mas daño juro que la pagarás caro Baltor, te lo juro- una onda de energía salio del cuerpo de Marlín aventando a Baltor y estrellándolo contra la pared.

En la segunda parte de la visión se puede ver como la fiesta en el castillo de Dominó ha dado inicio. Hay gente bailando una pieza. Ríen, platican, se saludan entre sí. Al fondo se puede ver a la familia real platicando con otra familia; una familia de músicos que preparan la orquesta para la pieza más importante, la pieza con la que se celebrará la llegada a la familia real de la nueva princesa Bloom.

Musa percibe a su madre riendo, hablando con Daphne y con la reina. Su padre afinaba algunas cuerdas de su violín mientras la pequeña Musa gateaba por ahí. No podía creerlo, ella ya había estado en Dominó y lo que es mejor, la ninfa Daphne ya la había conocido sin embargo no había señales de la princesita Bloom aun por lo que las pequeñas amigas aun no se conocían.

Después de un rato el ambiente de gozo seguía siendo el mismo para todos excepto para los padres de la futura hada musical. Al parecer la pequeñita se había perdido por ahí y sin querer sus padres la habían descuidado. Se veía a la madre buscando en los rincones más pequeños y al padre preguntando si no habían visto a la bebé…

¿Acaso buscas esto Marlín?- una voz sarcástica y fría se escuchó, una voz que la madre de Musa conocía muy bien.

Musa…- dijo su madre con un leve chillido. Su expresión era de temor pues su hija estaba en las manos del ser más cruel que había conocido.

Es una linda criatura, se parece mucho a ti. Lástima que le pasara algo ¿no crees?- Baltor cargaba a Musa con delicadeza, pero al decir la última frase puso su dedo enjuto en la frente de la niña, algo que podría resultar mortal con el sólo pronunciar de unas palabras.

Deja a mi bebé por favor, ¿Qué quieres aquí?-Marlín por más que tratara de hacer algún movimiento para salvar a Musa, sabía que sería arriesgado. Por lo que simplemente se mantenía atenta a cada movimiento de Baltor.

Te dije que hoy iba a haber una pequeña sorpresa, ¿no creíste que bromeaba verdad?-

Deja a Musa fuera de esto-

Baltor empieza a jugar con la bebé- Pero que linda niña, sabe reconocer quien le conviene- Musa le hacía toda clase de risitas y pucheritos sin saber con quien en verdad estaba tratando.

¡Te dije que la dejes!-

Súbitamente Baltor se acercó a Marlín : - Y no creas que la sorpresa es sólo para Dominó, también tengo algo para ti- le susurró al oído y le entregó a la niña.

¡Marlín, Marlín!- corrió el pequeño Arik hacia ella, mientras los demás también se acercaban. Como sea se habían logrado infiltrar a la fiesta vestidos de cortesanos, con la diferencia de que ellos estaban ahí para matar.

-Arik, lleva a Musa con su padre y vete con ellos. Dile que la pieza final se cancela y que tiene que regresar a casa inmediatamente por que Musa está un poco enferma. Si pregunta por ti, dile que eres hijo de una amiga.- Marlín le dio la bebé a Arik mientras le daba todas las recomendaciones y ponía una especie de campo de energía alrededor de ellos.- Ahora corre, nosotros nos encargamos de lo demás. Baltor…se podrá salir con la suya pero…no dejaremos que nuestra verdadera princesa muera-

En la tercera parte de la visión se veía a los guardianes compartiendo miradas cómplices desde lejos y Marlín sacaba discretamente a cuánta gente podía.

Rose, Jack…no se preocupen, ustedes hagan lo que Baltor dice, finjan atacar de otro modo les irá peor. Yo los ayudaré en lo más que pueda para que la gente no salga herida- Marlín se alejaba para ir a hablar con los reyes- ah, algo más. No se fíen de las brujas, esas tres irán a delatarlos si les comentan algo-

La batalla comenzó. Baltor salió de la nada y empezó a atacar a la familia real mientras las bujas destruían el palacio y los guardianes fingían atacar a los invitados. Toda la gente corría despavorida, el padre de Bloom atacaba a Baltor y protegía a su esposa. Los guardias reales atacaban a algunas bestias de las sombras que salieron del suelo, directo de un hechizo de inframundo que Baltor había hecho.

¡Daphne cuidado!- La madre de Musa se puso en frente de su amiga protegiéndola con un escudo de energía- Lleva a Bloom muy lejos, lo más lejos que puedas por favor.

Pero no puedo dejarte sola, ni a ti ni a mis padres ni a toda nuestra gente. Le diré a algún sirviente que proteja a mi hermanita-

No, debes ser tú y sólo tu quien la salve-

¿Oooh no les parece tierno?- interrumpió Baltor una vez que ya había acabado con algunos y dejando muy heridos a otros- La traidora por excelencia queriendo ayudar- se acercó a Marlín y la tomó fuertemente por la muñeca- Démosle un aplauso

¿De qué estás hablando Baltor?- dijo una Faragonda herida. Ella también había asistido a la fiesta y aunque ya había estado siguiendo la pista a Baltor junto con la compañía de la luz (tercera temporada) hasta ese momento lo habían podido encontrar.

"Vieja" amiga, tanto tiempo sin verte, luces…radiante-

Faragonda ignoró el comentario de Baltor- ¿De qué estás hablando? Suelta a Marlín ahora mismo- Faragonda trataba de parar el sangrado que sufría en su brazo izquierdo-

¿Marlín? ¡Ah! ¿A la sexta de mis guardianes o a la traidora de la dimensión mágica? Ah pero si son la misma- Baltor decía con más cizaña aun, tratando de descubrir a Marlín frente a todos, o bueno, los restantes.

¿Marlín de que habla este sujeto?- pregunto Daphne

La guardiana no decía nada, sólo se veían lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, alimentadas por una mirada de resignación. Todos los concientes no entendían de que hablaba Baltor, mucho menos la ninfa.

Ella señores y señoras es quien me ha estado ayudando a atacar a su reino, es quien ha destruido pueblos, es una de los fieles sirvientes del fénix- Baltor la avienta al frente con desprecio, con toda la intención de que los demás la terminen odiando.

No...- Faragonda que iba a ayudar a Marlín retrocedió y bajó la mirada

¡Es mentira! Marlín nunca haría eso, dime que no es verdad Marlín, ¡dímelo!- Gritaba Daphne- Marlín…Marlín - la ninfa empezó a llorar al ver que no obtenía respuesta más que una mirada de "lo

siento".

- Sólo corre Daphne ¡corre!- le ordenó Marlín pues Baltor planeaba matar a Bloom. La ninfa se dio cuenta de las intenciones del intruso y corrió directo a los pasadizos secretos.

Yo…lo siento- Marlín dijo con arrepentimiento a Faragonda. Después de disculparse salió tras Daphne.

La última parte de la visión muestra a Daphne tendida en el suelo y a su amiga hada llorando mientras toma su mano e infinitas lágrimas caen al suelo:

Yo…lo siento, lo siento… no podía hacer nada, perdóname- llorando cada vez con menos consuelo- lo siento…-

Eso se merecen los traidores- dijo Baltor mientras se acercaba con enojo por no haber podido matar a Bloom

¡Vas a pagar por esto!- gritó la madre de Musa, el suelo empezó a temblar y de ella salió un gran resplandor plateado que derrumbó todas las paredes.

Fin de la visión

Musa tenia el rostro mojado de lágrimas. Le resultaba increíble la historia que todo este tiempo se le había ocultado, jamás imagino que su madre pudiera haber estado involucrada en la desgracia de Dominó, jamás pensó que tan ligadas estaban Bloom y ella, nunca hubiera pensado que de no ser por que toda la gente de Dominó está muerta, Marlín hubiera quedado como la peor traidora de la historia, afortunadamente sólo pocos de los sobrevivientes (como Faragonda) la recordaban y con cariño o al menos eso era lo que Musa pensaba.

Mamá…- la joven hada abrazó con nostalgia la esfera que guardaba sólo una parte de la triste historia de Marlín.

♪♪1♥♪♪♪♪♪♥♥♥♪

Las Winx regresaron exhaustas a Alfea. Faragonda que ya había sido informada del accidente de Flora, estaba hablando con los padres del hada floral, después de todo era su obligación como directora de la escuela informar a los padres de cualquier cosa que sucediera con sus hijas, fuera grave o no.

-Hicieron un buen trabajo al recuperar aquello que robaron esos desconocidos, es una pena que Flora resultara herida pero confío en la fortaleza de su amiga- Faragonda estaba sentada en su escritorio y veía satisfactoriamente a las hadas.

Gracias directora . No se preocupe por Flora, Helio la cuidará hasta que salga del hospital y nosotras la visitaremos cada día- Bloom dijo como siempre con su carácter optimista

¿Y Musa?- Faragonda notó que faltaba una hada, por lo general la que más le resongaba

No sabemos, salió con prisa del hospital. Riven la fue a buscar y quien sabe que pasó con esos dos- dijo Stella de hombros alzados.

La verdad es que se sentía culpable por no ayudarnos en la pelea por recuperar la flor, pero no fue su culpa, tal vez el miedo la invadió eso es todo- excusó Bloom antes de que un gran silencio invadiera la grande habitación.

¿Miedo en Musa?- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo, y aunque no se oyó de la boca de Faragonda, ella también lo pensó.

Bueno chicas las veo muy cansadas, relájense un poco y nos vemos mañana en clases. No se preocupen por Musa, yo hablaré con Riven para ver si la encontró-

Las Winx salieron de la oficina cada quien a sus respectivas habitaciones, no muy contentas de saber que al otro día les esperaban clases extras por las que perdieron ese día. Aunque no quisieran no se podían perder ninguna y menos ellas que hasta ahora eran las únicas en haber alcanzado su enchantix y en ser las únicas en las que Faragonda contaba para las misiones.

-Musa…-dijo Faragonda a su espejo el cual poco a poco empezó a mostrar la imagen de la joven "durmiendo" en su alcoba.- Al parecer todo normal, que extraño, ni siquiera la vi entrar. Pero bueno, mientras esté segura aquí y ese…ese…sujeto junto con sus cómplices no se le acerquen todo estará bien ¿no es así?- Faragonda sujeta el mismo portarretratos que siempre veía en los días que se sentía triste o nostálgica. Un portarretratos en el que siempre buscaba consuelo.

♪♪1♥♪♪♪♪♪♥♥♥♪

Mañana voy yo a verla…no mejor voy yo, o vamos las dos. No ustedes no vayan, mejor vamos Tune y yo- Musa escuchó como sus amigas y las pixies se acercaban a la alcoba. Rápidamente recogió la esfera, se limpio las lágrimas y se encerró en su recamara.

Aaah, al fin en mi dulce alcoba- Stella se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala.

Yo también estoy muy cansada, las veo mañana buenas noches- Tecna las despidió y se dirigió a su cuarto pero cuando intento abrir la puerta no pudo por que estaba asegurada- Oh, está cerrada. ¿Musa estás ahí?, abre por favor-

Con que ya había llegado la muy floja- Stella dijo con la intención de molestar

Stella por favor, calladita te ves más bonita- la cayó Layla

Bonita siempre- dijo Stella no dándole mucha importancia a Layla

Musa…sabemos que te sientes mal, pero no estamos enojadas contigo, de veras- Bloom se acercó a la puerta y le dijo tratando de que su amiga accediera a abrir.

Si es por el comentario que hizo Stella, ella lo siente mucho ¿no es así Stella?- Layla esperaba que por lo menos el hada del sol y la luna se dignara a ofrecerle una disculpa a Musa, quisiera o no.

Si si- Stella sólo contemplaba sus "hermosas uñas"

Que grosera eres, por eso no me caíste bien al principio- Layla le dio una palmada y salió enojada del cuarto.

Musita por favor abre…no pretenderás que duerma aquí afuera ¿verdad? O lo que es peor, con Stella-

La puerta de la recamara se entreabrió. Cuando Tecna, Tune, Digit y Bloom entraron vieron la silueta de Musa debajo de las sábanas y sin disposición alguna de salir. Bloom se acercó a ella y le dio un gran abrazo, lo mismo hizo Tune.

Te queremos mucho y no sólo los errores son de humanos, también de hadas- Bloom salió de la recamara dejando nada más a Digit, Tune y Tecna dentro.

Ella tiene razón. Buenas noches Musita- Tecna apagó su lado de la recamara y Digit su sistema.

Pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré contigo- Tune que no había dejado de abrazarla le dio un besito en su cabeza. Musa sin embargo no respondió, cuando sucedía eso Tune sabía que se debería ahorrar los comentarios por lo que igual optó por irse a dormir.

Eres imposible Stella- Bloom la regañó

Tal vez me sobrepasé, pero seamos sinceras, Musa no me iba a escuchar ahorita-

Ni yo tampoco, buenas noches- Bloom dijo molesta y se fue a dormir.

No me veas así Amore…- dijo Stella al notar que su pixie la veía con reprobación

Está bien, me tragare mi orgullo y le ofreceré disculpas ¿de acuerdo?-

Lo menos que podías hacer - Amore le dio un pequeño zape.

♪♪1♥♪♪♪♪♪♥♥♥♪

Llegas un poco tarde Riven – Sky estaba recostado en la cama del especialista, jugaba con una pelota de jockey y tenía semblante de aburrido.

Déjame en paz rubia- le contestó Riven en pos de juego

Jaja- sky le aventó la pelota a la cabeza- ¿encontraste a Musa?-

Si, estaba muy alterada, dijo que unos amigos suyos se habían encontrado con los atacantes y que estaban por morir-

¿Unos amigos? ¿Y que harían sus amigos en medio del bosque?, amigos faunos, pixies…¿de que tipo? ¿O quienes?-

No sé, pero recuerdo que dijo un nombre…"Arik"-

¿Arik?, ese es nombre de hombre. Entonces no son criaturas, son personas, pero no creo que sean algunos de sus amigos del espectáculo, ellos jamás irían al bosque-

No lo se, pero decidí que mejor le preguntaría cuando estuviera más tranquila. Ahora hazme un favor…-

Si dime…-

¡Quítate de mi cama!- Riven se encima en él y empiezan una especie de lucha grecorromana. Típico en esos dos.

¿Por cierto y Helio?- pregunta Riven mientras le hace una llave a Sky

Se va a quedar ….en…el hospital…hasta que Flora…salga- Sky intenta safarse pero le es difícil

Entrena mas principito- Riven le da una palmada en la cabeza y lo suelta

Sólo te di ventaja…así se les hace a los niños- Riven y Sky se quedaron luchando, como siempre lo hacían, "amistosamente" pero ocultamente tratando de demostrar quien era el más fuerte. Aparentemente Riven estaba muy concentrado en hacer sufrir a su compañero pero en la cabeza le daba vueltas el nombre de ARIK.

_**Creo que quedó medio largo¿ no? Jejeje oops, bueno eso es por que como ya se me volvió costumbre me voy a tardar en escribir el siguiente capitulo XD, espero que éste les haya gustado, la acción ya esta cerca lo prometo :D. Gracias a todos los que me dejan review: Isabel, bizocochia, Danny, Marilu, rossmery . **_


	15. Sueñospesadillas

Musa no dejaba de pensar en lo que había visto, sólo abrazaba un conejo de tela muy viejo y roto que su madre le había hecho tiempo atrás, por las noches le gustaba tenerlo junto a ella por que le recordaba esos buenos tiempos, cuando llevaba una vida "normal". El reloj cambiaba, señalando que ya había pasado un minuto más sin que el hada pudiera conciliar el sueño. Veía a Tecna y a las pixies, le provocaba envidia el hecho de no poder estar tan tranquila como ellas.

Baltor…ese ruin…- Musa abrazó con más fuerza a su conejo- maldito mezquino, él es el culpable de todo esto… y tendrá que pagar- Musa se levantó cautelosamente de su cama para no despertar a nadie, corrió a su armario y sacó la primera chaqueta que encontró, abrió la ventana y salio en su forma enchantix de la habitación.

_**(Sueños)**_

_**Bloom**_

Daphne…¿Daphne?…-Bloom se encontraba en Dominó, en su sueño veía al castillo sin destruir, tan hermoso como una vez lo había sido, de pronto apareció una nube negra que cubrió todos los alrededores; se oían gritos por todas partes, el lugar estaba rodeado por fuego. Bloom corría en busca de una salida pero no había ninguna, las paredes siempre se cerraban dejándola atrapada, el hada volteó para buscar nuevamente una salida y vio a su hermana en el suelo, junto a ella estaba Musa que reía malévolamente y de rodillas estaba otra mujer llorando.

-¿Musa?, ¡¿Musa que hiciste?!-

-Tu hermana no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelear-

¡¿Que le has hecho?!-

-Nada que no lo ameritara-

-No…tu no eres Musa, ella nunca haría algo así

-Te sorprendería lo que puedo hacer

-¡Cállate!- Bloom lanzó una llamarada a Musa, al apagarse su amiga ya no estaba, en vez de ella había una figura masculina.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Musa…- la figura no se hacía notar, simplemente estaba de espaldas entre el fuego.

-¡Bloom, Bloom!- Bloom abrió sus ojos, Lockette estaba sacudiendo el camisón de su hada para que esta despertara.- ¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla?-

-De las peores que he tenido, otra vez fue en Dominó…

-¿Daphne otra vez?

-No…Musa

-¿Musa? ¿Y que tiene que ver Musa con Dominó?-

-No lo sé, creo que soñé con ella por que me quedé con la preocupación, pero también había otras personas en mi sueño…-

-Pensarás en ello después, sabes que siempre te apoyo, pero este asunto te está agotando mucho, así que a dormir-

-Hay Lockette- Bloom se acostó resignada.

_**Flora**_

Ustedes serán las más hermosas que haya visto en mi vida- Flora le sonrió a sus rosas- Las he cuidado con tanta dedicación y con tanto cariño que…- la cara del hada floral se quedó helada al ver que un pie aplastaba aquellas flores que había cultivado con tanta entrega-

-Hay perdón- cuando Flora volteo para ver al autor de tal atrocidad se fue encontrando con el rostro de una de sus más queridas amigas: Musa.

-¡Musa!, mis flores, mira lo que les has hecho…trabaje con tanto entusiasmo en ellas- Flora sólo veía sus pequeñas rosas hechas pedazos, sin ninguna esperanza de ser rescatadas.

-Son sólo flores, no seas tan dramática-

-¡¿Sólo flores?!, las flores son más importantes de lo que crees, las flores…-

-Que ruidosa eres Flora, me aburres y sabes una cosa, no me arrepiento de haber aplastado esas horribles rosas, si por mí fuera destruiría todo tu estúpido invernadero-

-Musa…- las lágrimas empezaban a salir de los ojos de Flora

-No vas a llorar ¿o si?- Musa vio con desdén a Flora- Patética

_**Layla**_

(Toc toc). ¿Musa quieres ir a la nueva disco que hay en el centro? Dicen que tiene cuatro pistas de baile y woofers de los más ruidosos que puedan haber-

-Si claro, pasa…-

-El hada entró a la alcoba de Musa, todo parecía estar bien, de pronto la puerta se azotó haciendo pegar un brinco a Layla-

-Como siempre igual de miedosa-

-¿Disculpa?

-Lo que oíste Laylaaa- Musa dijo el nombre de su amiga en tono burlón.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Musa?-

-Ustedes…-

-Algo no está bien aquí, ¿que tienes?

-Que te importa- Musa chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que las luces se apagaran

-Por favor prende las luces- Layla trataba de no entrar en pánico como casi siempre lo hacía cuando todo estaba oscuro

-¿Por que? ¿Tienes miedo? Jajajajaja ¡Layla es una bebé llorona!- la voz de Musa perseguía a Layla por todos lados.

-No es gracioso Musa, ¡para en este instante!-

-¿Y si no que?- El hada musical aprovechaba que todo estaba a oscuras para dar empujones a su amiga.- ¿Qué vas a hacer eh? ¿Ir llorando a buscar a Anne?-

-Basta no es gracioso, para por favor- Layla sentía a cada rato los golpes que Musa le daba sumado con la tensión de su fobia a la oscuridad- ¡Te dije que es suficiente!- las luces se encendieron pero ya no había nadie, sólo el cuarto vacío.

_**Stella**_

-¡Stella una foto para Teen magix!- muchos reporteros y fotógrafos estaban alrededor de la nueva súper diseñadora "Stella" presentando su nueva colección de verano.

-Hay Stella para todos, no se empujen n.n-

(Scraasssh)- se oyó como un cartel que mostraba una gran foto de Stella fue rasgado, toda la gente volteo alarmada para comprobar lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

¡Mi foto!- Stella tomó la mitad de su cara y la mitad de su cuerpo- Que horror, era de mis mejores poses T.T. ¡¿Quién hizo esto?!- fúrica , Stella volteó a ver a todos

-Yo- dijo una voz desde atrás del barullo

-¡Tú!- Stella avanzó a grandes pasos hasta donde Musa estaba- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Que no ves que es mi gran debut como diseñadora, esa foto fue carísima, CARISIMA-

-Hay mira, el estrellato no te va a durar ni quince minutos, tus diseños son de un gusto…-Musa tomó la punta del cuello de la blusa que llevaba Stella- hum..pobre

-¡¿Como que un gusto pobre?! Por si no lo sabes…-

-Por si no lo sabes si no terminas con esto serás un fracaso, deja de hacer tus tonterías y mejor haz algo productivo-

-Vete de aquí Musa, nada más vienes a arruinar mi gran sueño-

-¿Arruinarlo yo? ¿Para que? Si de por si eres un FRA-CA-SO, ni siquiera eres tan bonita, tu padre casi te cambia por Quimera…acéptalo, sólo tienes ilusiones vacías-

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel?- Stella apretaba su labio inferior para no llorar y a la vez para contener las ganas de abalanzarse sobre Musa

-Fracasada. Fracasada, ¡fracasada!- Musa empezó a gritar y después todos los fans o mejor dicho ex - fans de Stella se le unieron.

-Noooooo- Stella pegó un grito y se levanto súbitamente; Amore que estaba durmiendo con ella salio volando hasta estrellarse con el piso

-Aaaay mi cabecita T.T-

-¡Amore! O///O-

_**Tecna**_

-Jamás me había sentido así con alguien- le decía Tecna a Timmy por teléfono- pero…bueno…tu 777-

-Que conmovedor- dijo Musa que iba entrando a la alcoba- Me dan nauseas…

-Timmy tengo que colgar, hay un ogro en la alcoba ¬¬…no no, es un decir…si…te quiero 777, adios. ¿Se puede saber cual es tu problema Musa?-

- Un Cyborg que pretende sentir algo-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Si así es, justo lo que escuchaste…-

-Yo no soy un Cyborg Musa, soy un hada normal que…le gusta la tecnología pero no soy un robot-

-Lo que digas…Robotecna-

.Odio que me digan así, no es gracioso, es…hiriente-

--¿Hiriente? ¿Será acaso que tienes sentimientos o.o? jajajajaja-

-El hecho de que no lo explaye tanto no quiere decir que no los tenga-

-Pretextos, eres igual de patética que todas las demás…¡perdedoras!- acabando de decir esto Musa salió de la alcoba dejando oír sus risas por todo el pasillo-

-Sistema encendido- las luces de la parte de Tecna se prendieron haciendo que el hada despertara- Ay ¿qué es esa luz?- se cubrió con la colcha.

-Encendí el sistema de iluminación…parece que no estabas teniendo un sueño sino una pesadilla- Digit se sentó en la cabeza del hada digital- Hum…tus ondas cerebrales parecen normales… Es extraño que tengas semejante pesadilla, tu registro muestra gran actividad cerebral…-

-No quiero recordarlo…Musa no se ha despertado para nada, verdad- dijo viendo al bulto debajo de las sábanas del hada musical-

-No que yo sepa, ni ella ni Tune así que si no te duermes las despertarás como a mi haciéndonos tener menor rendimiento…¡ay!- Tecna la había pegado con una almohada a la súper inteligente Pixie- Buenas noches…-

♪°°♪°°♪°°♪°°♪°°♪♪°°♪°°♪°°♪°°♪°°♪♪°°♪°°♪°°♪°°♪°°♪

-Que frío –Musa frotó sus brazos- ¿Ahora que debo hacer?, ah ya se, el hechizo del buscador, si logro encontrar la energía de alguno de los guardianes seguro encontrare a Baltor- Musa se transformó y con su flauta empezó a tocar una melodía muy suave. Ondas de polvo púrpura y rosa rodearon absolutamente todo es bosque- Encuentra a Arik, es decir, encuentra a los Guardianes- Una figura que oscilaba entre sirena y genio salió de todas esas ondas:

-"A quien buscas, fácil es encontrar, mira a tu izquierda, no tienes que dudar"- dijo la figura

-¿Ah?, mirar a mi izquierda…- el hada no podía ver más que el bosque, no veía nada que pudiera ser una guarida

-"No está lejos, ni tampoco cerca, a la mitad lo encuentras"

-¿A la mitad?-

-Mira bien pequeña hada, si tu sentimiento es verdadero, se abrirá el sendero"- diciendo esto la figura desapareció

-Tal vez no fue tan buen idea el hechizo del buscador, "No está lejos, ni tampoco cerca, a la mitad lo encuentras"… "si tu sentimiento es verdadero, se abrirá el sendero" (suspiro) ¿a la mitad? Pero si sólo hay árboles, árboles y más árboles. Bueno, por lo menos sé que está a la izquierda…aunque no se ve nada que pueda servir de escondite…"izquierda", "mira" ,"sentimiento verdadero" ,"sendero"- analizaba el hada- "no dudar"…

_**¿Tadá? Si un capitulo un poco chafa lo sé pero no ando inspirada T.T, lo siento, aun así espero reviews. Gracias . **_


	16. Parte del fénix

Izquierda…verdadero…- pensaba el hada. Por lo general Musa era muy buena para los acertijos, con mayor razón este no le tendría que costar trabajo- Izquierda…¡ya lo tengo!- Musa puso su mano en su corazón y cerró los ojos. Sacó su collar enchantix y roció un poco de polvo en el aire- "Lo que más deseo es encontrar a los guardianes, eso es lo que más quiero"- En ese momento se abrió justo enfrente de ella un portal que estaba oculto, llevaba directamente al lugar en donde estaban cautivos los demás- Los encontré- Musa estaba apunto de entrar cuando reflexionó que talvez nunca volvería puesto que el hombre al que se iba a enfrentar no era fácil de combatir, al menos eso era lo que había visto, aun así sabía que la vida de los guardianes estaba en peligro, un hada no podía dejar pasar asuntos como estos por alto, sin más ni más y como lo había dicho la criatura "sin dudar" entro al portal. El viaje fue turbulento, el hada sólo podía divisar muchos colores a su alrededor y un viento asfixiante, había algunas cosas flotando en el portal, quizá serían variantes de este, fueran lo que fueran, a veces trataban de jalar a Musa para diferentes direcciones lo que hacía que chocara constantemente en las paredes.

-Bienvenida- dijo una voz fría y seca. El lugar a donde había llegado la joven no se distinguía muy bien, todo estaba muy oscuro y lo único que Musa podía sentir era el suelo rasposo y mojado.

Musa se levantó con dificultad por todos los golpes que había recibido en su viaje. Al escuchar la voz sintió un escalofrío que fue desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus dedos. –Baltor…-dijo con la boca seca.

-Así es, me alegra que hayas venido a visitarme y a visitar a tus amigos, ¿gustas tomar asiento?- el hechicero invitó a Musa, mientras revelaba grandes columnas de piedra en donde los guardianes estaban apresados, inconscientes, agonizando. Arriba de sus cuerpos se veían sus esencias mágicas siendo torturadas con cristales que se enterraban más en su alma.

Musa tapó su boca ante la sorpresa y vio con horror los lamentos mudos que hacían las esencias mágicas de los guardianes. Cada uno se retorcía con cada cristal que era clavado, cada uno iba muriendo poco a poco; sorprendentemente una de las columnas estaba vacía.

-Como verás no me gustan los traidores- Baltor soltó una risa burlona- claro que eso tu ya lo sabías y si no, pregúntale a tu madre…-

-Eres un…-Musa levantó su brazo para lanzar un ataque hacia Baltor-

-Alto…- Baltor pasivamente la congelo en medio de su ataque- ¿No pensarás que puedes luchar contra mi verdad?-

-Puedo más que eso, si quisiera…podría…matarte- dijo Musa tratando de safarse del hechizo-

-Me subestimas niña- Baltor apretaba su puño cortándole la respiración al hada-

-No, tu me subestimas- el cuerpo de Musa brillo de un reluciente color plata que deshizo sin dificultad la opresiva de Baltor- Wow, en serio lo hice- pensó Musa mientras observaba sus manos que brillaban-

-No me equivocaba, ella tiene el potencial, falta pulir algunas cualidades pero…- Los pensamientos de Baltor se vieron interrumpidos por un golpe en su espalda, no era más que Arik que se había logrado safar de la columna de piedra. Su mano que estaba envuelta en una especie de rayo golpeaba con brutalidad el cuerpo del hechicero- Musa, ¿ves… esa… tableta?- preguntó Arik que parecía ganar el control sobre Baltor-

-Si ¿Qué debo hacer?- con toda disposición Musa se acercó a una tabletilla de cuarzo transparente cubierta con cristales puntiagudos, en los espacios se podían ver cinco esferas de colores incrustadas-

-Te arrepentirás por esto- los ojos del hechicero se tornaron rojos y las venas de su cuello se vieron exageradamente engrandecidas-

-Rompe los cristales como puedas, no importa cuales sean los efectos que presencies en nosotros, una ves rotos, recita el conjuro que ves en el medio y cada esfera que se desprenda destrúyela- el joven rubio hizo aparecer una especie de pentáculo en el suelo del cual salió una luz que se trago a él y a Baltor-

Musa introdujo su mano dando un golpe a los cristales, al hacerlo su mano se vio bañada en sangre, intento sacarla pero estaba aprensada.

-¡Fortus Deim!- el hada esperaba que ese encantamiento de fuerza la ayudara para romper los cristales.

-Es…inútil, los cristales absorben todo tipo de magia, tienes que hacerlo tú sola- le aconsejo Dan, su mirada reflejaba debilidad, su cuerpo no podría soportar más y aunque el físicamente no estuviera herido, por dentro él como los demás estaban sufriendo.

-No importa, si esto los liberará lo haré- Musa introdujo la otra mano y empezó a romper los cristales con sus dedos, quitándolos como si fueran maleza, el dolor era indescriptible, pero más lo sería si los llegaba a perder-

♪☺♪☺♪☺♪☺☺☺♪♥♪ ♥♪

El pentáculo apareció a las afueras del bosque, Arik cayó estrepitosamente al suelo y del otro no había rastro hasta que…

-¿En donde esta ese maldito?….aghh- el joven estaba siendo estrangulado por el hechicero- ¿Me buscabas?, tus intentos son en vano- lo arrojó al suelo- ¿Crees que los puede liberar?- Baltor lo golpeó con su magia para después levantarlo y dejarlo suspendido en el aire- Esos cristales absorben magia, ella no lo hará- lo dejó caer, después Baltor hizo brotar de la tierra una planta morada con espinas de pequeño tamaño pero muy puntiagudas- Eres un inútil, todos ustedes son unos inútiles, no es como si los necesitara- las ramas estrujaban el cuerpo del joven-

-Mátame, ¿eso es lo que quieres. no? Vamos atrévete, ¿o eres muy cobarde?- dijo Arik sin perder su porte.

-No me eres necesario, con ella basta-

-¿Entonces por que de una buena vez no haces que este adefesio me mate?...ja…sabes que no te conviene-

-¡Silencio!- una rama atravesó la pierna derecha del cautivo-

♪☺♪☺♪☺♪☺☺☺♪♥♪ ♥♪

-Perf…perfecto Musa, ahora haz lo que dijo Arik, recita el escrito en la tableta, con eso nos liberarás-

Musa dio un rápido vistazo nuevamente a cada una de las esencias de los guardianes y dijo: _"De la sexta voz escuchar, vengo a la magia liberar, cuarto y primero, segundo y tercero, quinto escuchar, de las garras del fénix se han de librar" _– la tableta explotó en millones de pedazos, una sombra oscura salió de todos ellos creando la forma de un fénix, éste lanzaba llamas negras a Musa, cuando hacían contacto con ella, le quitaban energía. El hada cayó de rodillas al suelo y por más que intentó atacar al fénix sus poderes no cedían, parecían estar bloqueados-

¡Aquí estamos Musa!- los cuatro guardianes juntaron sus manos y apuntaron al fénix- Nos mantuviste a la fuerza- dijo Melina. Nos hiciste hacer cosas imperdonables- Dan reclamó enfocando más su magia para hacerle mayor daño al fénix. Mataste a las personas que más queríamos- las lágrimas empezaron a correr por la cara de Jack al recordar a sus padres. Y ahora nos ibas a matar a nosotros, ¡pero no más!- dijo finalmente Rose. La magia de los cuatro se concentro a lo máximo haciendo que el fénix se quemara con sus propias llamas-

-¿Eso es todo?, ¿están libres?- pregunto Musa que trataba de parar el sangrado-

-No, el fénix aun no se va, tienes que destruir cada esfera mientras nosotros entretenemos a la criatura-

Musa hizo una mueca de dolor- ¿pero como las destruyo?, estoy perdiendo mucha sangre y mis poderes no funcionan-

-Sólo hazlo, nosotros creemos en ti- al escuchar esto (close up a los ojos de Musa ) su pupila se dilató, como cuando alguien recuerda algo importante. Su cuerpo se levantó unos centímetros arriba del piso y de ella salio el espectro de unas alas de mariposa seguidos del rostro de su madre que si apenas duró tres segundos. Su mirada se perdió, sus manos aun sangrantes apuntaron a cada esfera y con un tino exacto al centro se iba destruyendo una por una. Conforme iba pasando esto cada guardián dueño de una esfera se retorcía y gritaba de dolor, pues era estarse liberando de una atadura que había durado años. Quedaba solamente una esfera por destruir, una que aun seguía arraigada a un pedazo de tableta ; el hada apuntó cuidadosamente al centro pero esta no se destruyó, una tras otra vez pero nada sucedía…

-Intentos en vano…-Llegó Baltor con Arik quien era arrastrado por la misma planta que lo estaba matando.

-Suéltalo- dijo Musa aun con su mirada perdida

Baltor pudo notar que sus ojos habían cambiado y que no mostraba ser el hada llena de coraje y miedo que llegó desde el portal.- Ya veo…- dijo con una leve mueca- Siempre luchando por ellos ¿no?- Baltor dio un paso dirigido hacia Musa-

-Ni un paso más- dijo Melina amenazando con su báculo

-¿Pretendes que me asuste?, te recuerdo que…-

-Te recuerdo que ya no estamos bajo tu control- Rose pateo un pedazo de esfera que llegó deslizándose como hielo a los pies de Baltor- Ríndete, no tienes ninguna posibilidad con los cuatro ahora libres…

El hechicero gritó de enojo, pero a los pocos segundos se calmó, parecía tener un as bajo la manga- Mátame si quieres, pero…sabes que tendría sus consecuencias- volteó a ver el cuerpo de Arik.

-¡Enciérrenlo!- Jack, Dan y Melina convocaron la caja de Apolo, justamente en la que había sido encerrado hace tiempo.

Mientras las fuerzas ocultas en esa caja atrapaban a Baltor, éste estrujaba con más fuerza al guardián, su cuerpo sangraba y su pierna no se veía mejor. "Basta"- decía el hada en voz baja con cada estrujada, basta…basta por favor- su mirada seguía nublada, pero no era impedimento para que las lágrimas corrieran.– ¡Basta!...- con el desequilibrio que provoco el grito de Musa en la magia de los demás guardianes, Baltor aprovecho para escapar y transportar a los guardianes fuera del escenario aunque no se sabía a dónde-.

-Perfecto- dijo Baltor con mirada psicópata

-Para… por favor- rogaba el dulce rostro del hada, un rostro que jamás se había visto en ella, cubierto en lágrimas y aun así con una mirada compasiva, esperando a que Baltor hiciera caso a sus ruegos-

-Ja, justamente lo que esperaba escuchar, ¿quieres que pare? Lo haré…con una condición…-

-¿Cuál? ¡Dime!...-

-Que te unas a mí, no necesito a los demás "guardianes", con la sexta de mi lado y este inútil me doy por complacido-

-No lo haré…-

-Como quieras, aun si tratas de combatirme no podrás, estás muy débil, pero bueno, ¿alguna última palabra para él?- Baltor hablaba con demasiada confianza, ni siquiera hizo notar su enojo ante la respuesta de Musa.

-Si me uno a ti…¿lo dejarás libre?-

-Mmm no libre pero si vivo- dijo aflojando un poco las ramas- Pero si decides lo contrario…-Baltor apretó aun más.

Musa no dijo nada, su mirada se quedó fija, las lágrimas cesaron; por un momento pareció que no estaba allí.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- su mirada había cambiado, ahora era la misma hada de siempre-

Baltor saco un cristal azul puntiagudo que en la parte superior tenia el símbolo del lado oscuro- Sólo una pequeña punzada, un poco de sangre y listo- sonrió cínicamente.

-¿Crees que me queda sangre?- hizo una pequeña mueca, siguiendo el cinismo de su enemigo.

-Por eso es que nos tenemos que apurar, decide, Arik muere y te vas sin ningún problema, totalmente libre o…juras servirme, Arik vive, tu vives y todos felices-

Musa meditó el asunto, no tanto por lo que le podía pasar a ella sino a Arik y a Bloom, pues al jurar servir al fénix, estaría en contra de su amiga, de hecho en contra de más de la mitad del reino mágico, pero una vida estaba en juego, la decisión ya estaba hecha.

-Acepto…-

-Sabía que lo harías, los recuerdos llaman después de todo- Baltor se dirigió a Musa y en lugar de tomar sangre de sus muñecas, dio un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón del hada, el cristal se llenó de sangre y una vez terminado la pieza desapareció-

-Entonces nos vemos…nueva aprendiz- y con esto el hechicero desapareció tras una risa maléfica, propia de una demente

**¿Y?...¿que les pareció?**** Espero que les guste, lo hice medio largo por que me voy a tardar en subir el nuevo capitulo, bueno, espero review . Nuevamente gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia**


	17. Por confirmar

-Ayúdala por favor- Faragonda despertó con esa voz susurrante y perturbadora que le traía recuerdos no gratos. Empapada en sudor y con esa sensación de tener las piernas congeladas la directora se dirigió al espejo en donde siempre consultaba la localización de las personas- "Musa" –dijo- El espejo mostró a un hada durmiendo tranquilamente, pero había algo extraño, algo que no cuadraba del todo, una presencia que hacía que la imagen se viera un tanto distorsionada. Faragonda miró atrás del espejo y encontró un pequeño amuleto, parecía como una pequeña cara tiki; la tomó con su puño derecho y lo hizo trisas.

-Avalon, Palladium, Wigzig despierten…nos han tendido una trampa. Griselda, llama a las winx en éste mismo instante y no dejes que las demás hadas y pixies anden de curiosas, ésta es una situación muy grave- Faragonda espero que los correspondientes llegaran a su oficina, cosa que tardaron un poco.

-¿A que trampa se refiere directora?- dijo Avalon aun soñoliento

-Un distorsionador de imágenes- dijo Faragonda mostrando los restos del objeto que estaba atrás del espejo- Lo pusieron para hacerme ver localizaciones falsas.

-¿Quién habrá sido?- preguntó Wigzig aun tratando de despertar

-Sólo ciertas personas harían esto para mantenernos alejados de ella, y ustedes saben muy bien quienes son…ya tengo la localización verdadera de Musa aunque aun no puedo verla en si, pero algo me dice que esta en problemas y debemos ir ahora mismo a buscarla-

Las winx entraron a la oficina…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya es hora de clases?- Stella se talló sus ojitos

-Winx, su compañera ha desaparecido-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué habla?- dijo Layla confundida

-Ehmm, ¿en donde esta Musa?- preguntó Stella. Todas vieron alrededor y comprobaron que faltaba una.

-Hemos sido engañados, la directora tiene razón- entró Griselda con almohadas y cobijas abultadas en las manos- Esto…es Musa-

-¡¿Se escapo?!-

-No, bueno, no estamos seguros, pero sí sabemos que no está aquí y que está en problemas. Escuchen bien, quiero que vengan con nosotros y hagan exactamente lo que les ordene una vez estando en la cueva de los lamentos-

-Supongo que el asunto es grave, por el tono en que lo dice- recalcó Tecna

-No tienen idea, por cierto ni una palabra de esto a Flora, no quiero que se altere y empeore su salud-

-Por lo menos nos podría decir a nosotras que esta pasando-

-El chico que atacó a Bloom hace unas semanas se ha llevado a Musa…hace tiempo que ha estado causando problemas pero pronto lo detendremos- respondió Faragonda

-Ese chico tiene algo raro…¿Por qué anda tras de nosotros? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué tras Musa?-

-No lo sé, en realidad no es que esté detrás de alguien en especial, simplemente del primero a quien vea, en fin, estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo, andando- la directora evadió el tema y los condujo fuera de la escuela.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde van?- gritó Chatta desde la ventana- No creerán que no nos dimos cuenta, llévenos con ustedes -

-No Chatta ustedes se quedan, es algo al parecer delicado- le dijo Layla

-Pero queremos ir, como sus pixies lo exigimos- dijo Digit de brazos cruzados

-Además Musa está desaparecida y ella es mi hada- Tune fue por unos abrigos para ella y las demás

-Faragonda dice que no, en lugar de ir con nosotros harán algo más importante, cuidarán de Flora-

-¡Pero no es justo! Vamos pixies…- Chatta y las demás pixies salieron listas para ir a la misión

-Dijimos que no, además…a ver si nos alcanzan- Las winx salieron volando con sus alas ahora más fuertes y rápidas

-Pero no es justooooo- se oyeron las voces de las pixies en coro que se iba haciendo cada vez más lejano

-Es la suerte de tener alas nuevas- se mofo Stella

-Bien, llegamos- Palladium iluminó el lugar con su varita.

-Es espeluznante este lugar-

-Y se siente un aura pesada- Bloom complementó el comentario de Stella- Esta energía…yo la conozco-

-Puede que si, este…Winx, ustedes se quedan aquí fuera con el profesor Wigzig, nosotros entraremos y…- Faragonda se detuvo al escuchar un leve llanto -Vamos- les indico la directora a los profesores- Ustedes quédense aquí- les ordeno a las chicas-

-Aaah no, yo quiero saber que ocurre- Stella comenzó a caminar

-La curiosidad mató al gato, Stella- Tecna trató de detenerla, pero fue un intento en vano

-Al gato, pero no a mi- Stella dijo mientras entraba a la cueva- ustedes se pueden quedar si quieren pero yo…- Stella se quedó pasmada al ver el estado en que estaba Musa, además de que le sorprendió ver al chico rubio que las había atacado recostado en las piernas de su amiga, totalmente inconciente

-¿Stella que sucede?, la directora muy bien nos dijo que… no nos…moviéramos. ¡Musa!- gritó Layla y fue a auxiliarla pero antes de que se acercara, Avalon puso una pequeña barrera

-Les dijimos que esperaran afuera- dijo molesto- Salgan de inmediato

-Stella y Layla salieron si refutar la orden –"Musa esta allá dentro con el sujeto que vimos hace tiempo, están muy heridos los dos"- dijo Stella sin haber podido contener las ganas de contárselo a las demás.

-Si, además de que la pobre esta cubierta por un charco de sangre- dijo Layla con preocupación

Palladium salió del lugar con Musa en brazos.- Quiero que la lleven a la enfermería pero ya, está muy grave y necesita una transfusión lo más pronto posible. Utilicen su polvo de hada para mantenerla estable en el camino por favor.

Mientras Palladium hablaba, el hada de la música con dificultad dijo: –No lo lastimen…no lo lastimen por favor, él…no es culpable de nada-

-Llévenla ahora- ordenó el elfo pretendiendo ignorar las súplicas de su alumna…

-Ahora si, después de mucho tiempo Arik, serás juzgado como debe ser- dijo Avalon.

-Aunque Baltor haya despertado, lo tenemos a él, lo que debimos hacer desde un principio…-

-¡Esperen!- Palladium detuvo a los tres que estaban dentro- Musa no desea que lo encierren, ni que lo lastimen-

-Pero lo hemos estado buscando por mucho tiempo, no lo lastimaremos más de lo que ya está, sólo lo llevaremos al consejo- Wigzig preparaba una carta para que el consejo supiera de su futura visita-

-Además Musa no comprendería la gravedad del asunto, así que tenemos que…-cuando Faragonda se disponía a hacer algo con Arik, éste ya había desaparecido.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Wigzig ingenuo- ¿A dónde se fue?-

La cara de Faragonda parecía ser una olla Express a punto de explotar - Se volvió a escapar…-

-Tranquila…lo encontraremos, tarde o temprano tendrá que regresar, si no es que muere antes- Avalon la consoló y dio unos vistazos para ver si el joven no estaba escondido

-Tienes razón- la directora se calmó, pues comprendió que no era propio de ella tomar esa actitud- Lo que importa ahora es ver la estabilidad de la dimensión mágica. Regresemos a Alfea-

A la llegada de las Winx a la escuela…

-Tengo mucho frió- Musa decía mientras trataba de mantenerse conciente

-Rayo de sol- Stella trató de ayudar a su amiga-

Layla y Tecna le explicaron la situación a la enfermera quien de inmediato metió a Musa a la sala de transfusiones y cerró la puerta dejando ver que no habrían visitas posiblemente hasta el siguiente día.

-Espero que Musa esté bien, serían dos de nosotras las que están ahí dentro- Bloom estaba muy preocupada por sus amigas- Por cierto, miren lo que encontré- la pelirroja les enseñó a sus amigas una especie de caja-

-Wow, es linda, ¿en donde la encontraste?- Layla tomó la caja y admiró los grabados que tenía alrededor

-En la cueva, estaba cerca del pasto, casi hundida en el lodo-

-¿Y si es algo importante? ¿Qué tal si tiene algo malo adentro?-Layla le pasó la caja a Tecna

-No lo creo, se siente una energía fuerte, pero no malvada- escaneo Tecna con la palma de su mano

-Cuando llegue Faragonda le diré de la caja, mientras hay que ponerla en un campo de bloqueo- Las winx formaron una esfera con una convergencia para que nada de lo que estuviera en la caja, fuera bueno o malo, saliera de allí.

_**HOLAAA, después de una larga desaparición heme aquí XD, no es uno de mis mejores capítulos pero es que cierta niña cof cof danny cof cof me pedía que actualizara y pss las prisas, la escuela, escribí como pude, pero en fin, he aquí el nuevo capitulo **_


	18. Chapter 18

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♥♪♪♪♥

Musa abrió los ojos y vio una jeringa conectada a una bolsa de donación sanguínea, al voltear la cabeza vio a su padre tapándose el brazo y descansando un poco en la cama de al lado.

-Papá…-dijo el hada con la voz quebrantada

-¿Cómo está mi niña?- le sonrió su padre

-Bien…-Musa vio sus manos totalmente vendadas. Los vendajes tenían el rastro de haber contenido una gran hemorragia- Eso creo…- el hada trató de mover su mano izquierda para alcanzar a su padre- Me alegra que hayas venido, aunque me hayas encontrado así-

Oboe se acercó a su hija y tomó su mano- Sé que te dije que vendría a verte hace tiempo, pero el trabajo me ha tenido muy ocupado, aun así cuando me dijeron que la vida de mi hija estaba en peligro vine como pude-

La joven hada recordó todos los sucesos que pasaron antes de estar en la enfermería y se echo al llanto- No me dejes nunca más papá por favor- se aferró a su regazo- no me dejes sola, no te vayas-

Al padre del hada se le partió el corazón, pues tenía que partir para un gran concierto que estaba planeado desde hace un año- Tengo el día de hoy y parte de mañana para recuperarme, el concierto de Sn Remo será dentro de una semana y soy el representante mayor, no puedo faltar, lo siento Musa- el hombre abrazó a su hija

-Pero papá… no me puedes dejar así-

-Tienes razón. Regresarás a casa, dos ataques a mi hija en menos de un mes, es imposible, ¿Qué clase de escuela es esta?-

-No me refería a eso, no quiero irme de acá, además…son "gajes del oficio", sólo me gustaría que te quedarás conmigo más tiempo-

-Sabes que no puedo, que más quisiera poder…- el padre de la joven fue interrumpido por la entrada de la directora

-Buen día señor Lee, Musa. Espero estén bien- dio una calida sonrisa- señor Lee, tenemos una discusión pendiente, por lo que me gustaría que pasara ahora mismo a mi oficina-

-Si, con gusto- el señor volteo a ver a su hija- regreso en un momento, lo prometo-

Después de la larga espera, la directora entró a la enfermería. Musa la vio con extrañeza pues no vio a su padre entrar detrás de ella

-¿Y mi papá?-

-Temo decirte que ya se fue, lo llamaron urgentemente y salió, ni siquiera terminó nuestra plática- dijo molesta- me encargó que te dijera que te ama mucho y que lo siente, ah y que te llamará vía holograma en cuanto pueda- Faragonda ya esperaba la cara de desilusión del hada, así que lo último lo inventó esperando que le sirviera de consuelo

-Cómo siempre- dijo Musa con lágrimas nacientes y cruzada de brazos- Promesas falsas… bueno, por lo menos Flora me hará compañía- dijo viendo a su amiga que estaba durmiendo unas camas lejos de ella

-Me temo que no, he decidido que es mejor aislarte, sólo mientras te recuperas-

-¡¿Por qué?!-

-No creas que te salvaste de la plática que tenía contigo, debe de ser algo de familia evitar este tipo de asuntos, en fin, no tuviste confianza en nosotros y he aquí la consecuencia-

-¿Pero de que esta hablando?- dijo Musa haciéndose la desentendida

-Sabes que siempre les he tenido paciencia a ustedes, pero esta vez es muy grave lo que hiciste Musa Shian Lee- Faragonda llamó por su nombre completo a la joven, lo cual no era una buena señal, mucho menos cuando Musa no estaba de humor para que de paso la regañaran.

-MUSA, sólo dígame Musa y con todo respeto, NO creo que deba ser usted quien me diga que hacer o no, además no se de que me está hablando y si lo supiera sería mi asunto- el hada le dio la espalda a su directora

La ayudante de la enfermera se acercó a la joven para ofrecerle un tazón de sopa…

-No quiero- dijo Musa empujando un poco el plato

-Señorita, tiene que comer bien, está muy débil- la enfermera volvió a ofrecerle el plato de sopa

-No gracias, no tengo hambre-

-Por favor, será sólo cuestión de minutos, ande coma un poco- le dijo con una voz muy tierna y acercándole la cuchara a la boca

-¡Dije que no quiero!- Musa empujó el plato con tal fuerza que fue a estrellarse contra la pared, el ruido hizo que Flora diera indicios de estar despertando

-Suficiente- Faragonda levantó cuatro paredes alrededor de la cama de Musa

-Te dije que no quería, era mejor que me escucharas, ahora mira lo que provocaste- el hada con una mirada amenazadora tomó a la asistente por el brazo el cual parecía ponerse rojo. La mano del hada se veía marcada en el.

-¡Musa!- gritó Faragonda.

Musa soltó a la enfermera pero no dejaba de verla; la pobre chica recogió los pedazos de plato y veía con temor a la paciente. Los labios de Musa recitaban algo y con ello el brazo de la asistente seguía siendo lastimado

-Señorita… me esta lastimando…- decía la joven un poco nerviosa

-¡Musa!- la zarandeo Faragonda con lo que consiguió despertarla de su "trance" - Salga de aquí señorita- ordenó faragonda a la enfermera- yo me quedaré con ella un rato- . La asistente obedeció

-No creo que después de recuperarte salgas de aquí- dijo severamente su directora

-¿Que? – Musa iba a preguntar que había pasado pero lo que Faragonda le advirtió le llamo más la atención-

-Como lo oíste, si no nos tienes confianza, menos la tendré yo contigo-

-No es justo, ¡usted sabía lo que pasaba y nunca me dijo nada!, ¡usted estuvo ahí!- Musa dejó de hablar al darse cuenta que ya se había delatado

-Lo sabía…- Faragonda salio enojada del cubículo

-¡No me deje aquí!, por favor noo- las puertas de su cuarto "privado" se cerraron y al hacerlo, se camuflajearon con las paredes dando el efecto de estar encerrada en un cubo blanco –Flora, Flora ¿me oyes? Flora…- dejo de llamar Musa al ver que no había respuesta, la pobre hada se recostó en su cama resignada a estar sola hasta nuevo aviso

♪▼♪☺♥lalalalalalalalalalalala♪♪♪1♥1♥lalalalalala♪♪♪1♥1

-Usó un hechizo oscuro, estaba lastimando a la pobre chica. Obviamente esa no era la Musa que conocemos- Faragonda platicaba con los demás profesores en su oficina

-Algo le hicieron, no podíamos confiar en ellos desde un principio- acusó Griselda a los secuestradores, mejor conocidos como los guardianes

-La aislé hasta que esté mejor, después me ayudarán a hablar con ella, últimamente hace que mis nervios se desborden- la directora se sobaba las sienes

-Eso es por que es más que tu alumna- rió Avalon- El saber que ella es tu…-

-Si bueno…fue una misión cansada, se pueden retirar-

Los profesores salieron y entraron las chicas

-Señorita Faragonda, Bloom encontró esto en la cueva, no sabemos que sea- Layla le entregó la caja

La directora examinó con minuciosidad el cofrecito, sintió su aura y dio una gran sonrisa- Es justo lo que estaba buscando, no se preocupen, es un artefacto que el chico rubio había robado. Muchas gracias por su ayuda chicas, ustedes nunca nos fallan, ahora descansen que tendrán un día muy fatigoso-

Stella, Tecna y Layla asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de la oficina

-Directora…hay algo que me incomoda desde la aparición de aquel joven, por favor dígame quién es él, ¿que quiere?- Bloom esperaba que le diera una respuesta concreta aprovechando que las demás ya habían salido

-Pues…es algo que puedes estar segura que les diré, pero todo a su tiempo, por ahora te puedo decir que se deben de cuidar mucho, principalmente tu-

-¿Yo?, ¿hay algo que deba saber?, el estar ignorante de los sucesos sólo nos perjudica más-

-Lo sé, por eso estaré aquí para protegerlas mientras no sepan nada- Faragonda se dirigió a la puerta- además confío en ustedes, buenas noches- y con esto Bloom salió (casi obligadamente)

♪▼♪☺♥lalalalalalalalalalalala♪♪♪1♥1♥lalalalalala♪♪♪1♥1

-Siempre viniendo a mi como rata almizclera- se burló Baltor al ver que Arik regresaba con él, casi muriéndose, rogando por su vida- No me digas que deseas que te ayude después de que me traicionaste, ¿pretendes eso?- el hechicero lo tiró con un empujón de su pie y después dio una resonante carcajada- Eres un imbécil- Baltor se levantó de su imponente trono- Pero hoy me siento caritativo con mis sirvientes, te ayudaré- el cuerpo de Arik fue levantado por el puño del hechicero- Pero que sea la última vez…- Todo el cuerpo del joven se llenó de luz, las heridas empezaron a cicatrizar y su piel obtuvo su color natural…

-No se preocupe mi señor, así será- El joven hizo una reverencia

_Oui__, pues aquí está mi actualización jojo, perdón por la demora :P_


	19. diecinueve

-¿Bueno?- el hada de la música había logrado infiltrar su celular a su aburrido cubículo, pronto recibió dos llamadas, pero misteriosamente (más bien por la fuerza y con influencia mágica) la llamada de Lindsay entró antes que la de Riven-

-¡Musy! Mi vida, ¿pero como te gusta estar en el hospital verdad?, oye estos días estuviste bloqueando mis llamadas ¿verdad pillina?, ¿y así quieres ser una exitosa cantante?, ay musita te juro que no me sorprendería saber que en una de estas pasas a mejor vida y descuida, me voy contigo por que los productores seguro me matan-

-Hola Lindsay- dijo el hada de la música con fastidio. -Sabes, a veces ya no sé si te importa más mi salud o mi carrera, por cierto, ¡¿Quién te dio permiso para que desviaras la otra llamada?!- preguntó el hada molesta

-Yo me di permiso querida, la mía obviamente es más importante, como sea, necesito que te pongas las pilas por que ¡tu demo sale dentro de poco como disco!, tienes muchas presentaciones, ah y necesito una nueva canción por que dentro de poco te presentas en magix emtivi (nota, es "emtivi" nada de publicidad eeh)-

-Tú solo pides y pides y pides, ni siquiera quiera te importa si estoy bien o no, o si estoy de humor para crear más canciones, sólo eres tu tu tu y los productores, ¿sabes que? hablamos luego, además tengo otra llamada mucho más importante- Musa colgó sin dejar decir una palabra más a su representante.

-¿Bueno? ¿Sigues ahí?...¡Riven!, me alegra que me llames, no sabes que difícil es estar encerrada como si uno fuera un animal-

-¿Cómo estás? Me alegra escuchar tu voz. Sabes… los chicos y yo estuvimos platicando y llegamos a la conclusión de que tenemos que parar éstos ataques, es nuestro deber como especialistas-

-¿Qué? ¡No!…- Musa dijo casi prohibiéndoselo, pues por más fuerte que fuera el hada, el saber que podría estar muerta la aterraba, no soportaría que alguien de sus seres queridos muriera de nuevo- En serio, deberían dejar esto a otras personas…como los directores o…el consejo o …yo que sé-

-No, ya estuvo bien, además tu ocultas algo y eso me molesta, pensé había confianza entre los dos -

-Confianza…- el hada puso los ojos en blanco- ¡ya me cansé de que todos me digan lo mismo!-

-Es por que te queremos y tú sabes que yo más que todos, las consecuencias de guardarse las cosas son terribles con forme pasa el tiempo, tú ya lo viste, pudiste perder la vida- Riven alzó la voz

-Las consecuencias, las consecuencias y dale con eso, sabes…sobreviví, estoy hablando contigo, estoy bien, punto…- aunque el hada no quería sonar así, la ponía muy nerviosa el hecho de tener que hablar del asunto, una palabra en falso y todo se arruinaría

-Todo esto se pudo haber evitado, pero noooo la gran Musa lo puede todo, pues ya viste que no-

-¡No te burles de mi!, además como si les importara, mírame, estoy encerrada sin poder hacer nada, mi papá se fue como de costumbre y no siento más que la presión tuya y de Faragonda…-

-¿Presión mía?, perdóname si me preocupa el bienestar de mi novia,¿Qué no era eso lo que te molestaba antes? El que no me preocupara por nadie-

-Tal vez exageras…-

-¡Ah! Ahora resulta que exagero, pues entonces no te quejes y guarda silencio hasta que salgas de ahí-

-¡¿Me estás llamando quejumbrosa?!, simplemente exijo lo que merezco, ¡y no merezco estar así!-

-Au contraire Musa, tú te lo buscaste-

-Te pareces a mi padre, sólo me llamaste para hacerme sentir mal ¿verdad?-

-Yo no te llamé para eso, ¡tú desviaste la conversación!-

-Pues a ver si te parece que desvíe esto- el hada colgó el teléfono –Ash, puedo manejar esto yo sola- la joven tomó un pedazo de papel, una pluma que había en el buró y se puso a escribir su nueva canción:

"_Try to tell me what I shouldn't do  
You should know by now,  
I won't listen to you  
Walk around with my hands up in the air  
Cause I don't care_

Cause I'm alright, I'm fine

Just freak out, let it go  
I'm gonna live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
Cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out, let it go  
Just freak out, let it go

El hada escribía con más énfasis en la pieza de papel cuando escuchó una voz que la llamaba:

-"Musa…"- decía aquel eco escalofriante__

You don't always have to do everything right  
Stand up for yourself  
And put up a fight  
walk around with your hands up in the air  
Like you don't care

-"Musa…"-Volvió a llamarla la voz. El hada la ignoró pues pensó que podría ser solo resultado de su imaginación

Cause I'm alright, I'm fine

Just freak out, let it go  
I'm gonna live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
Cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out, let it go

On my own  
Let it go  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Just let me live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
Cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out, let it go"

Gonna freak out, let it go  
Gonna freak out, let it go

-"Una bella canción"…- el hada escuchó que algo o alguien dijo

-Ahm…¿Flora?- pegó su oído a la pared- ¿Flora eres tu?-

Una risa siguió a la pregunta de la joven- No "aprendiz"-

-¿Que quieres?- Musa miró hacia el techo esperando encontrar a alguien pero la voz venía de otra parte

-"Compones muy bien, un tanto liberal esta ultima pieza, pero me agrada, además tu voz le da su toque especial"- comentó Baltor como si supiera mucho del tema

-¡Déjame en paz!- el hada apretó el lapicero lo que le causó mucho dolor por las heridas de su mano, su siguiente paso fue taparse los oídos

-Necesitarás más que eso- Musa seguía escuchando la repudiada voz- por que si quiero, puedo estar dentro de tu cabeza-

-¿Qué no ha sido suficiente para ti?, ¡déjame!-

-¿Suficiente?, si ni siquiera hemos empezado- el hechicero torturaba más a su nueva aliada -"Me sorprende que el hada no busque la ayuda de su grupo…"-

-Eso no te concierne., es asunto mío y sólo mío…-

-No quieres la atención de todos ¿verdad?, a mi me parece lo contrario, ¿no será que estás cansada de que nadie te haga caso?, ¿no será que buscas ponerte en peligro para obtener lo que nunca tuviste?…atención

Musa corrió a su cama y apretó un pequeño botón rojo que la enfermera había puesto en caso de que necesitara algo. Lo apretó y lo apretó pero no sonaba…

-Es inútil, te he desconectado de todo lo exterior, sólo estamos tu y yo querida , tu y yo…-

-Ya me tienes ¿no? Y sé que una vez fuera no me dejarás en paz, no me molestes ahora-

-¿No quisieras saber más de mi?, ¿no te da curiosidad saber a quien le sirves?-

-No me importas en lo absoluto…-

Baltor rió burlonamente- Eso es lo que dices ahora, pero no respondiste a mi pregunta…-

-¡Dejame en paz!, te detesto, ¡vete!- Musa se destapó los oídos al ver que el tormento había acabado, el hada se recostó y puso sus manos en su cara- Uff…viene un gran tormento para mi, ¿no es así ichibu?- le dijo a su conejito de tela- ¿O será que me estoy volviendo loca?

☺☻♥♦♣♠•◘○◙♂♀♪☼ ☺☻♥♦♣♠•◘○◙♂♀♪☼☺☻♥♦♣♠•◘○◙♂♀♪☼

-Kiaaaaaa- Lockette gritaba y corría

-Sólo será un momento Lockette, ¡ven acá!- Chatta la perseguía con tijeras en mano- Un nuevo corte no te haría mal, la revista teen magix lo dice-

-Están perturbando mi tranquilidad- Tune se dirigió a Chatta- además no se corre con tijeras- la pixie de los modales se las arrebató y las guardo en un cajón

-Sus gritos se oyen hasta la enfermería- Amore entro a la alcoba de Bloom y vio todo el desorden- Chatta, tengo buenas noticias, ¡Flora ya esta mejor!, dentro de poco podrá salir-

-Sii que buenoooo- la pequeña pixie dio saltitos y palmaditas

-Es una excelente noticia- se levantó Bloom de su cama -al parecer estaba tomando un descanso pero los agudos gritos de Lockette la despertaron- ¿Qué tal si le organizamos una fiesta?

-¡Si! Con una decoración Floral, el tema podría ser la primavera- Amore tomó unas cuantas flores de papel y las esparció con entusiasmo por toda la alcoba

-Pero no todas podrán estar en la fiesta- Tune se refirió a su hada que también estaba convaleciente y aislada para colmo

-Si…¿pero que podemos hacer?, Faragonda no la va a dejar salir, a menos de que llevemos la fiesta a la enfermería- Chatta espero la aprobación de todas

-No, no es un lugar para jugar, mejor hacemos la fiesta y después le hacemos otra a Musa, después de todo se lo merecen tanto una como otra- propuso Amore

-Bueno, solo hay que avisarle a los demás- Bloom recordó a una persona es especial- Ooou ¡Estoy segura de que Helio aportará grandes ideas!

-Batuta batutaa- la pequeña Piff se acercó al cajón y sin que nadie lo notara saco las tijeras, comenzó a jugar con ellas pero el peso le ganó haciendo que el artefacto saliera volando en dirección a Bloom

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Tune

Todas las pixies cerraron los ojos, cuando los abrieron vieron las tijeras flotar arriba de la cabeza de Bloom, afortunadamente no le habían causado ningún daño.

-Bueno reflejos- Chatta tomó las tijeras y las guardó esta vez con llave

-P-pero, no fui yo…-dijo Bloom extrañada

-¿No fuiste tu?, de seguro fue un acto inconciente- trató de explicar Tune

-No, no, de ser así las tijeras tendrían un aura naranja, como mi poder, pero flotan solitas…-

-Tal vez fue un fantaaaasmaaaaaaa- dijo Chatta alzando sus bracitos (representando un movimiento fantasmal) lo que aterró a Lockette

-Tranquila- la abrazó Bloom- tal vez si fue un movimiento inconciente-

-¿Pero lo del aura…?- contradijo Amore

-Bloom vio de reojo a la asustada Lockette y le guiñó un ojo a las demás- Noo, si estoy segura de que fui yo-

-Ah si si. Claro- asintieron todas, incluso la bebé pixie

-Bueno, entonces hagamos los preparativos- les sonrió Bloom- _"Que raro, esa definitivamente no fui yo y por supuesto que ninguna de las pixies…"- _vamos - todas salieron del cuarto


	20. revelaciones parte IV y empezamos

♪♦♪♦♪♦♪♦musa: un hada, una historia ♪♦♪♦♪♦♪♦musa: un hada, una historia

Y un dos, tres, giro, salto y por ultimo un split, ¿Qué les parece?-la ultima integrante de las winx pregunto a sus demás amigas acerca de su nueva coreografía

-Me gusta, pero en ese giro tu cabello se despeina por completo-dijo la chica rubia

-Eso que importa Stella, la coreografía es perfecta- la animó Tecna- Por cierto, ayer tuve una pesadilla, una muy fea- tembló el hada- Y en ella estaba Musa…-

-¡¿En serio?!, yo también, Musa me torturaba horrible- Layla paró de Bailar y se sentó en la cama

-Ni que lo digas, en mi pesadilla, Musa arruinaba mi carrera T.T-

-¿Tu también tuviste pesadillas Stella?- preguntaron sus dos amigas

-Sip, extraño ¿no?-

-Si…-asintieron pensativas las otras dos

-¿Por que pesadillas la misma noche?…y Musa estaba en todas ellas…-

-Bueno, pero no era la Musa que conocemos, por más que tu y ella peleen, sabes que jamás te haría una cosa como la de tu "sueño"- Layla le dijo a Stella

-Si, será una desordenada, rebelde y respondona, pero no llega a esos extremos-

-¿Creen que las trix hayan mandado de nuevo un mounstro de pesadillas?- Stella recordó aquella vez en que las brujas les enviaron tan lindo presente

-Nah, ellas están muy muy lejos, siendo felices en la prisión- Layla se paró de sobresalto de la cama- pero hay algo muy raro aquí ¡y tenemos que averiguarlo!-

-¡Estoy contigo!- la siguió Stella

-¡Y yo!- grito Digit. La pixie vio a su hada en espera de una respuesta…

-Esta bien, esta bien -- …- dijo Tecna poco convencida

-Bueno, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es…- Layla no termino la oración, pues una pixie exaltada llegó a la alcoba

-¡¡FIESTA!!- gritó Chatta

Stella, Tecna, Digit y Layla quedaron con caras desconcertadas…

-Hola chicas- saludaron Amore y Lockette

--Haremos una fiesta para Flora, ahora que ya va a salir- Bloom entró a la alcoba de Tecna

-¡Uyy! Me parece fantástico- Stella daba brinquitos de alegría con Chatta y Amore

-Y yo sé por que ¬¬…- Tune le susurró a Layla

-Oh oh, no pensarás que…- dijo Layla preocupada

-Oooh si-

-¡¡VAMOS DE COMPRAS!!- Stella corrió por su bolso y dio una mirada de perrito a las demás- ¡VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS!

-No tiene remedio…pero bueno, es para una buena causa-

-Tenemos la lista de todas las cosas que tenemos que comprar, y son muchas, así que Winx saquen sus ahorros- Bloom desdobló un rollo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas

-De eso no se preocupen, pero ya vamonos que el centro comercial me llama- Stella estaba impaciente como niña chiquita

-Bueno vamos, vamos- Tecna puso sus ojos en blanco- sino la niña Stella nos hace un show

-¡Wii!- Stella salió corriendo con bolso en mano

-¿Como la soportas Amore?- Layla le preguntó y la pixie solo alzo los hombros

-Hop, llamada- Tecna sacó su celular- ¡Hola Timmy!, oye ¿Qué crees? Haremos una fiesta mañana, alcáncennos en el centro comercial y dile a Helia que es obligatorio para él que vaya por que es para Flora…perfecto…si…adiós-

-Muy bien, todos están enterados- colgó el teléfono- es una lástima que Musa no pueda estar, que raro que Faragonda haya decidido "aislarla"-

-Te apoyo- Bloom seguía enrollando la lista mientras caminaban a la salida de la escuela- aunque muchas veces rompimos las reglas, lo máximo que nos ponía a hacer era limpiar toda la escuela, pero nunca dejarnos incomunicadas-

-Pues así de grave será lo que hizo Musa…es que aun no entiendo como es que rogaba que no le hicieran nada a ese…ese…¡delincuente!- Tune dijo exaltada

-Si, eso está muy raro, algo se trae nuestra querida amiga, pero cuando salga ahora si no se escapa del interrogatorio-

-No Tecna, no debemos presionarla o no nos dirá nada, además puedo sentir que Musa no está muy…mmmm…feliz que digamos, algo le preocupa-

-¿Cómo sabes eso Bloom? si no la has visto-

-No lo sé, simplemente lo puedo sentir, algo la tiene muy inquieta…-

-¿No me dirás que ahora puedes saber como se sienten las personas?, a ver dime como me siento en este momento- Layla se acercó más a ella

-Veamos…siento…mmmmm…-

-¡FRUSTRACIÓN!- Stella le dio un zape a las dos- Llevo aquí las horas esperando a que bajen, las ofertas no esperan queridas…-

-Todas rieron- Ayy Stellita, ¿Qué haríamos sin ti?-

-Obvio nada- Stella jaló a todas hacia el autobús y así partieron para Magix.

Lalalal♪㍋♪♥♪㍋㍋㍋㍋㍋㍋㍋㍋㍋

-¡SORPRESA!- Todos gritaron al entrar Flora a su habitación. El cuarto estaba adornado con muchas flores de papel de varios tamaños y colores, había globos por todo el piso y kilos de confeti esparcidos. Unos cuantos bocadillos estaban en los escritorios y en la entrada había un enorme letrero que decía: "Nos alegra tenerte de vuelta Flora".

-Wow…esto es…muchas gracias !- Flora corrió hacia la bolita y abrazó a todos.

-Me alegra tanto verte fuera del hospital, ya extrañaba ver esa carita tan linda- Helia le apartó los mechones que cubrían su rostro- Mira, hice esto mientras estabas dentro- le enseñó una lámpara hecha con los restos de algunos capullos de mariposas- Espero que te guste.

-¿Bromeas?, me encanta, es lindísima- dijo Flora sonrojada- Jamás me había sentido tan feliz como ahora. El estar de nuevo con ustedes me causa una gran emoción- dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-Nosotros también estamos felices y en especial este- Stella le dio un codazo a Helia-

Flora vio a todos los que estaban ahí y notó que alguien faltaba.- Ahm y para todo esto…¿en donde esta Musa?-

-¿Alguien quiere refresco?- Layla abrió una botella y empezó a servir rápidamente.

-Gracias- Flora veía como su vaso se llenaba más y más- pero y Mu…

-También quizás quieres un sándwich- Layla tomó uno y lo metió bruscamente en la boca de Flora- ¿Apoco no está delicioso?- La chica trataba de masticar y pasar el gran pedazo que estaba en su boca por lo que sólo asintió- A ver a ver ayúdenme a repartir la botana en los platos…to-dos- Los chicos se acercaron disimuladamente a donde estaba la comida- Ok, tratemos de no decir nada de Musa, por lo menos no ahora; Flora esta aquí para disfrutar, no para estarce preocupando, ¿esta bien?.- Todos asintieron.

Flora se los quedó viendo con cara de "¿hay algo que yo deba saber?. Tecna fue por una bandeja. ¿Papas?- le ofreció a su amiga.

-Ahm, gracias

-Bueno pues un brindis por nuestra valiente hada Flora- todos alzaron sus vasos.

-¡Por Flora!

¡BOOM!- Un estrepitoso estallido interrumpió la fiesta. Todos corrieron afuera para ver que era lo que había pasado..

El cielo se torno grisáceo, las nubes desaparecieron y múltiples rayos golpeaban el suelo. En el centro del caos se veía una figura, apenas si se alcanzaba a distinguir que era humano. La figura saco de su mano una bola de fuego y la aventó directamente a la torre de la enfermería. La parte frente de la torre voló en pedazos:

-¡Ayuda!- Musa colgaba de un trozo de tubo.

-¡Musa!- gritó Faragonda. La directora corrió para salvarla de caer pero una pared de fuego interrumpió su paso.

La figura volteó a ver a Bloom y le lanzó algo, no se identificaba bien al momento, sólo se vio como un destello tan blanco que segaba a los que estaban cerca. Cuando el destello finalizó, todo había desaparecido. Bloom se quedo inmóvil, frente a ella estaba el emblema de su familia hecho trizas e incrustado al suelo por una daga.

Musa, sin explicación alguna estaba en el suelo, sana y salva. Viró su mirada para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie herido y al ver a la derecha vio a Bloom quien miraba fijamente el emblema siendo consumido por pequeñas llamas.

-Fue él- dijo el hada- sólo él haría este tipo de ataques…este tipo de amenazas- Musa giró para resguardarse en algún lugar, se sentina mareada y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-¡Musa, Musa!, ¿te encuentras bien?- corrió el profesor Palladium a ella

-Me siento un poco mareada y me duele…- el hada miro sus manos y vio como estas se curaban por si solas-…están curadas- dijo sorprendida

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Palladium

-Nada, estoy bien gracias, pero sé de alguien que necesita su ayuda- apuntó a Bloom con la mirada.

-Quédate aquí- Palladium corrió hacia la chica pelirroja y la llevo dentro de la escuela.

-¿!Pero que fue todo eso!?, Musa, ¿estás bien?- se acercó Layla a ella y empezó a examinarla con la mirada

-Si, dejen de preocuparse por mi por favor, mira- señaló la torre que estaba en llamas y a algunas hadas de primer grado que estaban hechas un manojo de nervios- mejor ocúpate de ellos, yo estoy bien.

Musa se dio la vuelta y dejo a Layla con la palabra en la boca.

-Hey, ¡espera!. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no nos preocupemos? ¡Casi te mueres!-

-Layla, deja ese tema para otro día, ¿qué no estás viendo? ¡La escuela está hecha un caos!. Usa tu enchantix y soluciona esto. No estamos aquí para lamentarnos, yo no estoy aquí para hacerme la víctima-

Por un momento Layla se quedó callada, sin saber que decir…- Ok, ok ya entiendo, esto es una reacción nerviosa por lo que acaba de pasar…-

-¡No Layla!...sabes, es inútil, si no lo haces tu lo hago yo…¡Enchantix!- Musa se transformó y voló para ir a ayudar a apagar el fuego.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le gritó Faragonda al hada de la música

-Ayudando, ¿Qué parece?-

-Estás muy débil, baja en este mismo instante-

-Musa la ignoró. Sacó su flauta y empezó a tocar una melodía que parecía apaciguar el fuego.

-¡Musa, basta! nos encargaremos nosotros-

-Pues yo no veo que hagan algo…después de todo, esto es mi culpa- susurró el hada

-Fuocus Finitus- Faragonda apuntó con sus manos hacia la torre esperando que el hechizo apagara las llamas, pero no sucedió nada. No era un fuego común y corriente…-

-Déjemelo a mi- Musa seguía tocando y a diferencia del hechizo de su directora, el suyo sí funcionaba.

-Imposible…-

-Listo. ¿En donde más necesitan ayuda?-

Faragonda que estaba totalmente boquiabierta volvió a la realidad y tomó a Musa por el brazo: -En ningún lugar más, ahora ve adentro y pide a la enfermera que te revise-

- Esta bien, espero que las demás ayuden y no entren en pánico, que de nada sirve-

Musa entró a la escuela, pero en lugar de ir a buscar a la enfermera fue directamente a su cuarto. Se cambio el camisón que tenía por un par de jeans, una blusa y una sudadera corta.

De su bolsillo sacó un papel y lo firmó. Mientras el hada había estado en la enfermería, había logrado sacar una constancia que la enfermera firmaba cuando daba de alta a alguien. Durante todo ese tiempo que estuvo internada, Musa había practicado la firma de la enfermera y ahora era el tiempo de usarla:

-Perfecto, ya no aguanto estar en ese horrible lugar- En ese momento entró alguien al cuarto

-Musa, Musa- Flora la abrazó – Que gusto me da verte, yo no sabía que habías estado en la enfermería, ¿pero que te pasó amiga?- le dijo con una mirada preocupada.

-Me alegra verte mejor Flora. No te preocupes, no me pasó nada grave- Musa se quedó viendo a su amiga y la abrazó aun más fuerte- Perdóname Flora, siento que lo que te pasó fue por mi culpa, yo…yo no supe que hacer, ni siquiera sé por que no hice nada, ni siquiera sé por que no actué cuando debí hacerlo.

-Calma, no fue tu culpa. Lo que tenía que pasar, tenía que pasar; la buena noticia es que las dos ya estamos mejor ¿no crees?-

-Ss…si

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Pero quien habrá hecho semejante atentado?. Era un día tan bonito-

-Si, lo sé. Supongo que Faragonda nos tendrá que decir. Ella debe saber algo…-

-¿Por qué crees eso?...-

-Por que está llamando a todas, mira- El hada se acercó a la ventana y vio como todas las demás hadas se congregaban en el patio. En el centro estaban los profesores y la directora.

……...….

-¿Ya están todas?, bien. Primero que nada, quiero asegurarme que todas están bien…-

Las hadas asintieron

-Bien. Esto que sucedió fue totalmente inesperado, no sabemos exactamente quien fue y por que lo hizo pero mis queridas hadas, no les voy a mentir, quien quiera que haya sido no tenía buenas intenciones ni mucho menos fue un accidente. Los profesores y yo lo hemos estado comentando y tenemos sospechas de quien puedo haber sido, pero no sacaremos conclusiones tempranas.

Absolutamente todas las hadas empezaron a comentar sobre el asunto, algunas inquietas, otras enojadas y otras demasiado nerviosas al respecto.

-Silencio- ordenó Faragonda- Pueden llamar a sus padres para hacerles saber que están bien y no se preocupen, tomaremos medidas estrictas de seguridad…(quizás mayores de las que tomamos con Lord Darkar)- pensó la directora - No dejaremos que pase esto en balde, investigaremos que fue exactamente por que sucedió esto, lo principal es conservar la calma y en cuanto noten algo extraño háganmelo saber.

-Eso es todo señoritas, buenas tardes- Griselda les ordeno que entraran sin dejarlas comentar algo.

-Apuesto que tiene que ver con lo que le ha estado pasando a Musa. Quizás ella sea la que está trayendo los problemas aquí- Comentó Amaryll a sus amigas. Para desgracia de ella Musa la había escuchado

-¿Qué yo que Amaryll?- se paró en frente de ella- No escuche bien, ¿que yo que?-

-Ahm..jeje, que tu, que tu- Amaryll estaba muerta de pena, pero aun le quedaba un poco de orgullo, el suficiente para retar a Musa- Que quizás sea tu culpa que todo esto este pasando-.

-¡Ah! ¿Eso crees?- Musa la iba empujando hacia atrás- ¿crees que todo esto es mi culpa?-

-Pues…quizás…-

-Que no se te olvide quien te ha salvado millones de veces, por que si yo hubiera querido, hubiera dejado que las trix te secuestraran, si yo hubiera querido, hubiera dejado que Lord Darkar te encerrara y te convirtiera en la criatura más asquerosa de la dimensión, y si yo quiero, puedo dejar que lo que sea que haya sido eso, acabe contigo- Musa iba subiendo el tono con cada palabra- ah y no vengas llorando como siempre a pedir ayuda, por que esta vez me dará mucha flojera dártela- Musa se dio la vuelta dejando a Amaryll más que humillada en frente de sus amigas y de las hadas que estaban alrededor.

Al entrar a la sala de estar, Musa oyó a sus amigas y a los especialistas platicar :

-Yo creo que Musa nos oculta algo, digo es obvio, se ve en sus ojos- dijo Stella

-Si, además ha estado actuando muy raro, no sé, muy agresiva-

-Tienes razón Layla, pero ni como sacarle las cosas...-Tecna notó que Bloom estaba muy callada- ¿Todo bien Bloom?-

-Ahm…no, hay algo que me preocupa-

-¿Qué es?, te pasó algo- Sky se sentó juntó a ella

-Es que esa cosa…esa cosa pareciera que me hizo una advertencia.- Bloom les contó el asunto del papel, la daga y el emblema.

-Diría que no nos preocupáramos, pero es mejor estar prevenidos- Helia puso su brazo en el hombro de Flora- ya ven que sucede cuando no lo estamos-

-Aaay como te detesto Arik, ¡todo esto es tu culpa!, tu y tu tonto "amo" , como los odio- Musa se acercó un poco más para ver quien más estaba

-Por cierto, ¿creen que Musa este bien?, no la he visto, y creo que Riven querrá saber como se encuentra- dijo Timmy

-Pues que no sea tan tonto y que venga, Brandon nunca me dejaría tan olvidada ¿no es así corazón?-

-Por supuesto que no, pero de mí a Riven hay una gran diferencia-

-Como de mi a Stella- Musa entró a la sala- ¿de que hablaban?-

-Pues Musa, verás, nosotros…- Timmy titubeó, por alguna razón se sintió incomodo con la presencia de Musa.

-Sentimos que nos ocultas algo- Afortunadamente su novia es más directa- Es obvio que no nos has dicho la versión completa de las cosas y exigimos que lo hagas.

-Tecna Tecna, ¿no te parece que exageras, ¡vaya psicosis!-

-No es psicosis Musa, es que nos preocupas-

-Ja, gracias, pero estoy bien, en serio- Musa se acerco a todos y les dio un abrazo- aun así gracias. Ah y díganle a Riven que que lindo detalle, que me encantaron las tarjetas, las flores, los chocolates, todo…-

-¿Riven te envió todo eso?- le preguntó Stella sorprendida

-¿Tu que crees?- dijo Musa molesta y salió de la sala de estar.

-Creo que eso es un no- agregó Helia- Vaya, creo que si sigue así, Riven la perderá muy pronto

-Bueno, que Musa no es una perita en dulce- le dijo Layla

-¡Te escuche!- grito el hada de la música desde a fuera- Ni te atrevas a defender a ese…ese…aash!-

-Alguien no tuvo un buen día hoy- dijo Stella viendo a todos

-Ay Stella ¿y quien si?- Bloom le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y con esto todos salieron de la sala; los especialitas para irse a Fontana Roja y las winx para sus alcobas.

-Bien hecho Arik, esa estúpida hada Bloom por lo menos entendió la señal, ahora sabe que debe de andar con cuidado-

-Patético- susurró Arik sin importarle la cara que puso Baltor al respecto.

-¡Insolente!- lo golpeó su amo

-Golpéame si quieres, ¡¿es más por que no me matas?!, patético, cobarde, ¡no eres más que eso!, podrás tenernos a mi y a Musa ahora, pero siempre vivirás bajo la sombra de Bloom…-

-¡Calla!- Baltor empezó a agredir violentamente al joven - Tu no vales más que yo, si estás aquí es por Musa, por mi te hubieras muerto-

Arik permaneció callado, no quiso expresar toda la rabia que sentía hacia Baltor, no quiso expresar todo el dolor físico que sentía, no iba a caer en el juego, esta vez no.

-Quizás es cierto…

-Lo es…vete, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer con esa niña, quiero tener un arma fuerte, tu y ella me serán muy útiles…¡que te vayas inútil!-

-Como usted ordene…amo- Arik hizo una reverencia y desapareció

Musa se recostó en su cama con cara de pocos amigos, permaneció pensativa y ni chistaba ni una sola palabra

-¡Urra Musa Musa!- todas las pixies se abalanzaron sobre ella

-¡Aaah!- gritó el hada- pixies, hola hola- rió- me espantaron

-Te extrañábamos Musa- le dijo Chatta

-Y yo a ustedes, más a esta pequeñita- le dijo a Tune – Siento que se arruinara la fiesta que le habían preparado a Flora-

-Fiestas pueden haber muchas, no te preocupes- dijo Lockette y todas asintieron

-Si, eso creo, oigan, necesito hablar con Tune…-

-Muy bien, estaremos allá afuera- salieron todas excepto una

-¿Que pasa Musa?- pregunto su pixie esperando que no fuera nada malo

-¡Ay Tune son tantas cosas!, es que…estoy tan confundida, es decir, yo…-la joven no encontraba las palabras para expresar toda la confusión que el causaba el súbito cambio en su vida y como si no fuera poco, trataba de hacerse la fuerte, pero las lágrimas rogaban por salir-

-Dime, sabes que para eso estoy, soy tu pixie unida, sé que te sientes triste-

-No sólo triste, enojada- dio un golpe a la cama- tengo coraje Tune

-¿Por qué? ¿Con quien?-

-Con todo lo que ha pasado, es decir, ¿no podía tener un inicio de clases normal?, ¿es mucho pedir que esta sea por una vez en la vida una dimensión normal?

-Tranquila Musita, estás muy alterada- Tune fue por un poco del té que acostumbraba tomar a esa hora y le sirvió una tasa a su hada

-Gracias- La joven tomó la tasa con una amplia sonrisa… ¡Aah!- y la estrelló contra la pared

-¡Hey es té fino!- al decir esto, Tune recibió una mirada matadora de su hada…-lo cual no importa por que también es bueno para descargar las frustraciones ;-

-Y después Bal…

-Bal…quien es ¿Bal?-

-Me pelee con Riven y no fue mi culpa, él…él…bueno sí fue mi culpa pero que ni crea que me voy a disculpar, por que, por que, ¡es un tonto!, no, yo soy la tonta, aaaay Tune estoy confundida-

-Vaya, jamás había visto una discusión entre una sola persona- rió la pixie- todo tiene solución, no te compliques la existencia. Por cierto, ¿que decías de Bal?-

-¿En serio crees que actuó extraño?-

-Pues…sólo un poquito, pero es comprensible, como dices, no ha sido un inicio fácil

-Claro que no lo ha sido y por lo tanto las demás no deben de criticarme, ni juzgarme ni nada…¿verdad?

-No no claro que no, pero sólo lo hacen por que están preocupadas

-Como sea, gracias Tune, por esto y más te adoro- le dio un gran abrazo- te veo en un rato- salió rápidamente

-Y nunca me dijiste de Bal- suspiró Tune- bueno, ya llegará el momento.

-Waaaa eso estuvo cerca-

-Y yo diría que demasiado-

-¡Arik!-

-Hola de nuevo- el joven dio una radiante sonrisa. Musa se le acercó, quizás demasiado, el joven se ruborizó un poco pero trato de no mostrar emoción alguna

-Arik- dijo el hada con una voz entre tímida y coqueta-

-Ss…¿si?

-¡Eres un tonto!- le dio una bofetada que le dejó la mejilla más roja que una manzana- En primera ¡¿como te atreves a aparecer así?!, en segunda ¡¿cómo te atreves a entrar a mi escuela!? y en tercera…- Arik la interrumpió poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios.

-Y en tercera tienes que venir conmigo ahora-

-¡¿Que?!, perdón, o sea, como esperas que vaya contigo así como así, ¿estás demente?. Estás…

-¿Musa?- salió Tune al pasillo- ¿con quien hablas?-

-Ahm, ahm puedo explicarlo, verás él es…-

-¿Él quien?

Musa volteo a ver rápidamente a Arik y después a Tune. El joven simplemente dio una leve sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo.

-Nadie, nadie, es el cansancio, en fin, como te había dicho ya me voy :P

Musa caminó sin voltear, mucho menos sin hablar y al lado de ella iba el invisible Arik. Atravesaron varios pasillos y subieron infinitas escaleras hasta estar lo suficientemente alejados de cualquier hada o profesor que pudiera verlos.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó el hada

-Musa…- Arik sabía que tenía que hablar con ella, sabía que tenía que trabajar con ella para desarrollar ciertas cosillas que estaban planeadas pero el problema era que no sabía como empezar-

-Tic tac tic tac-

-¿Podrías por favor dejar de ser tan hostil?-

-Hostil, ¡¿Hostil!? ¿Sabes que acabas de arruinar mi vida por completo?-

-Era algo que tarde que temprano ibas a saber y aun no sabes ni la mitad niña-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A que es hora de que veas la realidad, siento decirte esto, pero si crees que esto es "arruinar tu vida", no sabes lo que te espera-

-Muy bien, me estás asustando

-Tengo que actuar rápido así que recuerdas cuando te dije que no me podrías recordar, es decir, no aun…

-Si…-

-Bueno, pues ,Musa, es que…yo ya te había conocido-

-Wow, ¡sorpresa!, ya lo sé, de bebé ¬¬

-No no, después de la muerte de tu madre, tú y yo seguimos en contacto-

-Eehm, no lo creo Arik

El mago tocó la frente del hada y poco a poco fue materializando un pequeño libro en sus manos. Era negro con grabados plateados que parecían espirales y tenía una pesada cerradura que parecía imposible de abrir.

-Que…¿que es eso?- preguntó Musa estupefacta

-Los recuerdos se pueden esconder, más no borrar, con esto verás que no te miento-

Musa sostuvo el libro en sus manos y lo observó por un momento, Arik estaba insinuando que dentro de ese libro estaban los recuerdos que ella tenía de él, lo cual se le hacía imposible por que en su vida lo había visto, de hecho, antes de que él se presentara aquel día en el bosque, ella no lo recordaba, ni siquiera se le hacía conocido.

-A ver si entendí, dices que aquí…¿Arik?- El rubio ya había desaparecido dejando al hada sola en un rincón oscuro

Una ráfaga de viento helado recorrió los pasillos de la escuela. La princesa Galatea se dirigía a su dormitorio mientras sonaba algunos instrumentos. La ráfaga de pronto se detuvo y se materializó en una sombra que se escondía detrás de un muro:

-Galatea…-susurró Arik con cierto rencor.

La princesa se detuvo por un instante: -Ahm, ¿quien anda ahí?-

-Hola Galatea-

-Ay hola Musa, me espantaste-

-Lo siento- La sombra veía a las dos chicas platicar y sin poder hacer nada más se desvaneció en el aire.

_Hola, perdón por la mala escritura pero es que tenía un borrador de estos capítulos y otro que era mi trabajo final pero como los nombre de la misma manera ya no supe cual era cual jajajaja así que si e__ste esta muy mal entonces lo que les puse fue el borrador ¬¬ _


	21. Recuerdos olvidados

Era una mañana fría, el verano estaba por terminar y el otoño empezaba. Un sonido de alarma marcó que ya eran las siete, es decir, tiempo de levantarse para las clases de la mañana.

-Oooa, buenos días- Tecna se levantó y fue a su closet para sacar unas cuantas prendas y toallas. Caminó fuera de su alcoba dirigiéndose al baño cuando notó que la ventana del balcón estaba abierta y la cortina ondeaba dejando entrar todo el aire frío- ¿Quién la habrá dejado abierta?, brrrr, que frío- el hada se dirigió al balcón para cerrarlo cuando vio que había alguien afuera-

-Musa, ¿que haces afuera?, vas a pescar un resfriado del demonio si no te metes-

Pero su amiga no respondió. El hada de la música miraba fijamente al horizonte, su mirada era vacía; su cabello era despeinado por el viento, sus brazos colgaban desganados y sus pies se tornaban rojos por el frío del suelo.

-Hey, ¿me escuchaste?, tierra a Musa…hum, no querrás que Stella te gané otra vez el lugar para ducharte ¿verdad?-

Su amiga sólo veía a un punto fijo, no decía nada.

-Oye- dijo Tecna un poco preocupada- ¿que sucede?- al acercase sintió un pequeño bulto chocar con sus pies. Tecna miró hacia abajo y recogió un libro negro- Ahm ten, se te cayó- le ofreció el libro pero la joven no parecía tener las menores intenciones de volver la mirada. Tecna hojeó el pequeño bulto pero eran puras hojas en blanco por lo que infirió que quizás era el nuevo diario de Musa así que no quiso mirarlo más.- Lo pondré encima de tu cama ¿esta bien?, será mejor que te apures Musa o llegarás tarde-

-Es inútil, ha estado así desde muy temprano- Tune se acercó a Musa y le puso un abrigo encima- No ha querido hablar-

-¿No estará petrificada o algo así verdad?-

-No, eran como las cinco de la mañana cuando escuché que algo se cayó, me levante y vi que Musa estaba fuera y que el ruido había sido del libro que tienes en las manos, Musa lo dejó caer-

-¿Entonces este libro le hizo algo?-

Tune dio un profundo suspiro –No lo sé Tecna

Y es que lo que había pasado, es que Musa había recuperado sus recuerdos…

_**¿Quieren saber cuales son?**_

Esa noche, Musa había salido al balcón para tener una lectura más tranquila, abrió el libro dispuesta a ver si lo que le había dicho Arik era cierto y esto es lo que el hada leyó o mejor dicho, recordó:

La pequeña Musa, de tan sólo ocho años se había despertado y vio que el calendario marcaba 10 de octubre, la fecha en que su madre había fallecido.

Musa se vistió, bajo a la sala y tomó su desayuno, en unos cuantos minutos ya se encontraba en el cementerio con un racimo de flores para la tumba de su madre. Colocó las flores en la tumba y regó un poco de agua de rosas en ella mientras encendía una varita de incienso y hacía una breve oración. Al terminar, sacó de su bolsillo una flauta y empezó a tocar pero uno de sus dedos se resbaló haciendo que la flauta rodara hasta unos arbustos.

La niña se agachó para buscar su flauta pero no la encontraba, buscaba y buscaba con su pequeña mano pero no había señales de ella.

-¿Buscas esto?-

-0///0 ahm si, gracias- La pequeña se acercó a un joven de aproximadamente unos catorce años. Era alto, bien parecido, rubio y con una mirada muy gentil que inspiraba confianza- Gracias- dijo la pequeña

-De nada, Musa-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Yo te conozco desde pequeña, hola- el joven le extendió la mano- mi nombre es Arik, fui amigo de tu madre por mucho tiempo-

-Mucho gusto, pero ¿cómo es que conociste a mi mamá?-

-Ah pues verás, yo no tengo familia así que ella digamos que fue como mi mamá-

-¿Entonces estás tan solito como yo?- dijo con la mirada caída

-Quizás, pero ya no lo estarás más, por que he venido a cuidarte- le sonrió a la pequeña- tu padre me ha enviado para ser tu tutor y algo así como tu niñera- dijo esta última parte ruborizado

-De verdad- lo examinó con la vista- ¿No eres un poco joven para enseñar?-

-Claro que no- rió el joven- Además aparte de enseñarte lo básico que debes saber, estoy aquí para enseñarte otras cosas que nadie más sabe, ¡sólo tu las sabrás!. ¿Te agrada la idea?-

-No me dejarás sola como todos lo hacen ¿verdad?- la niña lo abrazó- acepto sólo si prometes que no me dejarás sola-

Arik la cargó y la abrazó tal como si fuera su propia hermana- Por supuesto que no, te lo prometo

Los meses pasaron, Musa era cuidada por Arik, nunca la dejaba sola. En los tiempos que no eran de estudio, salían a dar vueltas por el parque, jugaban, cantaban (algo que le encantaba a Musa), se podría decir que tanto uno como otro eran felices con esa vida. Eran inseparables, como dos hermanos.

-¡Perfecto Musa, vas estupenda!- la niña hacia una esfera enorme color negra con tonos morados, la alzó con sus brazos y rápidamente la aventó contra un muro de roca gigante que se quebrantó con el golpe-

-Ahora pasemos a la lección siguiente, en ella aprenderás cómo causar daño indirectamente, ya no directa como lo habíamos estado viendo-

-Arik… todo esto es muy extraño, no me gusta del todo aprender esto-

-Pero Musita, no es malo, es sólo magia negra-

-¡Es por eso!, mi mamá solía decir que la magia negra sólo la utilizaban las personas que querían hacer un mal-

-Si, normalmente, pero nosotros no haremos ningún mal. La magia negra no es mala, sólo es incomprendida-

-Cuando sea grande, quiero ser un hada como mi mamá, no una bruja y las brujas usan este tipo de cosas-

-Pero las hadas también deben saberlas, sino ¿cómo crees que combaten a las brujas?, ¿haz oído el dicho de combatir fuego contra fuego?, eso es lo que nosotros queremos hacer así que no te preocupes-

-B-bueno, he estado practicando el primer capítulo de maldiciones y el segundo de conjuros, aun no puedo hacer mucho por que mi magia no está bien desarrollada pero dentro de poco lo podré hacer- dijo orgullosa de sus avances

-¡Perfecto!, por cierto, no le has dicho a nadie de nuestros estudios "extra" ¿verdad?-

-No, si mi papá se enterara que me enseñas magia negra, te colgaría-

-Musa, yo tengo que decirte algo,…tu…-

-¡Arik!

En eso una flecha golpeó a Arik y este cayó al suelo, después de la nada empezaron a venir más y más que lo aprisionaban contra el suelo. El joven las hizo arder en llamas azules (producto de su poder), tomó a la niña y corrieron hacia el bosque:

-Musa, necesito que me digas algo, ¿tu quieres venir conmigo?- le dijo un tanto nervioso e impaciente por que sabía que alguien no tardaría en encontrarlos

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó alarmada la pequeña

-Te lo explicaré después, por lo mientras tengo que saber si quieres venir conmigo. Nos iremos muy lejos de aquí, pero tienes que decírmelo tú, yo no te puedo obligar-

-¿Pero por que?- Musa estaba espantada y sus ojitos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Sssh no llores, todo estará bien, es sólo que ahora mismo necesito huir de aquí, pero no te puedo dejar sola-

-¿Volveremos después?, ¿podré ver a mi papito de nuevo?- dijo en sollozos

-No te puedo prometer algo como eso, quizás, no sé- el joven corría y trataba de mantenerse junto con Musa en bajo perfil para que no los encontraran, llegaron a una cascada y se metieron detrás de ella para perder a las personas que los seguían. El joven tomó a Musa por los hombros y trató de tranquilizarla:

-Entonces que dices Musa, ¿vienes conmigo?-

La niña no quería estar sola de nuevo, Arik era el único que la hacía feliz en esos momentos por que no tenía a nadie más que a él, su padre casi no la veía y a diferencia de él, Arik mostraba preocupación por ella. No está de más mencionar que era la persona que había sido más cercana a su mamá, así que de él aprendía muchas cosas de Marlín.

-Esta bien, iré contigo-

-_"El trato está hecho"_- dijo una voz muy grave que venía del vacío

Un fénix se dibujo en la frente de Musa y después desapareció. El rubio la abrazó y le ofreció disculpas por lo que acababa de hacer, sin embargo la niña no dijo nada, pues no entendía por que Arik se disculpaba.

-A la cuenta de tres saltaremos al agua y nadaremos hasta la orilla ¿entendido?- la niña asintió- ah y por nada del mundo voltees, si aquellas personas me atrapan corre y nos volveremos a ver en el pico de la montaña-

Los dos saltaron y nadaron lo más rápido posible, salieron del agua y corrieron entre la maleza. La montaña se veía cada vez más cerca y en los ojos tanto de Arik como de Musa se podía ver una gran satisfacción y alivio de estar tan próximos.

Estando a unos pasos de llegar a un portal que ya los esperaba, ocho personas se interpusieron en su camino, no eran más que Avalon, Faragonda, Saladino, Palladium, Wigzig, Griselda y Griffin. El joven frenó súbitamente haciendo que tanto él como Musa cayeran bruscamente al suelo.

-Ni un paso más Arik, con nosotros como rivales no tienes ninguna oportunidad y lo sabes- se acercaba cada vez más Avalon

-No me asustas- se levanto muy calmo e hizo una sonrisa sínica y despreocupada- Ella y yo podemos con todos ustedes-

-Entrega a la niña y consideraremos tu estancia en la dimensión Omega- le dijo Faragonda

-Eres tan buena Faragonda- se burló- pero no gracias, la dimensión Omega no llena mis expectativas. Ahora si me permiten…¡Musa ahora!-

La niña dio una vuelta haciendo una forma elíptica que cortaba como navaja. Las ocho figuras se hicieron violentamente para atrás y esto les dio tiempo a los otros dos para correr.

-¿Qué quieren de nosotros Arik?-

-Sólo no te acerques a ellos-

-¡No tan rápido joven Arik!- Saladino concentró todo su poder en la tierra. De ella salieron pequeñas semillas doradas que desarrollaron forma humanoide. Los seres eran blancos con ojos dorados y sólo una ala del mismo color. -Guardianes de la tierra, ¡a él!-

Los humanoides lo atacaban con rayos dorados y dagas mientras los demás se reincorporaban, dentro de poco Arik quedó indefenso pues ahora tenía a los otros siete también atacándolo. Griselda se apresuro y tomó a Musa, la niña gritaba y lloraba desconsoladamente al ver como Arik era acabado. Al joven ya no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar ni para proteger a Musa, por más que intentaba evadir los ataques no podía. Musa hacía su mayor esfuerzo para ayudarlo pero su magia tan sólo era la de una niña.

-Corre Musa, escapa- dijo un Arik agonizante. Al parecer las ocho personas congregadas ahí no iban a parar hasta dejarlo inconciente o quizás otra cosa.

-No por favor, ¡déjenlo!- pataleaba la pequeña- él no me hizo nada, yo fui quién le dijo que me iría con él- volteo a ver a Griselda y después a Faragonda- por favor señora no lo mate, él es mi único amigo, él es una persona buena y ha cuidado de mi todo este tiempo- decía con lagrimones- ¡Arik! No me dejes…

-Cuídate Musa, yo estaré contigo por siempre-

-¡No!- dio un gritó agudo- ¡No, Arik!- Una luz cegadora rodeó todo el bosque. Cuando todos abrieron sus ojos, vieron como Arik había desaparecido y la niña yacía en el suelo con un poco de sangre en las manos y en su cara, afortunadamente (o desafortunadamente) no era suya, era la sangre de los humanoides que atacaban a Arik, si, Musa los había aniquilado.

-Imposible…-dijo ahogadamente Wigzig mientras se levantaba

-El joven, ¡ya no está!, ¿acaso él?...- preguntó Palladium a Avalon

-Así parece- respondió- parece que no lo volveremos a ver.

Todos en especial la niña veían apabullados lo que había sucedido. Musa vio a todas las criaturillas yaciendo en el piso y no mostrando ni una señal de vida

-Yo…yo no…-volteó a ver a todos- Yo no quería...Yo no quería, no era mi intención-dijo llorando

-L-Lo sabemos pequeña- dijo Saladino con la boca seca- Lo sabemos…

Faragonda y Griselda que estaban más pálidas que un fantasma tomaron a la niña mientras Wigzig y Avalon desaparecían los cuerpos de los humanoides.

-Fue producto de magia negra, cuarto nivel y sin control- dijo Griffin seriamente a Faragonda

-Avanzaron más de lo esperado en sus estudios, no pensé que llegara tan lejos-

-La niña aun no tiene magia estable, por eso es que pasó esto- dijo Saladino

-Llevémosla al palacio, ahí desdiéremos que hacer- propuso el profesor Avalon. Todos asintieron.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Musa se encontraba dentro de un palacio muy grande y muy hermoso. La sala en la que estaban era amplia y muy iluminada, tenía adornos orientales y tragaluces que daban un cierto toque dorado a los muebles alrededor. Las cortinas eran largas, a primera vista se veía que eran de seda con adornos de hilo de oro y los ventanales tenían pequeños adornos de vitral.

-¿En donde estamos?- pregunto Musa- ¿Qué pasó con Arik?-

-Tranquila pequeña, ahora todo esta bien- la tranquilizó Griselda que la tenía en brazos

-Pero ya les dije que él no es malo, él me cuidaba- Musa se bajó de los brazos de Griselda y corrió hacia la señora más grande para pedirle que trajera de vuelta a su amigo.

-Ya te dije que es indispensable hacerlo…-

-Pero Faragonda, no podemos quitarle sus recuerdos, menos ahora que prácticamente ha encontrado a su abuela-

La directora le hizo un además de silencio a Saladino pero era muy tarde, la niña ya había escuchado todo.

-¿Mi abuela?...señora, usted…-

-No, lo que el señor quiso decir es…-

-Faragonda, no tiene caso seguir con esto. Musa, ella es tu abuela, madre de Marlín-

A la niña se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y rápidamente corrió a sus brazos- Abuela, abuela- le dijo mostrando irradiante felicidad- Mi mamá me dijo que llegarías algún día y que me llevarías contigo para cuidarme, que una vez que te encontrara íbamos a vivir muy felices en el palacio- la niña se secó sus ojitos y vio alrededor- ¿este es el palacio del que me habló?, ¿Aquí vamos a vivir?-

-Amelia, ¡no puedes dejarla así!, mira con cuanto amor te ha esperado- dijo Saladino esperando que Faragonda entrara en razón- ¡Por favor es tu nieta!-

-Lo siento Saladino, pero las cosas así tienen que ser- Faragonda dirigió su mirada a la pequeña- Musa, quiero que sepas que siempre te querré con todo mi corazón y mi alma, que así como quise a mi hija, así te quiero a ti, nunca lo olvides- Faragonda sacó unos polvos dorados que esparció en la cabeza de Musa, poco a poco la niña cayó dormida. -Lo siento, Musa-

La alarma de un reloj sonó. La pequeña Musa, de tan sólo ocho años se había despertado y vio que el calendario marcaba 10 de octubre, la fecha en que su madre había fallecido.

Musa se vistió, bajo a la sala y tomó su desayuno, en unos cuantos minutos ya se encontraba en el cementerio con un racimo de flores para la tumba de su madre. Colocó las flores en la tumba y regó un poco de agua de rosas en ella mientras encendía una varita de incienso y hacía una breve oración. Al terminar, sacó de su bolsillo una flauta y empezó a tocar pero esta vez sus dedos fueron más cuidadosos, esta vez la flauta no cayó y esta vez, Musa no encontró a nadie. Así fue como los recuerdos de Musa fueron escondidos, para nunca salir más, hasta ocho años después.

-Mi…abuela- Con lagrimas en los ojos, la joven dejó caer el libro…


	22. Asimilando las cosas

···-······::::---:::

Ven aquí…-Tune condujo lentamente a su hada dentro de la alcoba.- ¿No vas a ir a clases?-

La joven miró fijamente a su pixie y con ojos tristones negó.

-No llores- le dio su pañuelo, aunque resultaba inútil por que era demasiado pequeño como para limpiar siquiera un ojo- Musa, me preocupas, por favor te suplico que me digas que es lo que te pasa…por favor-

-Es que…- dudó- Tune, si tu…tu…¿Alguna vez desearías olvidarme?-

-¿Desear olvidarte?, ¡jamás!, ni por toda la magia de la dimensión-

-¿Por qué crees que alguien querría borrarse de la memoria de otra persona?-

-¿Y a que se debe tu pregunta?, ¿tiene que ver algo con ese libro no es así?-

(**N/A**: Las palabras en cursiva son los pensamientos de Musa)

-_Ya, que más da, es mi pixie y tengo que contarle, por lo menos lo necesario- _Ese libro son recuerdos, unos que estaban escondidos en los más profundo de mi mente- miró a Tune esperando su reacción

-Ah…esta bien, y…¿Qué tenía?-dijo no queriendo sonar sorprendida o confundida, mas bien comprensiva y calmada

-Alguien que nunca me imagine borró de mi mente su existencia, alguien que por mucho tiempo estuve esperando y ahora que sé en donde está, no se si emocionarme o deprimirme-

-Bueno pero no me tengas con el suspenso, dime quien es…-

-Mi abuela, Tune- dio un suspiro- Una abuela era lo más cercano que yo podía tener a una madre, yo soñaba con encontrarla para que viviéramos juntas- un nudo en la garganta invadió su voz- yo quería que cada noche me contara historias de mi mamá y que cuando me sintiera triste, ella me dijera que nunca jamás me dejaría…- la mirada de la joven cambió. Sus ojos ahora reflejaban desencanto- pero eso nunca va a pasar por que…Faragonda no es la persona que yo esperaba-

-quoi?, ¿escuche bien?-

-Confío en la limpieza de tus oídos, Tune-

-¿Pero como?, ¿por que?, ¿como es que…?-

-_No me preguntes como es que conseguí esos recuerdos por _favor- Lo que te digo es verdad, Faragonda es mi abuela. La conocí cuando era pequeña pero al parecer ella no quiso que mantuviera aquel recuerdo, supongo que no me quería como yo esperaba-

-Pero...pero no estés triste, quizás tuvo buenas razones para hacerlo- la abrazó- a todo esto, ¿cómo es que sacaste esos recuerdos?-

_-Me los dio Arik__, sí, el que casi me mata, el sirviente de Baltor- _Ahm, me ayudo un amigo, fue un experimento que salió mejor de lo que esperábamos-

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que amigo?-

-Ya lo conocerás, pero como te decía, no me lo esperaba, mucho menos que ella haya decidido ocultarlo, es decir, ¿tan mala persona soy para que alguien se avergüence de mi?-

-Apuesto a que es un mal entendido, ¿por que no vas a hablar con ella?-

-¿Y que le digo, Tune?, ¿la saludo como si nada? ¡Hay Hola abuela! Recuperé mis recuerdos, no te pudiste salvar de mi, ja- río sarcásticamente- no lo creo

-Musa por todos los cielos, quizás tenga una buena razón, no saques conclusiones tempranas, que tal si era para…no sé, ¿protegerte de algo?-

-_De Baltor podría ser…-_Hum…no sé, lo que menos quiero es estar aquí-

-¿Y eso?- dijo Stella que entraba con un bonche de libros en las manos

-¿Por qué faltaste a la clase de Avalon?, Tecna dijo que no te sentías bien –preguntó Bloom mientras entraba con un matón de libros aun más grande que el de Stella.

Musa volteo a ver a Tecna y le dio una mirada de agradecimiento por no haberles dicho a las demás todo el asunto del balcón; su amiga sólo respondió con una sonrisa - Si, la verdad amanecí un poco mal- se levantó lentamente, pero asistiré a las demás clases- la joven se acercó más a sus amigas, las cuales ordenaban todos los libros que tenían- Chicas…se que he actuado muy extraño y…bueno, quiero decir que lo siento, es sólo que he estado teniendo uno que otro problema, pero jamás fue mi intención desquitarme con nadie –

-¿Que tipo de problemas?, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros-

-Gracias Flora, pues, problemas con…-_Baltor y Arik- _Mi padre, saben que no me llevo muy bien con él y hemos tenido uno que otro roce desde que me dejó aquí y se fue sin decir nada-

-No te sientas mal amiga, al fin y al cabo es tu papá y comete errores, como todos- Flora le dio unas palmadas en la espalda- verás que todo se arregla-

-Ya va a ser hora de comer, y esta vez si hicieron algo bueno, ¿quieres acompañarnos?-

Musa estaba por rechazar la invitación de Stella, pero después analizó que si seguía con esas actitudes, todas sospecharían aun más- ¡Claro!, pero creo que primero debo darme una ducha y cambiarme-

-Y vaya que lo necesitas- Stella tomó un mechón del cabello de su amiga- ¡mira que maltratado está!, aquí tienes - le dio una botella pequeña y rosada - esto te ayudará-

-_Mírenme, preocupándome por tratamientos de belleza cuando tengo una crisis emocional que podría afectar mi miserable vida de aquí en adelante…¡vaya que dramática soy!, cálmate Musa, no es para tanto, ahora sonríe y asiente- _Cielos, ¡gracias Stella!- abrió la botella y olió el contenido- huele delicioso, se que le ayudará bastante a mi cabello- Todas, incluso Stella la miraron con extrañeza- "_Quizás no debí actuar TAN normal" – _Las veo abajo…

Terminando de bañarse, Musa encontró a sus amigas en el comedor. El lugar estaba casi vacío por que la mayoría de las hadas se habían ido a una excursión con la directora y el profesor Wigzig. El salón estaba muy callado y sólo se escuchaban el ruido de los platos y cubiertos.

-Hey, ¿Qué hay de comer?- preguntó Musa mientas se sentaba

-Crema de algo verde, lasagna, un poco de berenjenas con manzanas y nada más- respondió Tecna

-Yummy-

-Bueno, ya que estamos en un momento de sinceramiento y disculpas…-Bloom volteó a ver a las demás Winx y después a Musa- nosotros también queremos disculparnos por exigirte tanto, es decir, por querer que nos dijeras las cosas sabiendo que quizás y aun no las asimilabas-

-Bien, les diré que pasó, ahora estoy más tranquila-

-¿En serio? – Dijo Stella un tanto sobreactuada- ¿podrás confiar en nosotras?-

-No seas payasa- le aventó una rebanada de pan- Ahora, lo que pasó fue esto; el chico que me "secuestro" se llama Arik. Cuando lo vimos en el bosque, él me llevo a una cueva pero en sí no me dijo nada, creo que no podía hablar y como yo no le podía entender, se desesperó y me empezó a atacar junto con algunas otras personas que estaban ahí - hizo una pausa para comer un poco de crema- que tampoco podían decirme nada. Después, en el segundo encuentro, entendí que él quería que yo, el hada de la música, lo ayudara a sacar de un lugar algunas esferas que les devolverían sus voces…

-¿Para que querían que les ayudaras?, ¿para que querían sus voces?- interrumpió Layla con el pan en la boca

-Suena ilógico y sin sentido- Tecna apuntó con su mano al rostro de su amiga

-Claro que no, lo que pasa es que un mago muy poderoso les había quitado sus voces para que no pudieran vencerlo. Sin voz alguna, ellos no podrían pronunciar ningún hechizo- el hada probo un bocado de berenjenas y un trago de agua- Entonces aquí entro yo, como el hada de la música ustedes saben que yo puedo quitar y devolver la voz o cualquier sonido, es por eso que necesitaban de mi ayuda-

-Ooh, ¿y con quien te peleaste eh? Por que cuando te encontramos estabas casi muriéndote-

-Pues Stella, lo que pasa es que las esferas estaban dentro de una lápida cubierta por cristales y tuve que sacarlas con mis propias manos, no me pelee con nadie. Cuando las saqué sus voces volvieron- dijo emocionada- y juntos atacaron al mago, pero este no se rindió tan fácil y atacó a Arik.

-¿Y que pasó después? ¿Que pasó, que pasó?- dijeron todas las pixies alarmadas

-Aah pues yo le ayude a acabar con él, pero lo pagamos caro por que él alcanzó a herirnos gravemente, aun así él mago desapareció y bueno, lo demás ya lo saben.

-¿Ahí es cuando llegaron las chicas no es así?- apuntó Amore

-¡Exacto!, antes de que entraran, el príncipe Arik me dio las gracias y me dijo: "Hada de la música, mi pueblo esta agradecido contigo, gracias y hasta la vista"- dijo con embeleso- en eso entró Faragonda y pensó que él me había hecho daño, es por eso que yo dije que no era su culpa, que él no me había hecho nada.

-¡Interesante!, Entonces era un príncipe-

-Borra esa sonrisa pícara Stella, él se fue y jamás lo volveré a ver. Bueno chicas, eso fue todo lo que ocurrió- musa rió- bueno, pero cierren al boca que se les va a meter una mosca.

-Es impresionante, pero ¿porqué no nos querías contar?, es decir…-

-Es decir, Tecna, que ¿tanto drama para esto?-

-Bueno, Layla, no se vive una aventura así en tan sólo unos días- dijo Bloom y después se dirigió a Musa con gesto amable- gracias por confiarnos esto, amiga.

-_Ay Bloom ¿porqué tendrás que ser tan buena y tan ingenua?- _De nada- respondió con falsa sonrisa. Bueno, si me disculpan tengo que hacer una llamada, Tune, ¿vienes?.

-Claro, con su permiso señoritas.

-Te vemos en la siguiente clase- gritó Flora- y ni se te ocurra faltar si no quieres tener más tarea de la que ya tenemos_-_

Saliendo del comedor y caminando rápidamente por los pasillos, Musa no decía nada, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos:

-_En serio Musa, es que eres fantástica. Quizás si escribiera novelas o fics me haría famosa, se creyeron todo, quizás debería considerar mi carrera como actriz…-_

_-_¡Musa!- la llamó su pixie- si te interesara en ponerme un poco de atención.

-Ah si si, ¿que pasa?.

-Por décima vez. ¿a dónde vamos?

...::::::::-:::…….

El piano tocaba sublimemente mientras el público de trescientas mil personas lo escuchaba. La noches en Dialón eran tan calmas y cálidas que cualquier persona al arribar podía considerarse un ser nuevo, uno más en armonía con todo.

La pieza había terminado y todos aplaudían; el pianista estaba por tocar la siguiente, que era una sonata cuando alguien de personal se acercó a él y le susurró algo al oído. El artista dio la orden de entregar aperitivos y champagne a los espectadores mientras esperaban.

-¿Si?- preguntó al teléfono

-Papá, quiero que vengas en este mismo instante

-Hola Musa, ¿Cómo está mi pequeña?

-Si me conocieras por lo menos algo, sabrías que no estoy bien- dijo molesta pero ya acostumbrada a que su padre nunca se diera cuenta cuando lo necesitaba y cuando no- Como sea, ¡quiero que vengas ahora!.

-Hija, tengo a trescientas mil personas esperando, ¿no puede ser en otro momento?.-

-¿Acaso esas personas valen más que yo?, sabes que, no respondas, ya se que sí, si fuiste capaz de dejarme aquí en la enfermería, ¿Por qué no lo harías ahora?- la joven dio un respiro muy profundo para tranquilizarse- sabes que papá, olvídalo, como sea alguna vez tendrás que venir, por que ya sé lo de mi "tutor" de hace años…

-¿Que tu que?, ¿Qué tutor?, Musa quien te dijo…

-Sorpresa papi, lo recordé…- el hada colgó el teléfono con brusquedad-

-Musita, ehm, disculpa- dijo su pixie con nerviosismo- no quería meterme en su platica (que obviamente tus gritos no era discretos) pero…¿Qué tutor? Yo me quedé en que lo que te molestaba era el asunto de tu abue…es decir, de Faragonda.

-Es que, es que, ¡aaah!- golpeo la pared con tanta fuerza que su puño se puso rojo- estoy tan furiosa, tan molesta con él, con Faragonda…-

-La cual por cierto ya llegó.

Al acercarse las dos a la ventana, vieron a Faragonda bajar del autobús de la escuela junto con las hadas de los primeros años. Musa la siguió con la vista hasta que vio que se acercaba a Bloom y le decía algo para después irse las dos.

-¿Celosa?.

-Por supuesto que no Tune- volteo a verla – ¿Tune?,¿ hooola?- Musa pasó su mano enfrente de la mirada de su pixie pero no respondía.

-Esta congelada.

-¡Hay!- gritó el hada de susto- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- le pregunto molesta al joven Arik

-Vengo de paso, y de casualidad me encontré a una hadita que esta celosa por que abue Faragonda no le hace caso- rió burlonamente

-¡No es cierto! Lo que haga o no haga esa señora no es mi asunto-

-Entonces no te interesará lo que le va a decir a Bloom en este mismo momento.

…….…….……::---

-Aquí esta- la directora le entregó a Bloom un collar con cuatro piedras. Era mediano y cada piedra se unía por cortos lazos del mismo collar- Es todo tuyo Bloom

La joven se lo puso y lo admiró con sus resplandecientes ojos- Es hermoso, pero ¿porqué me lo da?-

-Por que te pertenece. Este collar te protegerá de cualquier mal que se avecine; he considerado que es momento para dártelo- Faragonda señaló a cada una de las piedras- Bloom, quiero que te fijes en cada una, los símbolos que tienen representan el poder que recae en ellas: Un cetro, un espada, un trueno y una nube- la directiva negó con la cabeza- no quiere decir que ahora puedas hacer uso de esos poderes, quiere decir que la esencia de los mismos te protegerá de las energías más oscuras-

-Muchas gracias directora- sonrió ampliamente- ¿y podré dar una piedra a cada una de las winx?

-Me temo que no Bloom, ese collar fue hecho sólo para la guardiana del fuego del dragón-

Desde afuera alguien estaba espiando, pero aparentemente hubo algo que no le pareció, así que entró rudamente a la oficina:

-Bloom, déjanos solas- ordenó Musa

-¿Qué sucede Musa?-

-Dije que nos dejaras- repitió entre dientes y enojada

Titubeando, Bloom salió.

Al pasar por el arco de la puerta sintió una presencia muy fuerte. Arik que estaba bajo un encantamiento de invisibilidad, alcanzó a ver el collar que llevaba puesto la joven y reconoció al instante cada uno de los símbolos. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos, la vena de su cuello se marcó considerablemente y con odio volteó a ver a Faragonda para después salir tras de la pelirroja.

-¿Que modo de comportarse es este Musa?- preguntó la directiva indignada

-Usted…¡usted es la persona más increíblemente hipócrita que haya conocido en toda mi vida!-

-¡¿Con que derecho vienes a gritarme semejante cosa a mi oficina jovencita?!

-No se haga la desentendida por favor, ese papel ya no le queda…- la joven iba a soltar una sarta de reclamos cuando escucho a lo lejos algunos gritillos de las hadas. _"Arik"_-Pensó y salio corriendo.

La directora se quedó pensativa, en primera por los reclamos del hada y en segunda por su repentina salida; ella aun no había podido escuchar los gritos por que eran demasiado bajos y lejanos, sólo un oído como el de Musa podría haberlo hecho.

Al llegar a la sala común, la joven hada presenció como todas las cosas volaban, los espejos se rompían, las paredes se cuarteaban y las hadas corrían pensando que se trataba de un fantasma.

-Arik- pronunció en voz baja- ¿Que demonios haces?...ehm, hadas salgan de aquí, yo me encargaré de esto-

-Esa mujer, ¡siempre rebajando a las personas!, ¡¿como fue capaz de hacerles eso?!- respondió el joven mientras destrozaba cada retrato de las paredes.

-¿Qué hizo Faragonda?..bueno, no respondas…

-Ese collar que tiene tu "amiguita" resulta que son MIS amigos encerrados en esas ridículas piedras- la miró con sus fríos ojos; no eran los mismos cuando estaba enojado que cuando no lo estaba. Esa mirada provocaba que hasta la persona más fuerte se doblegara- tu abuela los encerró en esa cosa y ahora nunca más podrán volver, pero esto lo pagará muy caro.

-¿Es decir que los demás guardianes ya no existen?-

-Los busqué por todas partes, busqué sus esencias después de nuestro encuentro en la cueva y tenía la falsa esperanza de devolverlos a su cuerpo, pero esa…esa mujer los encerró en un estúpido y ridículo collar.

-Quizás sea mejor que discutamos esto en otro lugar, si te ven aquí, ahora si no regresas- le pasó su mano por la cabeza para calmarlo- tranquilo, te juro que esto no se quedará así Arik

-Eso era lo que necesitaba oír- hizo un mohín medianamente malévolo – andando…

Los dos entraron en un vórtice. El recorrido fue muy parecido al de Stella y Bloom cuando iban a Solaria sólo que este estaba lleno de tropiezos a cada rato:

-¡Cuidado!-

Una roca se aproximaba a Musa, pero hábilmente el joven la tomó de la mano y la acercó a él para protegerla con su cuerpo.

-Gracias- se sonrojó Musa

Al salir, llegaron a un lugar que parecía una fortaleza de hielo; el suelo era azuloso con algunos minerales en él, el cielo estaba nublado y el aire era pesado.

-Bienvenida seas a tu lugar de entrenamiento- hizo un ademán- No estás en ningún planeta ni galaxia, esta es otra dimensión, una en la cual el tiempo pasa más rápido que en Magix o cualquier otro planeta de la dimensión mágica.

-Alto, ¿entrenamiento?-

-Si, ¿creías que así como así podrías ser la aprendiza de Baltor?, se necesita un entrenamiento arduo para lograr la perfección en tus poderes-

-Ni que me muriera por ser su aprendiz

-Tienes que serlo, Musa. Quieras o no la oscuridad dentro de nosotros cada día avanza un poco más- el joven dio un suspiro profundo- hasta que llegará un momento en que no seamos más que la oscuridad misma.

-Eso jamás sucederá Arik, yo soy un hada y las hadas no somos oscuras.

-Eso dijo tu madre…pero claro ella era otra cosa- sonrió al venir gratos recuerdos a su cabeza-¡ y por eso me da tanta rabia con Faragonda!. Tu madre fue alguien espectacular, pero claro, la gran directora tenía que reducirla a no más que una "traidora" . Por su culpa los ancianos, los consejos de magia, guardianes, ministros y demás consideran a tu madre como la gran traidora de Dominó, a ella y a nosotros. ¡Tonterías!, si no fuera por ella, ni siquiera Bloom hubiera vivido-

-¿Mi madre es considerada como una traidora?- preguntó tristemente. ¿Pero por que?, es decir, ella nunca haría eso, ella era buena

-Los de altos mandos se encargaron de borrarla del mapa y subyugarla a solo una cantante que fue famosa y ya. Le quitaron derechos, amigos, muchas cosas-

-No es justo- se dejó desplomar en un cúmulo de cristal- ¿cómo pudo hacerle eso a su propia hija?

-En realidad no fue su hija, la crió desde muy pequeña y Marlín creció con la idea de que ella era su madre. Tu verdadera abuela fue una hechicera que murió al nacer Marlín pero eso que importa, la sangre al fin y al cabo no es lo que une a las personas, es el corazón.

-Y no puedo creer que Faragonda no lo haya tenido con mi mamá-

El joven sacudió su cabeza- Estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo. Como te dije, éste será tu primer lugar de entrenamiento, aquí puliremos tus habilidades "básicas".

-Por si no lo sabes, ya soy un hada con nivel enchantix

-Y con mucho que aprender aun. Tu poder es mayor de lo que te imaginas, pero para llegar a su máxima expresión necesitamos entrenar y ya.

-Para ser sincera, nunca pensé que mi poder pudiera ser tan relevante

-Y equivocada estás. Con tu maravilloso poder que se suma al poder que tenía tu madre, puedes controlar un poco de los cuatro elementos, tres en su forma nata y uno en su esencia.

-¿Podré controlar el agua, viento, fuego y tierra?.

-Agua, viento y tierra en su forma nata, el fuego en esencia, por que originalmente ese le pertenece a Bloom.

-Layla puede controlar el morfix, es como si controlara el agua, entonces ¿¡que tendría de especial que yo controlase el agua!?-

-Tu lo harás mejor que ella- se hincó hasta que sus miradas estuvieron una frente a la otra- escúchame bien, la música es más que sonido, es una forma viviente que manipula a las demás, ¿no te has dado cuenta?, si te sientes triste y expresas ese sentimiento en música, los demás lo sentirán, si te sientes enojada lo mismo pasará…-el joven puso sus manos en el suave rostro del hada- si ordenas al agua que siga tu hermosa voz y cree una marejada, lo hará; si manipulas las ondas para decirle a la tierra que cree un terremoto, lo hará; si en tu canto, el viento percibe tu enojo, creará tornados hasta que estés feliz…

-Comprendo…es decir, no es que no lo hubiera notado, es sólo que pensé que podría ser peligroso si lo ponía en práctica- Musa tomó las manos del joven que aun estaban su rostro- pero jamás había oído a alguien expresarse de la música de esa manera- suavemente apartó las manos de Arik y se levantó- así que, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

Arik se aclaró la garganta y despejó su mente antes de empezar; realmente estar tan cerca de Musa no le hacía bien.

-Bien, esta será tu primera tarea. Quítate los zapatos.

-¿Ahm, para que?

-Sólo hazlo, quiero ver que tan conectada estás con las ondas de la tierra y demás ser.

-Esta bien- la chica se quitó los zapatos- ¿y ahora?

-Cierra los ojos.

-Oh no no, eso no pasará chico listo

-No seas ridícula, Musa, no haré nada; ahora cierra los ojos

- Bien- sus pupilas desaparecieron bajo sus rosados párpados- Y después…

-Trata de adivinar mi siguiente movimiento sin ver y sin escuchar- el joven le colocó unos pequeños tapones en los oídos.

¿¡Qué!?, claro, cómo pretendes que lo haga cuando prácticamente estoy desarmada…¡Hey!- sintió un fuerte empujón- se delicado, quieres…¡auch!- algo filoso pasó cerca de su mejilla- Esto no es justo…woa- el hada empezó a flotar- Oh no, no, Arik no lo harás- Musa arrojó ataques en todas direcciones- si no me sueltas, te enfrentarás a todo mi poder y…y- se tambaleó en el aire haciendo una figura graciosa- lo lamentarás…por que…¡basta!, suéltame pedazo de…- el hada sintió como toda la gravedad actuaba sobre ella, algo no estaba bien, y es que el vértigo que sentía no era más que la sensación de una caída libre. Pronto, el hada se encontraba en el suelo e inaccesible para levantarse- Aun no me rindo…aun no-

-Suficiente, no estás lista- con un movimiento de manos, le quitó los tapones mágicos e hizo que abriera sus ojos.

-Bueno señor sabelotodo, me tenías completamente desarmada…- se levantó con todo el cuerpo adolorido. Tenía un raspón el la cara y sus rodillas y codos estaban lastimados

-Y me pregunto, ¿Cómo es que lograron derrotar a las Trix y a Darkar?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- En primera, no esperes que sea "delicado" señorita, y en segunda ¿Para que rayos tienes tu sonar si no lo vas a utilizar?-

-Lo uso sólo cuando es necesario- dijo sonrojada- ¿y lo era ahora no es cierto?- se mordió el labio

-Bueno, ¡duh!, si. Esta será tu primera tarea, tendrás que acostumbrarte a usar tu sonar siempre-

-Eso agotaría mis energías, sería como estar en transformación todo el tiempo-

-Te acostumbrarás. Aprenderás a tener tus ondas sonoras siempre activas, para percibir por medio del aire y de la tierra- Arik la tomó por los hombros- Nos vemos…princesa- la empujo hacia un vórtice.

El regreso fue como si Musa hubiera sido revivida; sólo alcanzó a ver el rostro de Arik y después una luz que la cegaba. En minutos sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho y cuando pudo mirar mejor, ya estaba en Alfea, justamente en la sala donde había desaparecido.

-Aquí señorita Griselda, aquí pasó- jalaba de la mano una hada a la prefecta

-Y supongo que usted, señorita Musa, tendrá algo que ver- supuso al ver todo el desorden que había en el lugar y sin ver a nadie más que al hada de la música

-¿Qué?, ¿Yo?- La joven se percató que la escena la inculpaba- Ah, este… no, es un error, yo no hice esto-

-Claro, por favor acompáñeme a la dirección-

-No, no iré-

-La directora quiere verla

-Pues que se quede con las ganas- Musa salió corriendo. Circulando por los pasillos, se percató de que su pixie aun seguía congelada- Ya, despierta- tomó su mano sin parar de correr-

-¿Qué me sucedió?, ¿A dónde vamos?-

Las dos amigas llegaron a su alcoba en donde estaba las demás pixies y Winx.

-Miren quien llegó, la chica mala de Alfea- dijo Stella

-¿Qué?...Ash, si fue por lo de la sala común, yo no lo hice, lo juro-

-Y te creemos- le dijo Flora y vio con una mirada advertente a Stella- Bueno, parece que no tendremos clases hasta mañana, quizás hasta pasado

-¡Que bien!- Stella corrió hasta Musa y le dio un abrazo- gracias, gracias, gracias

-¡Que yo no fui Stella!

**N/A. **A partir de aquí terminan los pensamientos de Musa)

"_¿Está encendido?..¿si?, bien, hum- _una voz femenina se aclaró la garganta_- Se solicita a la hada Musa, la directora Faragonda la espera; repito, Musa, preséntese en la dirección"_

-Claro, no fuiste tu- le desordenó el cabello- ¡Tu puedes Musa!, defiéndete, y no dejes que nos den clases mañana- dijo Stella en voz baja

-Es sólo la sala común, Stella, no la escuela entera-

-Siempre tan lógica, Tecna- el hada del sol y la luna hizo un mohín- huh, ¿que es esto?

-Ah, es el diario de Musa…supongo-

-Si es su diario, señoritas, no deberían tenerlo- lo arrebató Tune de las manos de la rubia

-¿Qué le está pasando?- preguntó Chatta al ver que el libro se hacia polvo-

-Oh no, rápido Stella, ven- ordenó Tecna- Digit, conecta el visor de imágenes

La pixie lo conectó a la PC y después puso un casco enorme en la cabeza de Stella. En la pantalla se empezó a visualizar la figura del libro

-Completo- guió la pixie

Tecna dio un suspiro de alivio. Todas las Winx la veían con cara de confusión.

-Disculpen, era para…ehm, para…para ver si aquel polvo no había afectado a Stella.

Todas seguían calladas.

-Vamos chicas, es bastante lógico- dijo aparentemente muy convencida

-Ah si, si- todas afirmaron mientras salían para hacer otra cosa.

-Visto que ese libro ya no existe más, por lo menos tenemos su imagen- dijo Tecna a Digit

-¿Tanto te gustó como para tener su imagen en tu PC?

-No Digit, lo que pasa es que en realidad no sabemos que era ese libro, así que con su imagen ahora podremos investigarlo mejor-

-¡Muy buena idea Tecna!, pero ¿por qué no simplemente le preguntamos a Musa y ya?

-Por que es obvio que ella no nos diría nada. Ahora andando- Salieron las dos del cuarto


	23. Problemas en el paraíso

"""""""""""°° • """""""""""ªªªªªªªªª

**Después de mucho mucho tiempo, les traigo un capitulo más. Espero que les guste. Gracias a TODAS o Todos (si es que hay hombres) los que me dejan review, en verdad es muy especial el apoyo que me brindan.**

"""""""""""°° · """""""""""ªªªªªªªªª

En la oficina de la directora:

-¿Que?- preguntó groseramente el hada de la música

-Musa, visto que ya te habrás tranquilizado, creo que ahora si podemos hablar de tu comportamiento- La directiva estaba sentada, meciéndose en su enorme sillón de espaldas al hada y de frente al ventanal

-Pues ¿que cree?, ya no me es necesario. Con usted sería lo mismo que hablar con mi padre…inútil- se levantó para dirigirse a la salida.

-¡Musa!- gritó su pixie- discúlpela, señorita Faragonda-

Antes de que la joven pudiera abrir la puerta, esta se cerró por arte de magia. El hada no hizo nada, ni siquiera volteo, sólo iba a esperar que se abriera de nuevo.

-¿Qué tal ahora?, ¿Ahora si quieres hablar?

-No- dijo remarcadamente- déjeme salir

-No sé a que se deba tanta rabieta, me encantaría que me lo dijeras-

-Bien. Le haré una pregunta, ¿por qué tanto afecto a Bloom?

-Hum, ya veo, es por el collar que le di…-

-Le hice una pregunta, directora

-Ella es una niña muy sola en ésta dimensión, necesita de alguien que la proteja…-

-No es la única que ha estado sola…-el hada escucho cómo los cerrojos se abrían- No es la única que necesita protección, ella no es el centro del universo-

-Posiblemente no, pero dime ¿en donde están sus padres para ayudarla?, ella sólo nos tiene a nosotros

-¿Y yo a quien tengo, abuela?- la última palabra la dijo entre dientes para que no se escuchase tanto. La joven hada giró la perilla y salió de la oficina-

Tune, que seguía dentro, volteó a ver a Faragonda. La directora ya no se mecía en la silla; la mano que se alcanzaba a ver en el respaldo del sillón estaba quieta y no había señal de que Faragonda fuera a responder algo.

-Debe disculparla, otra vez está alterada, no sabe lo que dice- la pixie esperó respuesta, pero fue en vano-

Como sea directora, puedo asegurarle que lo de la sala no lo ha hecho Musa, no la castigue por favor, y trate de comprenderla…con permiso- hizo una reverencia y salió

Las Winx iban caminando hacia la salida del edificio cuando encontraron a Musa y a Tune de paso. Como no tenían nada que hacer, las chicas acordaron de ir al centro comercial, comprar algunas cosas y comer algo para matar el tiempo.

-Bloom, que collar tan más bonito- dijo Lockette, que admiraba cada piedra de la pieza

-Gracias, me lo dio Faragonda, dijo que me protegería de cualquier fuerza oscura-

-Sin duda es hermoso- Stella lo pidió prestado un momento- Combina con tus ojos-

-Es feísimo- susurró Musa mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello.

-Parece que alguien no esta de buen humor- Amore se sentó en el hombro del hada- Puedo sentir algo muy negativo en ti, Musa

-No seas tonta Amore, sólo di mi opinión sobre esa cosa- hizo un ademán despectivo con la mano.

-No es bueno reprimir las emociones- sus pequeñas manos recorrieron la cabeza de la joven- siento mucho enojo, pero también tristeza

El hade retiró las pequeñas manos de la pixie.

- Estas mal, ahora déjame sola por favor, tengo una llamada que atender-

-Bueno, pero no lo reprimas, llora-

-Ya vete Amore- sonrió hipócritamente- ¿Bueno?...Ah, hola Lindsay…aja…¿un concierto?...mañana…¿¡para quien!?...bueno - dijo el hada un poco temblorosa- hasta luego

-¿Tu representante huh?

-Si, y no saben lo que me acaba de pedir…¡que de un concierto mañana para la realeza de la dimensión mágica!-

-¡Genial!, entonces estaremos ahí todas, bueno, por lo menos Layla y yo- Stella dijo con grandes aires de princesa

-Me dieron algunos pases, y obviamente esos los usaré para ustedes- les dijo a Tecna, Flora y Bloom- y los demás…no sé…quizás se los de a los especialistas

-¡Yay!- gritó Stella- Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos? Vayamos a la sección de vestidos.

Las Winx caminaron hacia el último pasillo de la tienda.

-Musa, ¿y las pixies no estamos invitadas?- preguntó Tune

-¡Por supuesto que si!, pero ustedes tienen entrada libre- le guiñó un ojo

El lugar era enorme. Una multitud de personas entraba al elegante lugar lleno de velas que iluminaban las mesas con manteles de seda. Vestidos voluptuosos, cetros con diamantes, y obviamente muchas coronas se veían por todo el salón.

En el camerino, Musa se arreglaba para salir a escena. Portaba un vestido muy hermoso y elegante, más que cualquier otra princesa presente ahí, incluso mucho más bello que el de Stella.

-Te ves fabulosa-

-¿Qué no me puedes dejar ni un día en paz, Arik?-

-Discúlpame princesa, pero es que así es en verdad-

-Uno, ponte el antifaz o alguien te va a reconocer y dos, deja de llamarme princesa-

Riven iba en camino al camerino de Musa. No estaba muy contento del pequeño percance que habían tenido antes, así que aunque le doliera su orgullo, él iba a tomar la iniciativa para arreglar este asunto. Al entre abrir la puerta, Riven pudo ver a un joven alto y de cabello rubio llamar a su novia "princesa"; molesto entró al camerino:

-¿Interrumpo algo?-

-No, no, de hecho él ya se iba- Musa le dio un leve empujón a Arik-

-¿Desde cuando eres miembro de la realeza?- preguntó Riven

-Desde…nunca-

-¿Entonces por que te llama "princesa"?- Riven se acercó más a Arik- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, yo soy Riven, el novio de Musa- dijo poniendo énfasis en la palabra "novio".

-Mi nombre es Ían- respondió Arik con una voz tan retadora como la de Riven- y déjame decirte que tu novia se ve preciosa esta noche-

-Preciosa la que te voy a…-

-Riven, tranquilo. Ían ya se iba…¿verdad Ían?- Musa lo miró amenazadoramente

-Así es "princesa". Con tu permiso, Robin - dijo con menosprecio

-¡Es Riven!-

Una vez que Arik cerró la puerta, hubo un gran silencio en el camerino. Musa y Riven se miraban fijamente pero no decían nada, por lo menos no hasta cinco minutos después

-¿Me puedes decir quien era ese patán?-

-No es ningún patán, se llama Ían y es mi amigo, nada más-

-No veo por qué tenía que llamarte princesa, ¡ni siquiera yo lo hago!, por que ese…

-Exacto, por que ni siquiera tu lo haces…¿puedes dejarme sola por un momento?, necesito prepararme para cantar.

-Si, claro. Pero una simple pregunta ¿por qué te hice caso cuando me pediste que cambiara?

-¿Disculpa?

-Sí, ¿recuerdas que cuando empezamos a estar juntos, era demasiado frío contigo y me pediste que cambiara eso?, y lo hice. Lo he intentado y cambié mi forma de ser, pero ya me cansé de esto. Creo que volveré a ser el mismo de siempre- Riven se dirigió a la salida- Suerte.

-¿¡Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un príncipe del drama!?- Después de ver como Riven cerraba la puerta con brusquedad, Musa se desplomó en un sillón y dio un profundo suspiro - ¿Qué voy a hacer madre? --


	24. Primera misión

0o0o0o0

0o0o0o0

La joven hada salió al escenario con los numerosos aplausos de la gente. Dio anuncio de las piezas que tocaría y cantaría, comenzando con la canción de "Adagio Italiano", después reproduciendo la novena sinfonía de Beethoben y por último cantando "La Reina de la noche Aria" de Mozart. A pesar de su corta edad, Musa ya poseía talento para tocar y cantar cualquier pieza; jamás había recibido clases de música, todo se debía gracias a su don natural. No necesitaba estudiar como cualquier otra persona, sólo le bastaba con asimilar lo que quería en su cabeza y lo demás salía naturalmente.

-Una voz exquisita- dijo una reina a su rey, a lo que él asintió sin dudar.

-Disculpe la intromisión, mi bella dama- dijo "Ían" mientras se acercaba a la mesa de la pareja real- Estoy de acuerdo con usted, es una voz única sin duda, mejor que cualquier voz de la realeza del planeta Melody-

-Sir Edward y Lady Isabel - se presentó la pareja- Aunque estamos de acuerdo con usted, debemos ser muy cautelosos- el rey volteó una mesa atrás- a nuestras espaldas están los miembros reales de Melody, y no quisiéramos ofender el talento de su hija.

-Es curioso, la joven que está en el escenario tiene mucho más talento que la princesa Galatea y sin embargo, no es más que una simple habitante del reino-

-Quizás la princesa sólo tenga que abrirse un poco más al público. Alguna virtud musical debe tener- dijo la reina tratando de excusar a la princesa Galatea- Lo lleva en la sangre, por algo es la princesa ¿no cree?-

-Pues para "llevarlo en la sangre", deja mucho que desear. La única razón es, quizás, por que el trono de Melody esté en manos equivocadas-

-¡Que barbaridades dice!- dijo la reina exaltada por los nervios de que alguien hubiera escuchado semejante declaración

-Digo, mi Lady, que el trono de Melody es ilegitimo, y si no me cree, compruébelo con el "talento" de Galatea y el talento de la bella joven que está cantando…-

-¡Edward!, si lo escuchan…-

-Tranquila Isabel. Joven, lo que dice es imposible…- El rey guardó sus palabras, pues el misterioso joven ya había desaparecido dejándolos confundidos.

-¿Escuchó eso?- preguntó Griselda a Fargonda de la manera más discreta que pudo .

La directora asintió- ¿Quién es ese joven que sabe más de lo que debería ser sabido?-

-Sea quien sea, él sabe la verdadera historia de la familia real...-

-Él sabe quien es la verdadera familia real, querrás decir…-

1 1 1 1

Al terminar, Musa entró a su camerino para descansar un poco y cambiarse de atuendo. Se recostó en el sillón y tomo un vaso de agua. Se dirigió al balcón de su ventanal y ahí encontró a Arik.

-No es hora de descansar, tienes una tarea que hacer-

-¿Qué tarea?-

-Toda la realeza está aquí reunida. El momento perfecto para ir a sus planetas y robar sus emblemas, reliquias, escritos…todo lo que pueda servir para que el amo recobre su poder.-

-¿Qué?, estás loco, no te ayudaré a robar nada-

-Por supuesto que no me vas a ayudar, tú tienes otra labor. Vas a ser la distracción-

-¿¡Quieres ponerme de carnada para los guardias!?

-No tonta, quiero decir que mientras yo voy a robar a los palacios, tú te quedarás aquí y mantendrás distraídos a todos. Principalmente ahora que tengo que ir al último piso de este lugar donde está una pluma de cristal que necesita Baltor-

-Para tu información, tengo valores. Mi madre no me enseñó a ser una ladrona, mucho menos una traidora.-

-Para tu desgracia, por el poco tiempo que estuviste con ella, no te enseñó muchas cosas- Aunque había sido un comentario cruel, el joven no sintió remordimiento al decirlo, simplemente estaba seguro que era mejor la verdad fría que la mentira piadosa.

-Por lo menos tengo un poco de ética-

-Que suerte- respondió sarcásticamente- Ahora, lo que tienes que hacer es ir y distraer absolutamente a todos. Puedes cantar, bailar, atacar e incluso matar si tienes que hacerlo.

-¡Eres un maniaco!, ¿¡Cómo me pides semejante atrocidad!?, eres in irracional, falto de conciencia…-

-Bienvenida al mundo del Phoenix, princesa- Diciendo esto, Arik desapareció dejando a Musa sin saber que hacer.

-La comida está deliciosa, no cabe duda que el reino Holly es el mejor en preparar los alimentos-

-Deja algo para los demás Stella- Layla solo veía como su amiga acababa con la bandeja de canapés que estaba en el centro de su mesa.

-Por cierto, ¿en donde estarán los chicos?. Según las reglas, no es correcto que nos sentemos con ellos, pero no imaginé que iban a estar tan lejos- Bloom miraba a todas partes para encontrar alguna señal de Sky y los demás

-Según mi radar, deben estar…- El comentario de Tecna se vio interrumpido por un fuerte estallido que hizo retumbar los vidrios del lugar-

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Flora; no era la única que se lo preguntaba, de hecho, toda la gente volteaba a verse unas a otras.

-Algo aquí no está bien, miren a Faragonda- señaló Layla- La directora parecía estar platicando discretamente con los guardias y otras personas; asentía con la cabeza y compartía miradas cómplices con Griselda-

-Vamos Winx-

Bloom y las demás se levantaron para ver que sucedía. Faragonda les explicó que al parecer había "terroristas" en el castillo. Sabiendo que toda la realeza se encontraba ahí, debía haber el máximo de seguridad, por lo que solicitó su ayuda para ir a ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Y ahora que hago?- dijo Musa, quien era la que había provocado el estallido y ahora estaba en medio de una sala que se derrumbaba poco a poco.- Muy bien…muy bien….respira. Lo único que tengo que hacer es…es…

-¡Abran la puerta!- ordenaron desde afuera

-¿Por qué rayos lo ordena? Sólo ábrala y ya- Stella golpeó la gran puerta con un rayo solar y al instante cayó al suelo dejando al descubierto al "criminal"

Al ver caer la puerta, Musa se dio por vencida. Pensó que ya la habían visto y que tenía que dar una muy buena explicación para lo que había hecho.

-¡Alto malandra!- gritó Stella

Musa abrió sus ojos, miró de reojo al espejo y pudo ver que estaba vestida con una capucha negra con grecas rojas, además su rostro (de la nariz para abajo) era cubierto por un trozo de tela, así que era imposible que la reconocieran, pues su atuendo oscuro apenas si hacía que se distinguieran sus facciones.

-Estás atrapada- dijo Bloom

-No me digas- Musa escapó volando. Sus alas de hada habían desaparecido, sin embargo aun podía volar

-No sé que hayas hecho Arik, pero me salvaste- pensó- ¿Ahora como las ataco sin que se den cuenta que soy yo? .

Bloom la alcanzó y le obstruyó el paso

-No quiero dañarte, ríndete y las cosas serán más fáciles-

El hada de la música sintió como la sangre le hervía, se sintió un poco mareada y por un lapsus de tiempo perdió la noción de donde estaba, después se recupero, pero ya no estaba tan asustada.

-Qué lástima, yo que vine por un poco de diversión- lanzó un ataque hacia Bloom. Sorprendentemente no fue un golpe de música, sino de otro poder.

-Bien, como quieras. ¡Llama del Dragon!-

La llamarada dañó un poco a Musa, sin embargo se mantuvo de pie y prosiguió lentamente.

-Eres patética- apuntó con su mano hacia su amiga y la golpeó con una esfera de poder- No tengo tiempo de estar con ustedes, hadas insignificantes.-

-Entonces quizás tengas tiempo para mi- interrumpió Faragonda.- Más vale que te rindas, conmigo no tienes oportunidad.

Musa estaba apunto de atacar pero se empezó a sentir muy mal. Veía todo borroso y su corazón latía muy rápido. Volteó a ver a las demás que la rodeaban y después vio a Bloom que se recuperaba del golpe.

-Si así es su líder de débil, no tengo ganas de luchar con las demás- les gritó y desapareció tras un destello de luz


	25. La verdad sobre su muerte

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.

-Bien hecho- Arik sentó a Musa y le dio un poco de agua- Me diste el suficiente tiempo como para tomar lo necesario.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- Musa estaba extremadamente exhausta, sentía como todo daba vueltas, su vista estaba nublada y sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

-El poder del Fénix-

-No me quieras engañar, eso no fue el poder del Fénix-

-Técnicamente sí y no. Sí por que estás bajo su control y no por que fue el otro poder que posees; el poder que inicialmente era de tu madre- Arik sacó de una pequeña caja unos polvos dorados y se los dio a Musa para que los ingiriera- Voy a ir al punto, tú tienes dos poderes, el de la música y un poder llamado Sharifah Ayiesha . Ese poder solía ser de tu madre…hasta que Baltor la mató

Al escuchar esto, la joven retiró la copa de agua de sus labios tan bruscamente que la tiró.

-Perdóname, pero mi madre murió por una enfermedad, no por que la hayan matado-

-Tienes razón, no la mataron, mas bien fue como un suicido obligado

-¡Eres un enfermo!, mi madre no se suicidó, ni la mataron ni nada; simplemente enfermó y desgraciadamente no aguantó. No sé que te hayan dicho, pero lo del "suicidio obligado" es totalmente absurdo-

-Momento, no sé que te hayan hecho creer a ti, pero te juro que lo que digo es cierto- dijo con rabia- ¿Quieres que te cuente como pasó todo en verdad? ¿Quieres que te cuente como el imbécil de Baltor arruinó su vida?, lo haré entonces.

Las cosas ya estaban muy mal, Musa; la dimensión mágica tenía la partida perdida. Después de que Bloom desapareció y todo el reino de dominó murió, Baltor avanzaba silenciosamente en otros reinos, tenía la mayoría de los poderes en sus manos y bajo su control, mundo a mundo caía. Los guardianes y yo vimos a mucha gente desaparecer ¿y sabes que fue lo peor? Que caían por nuestra cuenta, que sus vidas terminaban por nosotros. Baltor utilizó todo nuestro poder para acabar con vidas inocentes, para destruir reinos enteros…pero el daño no fue tanto para nosotros como lo fue para tu madre. Ella poseía un poder casi tan grande como la llama del dragón; su poder era capaz de crear un lazo de empatía con los demás a fin de que se hiciera lo que ella dijera, era una especie de manipulación. Ese desgraciado la explotó a más no poder, ¡por que sin ella él no era nada!...

-Detente por favor- el hada no quería saber más, sabía que lo que seguía iba ser cruel…se negaba a saber la verdad.

-No, Musa, no me voy a detener, tienes que saberlo. Marlín fue reina de Melody por que su verdadera madre lo fue. Gobernó al salir de Alfea y ciertamente lo hizo muy bien, no sólo fue una nación próspera sino que supo manejar bien la mentira con la que cargaba, claro, eso hasta que Faragonda la presionó para que le rebelara su secreto y hasta que Baltor amenazó con controlarla para matar a su propia nación.

Desde ese momento tu madre supo que ya no era conveniente que ella siguiera aquí. Ponía de por medio el bienestar de su pueblo, de la dimensión mágica y de lo más importante, de su familia. Desde que naciste, ella y yo estuvimos en contacto; me confesó que iba a esperar un tiempo y que exactamente en tu cumpleaños número siete ella te iba a donar su poder; fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias, jamás entregaría su don al fénix. Así que mientras dormías hicimos un hechizo de transferencia y tu madre quedó sin poder alguno

-Y meses después ella murió…- dijo impactada ante todo lo que Arik le decía

-Tu sabes que cualquier criatura que haya renunciado a su poder y siga en la dimensión tiene que morir. Es imposible que resista las vibraciones de nuestro mundo si no tiene la fuerza suficiente…

-Pero hay otra opción y esa es que se vuelvan humanos…

-Pero tu madre dijo que la única opción era que ella dejara de existir para siempre-

-No…no…¿por qué hizo eso?- se quebrantó la voz de la joven- ¡No tenía por que!, ella era más poderosa…¡no era justo!-

-Por siete años fuiste una princesa y no lo recuerdas, por veinte años la gente la conoció por su magnifica persona…pero de nada sirvió por que todo se borró de sus mentes. A su muerte, los antiguos magos decidieron que la dimensión mágica no debía recordar semejante tragedia…semejante "traición", es por eso que borraron la memoria de la mayoría incluyendo la tuya y la de tu padre. Pusieron en el trono a otra familia, a ustedes los mandaron a un barrio en donde nadie los pudiera encontrar y la vida siguió como si nada- dijo con desprecio- como si nada…

-Pero tú me encontraste después…

-Y ya sabes la historia…una vez más arruinaron lo que tenía que ser… Pero eso ya es del pasado, ahora Musa, estamos aquí, para hacer valer la esperanza que tu madre puso en ti-

-¿Hacerla valer Arik?, ¡no seas absurdo, por favor, la estamos traicionando!, ¡mírame, soy aprendiz del fénix! Tengo la tarea de mejorar para acabar con Bloom…y tú me orillaste a esto-

-Es increíble que en este tiempo aun no notes el respeto que he tenido y tendré por Marlín, jamás traicionaría sus intenciones… Baltor pagará muy caro por lo que hizo, pero no seré yo quien lo haga pagar, serás tú.-

-Tu lo dijiste antes, la maldad me consume cada día, ¿Cómo haré eso si me he unido a él? ¿Cómo lo haré si tú trabajas para él?-

-Eso era inevitable, estamos destinados a servirle…pero no por siempre

-¿¡Y que se supone que haga!?- dijo Musa con lágrimas de desesperación

-Eso sólo el tiempo lo dirá…y esperemos que sea efectivo

La joven ya no podía decir nada, ya no podía preguntar nada, ya no quería escuchar nada más. Abrió un vortex hacia Alfea y dejó a Arik en aquel frío lugar.

_**Es un preview amigas, espero les agrade**_


	26. Notte

:-

--

-¡Hey! ¿En donde estabas?- preguntó Digit al ver llegar a Musa a su alcoba.

La joven no respondió, se recostó en su cama y le dio la espalda

-¿Sabes que hubo una crisis en la fiesta?. Las Winx tuvieron que terminar con ella para no crear pánico entre la gente. Pensaron que te había pasado algo malo ya que no estabas con ellas-

-Estoy bien…-

-Díselo a ellas y a Faragonda, que deben estar muy preocupadas-

Musa se levantó, se dirigió a la oficina de la directora en donde estaban las Winx, Griselda, Tune y por supuesto Faragonda . Al verla entrar, todas la miraron con alegría y sintieron como se les quitó un peso de encima

-¿En donde estabas?- corrió Tune hacia ella y la abrazó- Pensamos que te había pasado algo malo

-Sí, ¿por qué no atendiste al llamado de Faragonda?- le preguntó Stella

-Perdónenme…estoy bien y gracias por preocuparse, no volverá a pasar- dijo la joven con voz desganada- También una disculpa a usted directora y a usted, señorita Griselda-

-¿Usted disculpándose?- Griselda dijo sorprendida

-Disculpa aceptada, ahora Winx, vayan a descansar. Allá te contarán todo lo que sucedió, Musa- Faragonda las envió de vuelta

Las chicas se dirigían a su habitación, iban caminando muy lentamente y todas comentaban lo sucedido

-Verás Musa, en la fiesta entró un joven o una joven, no alcanzamos a distinguir que estaba destruyendo el castillo y…

-Ya me lo ha contado Digit , Bloom.-

-Luces triste, ¿que tienes?-

Musa se negó a contestar

-No seas así, Musa. Dinos, somos tus amigas-

-Flora tiene razón. Entre nosotras nos contamos hasta los más profundos secretos, es una promesa que hicimos-

-Estoy cansada, …eso es todo-

Las chicas llegaron a su habitación y todas tomaron asiento en el cómodo sillón de su mini sala

- Entonces, ¿no nos tienes confianza Musa?- Stella le preguntó

-No es eso…es que…hay cosas que no son tan fáciles de hablar-

-Nosotros te comprenderemos en todo lo que digas- Bloom sonrió tan cálidamente que Musa no soportó la idea de volverse su enemiga

-Con que estén aquí es más que suficiente-

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Galatea que invitaba a las Winx a una noche de karaoke ahí mismo en Alfea organizada por su grupo

-Gracias Galatea, pero creo que ahora no es el momento…- Flora miró de reojo a Musa

-No, está bien- interrumpió Musa- Suena divertido…

Sus amigas se quedaron sorprendidas por el cambio tan brusco de ánimo.

-¿Será un concurso?- preguntó Musa, a lo que Galatea asintió

-¡Perfecto!...- muy en el fondo, Musa empezaba a sentir cierto desprecio por Galatea, aun así si no lo mereciera. El hada de la música no podía evitar sentir que era una usurpadora y que todas las cosas que poseía Galatea por derecho le pertenecían a ella- _" Así veremos quien en verdad posee habilidades para la música"-_ pensó

-Bien, entonces las espero- Galatea salió emocionada.

-Hace un momento estabas triste…- Tecna la miró extrañada

-Creo que es una actividad interesante, así me distraeré un poco- La joven se dirigió a su closet de donde sacó su almohada, pijama y demás- Preparemos todas nuestras cosas- sonrió

-B…bueno- dijeron las demás

.--

-Bien Musa…la maldad te consume día a día aunque no lo sientas. Cada día dominaré más sobré ti- Baltor la observaba por su esfera de cristal

-He llegado, aquí tienes lo que necesitas- entró Arik a lo que parecía una biblioteca muy grande, ostentosa y extremadamente fría y obscura

-Te tardaste, ¿en donde estuviste?- Baltor le preguntó de manera golpeada

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe…-

En ese momento, el hechicero volteó su mirada y atrajo al joven hasta él. Con su mente empezó a estrangularlo

-Me incumbe por que eres mi esclavo, no lo olvides. No vales nada sin mi y tu insignificante vida me pertenece…¿entendido?-.Baltor lo soltó con desdén- poca cosa

Tratando de recuperar el aliento, Arik sacó de su túnica algunos artilugios que había robado y se los entregó de mala gana

-Por lo menos sirves de algo…¿¡sigues aquí!?, no dejes a Musa sola, cuida que esa vieja de Faragonda no se acerque mucho a ella-

-Como diga…amo- lo miró con repulsa y salió de la habitación-

-Te tengo en la mira Arik…ni se te ocurra poner a Musa en mi contra…por que te mueres- susurró Baltor con odio

--

Bien, ya estamos todas listas. La dinámica es esta: cada una pasará a cantar, no importa si no cantan bien, el punto es que sepan seguir la letra y el tono- Toda la habitación de Galatea estaba llena de hadas de todos los grados. Cada una portaba su pijama, bolsas de palomitas, dulces, refrescos, papas; en fin, toda una fiesta nocturna-

-Primero irá…Amaryll con la canción "Like a Virgin" –

Amaryll empezó a cantar con una no tan melodiosa voz. Muchas se reían y otras la apoyaban.

-Gracias Amaryll, ahora sigue Tina con "We're the ligh"…

Y así pasaron un hada tras otra, así fueron eliminadas una tras otra hasta que quedaron como finalistas Musa y Galatea

-Bien- dijo Nova- las dos tendrán que cantar la canción And I'm telling you I'm not going , la que cante mejor ganará. Primero irá Galatea

La princesa cantó con una voz muy dulce, muy tierna y que cautivaba a todos. Al terminar todas le aplaudían.

-Mi turno-. Dijo Musa

Musa comenzó de una manera diferente. Una voz también dulce pero con más presencia, más potencia y mejor entonación

**N/A**: Busquen el video de Charice Pempengco, así más o menos es como cantó Musa jijiji

-Impresionante…- dijo una chica de primer grado-

Todas las hadas aplaudieron, gritaban y algunas más ni siquiera podían decir algo

-Gracias, gracias- con aire de triunfo, Musa pasó junto a Galatea y le dio una palmada en el hombro-Lo hiciste bien

-Gracias, aunque no tanto como tú-

-No te preocupes, con práctica la voz mejora- se despidió de ella-_ "Pero jamás estarás a mi nivel"_-

-Musa, estuviste magnifica- la felicitó Layla

-Gracias, es un don natural en mí-

-Pero la modestia no lo es verdad-

-Déjame disfrutar este momento Tecna. La princesita Galatea aun tiene mucho que aprender si quiere superarme- rió burlonamente

-Bueno, era sólo un juego, no te lo tomes tan a pecho-

-La música no es un juego, Bloom- frunció un poco el seño.

Toda la noche, Musa estuvo recordando su niñez. Veía algunas viejas fotos, videos de su madre, escuchaba discos de su padre y de los grandes éxitos de su madre.

-Tecna por que se puede desconectar totalmente del mundo, ¡pero yo no!, necesito dormir Musa- entró Stella bruscamente para pedirle que bajara el volumen

-Stella…tus gritos no me dejan escuchar, esta es mi parte favorita-

-Por Dios son las tres de la mañana, ya lo escucharás después-

-Quiero escucharlos ahora y me estás interrumpiendo-

Stella desconectó su reproductor y la miró retantemente

-¡Conéctalo!- ordenó Musa

-¡Oblígame!-

-Musa fue por su mini karaoke, lo encendió y comenzó a cantar. –Si no me dejas escuchar MI música, entonces tendré que cantarla-

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- entraron Flora y Bloom

-¡Ésta inconciente no me deja dormir!, quiere a fuerza escuchar sus disquitos. Que lo haga después, mañana tendrá todo el día, con eso de que se vuela las clases-

-Si no quieres escucharme la puerta está muy ancha, Stella-

-Musa tranquila, Stella tiene razón, ¿podrías bajar un poco el volumen?, ¿por qué no usas tú reproductor portátil?-

-Por que quiero hacerle honor a mi madre, y si quiero escucharla ahora entonces lo hago ahora -

-Esto tiene que ver con tu comportamiento de antes ¿no es así?

-¡Vaya! Hasta que despiertas Tecna, no sé como soportas su escándalo

-Lo que sea Stella…Musa, ¿esto tiene que ver?

-Pues…si, ya no me sirve de nada ignorarlo, si tiene que ver-

-¿Qué sucedió?- Flora se acercó a ella

-Es que…es que… mi mamá…

-¿¡Tu mamá que!?- la apresuró Stella. Flora la reprendió con la mirada- Perdón- dijo Stella

-Mi mamá murió por mi culpa- la joven soltó un leve llanto y se aferró fuertemente a Flora

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Bloom la abrazó también

-Es difícil explicarlo, pero ahora sé que fue por mi…ella estaría viva si no fuera por mi culpa-

-Ay Musa…yo no sabía…perdóname- Stella acarició su cabeza

-Sea cual sea la razón por la que creas eso, sé que no es cierto. A veces las cosas pasan, pero no es culpa tuya-

-Gracias Tecna…gracias a todas- la chica no creía en verdad que no fuera su culpa, sin embargo no quería molestar a sus a migas- Ahora, durmamos. Mañana escucharé todo lo que quiera…si me quedan las ganas- les dio un gran abrazo. Todas salieron y Musa cayó profundamente dormida.

_En sus sueños_

-¿Mamá?-

Marlín estaba con la pequeña Musa en un lago. Descansaba un poco mientras contemplaba la luz de la luna y su mano jugaba con el agua.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?- se acercó un jovencito y recostó en una piedra a la pequeña Musa

-Si. Es la única opción…ella es mi única opción-

-Que así sea entonces-

La luz de la luna tocó el agua la cual súbitamente se tornó plateada. La madre de Musa bebió un poco con sus manos y al apartarlas de su boca, tenía con ella una especie de chispas blancas que emergían de sus manos. Arik envolvió a Musa en una especie de neblina y de ella sacó un pequeño cristal…

-Poder de la música…nada mal-

-Y ahora también te cedo el mío, mi pequeña hadita- Las chispas se convirtieron en otro cristal, éste era grande y transparente. Marlín lo introdujo en el corazón de Musa y después introdujo el otro cristal-

El ritual terminó.

-Marlín…- el joven se sorprendió al ver como iba perdiendo color la mujer, como sus ojos se veían menos brillantes y su semblante era el de una persona agotada

-Estoy bien, lleva a la niña al palacio-

-¿No vienes?-

-No, Baltor está cerca…-


	27. En otoño, no te metas con mi chico

--

--

Era la clase del profesor Wigzig y resultaba imposible para Musa prestar atención debido a la etapa depresiva que pasaba. La joven veía a la ventana, rallaba los cuadernos, jugaba con su cabello, hacía todo menos poner atención.

-Supongo que esta vez no es Riven quien te distrae- Stella se acercó muy discretamente

-No lo es, ni lo será en un buen tiempo-

-No me digas que se pelearon otra vez-

-Puede ser…-

-Pues que mal por ti- dijo en voz baja- por que ya viene la feria anual de otoño

-Mmmh… no tengo tiempo para estarme ocupando de cosas tan…superfluas-

-Y luego te quejas de por qué los chicos sólo se fijan en tu físico…¡tienes un humor horrible!-

-Silencio, por favor- dijo el profesor sin dejar de escribir en la pizarra

¿Era cierto lo que decía Stella?, se preguntaba Musa. La joven sabía que tenía millones de pretendientes, muchas más ahora que era famosa, pero jamás había podido entablar una conversación de más de diez minutos con ninguno El único con el que en verdad hablaba era con Riven. ¿Era justo que lo tratara así?. Su novio no era ninguna perita en dulce pero tampoco era tan malo como para ignorarlo por toda una semana. Después de pensarlo en todas las clases, Musa decidió que llamaría a Riven y haría que la invitase a la feria de otoño, quizá con eso podría olvidar por todo lo que pasaba.

Musa marcó al celular de Riven, espero algunos minutos antes de que él contestara…

-¿Si?-

-ho…hola Riven…¿Cómo estas?-

-…Bien…-

-Ah…que bueno…hum…y ¿que haces?-

-Practicaba un poco…-

-¿Qué practicabas?-

-¿Eres policía o que?-

Musa trató de no enojarse, optó por reír a su comentario

-Bueno, sé que ha sido una larga semana la que no te he llamado…ni tú me has llamado-

-Aja…-

-El punto es que… pienso que ya es justo que nos veamos-

-Aja…-

-Y…- Musa se empezaba a poner nerviosa, el tono en que Riven respondía le hacia sentir que no estaba nada contento con su llamada - Pues pensaba que la feria de otoño sería una gran oportunidad para salir…-

Riven se quedó callado por unos segundos

-¿Sigues ahí?-

-Aja…-

-¿Sabes decir algo más que "aja"?-

-Musa, no tengo tiempo para ferias. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

-Bien, sé que estás enojado conmigo. Sé que mi comportamiento no ha sido el mejor…pero déjame arreglarlo, por favor-

-Está bien- respondió cortantemente

-Pero también pon de tu parte…-

-Creo que ya lo hice una vez y no funcionó, te veo en la feria- y sin nada más que decir, colgó

-Rayos…- No era exactamente como la joven lo tenía planeado, pero al menos la iba a ver allá.

--

La feria anual de otoño cambiaba a Magix por completo. Pasaba de ser una ciudad moderna y activa a tener un toque más hogareño. Había decenas de puestos de todo tipo, juegos mecánicos, palcos para eventos etc; había una mezcla de olores como castañas doradas, algodón de azúcar, miel y un ambiente agradable con la risa de los niños, las miradas cómplices de las parejas…Magix no era Magix, más bien parecía una de esas pequeñas villas en donde siempre puedes encontrar un ambiente que te recuerda a tu familia o a alguna tarde con tus seres queridos.

-¡Brandon, por aquí!- Stella le hizo señas a su novio y a los demás especialistas

Brandon bajo de su motocicleta y le dio a Stella una pequeña cajita con un hermoso prendedor dentro.

-No podía dejar a la chica más bella de Magix sin un presente-

-Osito lindo- se colocó inmediatamente el prendedor- Es hermoso, ¡te amo!-

-Que ridículos- Riven los pasó de largo, era demasiado para él

-¡Sky!- corrió Bloom hacia él- jamás había visto a Magix de esta manera, me hace recordar mucho las ferias de la tierra

El joven le sonrió- Me agrada ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro, te hace ver aun mas linda-

-Ohh el amor- Amore se deleitaba viendo a cada pareja. Stella y Brandon obviamente eran para ella los más lindos del planeta pero también le agradaba ver la caballerosidad de Sky, el romanticismo de Helio, la ternura de Timmy, la calidez de Nabu… todo era perfecto…o casi…

-Hola Riven- saludó Musa un poco tímida

-Hola…-

-¿Es esa la manera de comportarse, Riven?- Tune lo miró severamente ante el saludo tan insípido

-No lo sé, dímelo tu pixie-

-Está bien, Tune.- dijo Musa- Me alegra que hayas venido…no sé por que temía que me dejaras plantada o algo así-

-Espero no estar tanto tiempo aquí, sabes que no me gustan los lugares con mucha gente-

Amore se acercó sigilosamente a Riven y de su bolsita sacó un puñado de polvos

-Ni lo intentes pixie-

-¡Rayos!-

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- Chatta voló en dirección a Layla- Ahora veo que ya no están disparejos…verdad Nabu- guiñó un ojo

-He venido desde Andros para estar con Layla, sé que es un evento en el que siempre quiso estar, así que quiero compartirlo con ella- le tomó las manos a su prometida

-Así es como deberían actuar algunos- la pixie del amor le mando una indirecta a Riven

-Pero que está bien sino lo hacen- Musa soltó una risa nerviosa y aparto lo más posible a Amore y a Tune de Riven

-Bien ya que estamos todos juntos, que tal si vamos aah…hum…vaya, hay tantas cosas que hacer- Flora miro alrededor.

-¡Ay! Yo quiero uno de esos osos enormes de ese puesto- Stella miró con ojitos soñadores a Brandon

-Bueno…creo que podemos ir a esos puestos-

-Quien gane el oso más grande es el vencedor- dijo Sky y los demás lo siguieron

-Jamás dejarán de ser niños-

-Hum… ¿no vienes?- Musa le preguntó a su novio quien estaba sentado en una banca de lo más cómoda

-No son de mi agrado esos "juegos"-

Musa no dijo nada, simplemente se fue con los demás. Helio al notar esto, regresó y se sentó con Riven.

-Míralos, hacen hasta las cosas más tontas por ellas- le dijo Riven

-Bueno…creo que tú también lo haz hecho por Musa ¿no es así?-

-Es algo que me rehúso a creer, pero sí. Aunque no lo volveré a hacer, sólo mira que ridículos se ven-

-Déjame decirte que no eres indispensable, Riven-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Mira- Helio le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que viera el puesto en donde estaba Musa. La joven recibía el oso más grande y bonito de parte de un joven desconocido, posiblemente unos de sus mayores fans.

-Si ella quisiera podría tener a la mitad de los chicos de Magix, pero ella te ha elegido a ti-

Riven veía con odio al chico que le regalaba el oso a su novia

-Flora me dice que Musa recibe cientos y cientos de cartas de fans, pero sabes algo…

-¿Qué?- preguntó molesto

-Musa dice que ninguna de esas valen tanto como un una notita que le diste hace un año en donde escribiste "Eres linda"-

Riven se sonrojo al instante. Aun recordaba esa vez- cuando aun no se atrevía a decirle a Musa lo que sentía- que en un pedazo de papel escribió "eres linda" y se lo aventó torpemente en la cabeza.

-Ya te lo había dicho, amigo, es muy fácil perderla. No lo sabes, pero tienes a alguien muy especial y sería una lástima si alguien más te la quitara-

Riven sólo bajó la mirada. -Hablas de ella como si te gustara-

-¡¿Qué?! No, para nada, digo, es linda, muy linda de hecho…pero yo sólo tengo ojos para Flora…aunque debo de admitir algo

-Habla…- Riven lo miró amenazadoramente

-Antes de ver a Flora, ya la había visto a ella y me pareció que tenía una belleza particular-

-¡Te gustaba sabandija!-

-Hey hey tranquilo, sentí cierta atracción, cierto…pe-pero no fui el único, además no hay nadie para mi como Flora-

-¡Cómo que no fuiste el único!-

-Quiero que estés conciente de que esto ya quedó en el pasado, ¿de acuerdo?. Bueno, Brandon dijo que le parecía muy mmmm "sexy", Sky dijo que Musa tenía una mirada y una sonrisa encantadora, Timmy se ponía muy nervioso cuando la veía y Nabu… bueno, el dijo que era una lástima que fueras tan patán con una belleza como ella. ¿Riven?, ¿estás bien?

El chico estaba trabado, no podía ni hablar del coraje que le daba el sólo hecho de imaginar a sus amigos hablar de SU novia.

-Je…No debí decírtelo…ahora temo por mi integridad-

-Ustedes…ustedes…-

-¡Riven!, fue antes de conocer a fondo a las demás, es decir, si quisiéramos Musa ya estaría con alguno de nosotros

-¡Queee!

-Aaah, espera, eso no sonó como tenía que sonar. Lo que quiero decir es que nadie, ninguno, está ahora interesado en ella. Brandon adora -literalmente- a Stella, Sky sólo piensa en Bloom, Timmy y Tecna nunca se separan ¡y Nabu esta comprometido con Layla! Y bueno yo jamás dejaría a Flora, jamás.

Riven respiró profundamente. –Si…si, te creo-

-Sólo te lo dije para que lo pensaras mejor. Bueno, ya deje a Flora mucho tiempo- Helio le dio una palmada en el hombro- no sigas siendo tan tonto.

Musa regresó a la banca con Riven y puso a un lado el gran oso que le habían regalado.

-Ahm…¿estás bien?-

-¿Cuántas cartas de fans recibes al día?-

-¿Huh?...bueno, no sé, muchas- dijo encogida de hombros

-¿Y cuantos regalitos bobos recibes?-

-¿Por qué me preguntas?-

-¿Cuántos son, Musa?-

-No lo sé, jamás los cuento-

Riven se levantó y la volteó a ver

-Pero…ninguno es especial ¿verdad?-

-Bueno…ciertamente lo son por que…un momento, ¿estas celoso de lo que otros chicos me dan?

-No-

-Oh, si lo está- pasó Amore junto a ellos

-Así que estás celoso eeeh-

-¿Celoso de un oso? O de una caja de chocolates, o de cartitas bobas, o de joyería…¡sueñas!

-¿Y que tal celoso de un chico?- Musa soltó una risita y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Ahora vengo, iré a decirle a Stella que basta de juegos, que tengo hambre

Musa llegó con Stella y las demás, volteó a ver de reojo a Riven y vio como este seguía con mirada de odio y repulsión al chico que le dio el oso a su novia. Musa se mordió el labio inferior y nuevamente soltó una risita. -¿Con que no estás celoso?-

-Bueno, yo voto por un buen pedazo de pizza- dijo Bloom

-Yo comeré una ensalada-

-Musa, ¿tú ensaladas?- Layla dijo extrañada de que su amiga, una de las más glotoncitas, pidiera una ensalada

-Nueva dieta implantada por Lindsay-

Riven notó como su novia no estaba muy contenta con su nuevo régimen alimenticio. Además se veía cansada y preocupada, algo muy raro en Musa.

¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó cuidando no sonar muy "protector"

-Oh, nada-

-¿Qué tienes?, pregunté –Riven notó que Musa escondía algo debajo de su manga. Era un raspón que cubría todo su brazo y sinceramente se veía muy mal

-¿Qué te sucedió?-

-Oh, ¿esto?- rió para que no se notara su preocupación- me caí en un ensayo- la verdad es que se lo había hecho cuando Arik estaba probando sus habilidades-

-El piso del salón está hecho de grava o que- siendo especialista, Riven conocía muy bien de que tipo de heridas podía hacer cada tipo de suelo y obviamente ese no era una herida que pudiera provocarse en un piso de salón

-Es que…fue un ensayo al aire libre-

-¿Al aire libre en una cueva?-

-Hey ¿Eres policía o que?-

-Olvídalo- el chico volteó a ver a otra parte un tanto molesto

-No te enojes, es que…bueno, si, será mejor olvidarlo-

-Bueno, cada quien puede ir a comer lo que quiera y nos vemos en un rato para seguir recorriendo el lugar- sugirió Bloom y todos asintieron

-¿Qué van a comer chicos?- Tune les preguntó a Riven y a Musa

-Ella quiere su ensalada, yo nada…¿por que no van ustedes dos y compran lo que quieran?-

-¿No vienes?

-No, me voy a Fontana Roja-

-¿Pero por que?- Musa lo sujetó del brazo

-Estoy aburrido-

-Pero…pero era un momento para salir todos juntos-

-Por favor, Riven , no seas ridículo- dijo Tune

El joven sólo empezó a caminar. La pixie lo alcanzó y lo jalo del hombro

-Ya basta de berrinches jovencito, esa no es la manera de tratar a una dama, menos cuando esta es su novia-

-Yo…-

-Yo nada, escúchame bien. Esa jovencita se humilló y aceptó que fue su culpa, esa jovencita te quiere como no tienes idea y…¡mírame cuando te esté hablando!, esa jovencita que es MI hada está esperando que no seas un patán por lo menos este día y si la haces pasar un mal momento, te aseguro que tus días en Fontana Roja serán toda una pesadilla…¿entendido?.-

-Ahm…si-

-Bien- la pixie regresó con Musa- Riven y yo tuvimos una pequeña plática muy diplomática, como debe ser, y ha decidido quedarse, ¿no es así querido Riven?-

-Si, claro-

-Perfecto, bueno chicos, los dejo por un momento, Amore y yo tenemos que arreglar unos asuntitos- miro fijamente a Riven y después se fue

-Sabes… se me quitó el hambre. ¿Quieres hacer alguna otra cosa?-

-Hum…si, hablar. Dime que te pasó en el brazo-

-Ya te dije que…-

-Musa, dime la verdad, por que no creas que no noté que cojeas de un pie-

-Ah…eres el único que lo notó-

-Será por que soy el que más se interesa por ti-

-Wow, eso es lo más lindo que has dicho en toda la tarde-

-He superado al oso entonces-

-¡Lo sabía!, sabía que estabas celoso-

-No estoy celoso, pero si ese tipo se vuelve a acercar a ti …y si los demás piensan en ti…

-¿Quiénes?-

-Hey, ¡Musa, Musa!- gritaron una bolita de chicos desde lejos- Te amamos…eres la mejor…estas muy bonita…¿Cuál bonita? Más que eso- dijo uno- ¡eres Sexy!

Musa se sonrojó al instante y sólo saludo con la mano

Riven empezó a imitarlos- Oigan oigan- les gritó- Ella…-tomó a musa por la cintura- Ella, si, ella, la chica "sexy"- le plantó un beso- ¡Ella es mia! Haha

La bolita de disperso, y no precisamente diciendo maravillas de Riven

-Bola de…- maldijo Riven

-Aunque eso me hizo sentir como una cosa, fue reconfortante- Musa recargó su cabeza en su hombro

Unos ojos seguían de cerca a la pareja. Principalmente tenían puesta la mirada en Musa.

-"Es mía"…- repitió la sombra- Como si fuera una cosa…- Arik seguía de cerca los pasos de los dos. Baltor le había dicho que Faragonda no era el único problema, también lo era Riven. Musa estaba tan apegada a él que pasara lo que pasara, mientras lo tuviera cerca, su corazón de hada seguiría vivo. Arik creo con sus manos una masa etérea y con un movimiento brusco de brazos, esta llego de golpe al cuerpo de Riven. El joven cayó violentamente al suelo y empezó a retorcerse de dolor.

-¡Riven!, Riven, ¿Qué tienes?- Musa se inclinó y trataba de calmar los espasmos con sus manos, pero no lograba que su novio dejara de moverse.- Riven, no me asustes, ¿¡que te pasa!?, ¡Ayuda!, por favor, ¡ayuda!- No había gente cerca, así que Musa se transformó y con su enchatix trató de curarlo, pero el joven se movía tanto que no lograba atinar directamente a su cuerpo. Las cosas empeoraron cuando Riven empezó a gritar de dolor; sus venas se le marcaban y el sudor corría por todo su cuerpo.

-De acuerdo, esto ya no me agrada- Musa tomó un semblante más serio y con todas sus fuerzas sostuvo el cuerpo de su novio, rocío polvo de hada en él y empezó a cantar para tranquilizarlo, por que de verdad se veía agonizante. Las manos de Musa temblaban, su boca estaba seca y sólo esperaba que el polvo funcionara. Mientras, buscaba con la mirada al o lo responsable de eso . Su mente trataba de identificar el ataque que había sufrido Riven, recordaba cada clase que había tenido con Griselda pero no había nada que le ayudara, hasta que recordó sus días en Torre Nubosa…

-Un hechizo Vudú… eso quiere decir que el culpable no debe de estar tan lejos…- el hada usó su sonar y distinguió una figura que se escondía tras una gruesa pared. Musa hizo como si aun siguiera confundida, de pronto lanzó un golpe muy fuerte a aquella pared y la tiró. – ¡Tú!...-

El culpable trató de huir pero Musa estaba tan enojada que voló lo más rápido para alcanzarlo, lo tomó por los hombros y lo encasilló en una pared- Claro, tenías que ser tu, ¿¡que le hiciste a Riven!?-

-Tranquila- dijo Arik al ver la mirada fúrica del hada- Sólo fue una pequeña bromita-

-Intentabas hacerle daño, ¡pudiste matarlo!-

-Lo que pasa es que tu noviecito no es tan fuerte como creí-

Musa lo empujó más hacía la pared sin dejarlo de sujetar fuertemente. En eso, Riven recobraba la conciencia, el pobre intentaba levantarse pero su cuerpo aun le dolía mucho y su vista estaba considerablemente borrosa como para distinguir por donde caminar. Volteó un poco su cuerpo y escuchó con dificultad una voz…era la voz de su novia amenazando a alguien-

-Pensé habértelo dejado muy claro, pero por si se te olvidó, te lo repito. Con él, no te metas-

-Patético, el nene necesita que su novia lo proteja-

Musa le soltó una bofetada tan fuerte que le dejó la mejilla roja y palpitante

-Y si tengo que defenderlo hasta la muerte lo haré…-

Arik hizo un mohín y la miró fijamente- Ojala pudieras decir lo mismo de los demás, ojala pudiera ser así con Bloom, por ejemplo-

Musa estaba apunto de soltar otra bofetada pero en ese instante Riven la empezó a llamar. -"Musa"- decía delirando-

-Lárgate…- le dijo a Arik y este se fue

-Aquí estoy Riv…¿te duele algo?- la joven se inclinó y levantó delicadamente la cabeza del joven

-Me siento…mareado. ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Con quien hablabas?-

-Con nadie- acarició su cabeza- será mejor que te lleve con Saladino y les avise a los demás-

A la joven le dolía mucho ver a Riven así. Fue cuando comprendió en el gran embrollo que se había metido. Si ese ataque sólo había sido una "broma", no podía imaginarse las cosas que le podían suceder en una situación seria, y no sólo a él, sino a sus amigos…a Bloom. Musa recordó aquel momento en la fiesta, cuando Arik le dijo que matara si tenía que hacerlo…-¿Qué hice?- se preguntó a si misma…-¿Qué rayos he hecho?-

La situación ya no era la misma que unas semanas antes, cuando Musa veía todo esto como la oportunidad de saber más de ella y de su madre; ya no lo veía como la oportunidad de sentirse como una heroína de verdad o como una criatura mágica verdaderamente poderosa. En sus intentos por cambiar la monotonía de su vida, se había metido en una situación arriesgada y que en realidad no conocía bien; había aceptado ser la aprendiz de la persona con mas oscuridad en la dimensión mágica…había aceptado ser el Némesis de Bloom y quizá no sólo de ella sino también de toda la dimensión.

-Esto no puede seguir así…yo no puedo seguir con esto…yo ya no puedo estar con ellos…-

**Chan chan chaaaan. ¿Con ellos quienes? ¿Los buenos o los malos?, averígüenlo en el capítulo 28 jojojojo****. **


	28. Diálogos entre MusaFaragonda,Baltor

En la enfermería de Fontana Roja:

En la enfermería de Fontana Roja:

-Hum…a juzgar por lo que cuentan, parece haber sido un hechizo de alto nivel, ninguna de mis estudiantes, ni siquiera la mejor, es capaz de hacer este tipo de conjuro- Griffin examinaba con cautela a Riven.

-Dices que posiblemente fue un joven, ¿verdad Musa?- le preguntó Saladino

-Si, Riven tuvo una pequeña riña con unos chicos, yo pienso que fueron ellos-

-Es muy extraño…hum...-Faragonda revisó una vez más a Riven- Sólo hay ciertas personas que podrían hacer este tipo de magia-

-Ya he avisado a los chicos. Riven, será mejor que descanses en tu cuarto, Helia está encargado de ver por ti- Codatorta lo condujo con mucho cuidado a su alcoba-

-Las demás ya están en la escuela, necesito hablar con todas ustedes, así que será mejor que regresemos- Faragonda salió con Musa de la oficina, pero antes de salir completamente de la escuela, se dirigido a Griffin: -Tu sabes muy bien quienes son los únicos capaces de alcanzar este nivel de magia, ¿no es así?.-

-Estoy totalmente conciente-

-Entonces quizás sea hora de estar alertas, estoy casi segura de que él busca regresar-

………………………………………………..

-¿¡Por qué, por qué ,por qué!?- se preguntaba Stella- Era un día perfecto, hasta que surgió lo de Riven, es decir, ¿¡que los villanos no pueden tomar un descanso ni en estos días!?-

-No fue del todo malo, el poco tiempo que estuvimos fue muy agradable- Flora como siempre trataba de ver el lado positivo de las cosas

-Tomen asiento por favor- entró Faragonda con Musa detrás

-No quiero ser alarmista, pero, para que nos haya citado, debe ser algo grave- le dijo Tecna a la directora

-Así es Tecna. Chicas, como saben, ha habido muchos ataques y percances en estos meses. No quise darles importancia hasta que no viera una prueba segura de que hubiese peligro, pero no puedo seguirlo prolongando.-

-¿Otro enemigo? ¿Darkar regresó?- Stella preguntó

-No, desgraciadamente quien creo que esta detrás de esto es mucho más poderoso que Darkar. Permítanme contarles la historia… - Faragonda les contó toda la historia del Fénix y el Dragón, de los seis guardianes, todo hasta llegar a la destrucción de Dominó, sólo que omitió las partes en donde Marlín era mencionada –

-Si él posiblemente ha vuelto, entonces sus servidores también, ¿no es así?- dedujo Layla- ¡ellos deben ser quienes están detrás de estos ataques!, puede que sea uno de ellos a quien vimos en la fiesta-

Al escuchar esto, Musa tragó saliva y miró nerviosamente a Faragonda.

-Es posible…pero no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas. Es más, estoy segura que sus servidores no regresarán nunca- La directora vio directamente al collar que le había regalado a Bloom- Por lo menos algunos de ellos no lo harán-

-¿Pero y si ellos no eran malos?, ¿que tal si ahora estaban del lado del Dragón e injustamente les hicieron algo? ¿Qué tal que ya no buscaban dañar a nadie?- Musa vio duramente a Faragonda.

-Las cosas muy difícilmente cambian. Simplemente si estas en las tinieblas, estas en las tinieblas. ¿O acaso Darkar tuvo compasión de Layla cuando la secuestro?, ¿Acaso las Trix cambiaron a pesar de estar en Roca Luz?...no verdad-

-Quizá por que nunca les dan una oportunidad-

Todas la miraron extraño…¿una oportunidad? ¿Una oportunidad a aquellas criaturas llenas de odio?...eso era totalmente imposible.

Faragonda ignoró el comentario de Musa, ciertamente la chica estaba cayendo de su gracia. La directora se acercó a Bloom- Tú más que nadie tienes que estar alerta, el collar que te he dado te protegerá, pero no te salvará de todo.- Volteó a ver a las demás- Y ustedes también cuídense y cuiden de Bloom, nunca se sabe quien o donde podría estar el enemigo- Faragonda caminó hacia su escritorio y recargó su mano en él

Musa sintió que la sangre le hervía. Obviamente Faragonda se había referido a ella o a su madre cuando dijo "nunca se sabe quien o donde podría estar el enemigo". Tampoco le había gustado lo que había hecho con los guardianes y mucho menos le gustó el hecho de que les hubiera mandado cuidar a Bloom. Quizá Musa estaba empezando a sentir "celos" de la princesa de Dominó.

-No hay tiempo que perder, iremos a investigar más para estar preparadas- dijo Flora

-Muy bien chicas- una por una iban saliendo- Musa, quédate, necesito hablar contigo-

-Dígame…-

-Sabes que estos tiempos son muy difíciles-

-Claro, lo acaba de decir hace un instante…-

-Y es indispensable la confianza que podamos tener…-

-Mmmhm, si, es cierto-

-Por eso te ruego que me digas que es lo que en verdad pasó con Riven. La magia que usaron en él no la puede hacer ningún chico normal, por que son conjuros prohibidos-

-Puede asegurar que le digo la verdad…-

-No mientas, Musa. Sabes que son un equipo, no puedes exponer a tus amigas de esa manera.-

-¿Le preocupa que exponga a mis amigas o específicamente a Bloom?-

-Sabes que no tengo ninguna preferencia por nadie, pero Bloom posee un poder tan grande que no se compara con el tuyo o con el de las demás, si ella estuviese en peligro…-

-Insinúa que mi poder es insignificante entonces…-

-No, no, pero no me dirás que puedes vencer a Bloom con algunas cuantas notas musicales…-

-Eso lo veremos- dijo la joven ya bastante enojada y con todas las intenciones de dejar hablando a Faragonda, sin embargo esta la detuvo.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- le preguntó un tanto dubitativa

-A nada…es sólo que me molesta que siempre la proteja más a ella, nosotros somos igual de valiosas que Bloom-

-Eso es indudable, es por eso que me preocupa lo que te pueda estar pasando-

-Hhmm, que tierna. Pero no me pasa nada, y creo que no debería entrometerse en mi vida-

-¿Has tenido algún contacto con alguien que parezca…sospechoso?-

-No… defina sospechoso-

-Como al joven que defendiste hace algunos meses…si no mal recuerdo se llama, hum…Arik- Faragonda la vio fijamente a los ojos

-¿Al príncipe Arik?- se refirió a él como príncipe recordando que a sus amigas les había dicho que era un miembro de la realeza- no lo he vuelto a ver. Y le aseguro que no me hizo tal daño como para que lo trataran de tan vil manera-

-No sé que te haya dicho, pero él no es ningún príncipe y no sé para que te haya buscado, pero ten cuidado por que él no es ninguna blanca palomita. Hay algo que debo confesarte, él fue un cómplice de Baltor, de los peores que hay. Por alguna razón te busco y no me agrada que ya este de vuelta y que trate de meterse con ustedes-

Musa caminó hacia el estante de libros y empezó a revisar con la vista a cada uno -Usted sabe más de esto y no quiere decirlo…¿por qué?-

-Les he dicho todo lo que sé-

-No le creo…hay algo más, puedo sentirlo-

-Tendrán un entrenamiento especial para que estén listas en cualquier situación-

-No me evada. Usted sabe que pasó en verdad esa noche en Dominó-

-"¿Qué paso en verdad?"…como si lo que supieras no fuera lo que pasó, a menos que alguien te haya dicho otra cosa…-

-Puede ser que haya encontrado algo que vaya en contra de lo que nos enseñan…-

Faragonda rió- Musa, no tendría sentido que les contáramos "otra versión"-

-El mundo mágico está lleno de diferentes versiones, ¿por que habría de creer en la suya?-

-Por que no tendría por que mentirles-

-Oh yo digo que si-

-Tu conducta me resulta extraña…-

-Digamos que ahora me doy cuenta de muchas cosas-

-Arik estuvo contigo ¿verdad? Y no lo niegues-

-¿Qué tanto tiene el tal Arik que me pregunta de él a cada rato?-

-Tiene mucho, sólo dime Musa, ¿Arik ha estado contigo?

-No…- dijo muy segura

-Bien, me harás saber si regresa, ¿cierto?-

-Téngalo por seguro-

-Puedes irte…-

-No hasta que me diga que sabe de la noche trágica de Dominó-

-¿Por qué el interés?-

-Por que la vida da tantas vueltas…que a veces te vuelves parte del escenario sin querer serlo-

-Tú, ¿parte del escenario?- rió nuevamente- no lo creo querida, en esa fiesta sólo estaban miembros de la realeza…

Musa sonrió levemente- Lo sé…- y con esto salio, sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo tratar de sacarle toda la verdad (que ya sabía pero que quería que Faragonda misma lo dijera) a la mujer ahí dentro.

-¡Musa!- la alcanzó la directora

-Que tenga buena noche. Ah por cierto, mi padre vendrá mañana a verla, sabe…creo que esta escuela ya no es lo que busco-

-¿Cómo que ya no es lo que buscas?-

-Ya no llena mis expectativas, ya no me siento a gusto aquí-

-Has estado por cuatro años acá, no puedes irte cuando ya casi vas a terminar-

-Puedo hacerlo, es por eso que mi padre vendrá mañana a hablar con usted-

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que ya no te gusta de esta escuela?-

-Hum…sólo digamos que necesito un nuevo ambiente-

-¡No puedes irte de aquí!- Faragonda en verdad temía que Musa se alejara, más sabiendo la condición tan vulnerable en la que se encontraba

-¡Hey! Usted no es mi madre para decirme que hacer o no-

-Pero si soy tu…-

-¿Mi que?...-

-Ehm…tu directora y por eso te digo que no te vayas…-

-¿Por ser mi directora?- la miró retantemente- Wow, si claro, haré lo que diga sólo por ser "mi directora"-

-Musa, ¿qué te sucede? Jamás te habías comportado de esa manera-

-Ugh, quizá sea este ambiente tan pesado, necesito un cambio-

-No, hay otra razón, estoy segura-

-Descuide, sólo yo seré la que me voy, su querida Bloom se queda- La joven se dio la vuelta y no hizo caso de los llamados de su abuela

:

Musa entró muy enfadada a su recamara. Tecna y las demás no estaban, tampoco las pixies. Se recostó, se puso su almohada en la cara y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo hasta descargar toda su ira. Al levantar el rostro vio que ya no estaba en su alcoba, sino en un lugar que parecía un callejón.

-Déjame en paz Arik…-

-Arik no está con nosotros hoy, querida-

Una mano fría y áspera levantó el delicado rostro de la joven. Musa se heló al ver quien era.

-Me encanta esa expresión en tu rostro-

-¿Qué buscas, Baltor?- dijo temerosa

-Oooh nada en especial…es sólo que tengo una pequeña queja contra ti y quiero decírtela personalmente…-

Musa lo miraba fijamente mientras este caminaba oscilante. De repente Baltor se volteó y la aventó con su poder hacia la pared.

-¿¡Cómo demonios te atreves a retar a mi sirviente!?-

Musa cayó al suelo. Su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, en realidad Baltor no tenía para nada un semblante agradable, su presencia era tan fría que cualquier corazón se helaba al verlo.

-Yo…¡Arik le hizo daño a Riven!-

-¡Él le puede hacer daño a quien quiera si yo se lo ordeno!- la levantó y después la dejó caer al suelo- ¡Y tú no tienes derecho a revelarte contra mis órdenes!-

-No me importa si…-

-Oh si querida, si te debe importar- dijo iracundo- si yo digo "Musa muévete a la izquierda"- Baltor dirigió su mano hacia su izquierda y estrelló contra la pared a la joven- tú te mueves a la izquierda…si yo digo, "Musa muévete a la derecha"- hizo lo mismo pero ahora a la derecha- ¡tú te mueves a la derecha!.

-Basta…basta por favor. La joven trataba de usar sus poderes, pero era como si no estuvieran dispuestos a obedecerla-

-Ahora ven- la tomó bruscamente del brazo- mira esto, estamos en Zenith, un lindo, grande y moderno planeta. Este planeta tiene lo que necesito, un aparato que me permitirá estar al pendiente de lo que suceda en cada rincón de la dimensión mágica…tecnología mágica de punta- sonrió- Pero sabes Musa, no quiero que este planeta se quede sin un recuerdo mío…así que dejaremos juntos una huella, ¿te parece?-

-Juntos jamás…- dijo Musa tratando de incorporarse

-Creo que no te ha quedado bien claro mi concepto. Repasemos de nuevo…-Baltor tomó total control del cuerpo de Musa, ahora era su marioneta.

-Musa, destruye ese edificio- entonces la mano de Musa se extendió y lanzó una bomba sonora al edificio, el cual cayo.

-Bien bien, ahora destruye esas casas- el hada creó un terremoto que tiro todas las casitas cual piezas de dominó-

-No, no, déjame…- Musa trataba de resistirse al control de baltor, pero su cuerpo no respondía-

-Tira ese puente, choca esos automóviles, provoca otro terremoto…

-Ya no por favor…ya no…- Musa en verdad trataba de safarse pero no podía, además cada vez que lo intentaba, su cuerpo sentía un intenso dolor, como miles de agujas clavándose en ella.

El hada llegó hasta un hogar más o menos grande, comenzó también a derribarlo, cuando de los escombros escuchó un llanto…

-Por favor no me hagas daño, por favor- dijo un pequeño niño llorando y suplicándole con terror en sus ojos-

-Lo siento…-

-Noooo…- el pequeño sólo vio el techo de su casa caer sobre él.

_**Chan chan chaaaaan o.o…**__**¿Malvada no?. Oh Dios, ¿que le habrá pasado al pequeño? Si…así es la vida muajajajaja.**_


	29. Juicios y prejuicios

-Por favor díganle a los profesores por que falte…-

-Si Tec, no te preocupes…-

-Si necesito ayuda les llegará por medio de ese comunicador…-

-¿De verdad no quieres que vayamos?...-

-No, no; puedo sola con esto. Gracias de todas formas. Ya llevo todo…ah, falta, no no, ya lo llevo…-

-Tranquila amiga, todo va a estar bien…-

-Si, si. Todo va a estar bien ¿verdad?- y de pronto se quebró- Mac va a estar bien…mi hermano esta bien…-

Toda esta conversación era lo que Musa escuchaba bajo las sábanas de su cama. La voz impotente de su amiga al saber que su planeta había sido gravemente atacado y que su hermano, Mac, había sido gravemente herido…y todo había sido su culpa.

-¿¡Pero que demonios le pasa a esta dimensión!?- se quejó Layla- ¿Qué acaso los villanos no tienen corazón?, es decir, cómo es posible que puedan atacar a personas inocentes de tal manera-

-Musa, Musa, despierta- la sacudió Tune

El hada hizo caso omiso

-¡Musa!, es algo importante, despierta floja-

La joven trataba de no gritar, todo su cuerpo le dolía como no tenían idea. Además se rehusaba a salir debajo de sus sábanas, la culpa la invadía con cada comentario de sus amigas.

Stella y Bloom se acercaron y le quitaron las sábanas de encima

-Ya es hora de despertar, ¿no estas oyendo todo lo que pas…?, ¿¡cielos que te sucedió!?- Stella vio a su amiga encogida y con semejantes moretones en los brazos y el labio inferior hinchado

-Alguien se cayó de la cama…pero como cien veces- dijo Layla sorprendida por los golpes que presentaba su amiga.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara o que?-

-No nena- Flora la ayudó a levantarse- ¿Qué te sucedió?, por qué estas toda…bueno, así- tomó su brazo y lo extendió para revisarlo

-_"Rayos, debía haberme quedado dormida y se me olvidó ocultar esto"- _pensó Musa- Ah…yo…este… ¿me caí?...hehe-

Bloom se acercó a Musa y examinó con la vista su condición, de pronto sintió un escalofrío y escuchó en su mente a alguien que gritaba _"Déjame, no quiero hacer daño , no,¡basta!". _La breve visión de Bloom terminó, el hada no pudo reconocer quien gritaba, pero algo en todo esto no estaba bien…

-Chicas, necesito hablar con Musa- vio a todas- a solas, por favor

Después de que cada una salió, Bloom y Musa empezaron su conversación.

-Ehm, Musa, por favor, dime que te sucedió-

-¿Discusión familiar?- dijo Musa

-Si claro, como si tu papá hubiera venido a altas horas de la noche a golpearte.

-Uno nunca sabe el pasado oscuro de las personas-

-No seas ridícula, Musa. Sabes, ya estuvo bien de secretitos. Dime en este mismo instante por que estás así

-No sé…-

-¡Claro que si!,. Por favor amiga, sólo dime la verdad, porque tuve una visión al mirar tus heridas, y no fue nada linda. ¿Tiene que ver algo con el chico que te secuestro?-

-Bloom, no hagas esto más difícil…-

-¿Difícil? ¿Por que?-

-No lo entenderías…además ya has arruinado mucho-

-¿Yo?- dijo desconcertada- ¿arruinar que?-

-Nada, nada…es sólo que…mira, no puedo…bueno, en primera NO he visto a ese joven y en segunda, no es nada que te importe-

Bloom vio fijamente a Musa. Sus ojos ya no eran los mismos, no reflejaban nada, su mirada era vacía y triste, todo lo contrario a como debe ser la mirada de un hada.

-Sabes…he pasado por muchas cosas- comenzó Bloom- pero doy gracias que siempre las he tenido a ustedes para superar mis problemas, es por eso que te pido que me digas que te pasa, por que no está sola Musa, no lo estás-

"_No estás sola"_. Esas palabras tocaron profundamente el corazón de la joven. _"No…estás…sola"_

-Bloom…-

-Somos como hermanas- sonrió la pelirroja

-No sigas…-

La puerta se abrió y entraron Palladium y Avalon junto con Faragonda. Los dos hombres se aceraron a Musa y la tomaron por los brazos.

-Jamás pensé que llegaras a tanto- Faragonda la vio severamente- ¡A mi oficina en este mismo instante!

-Auch…-se quejó Musa- Con cuidado, me duele-

-Créeme que es lo menos que te mereces- Faragonda volteó bruscamente-

-¡Yo no hice nada!...-

-¿Qué pasa?- Bloom estaba desconcertada por las miradas tan severas de cada uno de los profesores

-Bloom, desde hoy tienen tú y las demás prohibido estar con Musa-

-¿¡Por qué!?- preguntaron las dos amigas

-Vámonos…- Los profesores y Faragonda salieron con el hada.

--

-¡Ésta no es manera de tratar a una princesa!- se quejó Musa y se soltó de los profesores

-¿Tratar a una que?- La directora caminó hasta estar frente a frente con la joven

-Nada. ¿Qué quieren de mi?-

-Lo sabía, ¿lo has estado viendo no?- con furia le soltó una bofetada

-¡Qué le pasa!-

-Odio admitirlo Faragonda, pero tenías razón, no se puede confiar en ellos- Avalon volteó a ver a Musa

-¿Desde cuando lo ves?- le preguntó Palladium

-En primera no sé con que derecho me tratan así, en segunda-

-Contesta…- el padre de Musa entró a la oficina- Hija, por favor, contesta-

¿¡Papá!?...-

-Me has decepcionado Musa…tú y tu madre me han decepcionado…-

-Papá…- Las palabras de su padre la hirieron más que cualquier golpe. La joven trató de acercarse a él pero su padre se alejó- ¿Qué te han hecho?, ¿Qué te dijeron?...¿Por qué dices eso papá?...- su voz se quebrantó de dolor mezclado con el coraje de sólo pensar que le habían inventado a su propio padre.

-Enfrente de todos nos vas a explicar en que andas; enfrente de mi, de tu padre, tus profesores y- Faragonda señaló hacia el espejo que había en su oficina- al Ministerio de Magia-

-¡Usted esta loca!, no sé ni de que diablos me está hablando. Lo único que hace es arruinar mi estancia aquí. No sé que traumas tenga, pero ya es hora de que los supere y pare de estar inventando estupideces de mí y de los demás-

-Debido a el comportamiento tan agresivo del hada Musa Shian Lee, se inicia la sesión- Un maso golpeó el estrado y de pronto todos los que estaban presentes en la oficina fueron a dar a una sala de justicia.

-Musa Shian Lee, debido al uso indebido de magia que ha estado presentando, se le ha acusado de ser cómplice de una antigua orden que amenaza con la armonía de la dimensión mágica…-

-¿Yo?. Pero si yo no…-

-¡Silencio!. Se le acusa de ser espía dentro de la escuela para hadas Alfea y de poner en peligro la seguridad del hada Bloom de Dominó-

-¿Fue usted no?- volteó a ver con aborrecimiento a Faragonda- Usted es quien esta ocasionando todo esto

-Señorita Musa, ¿admite que está implicada en todos estos asuntos?-

-Por favor, ¡son tonterías!. Señor- se dirigió al magistrado- soy menor de edad, apenas hace unos años aprendí a usar bien mis poderes, he luchado contra el mal dos veces seguidas y por si fuera poco, soy mejor amiga de Bloom; ¿¡Cómo rayos cree que de la nada me voy a volver una "maniaca" que quiere conspirar con la estúpida dimensión mágica!?-

-Señorita Faragonda, ¿tiene pruebas que avalen su acusación?- Faragonda se mantuvo callada

-Obvio que no tiene por que todo es un invento. Yo me largo de aquí-

-Quisiera preguntarle que significan todos esos moretones y golpes- la directora la miró fijamente a la joven

-Esto es una estupidez-

-No puedes irte así como así jovencita- le dijo su padre

-Obsérvame-

La joven hada salió de la sala y regresó a Alfea muy molesta por la inútil escena que le habían hecho pasar. Era increíble como la habían tomado desprevenida, seguramente para que "soltara la sopa", claro que a su abuela no le había funcionado el jueguito.

-Hija, espera-

-¡Déjame en paz!- el hada siguió caminando

-Ella llamó y dijo que habías hecho algo muy malo, tanto que ibas a ir a parar a la sala del magistrado-

-¿Y por que le creíste?-

-Hija, estoy viendo tu comportamiento agresivo, los golpes misteriosos en tu cuerpo…si eso no te dice nada…

-¡No, no me dice nada!, ya vete y déjame en paz-

-Eso es todo, vas a regresar conmigo a casa-

-No creo que quieras tener a una "decepción" contigo. Ya no quiero regresar contigo ni con nadie, quiero estar sola.-

-Musa, no me hagas estos dramas-

-¡Ya déjame, vete!-

-Bien- su padre tomó una postura más seria- si eso quieres…regresaré a Melody-

-Si, ya, adiós-

-¿Por qué eres así hija mía?-

-Supongo que por el mal que me invade- dijo sarcásticamente- ya vete papá

Su padre se marchó y unos minutos después llegó Faragonda con todo su personal. A paso veloz, alcanzó a Musa que estaba a punto de llegar a su alcoba.

-Esto no se queda así jovencita, sé que tú estás detrás de algo-

-Siga con sus delirios, al fin y al cabo sé que yo no hice nada malo. Yo no tengo el recuerdo de alguien persiguiéndome cada noche- la retó con la mirada- a diferencia de otros-

-Estás expulsada de esta institución- dijo con mucho enojo su directora- mañana ya no te quiero aquí-

Todas las hadas al escuchar el escándalo salieron de sus habitaciones. El murmullo comenzó en menos de cinco segundos y el chisme ya se había esparcido por toda la escuela.

-Perfecto, ya no veía la hora de irme-

-Bien, pero que quede claro que una vez fuera, no puedes volver aquí-

-Por favor- rió- como si quisiera volver y verle la cara a usted y a todos los que están aquí-

-Musa…- sus amigas lo habían escuchado todo y les dolió el hecho de que su amiga estuviera tan deseosa de irse, tan deseosa de dejar todo y de olvidar cada una de los recuerdos que Alfea le había otorgado

-Lo siento, no puedo seguir aquí-


	30. Nunca digas adiós

-

-

_-No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, ¿por qué te tienes que ir?- _

_-Este no es lugar para mi, Layla- _

_-¿Pero por que? ¿Qué problema surgió?- preguntó Flora- ¿Por qué Faragonda y tu se gritaron tan feo?_

_-Musa, por favor, explícanos…-_

La joven recordaba las súplicas en vano de sus amigas mientras caminaba por las calles de Melody.

-¿Ya casi llegamos?- le preguntó Tune

-De hecho en ese callejón, damos vuelta a la izquierda y estaremos en casa-

Al dar vuelta, Tune notó debajo de helechos de pared una casa mediana y olvidada, con una puerta de entrada redonda de un estilo oriental –al igual que toda la casa-. Al abrir la puerta, pasaron por un pequeño jardín y después llegaron hasta la puerta principal. Musa quitó las tablas que sellaban la entrada, la deslizó y por fin estaba en casa.

-¿Esta era tu casa?-

Musa asintió- Lo fue por casi toda mi niñez, después vinieron todas las demás casas que papá compró, pero ninguna fue como esta- La joven recorrido con la mirada todo el lugar- este es mi hogar

La joven subió por las polvorosas escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Abrió todas las ventanas que estaban llenas de telarañas, quitó los seguros de las puertas, pero hubo una en especial, una que no se atrevía a quitar…

-Esta…esta era la habitación de mi madre, bueno, era donde guardábamos todas las cosas de sus presentaciones-

Tune permaneció callada

-Musa la abrió con cautela. Al entrar, un rayo de sol iluminó toda la habitación que estaba llena de decenas de cosas cubiertas con sábanas ; cuadros, reconocimientos, cajas de discos, instrumentos musicales, un ropero, fotos etc. La joven repasó con nostalgia aquellas memorias materializadas, caja por caja, cuadro por cuadro, hasta llegar al mobiliario más grande de la habitación, el ropero de su madre.

Musa sacó un vestido color coral, lo extendió y lo admiró por unos minutos, después sacó de un pequeño cajón unos tocados y unos aretes.

-¿Eran de tu madre?-

La chica suspiró- Si, todos estos vestidos eran los que usaba en sus presentaciones. Yo adoraba como se veía con cada uno, especialmente cuando usaba este tocado- Musa sacó un discreto tocado de una flor de loto-

-Wow, Musa, eres igual a tu madre- dijo Tune al compararla con una foto que estaba colgada en la pared- es un parecido increíble.

-Si…pero en fin, es hora de dejar toda esta melancolía- guardó todos los vestidos- es hora de arreglar esta casa para que parezca un hogar-

-No te preocupes, el orden es mi especialidad-

Después de una semana de arduo trabajo de limpieza, Musa y Tune le pudieron dar un toque hogareño a la pequeña casa tras el callejón. Las dos descansaban en el cuarto de Musa, recostadas en la cama y admirando desde el ventanal la hermosa vista de las montañas.

-¿Y ahora que sigue, Musa?-

-No lo sé…supongo que dejaré mis estudios-

-No puedes hacer eso, tienes que ser una señorita con una buena educación, totalmente capaz y eficiente, culta en todos los sentidos…-

-Sólo era una opción, Tune –

-Podrías estudiar por tu cuenta-

-Quizá…oye, siento cierto remordimiento con mi padre, lo llamaré para que siquiera sepa que estoy aquí- Musa tomó su celular y marcó a su padre

-Si, diga-

-Hola papá, soy yo, Musa-

-Hola, hija discúlpame pero en este momento no puedo hablar-

-Será rápido, no te quitaré mucho tiempo-

-En serio, no puedo hablar, estoy en…-

-¡Ay papá! Es rapidísimo, sólo para decirte que regresé a Melody-

-¿Y vives en donde?, ¿regresaste a la pocilga?-

-No- dijo molesta- regresé a nuestro hogar-

-Debo colgar porque…-

-¿¡No tienes ni un miserable minuto!?...¿papá?, ¿hola?- Musa colgó-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Me colgó, pero no importa, ya sabe que estoy aquí-

Tune miró una vez más hacia el ventanal.- No hemos salido de aquí en una semana-

-Tienes razón, vamos, demos un paseo-

Las dos salieron de la casa. Primero caminaron por todos los callejones de sonus canticum- la región de Melody en la que ella habitaba-. Las calles eran pequeñas y descuidadas, con casas muy modestas, con puestos generalmente de comida o de antigüedades que formaban parte de la fachada…Tune se pudo dar cuenta que la infancia de Musa no había sido nada fácil. Lo único lindo de ese lugar era su lago, sus montañas y su teatro principal, de ahí en fuera todo causaba tristeza.

-Este teatro fue el principio y el fin de mi madre. Aquí inició su carrera y aquí fue donde prácticamente terminó- El hada dio una incipiente sonrisa- Es gracioso, justo el día que decide dar un concierto nuevamente en este lugar, es donde dice adiós. Por lo menos pudo haber tenido un final más decente, es decir, puedo haber sido en el Royal Sonorus, o en el Gitz, pero tenía que ser en este edificio de mala muerte-

-A mi me parece lindo…-

-Lo es, por eso lo detesto aun más-

-Ahm, ¿quieres regresar a la casa?-

-Si, al parecer Melody no tiene nada nuevo que ofrecerme, sigue siendo tan amarga como siempre-

-No lo entiendo, Galatea siempre habla bien de Melody y tú…bueno tú parece que la detestas-

-No la detesto, es sólo que este lugar en específico, S.C (Sonus canticum) no es lo que esperas de un planeta tan "armonioso y perfecto". Aquí esta toda la tristeza que afuera no se puede reflejar-

-Entonces es hora de que un hada como tú le de el toque que necesita- Tune sonrió

-Ese era trabajo de mi madre, mi trabajo es otro- respondió Musa teniendo en su mente todo lo que estaba destinada a hacer.

Una vez en la casa, Musa preparó un poco de té mientras Tune preparaba unos cuantos bocadillos para disfrutar en el cuarto del hada. Después de comer, las dos se dispusieron a jugar xiangqi y justo en la jugada que iba a definir el juego, el celular de Musa sonó:

-¿Si?...-

-Musa, es Lindsay…-

-Hasta que te dejas ver, ¿Qué pasó?-

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Ahm, bien, supongo- al hada le extrañó que Lindsay esta vez no fuera una malcriada al hablar, al contrario, parecía que ahora quería ser más delicada en sus palabras

-Nena…tengo algo que decirte-

-Por tu tono de voz debo suponer que es algo malo. No me digas, mi nuevo CD no va a salir-

-No es eso…es algo más serio, pero, no sé como decírtelo-

-Sólo suéltalo, como haces con todo lo demás-

-Ay no, no puedo- dijo con desesperación- Nena, si tienes una televisión cerca, préndela y pásale a Magix TV

La joven prendió la tele de su cuarto y le pasó al canal indicado, subió el volumen y puso atención:

-"Así es Fred, ayer por la tarde el pianista internacional, Ho-Boe Mah Ying, sufrió un accidente automovilístico que le arrebató la vida hoy por la mañana…"-

-"¿Hay alguna razón por la que no hayamos sabido hasta hoy que se trataba de él, Mary?"-

-"Si, Fred. Se le atendió rápido y hasta después se revisaron todos sus documentos, es por eso que hasta hoy en la mañana desgraciadamente se dio aviso que se trataba del señor Ho-Boe. Las autoridades ya han dado aviso a su representante y amigos, éstos darán aviso a los familiares"

-"El reporte dice que fue imprudencia al manejar ¿cierto?, aparentemente iba atendiendo una llamada mientras iba pasando por una curva muy peligrosa…"

Las últimas palabras se hicieron inentendibles para la joven. Todo lo que la rodeaba le daba vueltas, su corazón latía más lento y un sudor frío la cubría de pies a cabeza; sus manos no reaccionaban y sus ojos parpadeaban lento mientras veía por televisión la escena del accidente…

.¿Musa?, ¿Musa?- Lindsay llamaba- ¿Nena?...

El teléfono cayó.


	31. Marcando nuestro destino

-

Los tonos grises y negros competían para adornar aquel atardecer deprimente. La gente estaba reunida en un cementerio, en donde el mejor de los pianistas era enterrado.

-"Que su alma encuentre el descanso eterno…"-

Al ser la caja cubierta por el último montón de tierra, el llanto comenzó. Toda la gente cercana a Ho-Boe lloraba por su muerte, su hija, simplemente veía en estado de shock como su padre ahora estaba tres metros bajo tierra.

-Vamos…- Lindsay la tomó del brazo y trató de conducirla fuera de ese horrible lugar. Musa se negó a avanzar

-Vamos, Musa. Es hora de ir a casa…-

-No…no…-

-Por favor-

-¡No!- el hada comenzó a llorar – "Cuando te dije que te fueras no era en serio, papá…no era en serio- gritaba a la tumba de su padre- ¿Por qué me dejaste?...

-Dios, esto no es sano- dijo Lindsay y trato de alejarla jalando de su brazo. Con la mirada pidió ayuda a los chicos para que pudieran sacarla de ahí

-Si no me querías pudiste haberlo dicho, pero por qué me tenías que dejar así- Musa se soltó del brazo de Lindsay y corrió a la tumba- ¡Por qué! …Papá-

-Musa…-Riven la levantó. Le dolía mucho verla así, jamás, ninguno de los presentes la habían visto sufrir tanto.

-No, déjame, no quiero…no- rogaba entre sollozos-

-Musa, no sigas por favor- Flora se vio tan afectada por la situación que hasta ella comenzó a llorar- Por favor…-

-No se calmará…está privada-

-¿Y que sugieres? Dejarla aquí y que muera de hipotermia…- Layla vio a Lindsay con desapruebo- Tenemos que calmarla de una u otra manera-

-Así es, y en estos casos, nosotros usamos esto...-su representante sacó una jeringa de su bolso. Le agregó una solución y se acercó cautelosamente a Musa…-

-¡Alto! ¿Qué es eso?- Bloom le quitó la jeringa inmediatamente- No dejaremos que le inyectes lo que sea que sea esto-

-Dámela, es necesario, sólo así se calmará- con un movimiento de manos, Lindsay le quitó la jeringa y sin titubear le aplicó la inyección a Musa.

La joven empezó a tener mucho sueño, sus manos y pies empezaron a perder fuerza y en menos de diez minutos, cayó dormida.

-¿Qué fue lo que aplicaste?- dijo Riven

-Tranquilo, niño. Es sólo una pequeña solución que se usa para que descanse bien-

-De aquí en adelante nosotros nos encargamos de ella-

-Bien. Sólo les pido que la lleven a su casa y por favor no la dejen sola-

--------

Todos estaban sentados en la sala. La chimenea estaba prendida y apenas si iluminaba la pequeña estancia. Musa descansaba en el sillón más grande, los demás estaban sentados y apretujados en los demás sofás.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer cuando despierte?- preguntó Stella- ¿Creen que se ponga mal de nuevo?-

-Quizá sea bueno no comentar nada, simplemente podemos preguntarle si tiene hambre, si esta cansada o cosas así. Si le preguntamos como se siente, nos arriesgamos a una reacción agresiva…-

-Bloom tiene razón- dijo Helia- Quizá podamos prepararle algo de comer

-Pues que sea ya, porque está despertando- Chatta apuntó.

Musa se levantó un tanto torpe, su vista estaba borrosa; se talló los ojos y figuró a todos sus amigos alrededor de ella.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo adormilada

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Stella. Todos la vieron con cara de querer matarla.

Musa sólo pasó sus manos sobre su rostro, se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina.

-Bien Stella- dijo Riven sarcásticamente- Como siempre tienes que ser tú-

-Perdón, fue pregunta standard- se encogió de hombros-

-No intentemos de remediarlo o será peor- Flora les aconsejó- Si nos quiere hablar bien y sino también-

-Por cierto…¿Quién le avisará a Tecna?-

Nadie dijo nada excepto Bloom.

-Es cierto, nos habíamos olvidado de ella. Supongo que yo puedo hacerlo…-

-Si, Bloom, tu eres la indicada para estas cosas- la animó Stella y le pasó su celular para que marcara a Tecna.

-Pero primero debemos saber si su hermano está bien. No queremos deprimirla más, ¿cierto?-

Mientras todos hablaban discretamente en la sala, Musa se echaba un poco de agua en la cara para espabilarse. Al subir el rostro, vio una figura igual a la muerte; una silueta alta y enjuta cubierta por una capa negra. Él se quitó la capucha y vio directamente a donde estaba Musa. La joven salió al patio y se acercó a Él.

-No me digas que vienes a decirme que lo sientes- le dijo irónicamente

-De verdad lo siento, no por tu padre sino por ti-

-Si, claro. Como si no te gustara verme sufrir, Arik-

-¿Qué gano con verte sufrir?, no me va ni me viene-

-Entonces puedes irte, mis amigos están aquí y no quiero que te vean-

Arik echó una ojeada a todo el lugar y sonrió levemente.

-Qué sólo está este lugar…tan solo como tú-

Musa no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ahí hablando.

-Ahora si estás sola, Musa. Excepto porque me tienes a mí-

-Oh, soy tan afortunada- dijo sarcásticamente- para tu información no estoy sola, aun tengo amigos…-

No Musa, date cuenta, tu vida ya no es la misma. Ya no eres niña de mamá, ya no eres niña de papá- decía mientras se iba acerando más y más a ella- ya no eres estudiante de alfea, ya no eres ni siquiera un hada porque las hadas son buenas y tú no lo eres; ya no eres amiga de "las Winx" porque les mentiste y lo que es peor, casi matas a un miembro de su familia…

-Me tengo a mi misma…-

-Musa- la tomó de los brazos y la miró fijamente- No puedes tenerte a ti misma porque…-acarició su rostro con sus heladas manos- Vendiste tu libertad, ¿recuerdas?

La pobre se quedó sin habla. Sus ojos se llenaron de una tristeza que se reflejaba en amargas lágrimas. De pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar como si fuera un terremoto, el viento se volvió feroz y hacía que los árboles se movieran bruscamente de un lado a otro, el agua del estanque comenzó a salirse descontroladamente.

-Los tres elementos…-pensó Arik- Falta uno…-

En ese momento, mientras los demás estaban en la sala, el collar de Bloom comenzó a brillar…

-Bloom…qué le sucede a tu collar…- dijo Stella sorprendida

-No…no lo sé…- La chica se comenzó a elevar. Su cuerpo se iluminó por completo, como si estuviera cubierto de fuego. El hada, que ahora estaba en un especie de transe, voló directo al jardín.

-Como lo supuse…- dijo Arik al ver la gran luz acercarse- Musa, tranquila…- le ordenó, pero Musa seguía provocando todo ese desastre natural.

-¡Para!…si no lo haces estás acabada….-

Bloom volteó y fijó la mirada en un solo blanco: Musa. Levantó su mano y arrojó una enorme bola de fuego hacia ella. Arik se interpuso y desvío el ataque.

-Claro, ahora los poderes de los demás guardianes están a merced de Bloom, no de nosotros…vaya, parece que al final, ellos si fueron liberados…- Pensó Arik-

Todos los demás oyeron los estruendos que venían del patio trasero. Corrieron para ver que pasaba; los especialistas desenvainaron las espadas y las winx se transformaron en sus enchantix.

De debajo de la tierra, surgió otra llama que golpeó a Bloom directamente en el pecho y la hizo caer al suelo. Su resplandor desaparecido y quedó tendida en estado normal.

-Musa, ya, ¡basta!- Arik, enojado y con prisa porque ya se acercaban los demás, la golpeó e hizo que se estrellara con un árbol-

La joven, aturdida por el golpe, dejo de ocasionar todos aquellos "desastres". Los demás llegaron al patio y sólo vieron a las dos chicas tendidas en el suelo. El lugar estaba dañado: agua por todas partes, un enorme hoyo cerca de lo que hace unos segundos fue una fuente, el suelo agrietado y las hojas de los árboles esparcidas por todas partes.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué pudo ser tan rápido que no lo hayamos visto?- dijo Stella

-"Bloom….Musa"- dijeron Sky y Riven respectivamente. Las ayudaron a incorporarse. Flora y Layla revisaron que estuvieran bien.

-Ya, ¿Qué pasó?-

-No lo sé…-Bloom se incorporaba con dificultad-

-Musa ¿Estás bien?...-

-Riven, ¿qué sucedió?- miró alrededor- Qué demonios le pasó a mi casa-

-Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber…-

Musa notó que Bloom también estaba mal.

-¿Qué le pasó?...¿Qué…?-

-Calma, vayamos a dentro. Timmy, Brandon, inspeccionen el área, Sky y yo buscaremos en la casa, me pareció ver a alguien-

-No hace falta chicos, este lugar es peligroso de por si- Musa sabía de quien se trataba ese alguien y no quería que lo fueran a sorprender, ya bastante había tenido en un día.

-Musa, ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Bloom preocupada

-Si, gracias- sonrió levemente

-----------------

-Señor- Arik hizo una reverencia

-Ahora si es hora. Por fin Musa ha desatado su poder y tú has desatado el principio de su fin. Te felicito-

-Sólo hago lo que le agrade a mi señor-

-Explótala más, quiero ver hasta donde puede llegar su enojo, su tristeza, su sufrimiento, su ira…quiero ver que tan poderosa puede llegar a ser-

-Si me permite sugerirlo, creo que ya es momento de empezar a entrenarla-

-Así es. Arranca todo lo que la pueda atar a su mundo de fantasía…quiero que la destruyas-

-Así lo haré, señor. "Y del primero de quien me ocuparé es de Riven…imbécil, ni creas que Musa te va a poder proteger por siempre"- 


	32. dicotomía

-Bloom…-la llamó Musa- ¿A dónde vas?-

-Voy a avisar a Faragonda de esto-

-No, no puedes, no debes-

-¿Por qué no?-

-No quiero que venga. Si le dices, seguramente querrá venir y…no es una visita muy grata-

-Descuida, podremos tratar el asunto en Magix, no es necesario que venga-

-Pero es que…no sabemos que pasó, quizá no sea tan grave…-

-Tengo órdenes de Faragonda de avisarle cualquier cosa extraña que pase-

-¿Y desde cuando se mete tanto en tu vida?- Musa rió y se dio un golpe en la cabeza- ¡Pero qué digo!, siempre lo ha hecho

-Sólo se preocupa por lo que nos pueda pasar-

-Lo que te pueda pasar, querrás decir-

-Musa, no empieces-

-No, no empieces tú. Por favor, Bloom, no le digas-

-¿Temes involucrarte?...¿no será que sabes perfectamente lo que pasa?. Eso explicaría tu comportamiento-

-¿Esta todo bien?- se acercó Flora

-No, no lo está- respondió Musa enojada- Quiero que me dejen sola por favor, váyanse de mi casa ahora mismo-

-No hay necesidad de ser tan grosera, Musa. Entiendo por todo lo que estás pasando, pero…-

-No, no lo entiendes Bloom. Tú tienes todo lo que puedas desear en este mundo, tienes una familia, un reino, gente que te ama…

En ese momento llegaron los demás, justo para escuchar lo final

-En cambio a mi me falta todo…me he quedado sola- Musa se dio la vuelta y caminó para su cuarto.

Bloom sólo agachó la mirada, los demás permanecieron callados y Flora corrió a alcanzarla.

-¿Musa?- tocó a su puerta- ¿puedo pasar?

-¡Déjenme sola!-

-Por favor, quizá podamos hablar-

-No quiero hablar, ¡déjame en paz, Flora!-

-Esta bien, puedo esperar y cuando te sientas mejor…-

-¡Dije que no!, vete…-

-Pero es que…-

-Vete…-

-Somos amigas y…-

Musa se tapó los oídos con su cojín y empezó a recitar en su mente la palabra "vete" repetidamente.

-Muy bien…estaré abajo si me necesitas-

-Bloom…Bloom…Bloom…te detesto, Bloom. Tú puedes tener todo; tienes el amor de tus padres adoptivos y biológicos, el amor de todos en la escuela, la admiración de toda la dimensión mágica, eres la más poderosa…¿y yo?...yo no tengo nada- Musa apretó con fuerza las sábanas- y todo es tu maldita culpa

Una ventisca de viento invadió su habitación

-Vaya, por fin lo vas comprendiendo-

Musa levantó su cabeza de la almohada que había quedado mojada por tremendos lagrimones. Aquella la voz, empalideció su rostro.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-Eso no importa- Baltor caminó hasta estar cerca de ella- Lo importantes es que vas entendiendo como son las cosas, no solamente acerca de tus poderes, sino también de tu supuesta amiga, Bloom.

-Yo…no sé porque pensé eso de ella…no sé porque lo sentí…-

-El corazón de un hada nunca se equivoca, ¿o si?-

-No…-

-Musa, no creas todo lo que te dicen. Por qué no te das la oportunidad de ver como son las cosas en realidad. ¿Es que acaso no estás cansada de siempre ser la segunda en todo?

-¿La segunda?-

-Siempre viviendo bajo la sombra de Bloom…sólo piénsalo, qué fue lo que te dijeron la primera vez que tuviste tu evaluación de poderes-

En ese momento, musa recordó lo humillante que había sido:

-"¿Poder señorita?"

-"La música"

-¿Música?

-Si…música-

-Vaya…- el evaluador pasó a la siguiente fila en donde se encontraba Bloom

-¿Poder señorita?

-Fuego del Dragón-

-Ese sí es un poder- dijo en voz baja y riendo levemente mientras anotaba una enorme paloma en la lista

-¿Disculpe?- Musa lo vio con enojo

-Oh, lo siento, es sólo que…¿música?...sinceramente, señorita, lo más a lo que puede llegar es a asistente de hadas…si tiene suerte- 

-Te desilusionó ¿no es así?, te subestimaron, todos te subestimaron. Misiones a las que no pudiste ir, poca participación en clases…siempre tratándote como una débil

-No…-

-Si. La única razón por la que ibas a cada misión con las Winx era porque Bloom se lo pedía a Faragonda-

-Te equivocas, he hecho muchas cosas por el equipo, por la dimensión mágica, por todos…-

-No muy impresionantes, porque nadie las notó. Dime, Musa, ¿A quien es a la que siempre le agradecen haber salvado el día?

-A nosotras…-

-¿Estas segura?...-

-Sí, somos todas o nada-

El hechicero soltó una carcajada- ¿Todas o nada? Qué ridículo- Baltor caminó hacia la ventana- Yo diría que es Bloom o nada.

-Bloom…-

-Si…pero hay alguien que confía en que ella no es la única que puede hacer cosas maravillosas. Musa, yo creo que tú puedes superarla en todos los aspectos-

-Crees que yo…no, eso es imposible. Ella tiene el poder del dragón…-

-No gana el más fuerte, sino el más inteligente. Yo puedo hacer de ti las dos cosas-

Musa permaneció callada. Su mente estaba concentrada en el hecho de siempre haber sido ridiculizada, siempre la segunda y no sabía si era justo merecer algo mejor.

-No te atormentes, estoy seguro que pronto harás la elección correcta. Mientras, te daré un consejo, no le temas a Faragonda. Ve con Bloom a Magix, confronta a Faragonda...- Él se acercó a ella y pasó delicadamente su mano por el rostro del hada. El sol iluminaba el cuerpo de aquel hombre y le daba cierto color dorado. Su piel ya no era pálida, ahora se veía rosada y llena de vida.- y por favor seca esas lágrimas que arruinan la melodía de mi ángel.

El cuerpo de Musa quedó totalmente paralizado. Aquella imagen la hipnotizó y la hizo sentir segura y todo por una simple razón. "La melodía de mi ángel" era lo que solían decir sus padres para referirse a la esencia, al alma de su pequeña. "Nunca dejes que tu melodía muera, Musa". Era lo que su madre siempre le decía.

Musa cerró sus ojos y recordó esos bellos momentos. Con aquella caricia pudo sentir cerca a su madre y a su padre, pudo sentir que la abrazaban y que le decían que todo iba a estar bien. Al abrir sus ojos, tristemente regresó al frío y oscuro mundo…¿sería posible regresar a la paz? ¿Podría Musa convertir aquellos minutos de felicidad en toda una vida?. Todo dependía de una sola elección.

-¿En donde están todos?- le preguntó a Flora que estaba sentada en la sala.

-Acaban de salir, regresarán a Magix.-

-Quiero ir con ellos-

-Veo que ya estás más calmada. Por qué mejor no nos quedamos y platicamos Tune, tu y yo.-

-No hay tiempo para pláticas, quiero ir con ellos a Magix. Necesito hablar con Faragonda-

-Bien…entonces…apurémonos- dijo Flora desconcertada por la repentino cambio de Musa.


	33. Primera prueba, la nueva yo

Ocho figuras estaban sentadas en una sala grande y fría. Todas, excepto una, permanecían calladas.

-Sabemos cual es la naturaleza de esto, ¿no es así?-

-Baltor ha regresado y está reclutando gente-

-Y sabemos que no sólo él es quien ha regresado- susurró Saladino a Faragonda

-Musa niega haber tenido contacto con él, ¿no es así?, Musa-

La joven asintió. –Yo no sé que pasa conmigo, pero sé que ustedes si lo saben- el hada los vio pidiendo un poco de compasión- si me pudiera explicar, estaría más tranquila.-

-Parece que has desarrollado un poder oculto. Ningún hada en la historia había tenido dos poderes a la vez. Es por eso que te has descontrolado, porque ese poder no sabe a que lado pertenece.- le dijo Avalon

-Bien. Estoy segura que lograré controlarlo…-

-O suprimirlo- interrumpió Faragonda-

-¿Suprimirlo?- Saladino quedó estupefacto ante aquella sugerencia- Suprimir un poder sería muy peligroso

-Sé que Musa haría todo por salvar la dimensión…-

-Pero podría morir si intentamos bloquear su poder-

-No morirá, además, así podrá redimir los errores que otras personas cometieron-

-¿Qué errores?- Musa se hizo la occisa- No comprendo…-

-Temo decirte, linda, que hace tiempo toda tu familia cometió errores que costaron muy caros a la dimensión mágica- le dijo Saladino

-Olviden la dimensión, a la familia real más importante- Avalon volteó a ver a Bloom

-¿Mi familia?-

-Así es. Los errores de otros le costaron la vida a los tuyos-

Bloom volteó a ver a Musa. -¿Por qué lo dicen?-

-Traición…- se levantó Faragonda. Su voz resonó en toda la sala

-No fue…- habló Musa

-Traición…- volvió a decir Faragonda

-Tu familia traicionó a la familia de Dominó. Por su culpa, Daphne murió y sucedió todo lo que ya sabemos que pasó. Pero no echemos culpas. No tienes que cargar con esa responsabilidad-

Musa ya no resistió más. Se levantó, pero antes de irse le preguntó una simple cosa a Faragonda:

-¿Por qué nunca perdonarás a mi madre?...abuela-

Todos, y más Bloom ,se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¿Por qué no te basta con humillarme cada vez que puedes?, ¿por qué nos tienes tanto rencor?

Faragonda se mantuvo sin decir nada.

-Ya no seré un estorbo para ustedes, si así es como me ven- Musa caminó a la salida- tómenlo como que desde hoy, redimo todos lo errores de mi madre…y empiezo una nueva vida- la puerta se cerró

Bloom se levantó de su lugar y salió a alcanzarla. La tomó del hombro, la volteó y le dio una bofetada.

-¿O sea que ustedes son los culpables de lo que me paso?- le reclamó con lágrimas.

-Mi abuela ya te envenenó con sus mentiras, ¿verdad?-

-¿No será que el veneno viene de otra parte?-

-¡Cómo te atreves!- Musa le respondió con un empujón- Ya me tienes harta, pixie de cuarta. Te crees mucho por ser "la más poderosa". Crees que todos te debemos respeto y lástima, pero adivina qué, te topaste con pared-

-Faragonda tenía razón, la sangre traidora nunca desaparece- Bloom, viéndola desde el suelo, le dijo

-Quizá tengas razón- Musa la vio con odio- quizá era necesario acabar con todos los tuyos- río- ya era ora de que alguien los bajara de su nube-

-Pagarás muy caro, Musa- Bloom trataba de no llorar, pero las palabras de Musa la herían como espadas de doble filo-

-¿Si?, entonces veremos quien puede más, Bloom- esto último lo escucharon todos los que estaban en la sala, incluyendo Faragonda.

-¿Pero qué hemos hecho?- susurró Saladino

--------

-¿Bueno?-

-Riven, soy yo, Musa-

-Hey, ¿en donde estas?-

-Te veo en media hora en la fuente de Magix-

-¿Por qué la prisa?

-Allá te explico-

Media hora después, en la fuente:

-Hola, perdona el retraso-

-Te dije exactamente media hora-

-Hey, lo siento-

-Bueno, ya, como sea-

-¿Y bien?-

-Riven…lo he pensado y…-

-¿Me vas a terminar?-

-¡No tonto!. He decidido separarme del grupo.-

-Sabes, eso es algo que yo diría, no tú-

-Lo sé, es extraño. Tuve una discusión muy fuerte con Bloom…-

-¿Tú con Bloom?- dijo sorprendido- ¿Es por lo que pasó en tu casa?

-Algo así- Musa se acercó y se recargó en sus hombros- Pero ya no puedo estar con ustedes

-Muy bien- Riven la abrazó- No te preguntaré por que, será cuando tú me lo quieras decir, sólo dime algo, ¿también te alejarás de mi?-

-Eso jamás- le dio un suave y delicado beso- Perdóname si te hice sentir mal-

-Ya olvídalo, y me alegra saberlo, es decir, no sé que harías sin mí-

Musa le dio un leve golpe en el brazo

-No te des más importancia de la que mereces-

Los dos reían, y no se daban cuenta que alguien los espiaba.

-Qué lastima es saber que esa sonrisa no se volverá a ver nunca más-

-Entonces, ¿que harás?, ¿entrarás a otra escuela?-

-No, ya completé mis estudios, ahora planeo dedicarme de lleno a la música-

-Bien, ¿y cuando te veré?-

-Ten por seguro que casi diario, no te desharás de mi tan rápido- le guiñó el ojo- además, cada vez que tenga gira, te llevaré conmigo-

-------

Ya era de mañana. Musa había llegado muy tarde a su casa y se había desvelado, así que seguía durmiendo y no tenía ninguna intención de levantarse.

-Despierta, Musa- le dijo Tune que ya empezaba a acomodar las cosas del cuarto

-Cinco horas más-

-¡No seas floja!-

-Esta bien esta bien…-

-Ayer llegaste muy tarde-

-Lo sé, quizá hoy también lo haga-

-¿Y a donde piensas salir?-

-Oh, hoy es un día muy especial. Iré a comprar unas cuantas cosillas-

-Podemos ir después de que limpie la casa-

-No, gracias, quiero que sea una sorpresa para ti y para todos- Musa corrió las cortinas del ventanal- ¡Dile hola a la nueva Musa!.

-No se porque no me huele bien- pensó Tune.

Musa fue al centro comercial de Melody. Hoy, estaba dispuesta a cambiar y dejar de ser la Musa de antes. No sabía que la impulsaba, era un sentimiento de enojo mezclado con rebeldía y libertinaje.

-Bueno, por lo menos ahora si puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la gana- bromeó para si misma- Ahora si no tengo nadie que me lo impida- trató de reír, pero el humor negro aun no funcionaba.- Primer parada, la tienda de perforaciones.

Oh si, Musa quería cambiar radicalmente. No trataba de lucir como una bruja de Torre Nubosa, pero siempre hubo cosas que quiso hacer y que su padre nunca le permitió, como ponerse una perforación, teñirse el cabello, vestirse como se le diera la gana…ahora era momento de romper tabús en su vida.

-Una perforación en el ombligo y otra en la lengua, no, no, mejor en el pabellón de la oreja, o quizá en la muñeca…-

-¿Que tal si dejas que yo decida?- le dijo un sujeto, alto, gordo y mas tatuado que un mara

-Sorpréndeme grandote-

Después de una hora, Musa salió de la tienda.

-¡Gracias! Te quedó fantástica-

-Cuando quieras, hija-

-Muy bien, Musa. Ahora, vayamos a darle una retocada a este cabello. Nada drástico, sólo color en las puntas-

Después de su liberadora tarde por el "mall", Musa lucía un poco diferente y aun así no se veía mal. Se veía como una mezcla de Avril Lavigne con Tomoko Kawase de Tommy heavenly6.

Su cabello tenía todas las puntas rosas y estaba peinado en una media coleta con fleco de lado. Usaba mallones morados, un tipo blusón muy rocker con estrellitas en la parte superior izquierda, unos tenis tipo bota con mini figuras en bling bling, uñas moradas y unas pulseras de aro.

La joven iba caminando tranquila y muy seguramente por las calles, cuando vio un lugar del cual salían luces y mucho, demasiado humo. Musa entró y lo que vio fue un antro de mala muerte; la atmósfera era alcohol con ruido ensordecedor. Musa se sentó en un banco y miró con curiosidad cada rincón del lugar. Era ese tipo de atmósferas que su padre nunca hubiera aprobado, perfecto para la nueva Musa.

-Quítate, ese es mi lugar- dijo una chica pelirroja y pecosa con un atuendo muy punk.

-Oh, lo siento-

La chica sólo se la quedó viendo con odio. Dio un trago a su bebida, pero las ganas de pelear no se le habían ido.

-¡Qué asco!, aquí huele a princesita-

-¿Lo dices por mi?-

-Si, noña. ¿Por qué no regresas a tu casita de muñecas?-

-Ugh, no quiero discutir con una corriente como tú-

La chica la tomó por el cuello. Musa tuvo que soportar su aliento alcohólico, mientras la amenazaba:

-Una palabra más, y esa carita va a quedar totalmente arruinada-

Musa dio una mirada retadora: -Quiero verlo-

La chica pelirroja ni tarda ni perezosa le soltó un puñetazo en la boca que la fue a aventar a la barra. Musa sintió como un hilito de sangre le corría por todo el labio, sumada a la sangre que les escurría por la nariz.

-¡Levántate!- le gritó la pelirroja.- Creo que me empieza a gustar este jueguito

-Tienes razón…- El hada se limpió la sangre- A mi también..- Los ojos de Musa cambiaron, su mirada estaba fríamente fija en la chica.

Una onda invisible al ojo se infiltró en el cuerpo de la chica, fue tan leve y delicado el golpe que ni siquiera ella lo notó. La pelirroja esperaba el golpe de su oponente mientras comentaba con sus amigos lo débil y patética que era.

-Vamos princesita, que no tengo toda la noche…-

-Si fuera tú, me callaría- le advirtió el hada con mucha seguridad

-oooh, no me digas- la chica reía burlonamente, hasta que se quedó totalmente callada. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y a moverse sin control. Cayó al suelo y gritaba de dolor; sus ojos se tornaron rojos, como si fueran a estallar, su presión aumentó haciendo que su cuerpo empezara a sudar y lentamente salía sangre de su nariz y boca.

-Di que lo sientes- le ordenó Musa

El cuerpo seguía agitándose, como si se tratara de ataques epilépticos.

-Oh, ¿no vas a hablar?-

-"¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué le está haciendo?"- todos murmuraban pero nadie se atrevía a hacer algo

-¿Tendré que hacerte estallar para que hables?-

La chica a duras penas volteó a mirarla.-Pa…pa…- eran sus intentos inútiles de decir que parara.

-¿Pa? ¿pa?...no te entiendo, quizá deba animarte un poco más- Musa apretó sus puños, al hacerlo, el cuerpo empezó a ponerse rojo, era la sangre que ya no soportaba tanta presión.

-No vale la pena- le susurró un hombre al oído- ¿Por qué mejor no me acompañas a un lugar más agradable?

Musa sonrío- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Tratando de que no te metas en problemas-

-¿Qué lugar propones?- le preguntó muy interesada, pero sin dejar de poner atención en la tortura tan placentera a aquella chica

-Sólo déjame llevarte…-

Musa soltó los puños. La chica dejó de sacudirse, pero no podía hablar, había quedado inconciente o quizá en estado de coma.

--------

-Ya, Bloom, por favor- Stella acariciaba su cabeza rogándole que dejara de llorar

-Con el tiempo, todo mejorará. Sabes que todo estará bien- dijo Layla

En ese momento entró Tecna. Hacía días que no la veían desde el incidente de su planeta. Su semblante era mejor que el de la vez pasada y es que las cosas se habían arreglado; su planeta estaba fuera de peligro aunque no habían recuperado las cosas robadas, pero la mejor noticia de todas era que su hermano había sobrevivido al ataque y ahora se recuperaba exitosamente. Sin embargo había algo que le preocupaba: La noticia de la muerte de Ho-Boe había circulado por cada planeta existente. Tecna estaba muy preocupada por su amiga, ignorando todo lo demás que había pasado.

-He regresado-

-¡Tecna!- todas excepto Bloom, dijeron. Flora y Layla corrieron a abrazarla.

-Oigan, ¿en donde esta Musa? Supe de lo de su papá-

-Ella…ya no está. Tecna-

-¿A dónde fue?-

-Se fue de Alfea. Han sucedido tantas cosas, amiga…-

-Lo sé, Faragonda me mantuvo al tanto, pero no me dijo que Musa se había ido-

-Claro que no, Faragonda no diría nada que pusiera en peligro el prestigio de su escuela…o de ella misma- dijo Layla

Naturalmente como mejor amiga de Musa, Layla estaba en contra de la actitud de su directora.

-Ok…Bloom llorando, Musa no está y Layla esta de humor color de hormiga…definitivamente muchas cosas pasaron desde que me fui-

-¿Qué tal si vamos por una café y te explico todo?- Salió Stella con ella-

--------

-¡Hey niña, te dejo por unos momentos y ya causas desastres!-

-Ella se lo buscó-

-Mmmh, me agrada tu nuevo yo-

-No seas adulador-

-Bien. Musa, creo que podemos empezar-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Faltaba que pusieras de tu parte y hace unos minutos me lo demostraste-

-Bien, sorpréndeme. ¿Qué haremos?-

-¿Así tan segura?, ¿no vas a empezar a hacer preguntas sin sentido?-

-No. Si voy a cambiar, quiero que sea un cambio definitivo-

-Esto será magnifico, ¡magnifico!- Arik la tomó por la cintura y la elevo unos cuantos centímetros como en un paso de waltz. Musa sólo se sonrojó y cortésmente retiro las manos del chico de su cintura

-Bien, he aquí lo primero que haremos. Quiero que vivas tu poder, literalmente-

_¿Vivir la música?-

-Si, en especifico tus ondas sonoras. Quiero que aprendas a que sean parte de ti en cada momento. Quiero que uses tu radar sonoro ahora mismo-

-Está bien…listo ¿y ahora?-

-¿Qué ves?- preguntaba con mucha emoción. Como si cada paso que dieran los fuera a llevar a una gran descubrimiento

-Ahm…este enorme lugar. Percibo árboles, rocas, ahm…agua o algo así…-

-No, tu radar no funciona bien. Es patético-

-¡Disculpa!-

-Tus ondas son muy débiles para percibir las cosas. Necesito que sean lo suficientemente poderosas para detectar hasta la más mínima criatura pero lo suficientemente delicadas para que nada ni nadie las puedan percibir-

-O sea que tengo que mantener mi radar por siempre-

-Sí, pero no funcionará si puedes ver las cosas…-

-¿A qué te refieres?- retrocedió

-Sólo será hasta que domines esa parte-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- dio otros pasos más atrás

-Sé que no te llevará mucho-

-No, espera…¡no!-

**CHAN CHA Chaaaaaan O.o, ¿Qué sucedió?. Esperen al próximo capítulo. Oh si, estoy de vuelta después de mi corta depresión por haber perdido mis fics jajajaja. Ya ya, estaré bien. Espero que les guste.**


	34. Terra

-Tierra, Agua, y Aire…-

-_A que se refiere_…- pensó el hada

-Tierra- Arik se inclinó para tomar un puño de ésta- simboliza firmeza y decisión. Son las cosas que debes tener para iniciar-

-No soy una persona decidida…-

-Lo has demostrado ser estas dos semanas. Has confiado en tu poder y en nada más-

-Casi me cuesta la vida…fui ciega por un par de semanas y sólo eso me bastó para meterme en demasiados problemas…-

-Es cierto, pero el punto es que estás aquí-

-Pero casi me cuesta la vida…-

-¡Que afán el tuyo de valorar tu vida!-

- Por lo menos aun tengo algo que cuidar-

Arik rió estruendosamente.

-¡Qué ingenuas son ustedes las hadas!. Pero tú, Musa, tú superas los limites- Arik tomó asiento en el frío suelo mientras trataba de controlar su risa.

-Te burlas porque sabes que te dije la verdad. Al menos Baltor tiene un poquito de respeto hacia mí, en cambio tú no significas nada para él-

La risa de Arik se congeló y sus ojos se posaron fríamente en Musa. Se levantó y se acercó a ella.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a entender que te has perdido a ti misma?.- caminó hacia la salida del oscuro bosque en donde se encontraban sin dignarse a voltear- Tú tampoco ya no eres nada…y eres más patética que yo al negarlo.

La rabia consumió a Musa y la hizo explotar en gritos contra el joven.

-¡Tú que puedes saber!. ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida!. ¿No te basta con haberla arruinado?-

Arik sólo siguió caminando, cerrando los ojos y tratando de ignorar los gritos del hada.

-_"Es triste ver su rostro tan falto de vida…"- _pensó.

_silencio_

-¡Bien Arik! No me importa que te vayas…- Musa se transformó- Puedo practicar yo sola…yo sola…-

-Nunca estarás sola, mi pequeño ángel…-

Al ver quién era, Musa emprendió si huida, pero él la detuvo. Aquella figura posó sus frías y delgadas manos sombre sus hombros.

-Cierra los ojos y extiende tus manos…-

-Déjame…-

-No lo estás intentando…-

-No quiero, déjame ir…-

-De nada sirve. Sabes que te encontraré de nuevo-

Musa hizo un ademán de descontento.- Esta bien…-

-Ahora…trata de mandar una onda sónica justo dentro tierra y de ahí no dejes que salga-

-¡Estas loco!, si lo hago nos vamos directo al inframundo. Toda la tierra se abriría-

-Arik me aseguró que ya podías controlar las ondas sonoras…puedes hacerlo- Baltor acercó su rostro al cuello del hada; lo que para él era agradable, pues le recordaba cuando fue novio de Marlín.

-Lo intentaré si dejas de respirar en mí- dijo el hada con total desagrado…-Bien, ¡onda sonora!- Una esfera salió de sus manos y se introdujo en la tierra. Al momento no pasaba nada, pero segundos después, el suelo comenzó a moverse, como si se tratase de un pequeño temblor.

-No la pierdas, Musa, no la pierdas…la esfera es tuya, recuérdalo-

-No puedo, se está expandiendo-

-No la veas como algo aparte. La esfera es una extensión tuya. Concéntrate-

El sudor corría por la frente de los dos. Musa trataba de contener las propiedades expansivas del sonido, pero era como tratar de contener agua en las manos; poco a poco se le escapaba…

-Llama a tu onda…llámala, siéntela…-

-¿Qué?-

-De eso se trata tu poder, de eso se trata la música-

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?-

-Musa, llama a tu onda o se te va a escapar-

-Tú no me das órdenes, Arik-

-Sí, mientras sea tu tutor-

-Baltor…- volteó a verlo para obtener su consentimiento. Él asintió

-Baltor tiene razón, tu poder es una extensión tuya. Vamos, confía en ti. Justo como cuando lo hiciste al caminar sólo con el radar-

El temblor comenzó a disminuir para prácticamente ser imperceptible.

-Lo estoy haciendo- Musa sonrió- ¡De verdad lo estoy haciendo!

-Tu siguiente movimiento será hablarle a la tierra- dijo el joven

-Debes transferir tu voz a la esfera y de ahí, dejar que tu mensaje se expanda por medio de una onda-

-¿Pero cómo?...¿hablarle a la tierra?-

-Si, tú eres la esfera. Tienes la autoridad para ordenarle hacer lo que quieras-

-Mi poder no es ese, mi poder es el de la música-

-Pero el de tu madre era el poder controlar tres de los elementos-

-Y ella me lo cedió…._"Confiaré en tu poder, madre"- _Musa puso todas sus energías en el siguiente movimiento- ¡Sonido de la oleada, poder de las palabras!-

En ese momento, el hada sintió como su ser se transfería a aquella esfera y de ahí pudo sentir la sintonía de la madre tierra. –_"Íncreíble, la tierra posee una melodía…una melodía que yo puedo controlar"- _Pensó.-

-Musa, levanta tu mano…-ordenó Baltor

Ella lo obedeció y poco a poco una gran porción de tierra se levantaba al son de su mano.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó Arik

-Ahora ¡arrójalo!. Con furia, Musa, con furia…-

-¡Aaah!...-

¡BOOM!

-Oh por Terpsícore(1) ¡lo hice!. La tierra me obedeció, ¡yo controlé la tierra!-

-Tu potencial va más allá de sonidos melódicos. Si lo quieres, puedes controlar a todo ser vivo que te plazca.- le dijo el gran hechicero-

-Como ya viste, Musa, todo lo que tenga vida, contiene una melodía dentro de sí(2)…y tú controlas esa música interior- le sonrió Arik- después de todo, ese es el poder oculto dentro de la princesa de Melody.

-La princesa de Melody…la verdadera princesa…- dijo Musa emocionada.

------------------------------

Pasé dos semanas sin poder ver…

(Musa da un paso en la oscuridad)

Siempre me pregunté qué se sentiría ser un murciélago.

(Da otro paso)

Pensé que era algo casi poético. Las ondas guiarían cada uno de mis pasos; tendría que confiar sólo en ellas. En el poder del sonido.

(su cabeza mira hacia lo alto)

Y la verdad es que no me equivocaba. El sonido me da mejor visión que mis ojos. No sólo puedo percibir el mundo y sus detalles mínimos, sino que también puedo sentir lo que ninguna otra hada o ser mágico es capaz de sentir…

(Musa junta sus manos y las dirige hacia su pecho)

Y eso es la vida que corre dentro de cada ser vivo; su armonía, su sintonía, su sentir…

Aunque también me pregunto ¿cómo guardar esto para mí misma?. Ahora soy de Baltor y no puedo ocultarle nada. De seguro él sabe todo lo que soy capaz de hacer, por eso es que quiere que me descubra a mi misma…pero sus intenciones no son buenas…

(Una lágrima cae)

¿Cómo algo tan hermoso puede ser tan maligno?...¿Cómo puedo hacer tanto daño con lo que soy?.

…

No lo sé. Sólo sé que cada día me importa menos…y cada día…

(Musa abre los ojos con dificultad)

Me odio más.

-----------------------------------------------

1Musa de la música y la danza

2Ver teoría de la melodía de las esferas


	35. El sueño de Faragonda

_-¿En donde estoy?- _Faragonda se encontró a sí misma en una caverna que ardía en llamas

_-¡Madre, madre!-_

_-¿Marlín?-_

_-Ayúdame por favor, me duele-_

_-Hija,¿ en donde estas?- _La mujer volteaba a todas parte, pero las llamas quemaban sus ojos

_-¡Me duele, me duele!- _Se acrecentaban los gritos de dolor

_-Hija…¡no te veo!- _Faragonda gritaba y la buscaba con desesperación.

-¡_Madre!- _gritó la voz con tono desgarrador, lleno de dolor y de angustia. Ella se quemaba.

Las llamas de fuego se apagan. Faragonda se inca y comienza a llorar en silencio con las manos en su rostro cubierto de hollín.

-_Madre_- dice una voz débil

La mujer alza la vista lentamente y con temor. Divisa la figura de su frágil hija. Sus alas quemadas, su piel cubierta de heridas, su rostro maltratado, sus manos sin movilidad…ella perdiendo la vida.

Faragonda se levanta tan rápido como se lo permiten sus temblorosas piernas y trata de acercarse a ella.

_-¿Por qué me hiciste esto?-_ pregunta su hija

-_Yo no fui…yo no fui-_

_-¿Tanto me odias?-_

_-No, hija mía, yo no fui-_

Marlín agachó la mirada. Su hora estaba cerca. Faragonda la abrazó delicadamente y sus lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por los restos de lo que alguna vez había sido alas. Al nuevamente alzar la mirada, ya no era Marlín sino Musa.

_-¿Tanto me odias?-_ Seguía sollozando

_-Mu…musa-_

_-Tanto nos odias-_ dijeron dos voces a la vez. Una pertenecía a Musa y la otra a la de Marlín

_-¿Qué sucede aquí?-_ la soltó

De pronto salió de la tierra una mujer alta, de piel color cobre, delgada y muy hermosa. Ella se inclinó ante Musa y besó sus manos. El hada de la música fue envuelta en un resplandor verde y dorado.

-_No…-_ Faragonda despertó. Miro a los lados de su enorme alcoba, dio un suspiro profundo y se alivió de que tan sólo había sido un sueño. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Abrió la llave del lavabo y el hollín de sus manos comenzó a correr junto con el agua…

No había sido un sueño.

**-**Ejad…- Musa movió sus manos a la derecha. La tierra la seguía

-Shenayim- movió sus manos a la izquierda. La tierra la seguía.

-Shelosh- arriba

-Arvah-abajo

-Hamesh- con un movimiento fuerte y enérgico, dio su golpe final en el centro.

_-"La tierra está a mi potestad ahora, una parte de mí ya está completa…faltan tres más, pero todo a su tiempo-" _Musa sonrió de una manera maliciosa. Su esencia se iba perdiendo…

**_Necesito comer más helado de vainilla y más chocolate para inspirarme jajajaja, hoy di hasta aquí. Ah por cierto, mi fic va a tener su soundtrack jaja, para el sueño de Faragonda me encanta la canción "Jigoku Nagashi" del OST de Jigoku shoujo._**

**_Ejad, Shenayim etc, son los números en hebreo. Quise relacionar el hebreo con la tierra aunque desconozco la razón del porque._**


	36. Agua

**HOLA! Bueno, queridos lectores (si hay) y lectoras, ha sido un laaargo laaargo eterrrno tiempo que no escribo. Pido disculpas a todas esas personas que me enviaban review pidiendo más y yo ni mi luz!. Pero bueno, verán, es que la pequeña muziek entró a la universidad y es muy demandate! **** . Ayer vi la nueva peli de Winx ( ustede saben, en esos ratos de ocio donde uno se pone a recordar viejos tiempos) y me dio la nostalgia. Hace dos años mi vida era una basurita y una de las pocas cosas que me hacían feliz eran las winx **** y ayer que vi la peli, que saqué mi muñeca musa de su caja, que vi mis libros de winx, mis videos..aaay! me entró el deseo por retomar mi amor por esta caricatura, así que hoy me puse a escribir un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic, claro, después de leerlo TODO porque no me acuerdo ni que escribí jajajaja! Así que tuve que retomar la idea, RECORDARLA y bueno, he aquí el nuevo chappie. Espero aun estén mis antiguos lectores, jaja han sido dos años, casi 3 o 4? Bueno, MUCHO TIEMPO!**

_Tu potencial va más allá de sonidos melódicos. Si lo quieres, puedes controlar a todo ser vivo que te plazca.- _

-Han pasado meses desde que descubrí que puedo controlar la Tierra. He practicado mucho y ahora con tan sólo enviar mis ondas puedo dale cualquier forma que quiera. Puedo mover una simple roca o una grande montaña… jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan poderosa.

Hoy Arik vino a visitarme y me dio una gran noticia. Estoy lista para trabajar con el agua, pero yo le tengo una sorpresa, ya sé controlarla. Justamente el día que me dijo que podía controlar cualquier ser vivo que me pareciera, empecé a experimentar con lo que fuera. Plantas, animales, ¡personas! Y sí, tengo totalmente cubierto ese asunto del agua.

-¡Musa!. Lista para…- dijo Arik

En ese momento, Musa mandó una onda sónica al lago que los rodeaba. Alzó su mano y toda el agua comenzó a salir. Parecía una serpiente de agua (literal). Ella la controlaba a su gusto, haciendo movimientos inconstantes. Tomaba la forma que Musa quería, incluso la consistencia. Saben muy bien que el agua puede llegar a ser tan dura como el metal… y Musa sabía exactamente como hacerla tan dura que podía cortar cualquier cosa.

-Tú…- dijo Arik estupefacto-

-Sí…-

-Tú…-

-Sí, Arik, sí. Puedo controlar el agua sin ningún problema- dijo Musa sonriendo, muy entretenida en la enorme "serpiente" de agua que tenía bajo su control.

-Pero ¿cómo?...es decir tú…yo tenía que…-

-No te preguntes cómo, mejor pasemos a la siguiente etapa. El aire. Aun no encuentro la manera de controlarlo- frunció el ceño al recordar las últimas veces que lo había intentado sin ningún éxito.

Arik tomó unos segundos para despejar su mente. Ciertamente Musa lo sorprendía aun más día con día. No podía dejar de mirarla, de ver qué tan inteligente, magnífica, bella, decidida…

-¿Arik?-

Fuerte, analítica, extrovertida, amable, amigable…

-¡Hazme caso!-

Arik regresó en sí después de haber repasado todas y cada una de las cualidades de Musa que definitivamente le atraían.

- Eh…sí, el aire.- aclaró su garganta- Bueno Musa el aire, se maneja de otra manera. Como ya habrás notado, el agua y la tierra obedecen lo que les dices por medio de tus ondas. Son elementos que una vez controlados, se vuelven muy obedientes, muy maleables… espera, antes de continuar, quiero hacerte un examen.

-¿De qué?-

-En este tiempo que no estuve, no pude ver cómo iba tu avance con tu nuevo poder, no supervisé nada y me temo que si no cumpliste el verdadero propósito, de nada te servirá-

-¿Qué ves en mí?- Musa se acercó a él, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

Arik no dijo nada, pero su cara reflejaba duda. No había entendido el propósito de la pregunta.

-Vamos, dímelo- sus ojos azules brillaban más que antes. Incluso a Arik le pareció extraño puesto que antes parecían no tener vida.

-Veo…-

-Cambio…- respondió Musa- Al ponerme en contacto con el agua, al hablar con ella, pude entender tantas cosas de mí misma. Al principio debo admitir que me costó demasiado, quería controlarla a mi manera, violentamente. Esperaba que con el movimiento de mi mano, se creara un enorme tsunami de la nada. – El hada volteó a ver a Arik y le sonrió- pero comprendí que el agua no funciona así. Va poco a poco, cambia poco a poco. Aunque no lo parezca, hasta al más enorme tsunami le toma algunos segundos para generarse…no se crea inmediatamente. Cuando trato de hacer al agua cambiar, debo estar tranquila, sin afán de pelear con ella…lo mismo pasa conmigo misma. Creo que ahora sé quién soy y a dónde voy…

-Musa…no creo que lo sepas- le dijo Arik. De alguna manera, Musa estaba destinada a crear el caos, y eso no sonaba algo de lo cual estar orgulloso.

-Sea para bien, o mal- Musa bajó la mirada, mas no la cabeza- estoy convencida de hacerlo.

-No, Musa…- Ese no era el propósito que buscaba Arik y mucho menos el propósito que el agua quería enseñarle, pero justo cuando se lo iba a decir, decidió no hablar. Hicieran lo que hicieran, su destino estaba escrito y a él le convenía más que Musa se quedara con la idea de que era su destino destruir la dimensión mágica. Y si eso la hacía feliz y la hacía sentir segura de sí misma, no iba a decir nada.

-Paciencia, cambio, paz conmigo misma. Lo he aprendido todo del agua-

-Claro- le respondió el chico, pero no convencido. –Entonces, pasemos al aire.

Musa hizo una leve mueca, algo que parecía una sonrisa, pero en sus adentros, ella sabía que el estar convencida de hacer el mal no era la verdadera enseñanza, sin embargo, prefería engañarse a sí misma y tratar de estar feliz con lo inevitable.

**Bueeeno, estoy carburando de nuevo, espero les haya gustado, por lo menos entretenido. Déjenme inspirarme de nuevo, recobrar la idea, porque aunque me de pena, lo admito! Ya no recuerdo a donde iba esta historia jajaja! En fin. Gracias por leer y por estar pendientes :D**


	37. Visita

-_Ok, sé que cuando dije que la apoyaría en todo, en verdad fui sincero. No le pregunté por qué se iba, la dejé valerse por sí misma, traté de no sofocarla, pero…¿eso justifica si ausencia por tres meses?._- Se decía Riven para sus adentros mientras se miraba al espejo.

Un "hola" un "estoy bien", un "estoy ocupada, te marco luego"…eso era todo lo que en tres meses Riven había recibido de Musa. Mensajes cortantes que definitivamente dejaban ver que algo malo pasaba.

Desde que conoció a Musa, Riven había hecho su mayor esfuerzo por cambiar. No quería seguir siendo el patán que lastimaba a la gente sin razón aparente,. ¿De verdad valía la pena alejar a todos los que lo habían apoyado? ¿En verdad era su deseo el permanecer solo por el resto de su vida?...no. Es por eso que cada día Riven daba lo mejor de sí mismo para ser diferente, claro que no siempre salía como estaba planeado. En realidad casi nunca salía como lo había planeado, pero prefería pensar que al menos hacía el intento y que algún día logrará su objetivo a pensar que nada valía la pena y que seguiría siendo una escoria para el mundo.

-Deberías llamarla…- le dijo Helia que entraba a su alcoba- Quizá eso es lo que está esperando.

-¿Crees que no lo intenté?, las 250 llamadas fueron en vano- dijo Riven aventando su celular a la cama- Sólo una vez contestó para hablar exactamente 1 minuto conmigo.

-Entonces deberías ir a verla…-

-No quiero ser inoportuno, además no sé si esté en su casa-

-Entonces ve pensando en que no la verás nunca más…-

Riven volteó a verlo

-Piénsalo. Ya son tres meses que no la ves. No contesta ninguna de tus llamadas, casi no te escribe, no viene a verte…

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Yo no insinúo nada. Sólo digo que se han descuidado a tal grado que esto en cualquier momento puede terminar. Sino es que ya lo hizo.-¿A dónde vas?

-A ver a Musa- dijo Riven poniéndose una chaqueta de cuero y tomando algo de dinero- Necesito que me presten la nave.

-Sabía que irías. Es lo correcto- le dio una palmada en la espalda y le dio las llaves de la nave.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto, Musa se encontraba con Arik en el parque de Melody. Los dos estaban estudiando las propiedades del aire, su función, su poder, etc. Aunque era una tarde bastante agradable, no duraría mucho, porque Musa ignoraba que Riven llegaría en cualquier momento.

-El aire es algo más complicado de dominar. Para poder lograrlo tendrás que hacer uso de un instrumento musical. El que sea de tu agrado. Con él tendrás que tocar alguna melodía que te permita controlar al aire. Te advierto que se requiere de mucha concentración en tu objetivo, es decir, si quieres que provoque un desastre, tendrás que tocar una melodía muy estridente y no fallar en ninguna nota. Cada una tendrá que demostrar enojo, ira, frustración…

-Entiendo, ¿puede ser la melodía que yo desee?-

-Te daré un libro de melodías prohibidas. Las aprenderás todas-

-No sabía que había melodías prohibidas. Nadie nunca lo menciona aquí, ni siquiera se han mencionado en la corte real-

-Por supuesto que no. Todas las cosas relacionadas con el fénix fueron quemadas- Arik sonrió maliciosamente- o almenos eso es lo que se cree.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hay una recopilación de todos los escritos prohibidos en Alfea, pero no está en los estantes de la Biblioteca secreta sino debajo de ella. Tú tendrás que recuperarla.

-Prometí que no regresaría a ese lugar.

-Podrías entrar sin necesidad de saludar-

-Es decir, robar…- Musa no estaba convencida, pero sabía que si robaba el libro, eso significaría la perdición para Alfea y en concreto para Faragonda. El sólo hecho de molestarla la impulsaba a cometer el crimen.

Mientras Musa pensaba, Arik se dio cuenta que un muchacho caminaba por el parque, parecía estar buscando a alguien. Mientras más se acercaba, más se hacía reconocible su figura. Era Riven.

Arik sintió la amenaza de su presencia pero antes de que se pudiese llevar a Musa de ahí, Riven la vio y se acercó a ella.

-¿Musa?-

La joven regresó al a realidad, alzó la mirada y vio la cara de Riven. Al momento no supo que pensar. Milésimas de segundos después, empezó a idear una excusa para la escena, es decir, algo que justificara el hecho de estar con Arik, el hecho de no haberle llamado en meses, pero no hacía falta, Arik ya no estaba.

-R..¿riven?

-Hola- dijo él con una leve sonrisa.

Musa tartamudeó.- Qu..que, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Tiene mucho que no nos vemos y dado que no contestabas ninguna de mis llamadas ni de mis mensajes, decidí venir a verte-

Musa se levantó y aun con la cara congelada, lo abrazó sin poder decir palabra alguna.

Riven sintió un gran alivio. Por fin podía sentirla cerca, saber que estaba bien, saber que seguía ahí, saber que no lo había olvidado.

-¿Por qué te ausentaste tanto tiempo?-

-Necesitaba estar sola. No fue fácil para mí.

- Sí…lo sé.- La verdad es que Riven no podía reclamarle porque él era igual. Cuando se sentía mal, se aislaba de todos.- Te extrañé-

Musa lo vio a los ojos

-¿Qué?- preguntó Riven extrañado por la reacción

-¿Dijiste que me…?-

-Ah, sí- se sonrojó- sí, lo dije. Te extrañé-

-Riven…- volvió a abrazarlo y le salió una lágrima. En todo este tiempo no había escuchado mas que regaños, palabras frías, cosas acerca de la muerte, del caos que estaba destinada a ocasionar y si a caso recordaba una palabra de cariño de parte de Arik, sabía que estaba mal recibirla puesto que ella ya tenía a alguien que la quisiera más que una amiga y ese era Riven.

Los dos se quedaron así por varios minutos y después fueron a caminar. Los ojos de Musa por fin brillaban de nuevo, volvía a reír y a sentirse libre, viva. Era como si Riven llevara consigo todo el amor que alguna vez tuvo, no sólo de él sino de las demás hadas, de las pixies, de sus padres, de los especialistas…

- Veo que estás bien, Musa. Pero aun no me has contado todo lo que has hecho en este tiempo. Supongo que has estado viendo lo de tu carrera y esas cosas.

-Mmm sí, algo así. Son muchas cosas, Riven.

-¿Cómo qué? No vine aquí para nada, quiero saber.

-Pues…sí, conciertos.

-¿Sí? Qué extraño porque de acuerdo con tu representante no te has presentado en mucho tiempo.

Musa se quedó callada. Ya no quería seguir pensando en mentiras y no quería seguir haciendo más grande lo que ya era un grave problema.

-Riven. Quiero regresar contigo a Magix. Extraño ir, quisiera visitar a las chicas…

-¿A todas?-

-Claro…sólo déjame regresar esta misma noche contigo. ¿Sí?-

-Por supuesto-

Pero sólo Musa sabía la verdadera razón para regresar y esa era robar el libro con todos los secretos oscuros y quizá también para romper definitivamente con Riven.

**Javier.V.L: Muchas gracias! **** me alegra que te gusten, de verdad, creo que este último review (o sea el tuyo) me quitó la flojera de escribir, gracias Javier!**

**thebestcoupleMusaXRiven: Jajajajajajaja oops quizá se lo quite, quizá no, pero no te preocupes soy fan de MXR así que quizá no los separe por mucho tiempo.**

**Sakura23165: jejejeje creo que tendrás que irte preparando para matar a los villanos**

**Sweethazelnut: Sí lo see! Tenemos muchísimo tiempo que no escribimos! Pero claro que te recuerdo **** ojalá sigas escribiendo**

**Britllet: Me concetraré en esos fics ;)**

**Hermosura apocaliptica y : Gracias por leer :D ya actualicé :D**

**Musa1: Sí jejeje es que escribo rápido y se me pasan algunas cosas**

**Ximena:eh? **

**Elena: Gracias Elena :D!**

**Sandy:Siiiii el soundtrack es genial**

**Cereza prohibida: Hija que onda! espero tus historias!**


	38. Para mis lectores 3

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Ha sido demasiaaaaado tiempo de no leernos pero heme aquí, uff es que la Uni me quita mucho tiempo y además perdí la contraseña de mi correo y no podía ver que me llegaban varios mensajes de FF hasta que HOY pude entrar y ¡wow! sí que tengo varios reviews. A cada uno de ustedes les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer mi historia, a pesar de que tiene como 3 años que la escribí y no la he terminado (como muchas cosas en mi vida -_-). Les quiero decir algo, hace poco entré a un concurso de escritores y pues no gané por circunstancias…feas, digamos. El punto es que me sentí tan mal que no quería volver a escribir, jamás en mi vida HASTA que leí sus reviews y dije: bah! Quien necesita a ese jurado cuando tengo a mis lectores en FF. En serio, muchas gracias por leerme, significa mucho para mí. Cada review es algo muy valioso. Los quiero y prometo que en algunas semanas subiré más capítulos.

GRACIAS


	39. Regresé

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-

Musa asintió

-Por tu bien, no dejes que tu corazón te guíe. No te dejes llevar por ningún sentimiento. Si ves a las Winx, salúdalas como si en verdad las extrañaras, pero siempre piensa fríamente-

-Las extraño, Arik...-

-Entiende de una vez que ya no eres parte de ellas, que ya no vives para tí, sino para Baltor. Que desde ahora son tus enemigas, quieras o no, de lo contrario ellas serán las primeras que saldrán heridas-

-Lo sé- dijo mirando al suelo, tratando aun de aceptar su destino. Suspiró-

-Musa- Arik la abrazó con sus delgadas y frías manos- No puedes seguir pretendiendo que eres un hada. Que eres buena y que la vida es color de rosa... no te engañes más-

-¿Cómo hago para dejar de sentir?-

-Destruyendo lo que tú misma creaste. Por más que te duela, sabes que llegará el momento en que tendrás que deshacerte de cada una de tus amigas. La pregunta es: ¿podrás?-

-No lo sé- se aferró al pecho de Arik- ¿por qué no puedo ser tan fría como tú?, ¿por qué aun me importa si le hago daño a alguien?

Arik no dijo nada, sólo pensó que efectivamente Musa siempre sería un hada, hecha para el bien y que era triste ver como el mal destruía y engañaba a alguien inocente, justo como había pasado con la madre de Musa y con su familia. Con la mayoría de las personas de la dimensión mágica

-Musa...- la miro a los ojos- haz lo que tengas que hacer y nunca mires atrás-

* * *

-¿Lista?- Musa y Riven se preparaban para partir a Magix.

Musa sólo asintió. Su mandíbula estaba tensa, sus manos sudaban, sus ojos reflejaban miedo y resignación.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Riven...- tomó unos segundos para contemplarlo. Quería disfrutar ese bello momento donde él podía ser suyo y de nadie más. Sabía que el reloj contaba los días para que esa imagen pronto se esfumara así que no quería perderse nada hasta el momento en que se tuvieran que decir adiós.

-Musa, ¿qué sucede?-

-Nada...gracias-

-¿Gracias?. ¿por qué?-

Ella soltó una leve sonrisa- Sólo gracias...

Él la vio sin entender nada pero no le molestaba, al contrario, secretamente adoraba cuando era así de confusa e incomprensible. Los dos subieron a la moto de regreso a Magix

* * *

En todo este tiempo, Bloom había estado ausente, entrenando arduamente con los mejores magos de la dimensión. Faragonda era su tutora y de vez en cuando se apoyaba de Saladino para enseñarle técnicas de combate. El collar que le proporcionaba el poder de los guardianes incrementaba su poder y le permitía ser una excelente oponente.

Pensaba en la última pelea que había tenido con Musa. No comprendía por qué se había dejado llevar por el resentimiento. Recordando las palabras que le dijo a su amiga, analizándolas bien, en realidad ninguna de ellas fueron verdad; no la odiaba, ni pensaba que era una traidora, es más, la extrañaba.

Lo que Bloom pasaba por alto es que el odio es tan venenoso que se expande a cualquier rincón; el odio que en ese momento sentía Musa logró afectar de alguna manera a todos los que se encontraban en esa sala aquel día.

Musa y Riven llegaron a Magix. Era una mezcla de sentimientos para ella el estar de vuelta en lo que por algún tiempo consideró su hogar. No quería pensar en cómo sería cuando regresara a Alfea.

-Riven, todo esto es muy extraño para mi. No sé como regresar y saludar a todas...-

-No es necesario que te compliques, ellas entenderán y estarán felices de verte. Creo que igual las dejarás sorprendidas-

-¿Sorprendidas?-

-Haz cambiado. No eres la Musa de hace algunos meses, te ves diferente...no sé cómo exactamente, pero puedo percibirlo. Creo que ahora eres más fuerte-

-Más fuerte...- repitió Musa. Volteó la mirada sabiendo que las palabras de Riven tenían un poco de razón, pero que aquel cambio no era exactamente para bien como él pensaba.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Te llevo a Alfea o prefieres buscar un lugar donde quedarte?-

Después de meditarlo unos minutos, Musa le pidió que la llevara a Alfea y una vez allá, improvisaría algo para su llegada. No quería ensayar discursos ni poses, quería que todo saliera natural porque así tendría la mente despejada para poder cumplir su misión.

Por su parte, las Winx estaban en sus dormitorios, preparándose para las clases del día siguiente. Tecna se encontraba mucho mejor, pues su hermano se había recuperado totalmente y sin secuelas. Las demás seguían con sus rutinas de siempre, sin embargo, era notorio un cambio en el grupo desde que dos de sus integrantes partieron; Musa y Bloom

Flora se dirigía a su cama cuando escuchó un ruido de motor.

-Qué extraño...¿será que algún especialista ha venido a estas horas de la noche?-

Se acercó lentamente a la ventana y vio dos figuras a las puertas de la escuela. Enfocó la mirada e inmediatamente su rictus cambió.

-Musa...-dijo casi perdiendo el habla.

* * *

_**¡Regresé! perdonen la tardanza, pero ahora sí estoy libre libre libre y lo prometido es deuda. Perdón :(**_


	40. Reencuentro

Se escabullía sigilosamente por los arbustos del jardín. Con cada paso que daba, pensaba en cómo haría su gran e inesperada entrada . Podría esperar a que amaneciera y entonces llegar a la hora del desayuno o quizá llegar por la tarde y esperar a todas en la biblioteca.

-¡Sabía que eras tú! ¡Lo sabía!-

Flora había encontrado a su amiga deambulando por el jardín de Alfea. Desde el momento que la vio no quiso esperar y bajó lo más que rápido que pudo. Tropezó unas cuantas veces por los escalones y chocó con algunas alumnas pero nada de eso importaba cuando se trataba de ver a una de sus queridas amigas que había estado ausente por tanto tiempo.

Musa volteó, se encogió de hombros. -He vuelto...-

Flora la abrazó, agradeciendo en cada segundo que pasaba el poder ver de nuevo a Musa. Agradeciendo que estaba bien y que al fin había regresado para confirmar que su amistad no había quedado en el olvido.

-Te extrañé tanto. Ni siquiera quiero saber por qué te ausentaste por tanto tiempo porque el tenerte de vuelta es más que suficiente. No te vuelvas a ir de esa manera-

-Perdón...- Musa no supo que decir en ese momento porque una serie de emociones la confundía. Por una parte quería saltar de alegría por saber que estaba de vuelta con la gente que la amaba. Por otra parte sólo quería abrazar a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas, decirle que también la había extrañado y que lamentaba con toda su alma lo que había sucedido pero no podía hacer ninguna de las dos porque el dolor y la culpa la invadían al estar nuevamente en Alfea.

Sin saber qué decir, las dos optaron por ir a los cuartos donde se encontraban las demás. Musa sabía que contaba con pocos minutos para comenzar su actuación. Debía parecer sorprendida, alegre, hacer como si todo andara mejor que nunca, lo que le preocupaba era la reacción de la directora porque sabía que no iba a ser fácil engañarla.

Se abrió la puerta. Ella entró y las demás se llevaron la mejor sorpresa que podrían haber recibido en años. Todas hicieron lo mismo que Flora porque las explicaciones sobran cuando el deseo de que alguien regrese es mayor que el enojo por el súbito abandono. Se habían conocido desde los dieciseis años, habían pasado tantas cosas juntas que eran como hermanas y el sólo hecho de que su lazos estuvieran fragmentados era una tortura. Sin embargo, el tener a una parte de su mundo de vuelta significaba poder volver a tener la esperanza de que todo iba a mejorar y de que tiempos buenos estaban por venir.

Está de más decir que la reunión fue emotiva, intensa y llena de alegría. Musa se permitió dejarse llevar por el momento porque sabía que después no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera. Lloraron, rieron, compartieron experiencias, se pusieron al día y todo terminó en un reencuentro bastante agradable.

* * *

Griselda entró con prisa a la oficina de Faragonda. Cerró la puerta sin tener cuidado de no azotarla y justo cuando iba a pronunciar las palabras que urgían salir de su boca, Faragonda hizo un ademán para indicarle que no dijera nada.

-Ese ruido sólo puede significar una cosa. Que están juntas de nuevo y dado que sé que Bloom está entranando, entonces se debe tratar de la otra integrante del grupo...sabía que regresaría en cualquier momento- Se levantó de su asiento y con voz firme le ordenó a Griselda que llevara a Musa a su oficina inmediatamente.

Todas se encontraban en su alcoba platicando amenamente.

-Entonces...¿vas a quedarte?- Layla le preguntó a Musa con la esperanza de que ella dijera que sí.

-Ahm...quizá por un tiempo. Necesito arreglar algunas cosas por aquí, empezando por enmendar todo el daño que les causé. Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Eso es muy dulce. ¡Cuando llegue Bloom, todo volverá a ser como antes!-

-Sí...eso supongo- Musa no estaba convencida, ni siquiera quería ver a Bloom y ahora sabía que disponía de poco tiempo para encontrar los libros prohibidos y practicar antes de vencer a su ex amiga.- Y díganme, ¿dónde está Bloom ahora?-

-Faragonda la envió a entrenar para pulir sus habilidades. En unos días estará de vuelta- dijo Layla-

_-Con que mi abuela decidió ayudar a Bloom a ser más fuerte. Ya veremos quien se lleva una sorpresa al final- _Pensó Musa sintiendo un gran rencor y aun más urgencia por poner en marcha su misión en Alfea.

-¿Hasta cuando pensabas que no nos daríamos cuenta?-

Todas notaron la presencia de Griselda. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna señal de amabilidad y sólo mantenía su mirada fija en Musa.

-¿Creíste que podías entrar a Alfea sin permiso y quedarte como si fuera cualquier hostal?. Faragonda quiere verte inmediatamente en su oficina y más vale que no pongas resistencia.

Musa suspiró, le dirigió una sonrisa burlona y la siguió para el incómodo encuentro que se aproximaba.

* * *

**Hola! de antemano un agradecimiento a Andrea, a un anónimo y a believix por sus comentarios. Gracias porque me inspiran a seguir esta historia que comencé hace 6 años! (y no he podido terminar jajajajaja). Para fortuna mia ya comencé a ver la nueva temporada de Winx, yuju! y me ando inspirando para retomar mi historia. GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA. Les dejo la actualización :) Buen día!**


End file.
